


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by HyphenL, Takemikazuchi, thesaucenart



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, As in MAJOR ANGST because Sasuke is still in a very bad place, Boruto's trying to get a dad too, Cheating, Damn that ending is fucked up, Dark!Naruto, Denial, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Post-Canon Fix-It, SUPER slow burn actually, Sarada's trying to get a dad, Slow Burn, canon compliant misogyWHO AM I KIDDING I'M NOT TRASHING THE LADIES, self-inflicted sexual violence (1 chapter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 136,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphenL/pseuds/HyphenL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemikazuchi/pseuds/Takemikazuchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaucenart/pseuds/thesaucenart
Summary: Sarada asks about the Sexy Jutsu. It does not go well.





	1. By The Lake, 10 AM

  

‘Dude, we totally _ended_ that Valley’, Naruto marveled as he was getting his bento box out from Hinata’s folded scarf. ‘Ya think I should have it rebuilt with them both holding hands?’

‘You should concentrate on rebuilding Konoha’s shit system first’, Sasuke replied, getting a slightly stale onigiri from his own pocket.

His blond friend didn’t even comment on this, sending him a wary look instead. Sasuke nibbled at his meal, checking it was still edible, which it fortunately was.

‘What’s wrong?’ Naruto asked. ‘You’re always complaining about Konoha, yet you barely come back anyways.’

‘Why would I come back if it’s as shitty as always?’

‘Oi!’ Naruto growled, giving him an annoyed nudge. ‘It’s my village you're talking about!’

‘My bad, did I forget to mention the Hokage of _your village_ does a shit job?’

Naruto tried to hit him but Sasuke had already jumped away, readying his cape to leave.

‘You’re _not_ bailing on me, you ass!’ the blond ninja said, approaching to grab his arm. ‘What’s wrong with the way I do my job? Do you know how hard it is to fill all that paperwork?’

‘Plus, you’ve always been dramatically bad at it, dead last.’

Naruto gritted his teeth. ‘I’m doing my best, and if you were home more often, you would see it.’

‘You’re doing what you’re told, exactly like the Third.’

The Hokage let him go, a shocked, almost hurt expression on his face. ‘You think I would fuck Konoha up like he did?’

‘I think you already are, moron.’

Sasuke gave a look to his dry onigiri, then decided to forget about it and threw it away. He’d cook some more on the way. ‘If you don’t change whatever laws Danzo used to destroy my clan, if you don’t actually look into creating a better care system and even reform our government so it can benefit _everyone_ and not only the strongest nins, what are you but a giant, Naruto-shaped, Hokage _stamp_?’

Hurting. That look on his friend’s face _was_ definitely hurting.

‘The state Konoha is in, another Uchiha massacre could happen. Hyuga from the secondary branch are still enslaved to serve your wife. We have one orphanage, big deal! Kids are still sitting alone by the lake, wondering what’s that hole in their chest.’

He tightened his lips, hating that he had to talk so much for the other to notice such obvious issues. ‘Why do you think I wanted to become Hokage, idiot? To play God with your previous friends? When I came back to Konoha, I came back _for you_ , because you’d never leave me be if not.’

Though that statement was a bit unfair.

He hated to rant but Naruto was _listening_ , which was rare enough he made the effort to go on. ‘When I took your hand, I gained a friend, and gave up on hope. I didn’t know it back then, I thought that, if someone could change Konoha, _you_ could. But you didn’t. So I don’t have any hope left.’

Naruto’s eyes were usually blue, but not that watery. Sasuke looked away. ‘Stop trying to fix my mood with ramen. I don’t want a moron pet, I want a competent Hokage fixing shit up.’

He made his move to leave but fell back straight in the grass, Naruto over him, angry tears falling from his eyes. ‘Is that what you really think of me?’

‘I think you’re still that scaredy-cat I met years ago, who was so fucking _afraid_ of what people thought of him he would go out of his way to please them.’

Naruto punched him. Punched the grass next to his head, actually. ‘I— am NOT— afraid.’

‘You’re _terrified_ they’ll turn their back on you again, and you’re _right_ to be. They like you now because you saved Konoha a bunch of times, and because they can’t beat you up. But you’re still Kurama’s bearer. You’re still strong, and scary, and _foreign_. What would happen if you didn’t come up to work smiling for once, and nodding your head, signing whatever paper they put in front of you on the table?’

Naruto sat back, kneeling, and wiped his tears with a hand. ‘You’re a jerk.’

‘I don’t think you’re the one to talk, _Mockage_.’

But Naruto crying was an unsettling sight, even for Sasuke. He’d thought his friend would get angry and punch him, as he always did to put an end to an argument he couldn’t win.

‘I am not afraid’ Naruto repeated, softly.

Sasuke hated himself, because he’d already given up on his clan _so many times_. When he’d taken Naruto’s hand, when he’d killed his brother… when they’d died. He’d given his family an heir, and that wasn’t enough, but he couldn’t bear staying in that place, that village that still the same, unchanged from the night it had ordered his family’s destruction. Yet he was willing to let go of them yet again, for that moron. For that one, unique friend who was stupid enough to believe his being Hokage had changed anything. He sighed. He was the stupid one.

He sat up, and slid his arm over Naruto’s shoulders to ease his crying. He felt warm and _pure_ against him, even though he was also _harmful_ and _insensitive_.

‘Why do you have to be suck a jackass?’ Naruto sniffed, wiping his face. He lifted his head, grinning through the pain, probably storing that uncomfortable conversation away to never be thought of again. ‘You don’t have anything left to eat, right?’

Sasuke didn’t answer, stroking gently Naruto’s back. He’d die the last Uchiha, and Konoha would remain. Konoha had _won_.

‘I’m not hungry.’

‘Yeah, right!’ Naruto scoffed. He went to fetch his bento, then came back to sit next to Sasuke, a bit too close to his liking. He opened the box and, suddenly grinning with mischief, grabbed a ball of rice with chopsticks. ‘Hey, remember our entry test with Kakashi? Say aaaaaah.’

Sasuke scolded and pushed his laughing head away, smiling slightly despite himself.

Sometimes, his heart ached when he saw Naruto’s smile, and it was enough to erase everything.

Sometimes, he wished he’d never taken that friendly hand and had died instead.


	2. The Mizuki Act

‘I’m home!’ Naruto greeted as he got his shoes off. As nobody answered, he assumed Hinata and his kids were already asleep. He sighed, then stretched to ease the soreness of his aching muscles. Sitting at a desk was making him rusty…

He smiled at the cold bowl of ramen sitting in the kitchen and wolfed it down, wishing to go to bed as soon as he could. He was exhausted.

As he went by the living-room, he noticed black hair and a sleeping shape on the couch, well-hidden below an enormous bed cover.

‘Ah, you shouldn’t have waited for me…’ he whispered fondly, going to the couch and gently sliding his fingers though the surprisingly short, unusually thick hair.

Sasuke startled, albeit half-asleep, when a hand stroked the back of his neck. No-one had _dared_ touch him this way since his family’s passing. Then he noticed the voice, the familiar smell, and relaxed. Just Naruto, then.

He resisted the urge to yawn, rubbing his eyes absentmindedly while sitting up. ‘I didn’t hear you come in’.

Naruto’s hand jumped away, as if burnt. ‘Sa— Sasuke! What _the heck_ are you doing here?’

‘I was waiting for you’ Sasuke pointed out. ‘But you ran late, so your wife and kids went to bed. Hinata seemed pissed.’

‘Yeah, I’m always late’ Naruto grinned awkwardly. ‘So much paperwork.’

‘Can’t you just give that stuff to more competent nins?’

‘Hey!’

‘You’ve _always_ been awful at academic matters. Remember you were the worst student at the Academy, dead last.’

Naruto hit the back of Sasuke’s head in retaliation, but gently. ‘I’m the Hokage. I can’t delegate this stuff, people are counting on me.’

But he sighed, and went to sit next to his friend. It was cold, so he put the huge cover over him, still warm with Sasuke’s scent. ‘I miss the old days.’

‘War and massacres?’

‘Missions and fights’ Naruto corrected. ‘Stop being so dramatic.’

‘You’re the one to talk.’ Sasuke leaned back into the couch and stole half of the cover to warm himself. He let his head go against the top of the sofa, sighed and closed his eyes. Naruto pressed his own head against the couch, turned towards his friend, observing his stunning face. Black onyx against marble.

‘Stop it.’

‘What?’

‘You’re staring.’ Sasuke didn’t even have to open his eyes.

‘Am not!’

The black-haired man chuckled. ‘Always so defensive.’

Naruto pouted. ‘Why ain’t you home?’

‘I am home.’

‘You’re at _my_ home. I meant, why aren’t you spending the night with Sakura? Your daughter would be glad to see you, too.’

‘I wanted to talk to you about a mission. But you took so long Shikamaru definitely took care of it already…’

‘So? Go back home!’

‘Are you throwing me out?’

Naruto looked insulted. ‘I’d _never_.’

‘Then let me sleep there. I’m leaving tomorrow morning anyway.’

He laid back down on the couch, curling the cover around himself and stretching his legs.

‘Don’t put your feet on me!’ Naruto protested as Sasuke nudged him to get some space. They fought for a bit, but Naruto eventually caved and let the other’s legs rest on his own.

‘You should go to bed’ Sasuke remarked, his eyes closed in a nest of messy black hair.

‘Shut up.’

Naruto rested his head against the couch.

‘I passed a new law today’ Naruto yawned, stretching lazily.

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah, saying we shouldn’t let twelve-years old near our top-secret stuff.’

Sasuke scoffed.

‘Hey, that’s a start!’ Naruto protested. ‘Do you know how complicated the process is?’

‘Everything’s complicated when you’re a moron.’

‘Jerk.’

Sasuke sent him a tired look through half-closed eyelids. ‘Why start there?’

‘Well, I was thinking about what you said, about, you know, fixing stuff up in Konoha, so I tried to figure what _needed_ fixing… And, yeah. Me stealing the top secret Scroll Of Seals when I wasn’t even a genin sort of popped into my mind.’

Sasuke snorted, then turned to his side and yawned. ‘Great. Keep it up and you might come up with a _real_ idea someday.’

Naruto poked its side in retaliation and discovered Sasuke was ticklish. Then he was reminded Sasuke _also_ had hard heels and a devastating sense of aim.

‘Such a jerk’ he repeated, softly massaging his shoulder.

‘I’m trying to sleep here.’

Naruto sighed, then closed his eyes for a minute. His feet were cold against the floor, but Sasuke’s body felt warm under the cover.

He dozed off.


	3. The Zabuza Decree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada asks about the Sexy Jutsu. It does not go well.

Naruto couldn’t remember when he had last eaten with Sakura, Sasuke and Sarada. Hell, he barely remembered eating with his own wife and kids! So all of them having diner over at his place was a nice, very miraculous occurence.

Hinata had cooked and it was, as always, supremely delicious. Diner had been a tad awkward though, as Sakura and Hinata would discuss matters Sasuke and himself had no intel on —namely, how well their kids were doing at the Academy, or any piece of family trivia for that matter. Sasuke didn’t seem to care, but it bothered Naruto a little bit. Sometimes, he even forgot his kids’s birthday (good thing he had Shikamaru to remind him).

Boruto bragged about his awesome jutsu while Sarada corrected him about technicalities while sliding up her glasses.

Sasuke and himself discussed his latest law about forbidding child labor. This had raised quite a few eyebrows as ninjas didn’t see favorably such an attack on their lifestyle. After all, they had used kids to complete low-ranked missions (and higher) for as long as their could remember, so restraining these to the Academy training program didn’t bode well to some of them. They said paying the Academy was basically the same as paying the kids, or that the Academy was stealing from them. But Naruto was creating a scholarship system with that money, making sure kids would be properly cared after wither they were orphans or not, so he didn’t understand why he was being criticized and found it a little depressing.

‘I think it’s a great improvement’ Sasuke reassured him. ‘Konoha only needs time to adjust. You will always be criticized about some of your decisions, especially when it unsettles someone. What matters is that children are now being cared after, not abandoned as we were.’

Naruto smiled a little, feeling slightly better about himself even though he couldn’t shake off the numerous, upsetting reunions he had on the matter. He _hated_ when people didn’t like him, and he had not been able to charm these business persons into it as he used to in his teenage years.

Their wives were also comparing Boruto to Naruto’s younger self, saying they were basically the same person with a different haircut. To which Boruto protested vehemently, insisting he was nothing like his useless father.

‘Call me useless all you want, but at your age I had already invented my own jutsu’ Naruto retorted, a bit vexed at being insulted in front of his best friend. ‘What have you come up with, brat?’

He heard a low chuckle next to him and startled, unused to seing Sasuke smile.

’Seems like that insult has come full circle.’

‘Shut up, jerk.’

‘Guys, please, no swearing in front of the kids’, Sakura scolded while gently patting Sarada’s head.

‘We’re not babies, mum’, Sarada protested. ‘What jutsu are you talking about?’ she asked Naruto with interest.

‘Aha, behold, my greatest creation!’ Naruto grinned wildly. ‘It’s the jutsu to crush them all, the jutsu I used against the great Goddess Kaguya herself, a jutsu that—‘

He interrupted himself when he noticed the look on Sakura’s face.

‘Ah, uh, it’s, err…’

Hinata chuckled, blushing slightly.

‘It’s a transformation jutsu’ Sakura said firmly. ‘It allows one to actually change into a woman or a man.’

‘That’s crap’ Boruto pouted, putting his hands behind his head. ‘Why would Kaguya fall for that?’

‘Hey!’ his father protested.

‘It gives the element of surprise’, Sarada scolded. ‘It seems great! Could you teach me? I could use it to prank… I— I mean, I want to be a stronger ninja!’

Hinata smiled again, amused, while the little girl blushed in embarrassment.

‘Fine’ Sakura said before Naruto could accept eagerly. ‘But _I_ will be showing it to you.’

‘Woah, mum, you know it too?’ Sarada exclaimed in awe.

‘Only because that idiot used it all the time’ Sakura replied, flustered. ‘Now, pay attention.’

But Sarada wouldn’t have gotten much out of Sakura’s hand gestures —she had not been that interested in learning that jutsu, after all.

‘That’s not how it goes at all!’ Naruto groaned, annoyed. ‘Just let me show her—‘

‘Sarada.’

Everyone turned to Sasuke, who looked a tad annoyed at the ruckus. ‘Sharingan.’

The little girl frowned, but activated her eye-technique nonetheless. Her father quickly made the gestures with his one hand, not so fast as to lose her, but quickly enough others had trouble keeping up. ’Gather chakra in your whole body and think about the changes you want.’

‘Awesome, Uncle Sasu!’ Boruto gasped. ‘I want to learn it too!’

At that moment, both Sarada and her father puffed into another version of themselves.

‘Great! Look! I’m a guy!’ Sarada exclaimed, prancing around in her little boyish figure. ‘I look _awesome_! It will be so cool, now I can totally get back at Chocho for— erm, I mean, thank you Naruto!’

Naruto didn’t answer. Nagato could have wiped Konoha again, with him _in it_ , and he probably wouldn’t have noticed.

Sasuke sent him a questioning look, seeming as unfazed in his female form than in his usual one. He didn’t even seem that different, maybe a like slimmer, shorter, with very small breasts and equally non-obtrusive hips. The only actual change was his haircut, which had gone back to his younger’s day pointy bangs, with less of them hiding his face.

Boruto was downright _staring_. ‘Woah, Uncle Sasu, you would have made a _fine_ lady.’

‘ _Please_ change back’ Sakura groaned, looking away pointedly. She really didn’t want to imagine her Sasuke as anything else than _Sasuke_.

He turned back, just as unconcerned with it, while Sarada had taken it to change in and out her usual looks, trying out different haircuts and body shapes.

‘Honey?’ Hinata whispered, gently touching her husband’s hand over the table.

‘What? Hey…’ Naruto laughed, looking away suddenly, embarrassed and flushed. ‘So? Is that a cool jutsu or what?’

Boruto never admitted so, but he spent the following weeks _begging_ Sarada to teach it to him. Eventually, he caved and asked Naruto who, oddly enough, refused to hear the first thing about ‘that stupid jutsu’ _ever again_.


	4. The Haku Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention, Konoha citizens!!  
> You know what I LOVE? Ramen. Ramen are great, swirly and DE-LI-CIOUS.  
> Ya know what I DON’T LOVE? Killing people over genetic traits.  
> So now we have a law against that, 'ttebayo!

‘God job on that Haku Act’ Sasuke said instead of good-morning. He had breezed-in into the Hokage’s office as if avoiding a dozen elite ANBU guards was nothing uncommon.

Naruto lifted a head, noticed him, and blushed. ‘What are you doing here? Can’t you make an appointment like everyone else?’

‘No’ Sasuke replied, putting a huge scroll on his friend’s desk before half-sitting on it. ‘Here. Mission accomplished. I bet Konoha didn’t even notice you were unofficially forbidding a kind of mass-murder.’

‘The Elders noticed’ Naruto protested, pushing his chair away to put some distance between them.

Sasuke frowned. ‘What’s wrong?’

’Nothing! Don’t stand so close to me, idiot.’

Naruto’d never been the one to distance himself. Heck, most of the time Sasuke usually had a hard time keeping his hands _off_ him. ‘Why?’

‘We’re guys! It’s weird.’

‘It’s never been weird before.’

‘Well, it’s very well weird _now_ , so if you don’t mind…’

Sasuke stood up, frowning. ‘Is this about last time?’

‘No’ Naruto replied instantly. ‘What last time?’

His friend sighed and did a few hand gestures, using Naruto’s infamous Sexy Jutsu to transform into a fully-clothed, barely more feminine version of himself.

Naruto turned red. ‘Change back.’

Sasuke put a hand on his hip. (Just a tad rounder. Almost unchanged). ‘It’s still me, you idiot.’

Naruto’s lips tightened. ’Change _back_.’

He looked mad. Sasuke turned into his usual body. ‘It’s still me’ he repeated himself, though he wasn’t in the habit to.

‘Just… don’t do it again, okay?’ Now, what about this scroll?’

While Naruto was dumbly fixating on the stupid piece of paper, looking flushed and furious, Sasuke pondered about his best friend’s motivations.

Of course, he knew people found him appealing. He’s been stalked by mobs of girls during his childhood, hunted down by Orochimaru, and finally learnt his utmost value laid in his eyes. Sakura had married him for his looks too, never bothering to actually try and understand him or his motivations, only drooling after his status and body. _Such a grand prize_.

But he’d always thought Naruto was different. He’d always _believed_ Naruto liked him as a friend, not matter how foolish that was.

He was wrong, of course. Naruto didn’t see him a friend, but as _a rival_. He’d repeated it enough. _You’re the one I want to fight. I will best you!_

Naruto would _not_ have picked him if Sasuke had been anything lesser than strong, worthy of female attention and _a man_. It would never have occurred to him to befriend a female Sasuke, or to see a woman as a worthy opponent. He needed Sasuke to look good, to be fierce, so he could look even better himself when he managed to surpass him. He needed to be better than Konoha’s most coveted _boy_.

Such a grand prize.

Just an interchangeable trophy.

Sasuke pointed a bit of scripture on the scroll Naruto was holding upside-down. ‘Have Shikamaru look into that.’

Then he turned around on his heels and left.

Outside, the sky was just as blue as the Hokage’s eyes.

 _Why didn’t you kill me?_ he asked the soul of his deceased brother, trying to find a trace of his face in the clouds. _Did you only need me as a proof of your very well-hidden goodness? Was I also a tool to you?_

He couldn’t leave Konoha. Naruto needed his foil, would hunt him down again and bring him back just so everyone would see the head of the last Uchiha hanging around, proof of the Hokage’s prowess.

 _It’s not that I regret killing you, Itachi. You sort of deserved it for all that you did to me_. _Only… Only, sometimes, I regret you didn’t kill me._

A villager sent him a wary look then stepped aside when she recognized him. He almost chuckled.

_Good. Fear me, idiot. A fighter, hiding in the shadows, that was the plan, wasn’t it? And I didn’t even need to kill Naruto to be alone._

He smirked slightly, reassured with himself. He was right where he had wished to be. The right person, doing his best to make the world better —and, as Naruto was finally starting to make some changes, he was even _succeeding_.

No, being a trophy to brag about wasn’t a bad thing, especially when it came to the Hokage.

 _I’m not a good man_ , Sasuke smiled slightly. _I’m not a husband, not a father, not even a friend._

_But I am a good ninja._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title spelled A-N-G-S-T


	5. A Harmless Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Sasuke being completely swooned by Naruto when Naruto says “I adore you” out loud and kisses his cheek, regardless of place or the people around them."  
> "Imagine Naruto doing it because it renders Sasuke speechless and he knows."
> 
> Prompted by a tumblr post by lilyu23:  
> http://lilyu23.tumblr.com/post/152433375635/imagine-sasuke-being-completely-swooned-by-naruto
> 
> Boruto fighting Naruto over the prank: https://sasuke-from-the-uchiha.tumblr.com/post/171702536712/kagemasaboruto-seventh-hokage-naruto-uzumaki
> 
> Boruto asking Sasuke to help him learn how to k-kis-KICK HIS FATHER'S ASS: https://kagemasaboruto.tumblr.com/post/171702565357/h-hey-sensei-iuhm-i-have-a-question/embed

It all started with a stupid joke. Naruto overheard a friend suggesting to prank another one by publicly yelling ‘I ADORE YOU’ then pecking them on the cheek. Seemed like fun. He’d thought distractedly about a potential victim and— obviously. _Sasuke_.

A prank that _could_ prove lethal, but _definitely_ fun.

Sasuke knew about it, too, because Naruto’s big mouth had just rambled about it teasingly (at his son’s worried dismay). Boruto seemed to believe there was something ‘romantic’ to the prank, but he kept glaring at his father every time Naruto so much as wrapped his arm around Sasuke, so…

They had gotten into a heated argument, Boruto going as far as threatening to kiss Sasuke himself to prove how weird that was to his father. Naruto wasn’t sure how the fight had gotten to this point, really. He’d eventually yelled that Boruto should just do that in order to train himself to run very, _very_ fast, then slammed the door on him. Metaphorically. But still.

He had almost forgotten about the prank, especially since he had wanted to wait for the next Kage summit, which was _in months_. However, _right now_ seemed a much better option.

They had all gathered for Gaara’s visit, discussing some treaty between their countries. Naruto’s family was invited, of course, and Hinata watched over Himawari while talking with Sakura and her daughter. Boruto, at first, had stuck with his classmate, up until the moment his eyes had crossed his father’s.

He was upset over something, Naruto couldn’t remember what. Was it his skipping another family dinner to celebrate Sasuke coming back? Boruto was always upset with him anyway. The boy had glared at him, a proper, full on glare that proved Sasuke could be a very good teacher.

At that point, Naruto was talking with Gaara, Shikamaru and Tsunade. Sasuke had left for a minute, looking for a glass of tea (or water. Maybe sake. Naruto wasn’t sure of his present mood, but Sakura was present so… tea, probably. It soothed him). As he was coming back, Boruto frowned at his father defiantly. He then went to his teacher and gently poked his side, gesturing for him to lean over. Sasuke slightly bent down, lending an ear to what he expected to be a whisper but turned out to be a small, hesitant peck on the cheek.

He straightened up, looking at the kid in surprise. Boruto was pointedly avoiding his gaze, his ears redder than a cherry tomato, his shoulders hunched up in apprehension.

Sasuke wasn’t sure what to do of it. Pondering for a moment, he decided to lift his hand to pat him on the head, once. Boruto’s shoulders instantly relaxed as he let out a relieved breath, daring a nervous glance towards his teacher. Sasuke didn’t say a think. This had been weird enough for him, and the little exchange seemed to be over. If that didn’t happen again, he wouldn’t have to talk to Boruto about his own boundaries in showing affection.

He left the boy behind, going back to the kage’s group, only to run almost immediately into a grinning Naruto, who swiftly grabbed his shoulder. ‘I see my son went on with the first half of our little prank’ he stated, his eyes narrowed into thin lines of mischief.

Sasuke sighed. He hated unnecessary attention, but knew from experience there was just no escaping Naruto. He frowned and prepared himself to be gleefully shouted at, knowing keeping a smooth, blank face would dissuade his friend to repeat the experiment.

Naruto leaned in, rubbing his arm gently with the tip of his thumb, his breath hot against the shell of his ear, and whispered:

‘I… **_adore_** you.’

Then he grinned widely, pinning his very blue eyes into his own, looking very pleased with himself. His thumb was still tracing small, gentle circles into Sasuke’s arm. And Sasuke had kept a blank face alright, frozen on the spot as if struck by lightning. No-one, not even Naruto, would have noticed a change, if the blood that had receded from his very cold face hadn’t suddenly returned in a bright wave of heat.

‘Woah you’re… really pink’ Naruto muttered in disbelief.

‘Let me go, you moron’ Sasuke cringed, snapping his arm free and turning his back to leave in a swift motion. He was too fast to follow by most, so only Naruto, and perhaps his son, who was watching the exchange, had time to witness the scene.

Dumbfounded, Naruto hesitated an instant before running after his friend, catching up to him in the staircase, just before he opened a window to jump out.

‘Oi, bastard, you can’t leave an official meeting! What’s with you anyway, it’s just a prank! And you even knew about it!’

Sasuke kicked him away from the window, managing to open it halfway before Naruto punched him a few meters back.

‘What the fuck? What’s wrong with you?’ Naruto shouted, angered by a new punch to his flank.

‘Leave me alone, idiot.’

‘Not before you tell me what wrong!’ the blond ninja yelled, managing to push him back into the wall. He grabbed his friend by the collar, suddenly very aware of how close they were. Sasuke looked upset, but his black eyes, darker than usual, also held a sense of fear, doubt, indecision. Naruto noticed in disbelief how he clenched his jaw not in rage, but hurt.

‘Oi, it was just a stupid prank’ Naruto whispered, shocked to have upset him that much. ‘I just wanted to embarrass your sorry ass.’

‘I know. Just… leave me be, moron.’

Clearly, Sasuke didn’t know what to think of the situation either. He evidently had had… an emotion, which he wasn’t used to. Neither of them had any idea of how to deal with those.

‘I didn’t mean to upset you that much’ Naruto apologized, letting go of him. ‘It was all in good fun.’

‘Don’t do it again.’

‘Yeah, no… sorry. I’m not sure what I was thinking, either. I’m really just an idiot, eh?’ he joked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘I should just keep calling you a bastard, suits you better anyway.’

Sasuke huffed, his stance relaxing. ‘Less uncomfortable.’

‘Uh.’ Naruto adverted his gaze, embarrassed. Saying these words… he’d never been so sincere. He had very much _meant_ it, not planning to but… and the heat had burnt them both. Naruto had never really thought about it before, about how much he _liked_ Sasuke. But he did, immensely. He always felt great with him, _complete_. But some things are better not said.

‘Let’s go back, or they’ll say I’m skipping again’ Naruto smiled, punching Sasuke’s shoulder gently.

‘Fine, but keep your damn pranks to yourself if you want to live.’

Naruto grinned. ‘Ah, but the me you know and love likes to live dangerously, Sa-su-ke!’

‘The you that I know will not live long’ Sasuke remarked, but he let out a small smile when his friend poked him again.

‘Ah, here’s the advanced guard’ Naruto joked when he noticed the slouched down shadow of his son hidden upstairs. ‘Let’s go back!’

Sasuke huffed, but complied, not commenting on how, sometimes, there was just no ‘going back’.


	6. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sarada try to interact. It is awkward.

‘Do you think there are others? Buried alive like he was?’ Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke who was standing by his desk.

‘I don’t know, but that wouldn’t work on Orochimaru. He worked with Hidan; he definitely thought of something to counter this kind of… issue.’

‘Yeah, nothing works on that old snake’ Naruto cringed. He relaxed in his seat, crossing his arms behind his neck. His eyes fell on his office’s door. ‘Oh, Sarada, hey! How long have you been here?’

‘I was… looking for Boruto’ the young girl said, sending a wary look towards her father, who barely glanced back. ‘I heard he was headed that way.’

‘Haven’t seen him!’ Naruto smiled, then frowned. ‘That brat is probably thinking of a prank. So unreasonable!’

‘So much like you at his age’ Sasuke pointed out.

Sarada walked towards the Hokage’s desk, staying a few steps away from her father.

‘Bastard! I was nothing like him at his age!’

‘You were _worse_.’

‘ _Nu-uh!_ ’

‘How long…’

Both men interrupted themselves to look at Sarada, who tightened her fists to pursue her sentence. ‘How long have you been back in Konoha?’

‘Uh?’ Naruto blinked. ‘Sas’s been back four days, now. What, you didn’t tell them?’

Sasuke didn’t answer, glaring at him instead.

‘What! It’s only normal to greet your family when you come back!’ Naruto protested. ‘Where do you even slee—‘

Oh, right. He’d slept on _his_ couch. Naruto had assumed Sasuke dozed off while waiting for him or because he was too lazy to go back home.

‘You’ve been back… four days?’ Sarada said, her shoulders tightening. Naruto recognized her mother’s fighting stance and cringed. But the little girl was more behaved than Sakura. ‘Why didn’t you come home?’

‘I had work’ Sasuke stated, his expression blank.

‘Liar’ Sarada retorted. She crossed her arms and looked away, blushing in anger. ‘Do you know how long mum’s been waiting for you? You could at least have said hi.’

Sasuke cocked his head. ‘Hi.’

If it had been Sakura, the Hokage’s office would’ve been in ruins by now. But Sarada wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ hit her father, so she shouted instead, tears beaming in her eyes: ‘ _Is this all a joke to you?_ You’ve been gone for months and you can’t even greet _mum_? If it… if it were _just me_ , I could understand, but why don’t you come back to mum? Why did you even marry her? You’re never home! You barely talk to us! Why do you—‘

She was full on crying by now, and had to take off her glasses to wipes away her tears. Naruto had frozen in his chair, but Sasuke seemed unfazed.

‘And you come _here_ , of all places! You’re always at Boruto’s! You talk to him more than you talk to _me_!’

She put her glasses back on. ‘You’re horrible, dad. I hate you.’

She didn’t mean her last words, though they came out all the same, and it was too late to take them back. But it didn’t really matter as Sasuke didn’t seem fazed by it.

Sarada wiped a new tear streaming down her cheek. ‘Why don’t you _care_?’ she whispered. ‘Is it because of me? Mum says you’re no good with kids. Is it my fault you never come back to her? You have no trouble teaching Boruto new jutsu. Is it just me? Am I not good enough?’

Sarada didn’t know him enough to notice, but Naruto did: Sasuke flinched oh so barely at her last words.

‘It’s not you’, he stated.

‘Whatever. I don’t care’ she lied, wiping another stream of tears. ‘But you could _at least_ go see mum. She’s been waiting for you. She’s always waiting for you, though I don’t really get why.’

Sasuke pondered, but didn’t move, nor answer. Then he put a scroll on Naruto’s desk and turned on his heels. ‘I will be training’ he said, then paused. He spared a glance to his daughter, and looked a her in thoughts for a long minute.

‘You may… join.’

‘As if I wanted to!’ she spat, her eyes red with fury.

He didn’t lower his own gaze. ‘By the lake. Uchiha ground.’

He turned back to Naruto. ‘See you.’

And left.

‘I hate him’ Sarada repeated as soon as the door closed on him. ‘I hate him, I hate him, I _hate_ him!’

‘Woah, hold on a second there, that’s your dad you’re talking about!’ Naruto remarked. ‘I get that you’re upset but—‘

‘ _He’s not my dad!_ ’ Sarada shouted. ‘He’s _never_ home! He doesn’t speak to me, or mum, _he doesn’t care!_ ’

‘I’m sure he car—‘

‘He cares about _you_ ’ Sarada interrupted, glaring. ‘He’s always _here_! He’s always at _your_ home, when he comes back! I’m sure he wishes he had a son, because he’s far more interested in teaching Boruto than _his own daughter!_ ’

‘Now, Sarada, that’s a bit unfair’ Naruto answered gently. ‘Your dad’s working really hard to make sure Konoha is a safer place for all of us…’

‘What would _you_ know?’ Sarada retorted with an icy glare. ‘ _You_ are never home _either_.’

He was so surprised he couldn’t answer, and the next second she was gone.

 

*

 

Sasuke had trained for a few hours before sitting down by the lake to teach himself a new jutsu. He was concentrating on the explanatory scroll when a kunai whistled towards him, aiming at his head.

Sarada had definitely planed on surprising him.

She had _not_ planed for the kunai to actually embed itself in her father’s head.

It didn’t have time to register before a deep voice resounded next to her. ‘You have good aim.’

By the lake, the figure of her father puffed into a log.

Putting a hand on her chest to steady her beating heart, she turned towards the man and sent him her best glare. He was not impressed.

‘I meant what I said’ he stated. ‘It’s not your fault I’m never home.’

Probably one of the longest sentences he’d even said to her.

‘Then why?’ she gritted. ‘ _Why don’t you ever come back?_ ’

He didn’t answer and went past her instead, towards the lake, to pick up his scroll on the small wooden platform.

‘Don’t tell me to come all the way here then ignore me!’ Sarada shouted. He didn’t even glance at her.

The little girl hesitated between leaving or running to him and pushing him with all her might into the water. That would serve him well.

Instead, she reluctantly joined him on the platform. He didn’t talk, nor move, for about ten minutes, looking at the water.

‘My father taught me my first fire jutsu here’ he eventually stated.

’Well, at least _some_ Uchiha _do_ know how to dad’ she retorted, then startled when he snorted.

Though through the awkward noise she could distinguish a sadness.

‘The Fireball technique was a prized Uchiha tradition’ he added. ‘It was customary for parents to teach it to their children.’

She crossed her arms, made ill-at-ease by the past tense. But she didn’t dare ask why they were no more Uchiha in Konoha.

‘I can teach it to you.’

She frowned. ‘Teaching me one technique is not going to make up for you never being here’ she remarked.

He made a weird sound, a sort of amused ’hn’ she’d never heard before.

‘Why… are you never home?’ Sarada asked warily, noticing how he instantly closed on himself again. He didn’t answer either.

‘I’m twelve, I can understand things!’ she insisted. ‘I’m not a little girl anymore!’

Another snort. This was the longest conversation they’d even had, and it was mostly built on silences and odd sounds.

‘This… is not home’ he eventually answered. He turned away from the lake, showing the place that had contained the Uchiha ghetto. ‘Do you know what happened to the clan?’

’Nobody talks about it’ she replied defensively. ’Mum says I’ll understand when I get older. Why did they leave?’

He gritted his teeth, then shut up and silently sat down on the platform. She wanted to insist, push for answers, but the strange way his face had suddenly gone blank made her think otherwise. She had no idea how to deal with his strange mood swings. Eventually, she sat next to him, and waited.

‘I was seven’ he said, then another silence. It took her some time to figure out he was either picking his next words or fighting down emotions. He looked as expressionless as a plank, so she chose to believe the former.

‘They were killed.’

‘All of them?’ she startled.

‘All but me.’

She didn’t know what to make of it. It was really hard to imagine a whole clan butchered down. ‘But why?’ And then: ‘who did it?’

‘I won’t talk about it today’ he replied, but Sarada frowned. ‘I want to know.’

He didn’t answer.

‘Did… did grandma and grandpa died, too?’ she eventually asked. For some reason, she’d never really thought about the rest of her family.

‘Yes.’

‘Well, at least they were around for about seven years’ she replied bitterly.

‘Your grandma was very nice.’

His face was blank again. ‘My father… He showed me the Uchiha fire jutsu once.’

‘Is that all you care about? Training and learning new techniques?’ she retorted.

‘It was all that mattered to him’ he replied casually. ‘That day, he found my first fireball lacking, and never took interest in me again.’

She gritted her teeth. She wanted to snap back but couldn’t find an adequate comeback.

‘You don’t have to be a bad dad just because yours were’ she eventually whispered.

‘I don’t know how to be a good dad’ he remarked.

‘You could at least _try_!’

He looked a the lake for a while, then back at her. ’Sharingan.’

She sighed, but complied, and dutifully copied the hand gestures he was showing her. They both stood up and Sasuke put his hand before her to have her step back a little. ‘This needs both chakra and control. Sakura is good at controlling chakra; maybe you take from her.’

He demonstrated by blowing a immense fireball that encompassed the whole lake and shone so bright Sarada had to cover her eyes, stepping back to avoid the heat. A slight steam elevated from the water when the fire dispersed.

‘You didn’t have to show off’ she mumbled before stepping up and carefully making the proper hand gestures.

She didn’t summon enough chakra but managed to channel it properly; even though, her fireball ended up looking quite small and disappointing, barely a spark compared to the previous demonstration.

Her own hopes deflated, she still gathered the courage to sneak her father a wary look. ‘Was that… was that good?’

His face didn’t change, although his eyes seemed to soften a little. He put a hand over her hair, carefully.

‘Good enough.’


	7. Rise And Train, Uzumaki! (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke promised Boruto he'd train him. Naruto tags along.

 

The good thing about shadow clones is that you can use them to sleep in your stead. The  _wonderful_  thing about shadow clones is that you can use them to sleep in your stead, _then_ barge in your son’s room at three in the morning looking fresh as a pea.

“Rise and shine, brat! Remember we’re training today!”

Hearing the loud and excited voice of his dad woke Boruto, enough that he knew he didn’t want to get up. The warm blankets he was wrapped in, along with the fact he had trouble sleeping the night before, were large contributing factors to this. However, hearing his dad voice and feeling his rough poking made him remember his earlier resolve. He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he tried to look suspiciously at his father.

“How the hell are you so energetic? Ugh… Stop being so loud or you’ll wake Hima and then she’ll kill both of us.” He yawned and slipped out of bed to go brush his teeth. Of course the old man would get some sleep for once just to spite him. He shook his head as he brushed his teeth, then quickly got ready. Once his headband was on he looked at his usually lazy father.

“What’re you waiting for? Lets go.”

“Uh, you got ready faster than I thought you would” Naruto commented, noticing they had around thirty minutes to get to the training field two minutes away. Which meant, a lot of time to get into a fight with his son.

He thought about going back to the Hokage tower and grab some paperwork to pass the time, but that would definitely start trouble. So, maybe… 

“Should we walk?” he suggested, calculating it would take them about twenty minutes to reach their destination if they didn’t use any chakra. Boruto would still be able to talk to him (more like, criticize his very breathing), but at least they would know what to do with their hands. He opened the window and hopped out. “Oi, don’t keep me waiting, brat!” 

Now, this was only a little walk with his son. He could do it. As long as Boruto didn’t ask stupid questions or complained about idiotic details, they’d be totally fine.

Truth be told, Boruto hadn’t talked much to his dad since the day of their latest argument. His dad has gotten really mad at him, and he could understand why, but at the same time he was still angry at the guy himself. Maybe he did complain a lot about what Naruto said and did, but he had his reasons and the old man was too stupid to notice. Or, worst case scenario: just didn’t care.

He answered his father with a nod and soon they were walking through the village with him shuffling his feet. It was weird to see the vibrant village so quiet and still. He had a strange thought about his dad, sitting up in his tower, working in the calm quiet. Did Sasuke show up to keep him company? His mom? He didn’t know these things. He knew nothing about the other. He shoved his hands in his pockets and avoided looking at Naruto. If he didn’t know anything about his dad then how could his dad possibly know anything about him? He sighed, a small pout on his lips.

Seven minutes in, and they weren’t fighting. Which would have been brilliant if Boruto had not been so obviously pouting, avoiding his father’s eyes and dragging his feet. Why was he always upset with him? To think he’d been such a cute baby…

The town was quiet; Naruto hated it. It reminded him of the silent flat he would came home to during his childhood, up until he’d been able to conjure shadow clones. Why wasn’t the brat talking? This was torture. Eight minutes in, about twelve to go. Okay, to hell with peace, he needed to make some noise. 

“Soooo… is Sasuke a good teacher?” he asked, trying to look casual as he crossed his fingers behind his neck and sending a wary look towards his son. Hopefully, Boruto would see it as a peace offering rather than some sort of incentive to start a fight.

If given the choice Boruto would’ve prefered not to talk the whole way to the training grounds. His dad’s voice sounded loud compared to the quiet, but he could see the question for what it was. He knew his dad liked to fill uncomfortable silences, and a part of him wondered if he actually cared if Sasuke was a good teacher. Another part wondered if it was an excuse to bring Sasuke up at all.

Despite all the negative thoughts swirling through his brain, he decided to go with something easy. Sasuke was their common ground this morning, so he would try to be civil. But that didn’t mean he had to look at man.

“Yeah. Sometimes I feel like I’m getting nowhere though. I want to be stronger.”

“Ah, well, training takes time” Naruto answered gleefully, happy that his son hadn’t jumped at his throat yet. “It took me over a week to create a proper Rasengan, and even then, I couldn’t summon one without a shadow clone until the war. And, uh… it’s not very useful to be strong just for the sake of it.”

He looked at the clouds, his smile dropping for an instant, before turning back towards his son with a grin. “Like, I really wanted to be Hokage, so of course I had to get super strong! But, err… sometimes, strength is not enough to get you where you want.” His lips tightened, keeping the rest of his thoughts to himself, then widened into a slightly forced smile. “Punching someone can’t, ya know. Always be a solution. So, mmm… Is your goal is important enough? It’s hard to stay motivated without proper incentive!”

As his father spoke, Boruto couldn’t help but look over at him. The man before him must not of understood it, but it was when he went off on tangents like these, speaking to him in such a caring, almost wise way, that he liked him best. It reminded him of the dad that would hold Boruto up on his shoulders so he could see things the way his dad did. His heart skipped a beat, stomach flipping in a way that made him yearn for this mans approval. Not that he’d admit it.

When he thought about it, his father always spoke of his rivalry and friendship with Sasuke. The man was strong and could probably kick his dad’s ass. When it came to people his father acknowledged, Sasuke seemed to be on top of the list. Boruto wanted to have that. So was his incentive good? He knew it was. He smirked at Naruto.

“My resolve is strong, old man. One day you’ll see it. And my ultimate goal…” He paused a moment and looked over at the Hokage Monument before looking back at the man next to him. “Is to surpass you. And I will.”

“Ah?” Naruto exclaimed in surprise. He stilled for a moment before breaking up into a huge grin, his eyes narrowing into thin lines. “Well, you’re certainly ambitious!” he laughed, beaming in pride. “Deciding to overthrow the strongest ninja alive, you sure are a fighter!” He snatched Boruto by the shoulder to ruffle his hair playfully. “That’s a very, very high aim, no wonder for the son of the Hokage!” Boruto blushed, knowing his father had a serious personal space problem, but did enjoy the show of affection nonetheless.

As his fingers went through the boy’s blond hair, Naruto’s expression saddened. “It’s not what I was talking about, though” he mused, letting go of his son to put his arms back up behind his neck. He sent Boruto a side glance, wondering if he could talk to him about such things. Maa, who knew. He seemed in a good enough mood.

“When I was a kid, ya know…” Ah, he couldn’t tell him that. Boruto had a bad enough opinion of him already, he couldn’t say anything that would make him look uncool! “I, uh, I had this friend who, err… Wasn’t very popular, actually. More like an actual loser… not at all like me, ‘ttebayo! And, uh.” 

His eyes wandered on the Hokage monument longingly. “He thought he wanted to be strong, really strong, maybe even a hero, so everyone would like him and maybe, uh, be nice to him sometimes? And… actually, he wasn’t that bad, he was a very hard worker and actually pretty good at fighting stuff, yet there was a guy who was always better than him. Always. He was just… ugh. A major pain in the ass- I- I- mean, very troublesome -don’t tell your mother I said that, uh…”

They were reaching the path that lead to the training grounds. Naruto’s hand was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. How the hell was he going to put this so Boruto wouldn’t guess who he was talking about? He’d been subtle alright, but that was still urghhhh… Whatever. Just keep it low-key.

“And these two guys, they didn’t really get along, until… Well, there was a mission, and, well. Their enemy threw senbon at my friend, and he would have died if that other guy, the annoying one, hadn’t jumped in front of him to save his life. And, yeah. That’s when my friend realized- strength is not just being badass at throwing punches, it’s… that. Willing to give your all, your life even, to achieve your goal. And that’s why this guy was always better than my friend, because he wasn’t  _playing_  at being a hero, he already  _was_  one.”

Naruto frowned, feeling a bit nostalgic at the recollection. “Uh, anyways… What I wanted to say, is… Wanting to be Hokage, or wanting to be stronger than me, that’s very cool and all but… What makes you strong, really strong, is having someone to protect. Someone you would give your life for. That’s how I defeated most of my ennemies, back then. They’d all started off stronger than me, but I’d always win in the end, because my will was stronger than theirs.”

He scratched his nose, pondering. “Well, I guess some people, like Orochimaru, just need another incentive, like, knowing everything for instance. But it’s not, ya know… It’s hard to give your all if it’s not for something you love. Strength comes out of love. So… if your goal is just to beat me, let’s say, out of spite, well I’m sorry to say but you probably won’t make it!” he grinned mischievously.

Boruto couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“So…” He started, then looked back at him. “What do you love then?”

He stopped walking completely, feeling his palms getting a little sweaty. Somehow the answer was really important to him.

“What?” Naruto asked, a bit surprised at the question. “Maa, that’s a bit, mmm…” He suddenly bent over with a fox-like grin. “Well, first of all, I obviously love ramen!” he joked, his finger pointed up. “But, uh…” 

He looked at the sky, settling his arms behind his neck while he resumed walking. “Of course, I love your mum, and our family, the village, too… I really love my friends, Sakura, and my former teacher Kakashi, though he’s real lazy… the old hag, too, that little brat Konohamaru… Rock Lee’s cool, and Kiba, mmm… I’m not gonna name them all, ‘ttebayo… I would protect everyone with my life, of course you know that, that’s why I’m the Hokage after all!“

Boruto could feel his face get warm at the mention of his mom and their family. They were at the top, next to his teammates, all except Sasuke. A fact he found a little odd. Wouldn’t his father have mentionned him?

“Ah, here’s the training field, we’re early.” Naruto’s eyes widened minutely as an idea crossed his mind. Then they narrowed into thin lines. He turned a huge grin towards his son and whispered: “You know what’d be fun? We should totally pull a prank on Sasuke!”

His tone turned conspiratory. “We could send shadow clones in the field, then gang on him by surprise! Or, or- we could turn into each other and see how much time it takes him to notice! Or maybe…” So many ideas, so little time. His eyes brightened in plotting mischief. This was starting off as a really good day.

Normally, Boruto wouldn’t agree. He wanted Sasuke to take him seriously. That, and his dad’s pranks usually ended awkwardly. But his eyes widened a little and he couldn’t help but smile back slightly. “D'ya really think we could surprise him by switching? He’s got the Sharingan…. But if you think we can, let’s do it!”

If his ability was good enough maybe he could trick Sasuke, and then he’d be impressed…

“Oooh, yeah, let’s switch!” Naruto exclaimed, immediately making the hand gestures to cast the henge and turn into Boruto. 

Seconds later, he was eye-level with his son. “Uh? I’d forgotten what it was like to be small” he muttered, his face narrowing into a fox-like expression. “But these clothes are pretty cool!” he added, looking at himself. “I wish I had the money for that growing-up. Though the inside would look prettier in orange…” He grinned. “I’ll go in first! Don’t forget to also act like me, it’s not just about  _looking_ awesome!” 

That said, he clasped his hands behind his head and went out of the path’s shadow, whistling an antiquated song.

“Don’t make me look stupid, old man!” Boruto hissed, rolling his eyes as he easily changed his form to that of his dad. Taking a moment to get used to the height, he tried to copy some expressions he felt his dad would make, but without a mirror it was kind of pointless. For fun, he tried to practice his voice too. “Hey Sasuke-sensei, don’t I look dumb?” Boruto made a pose and then sighed. He’d have to be careful. His father called Sasuke by his name most the time. He wasn’t even sure how he should act with Sasuke around because his dad was always doing awkward and weird things around his master. Deciding to just play it cool, Boruto followed soon after his dad, suddenly second guessing their prank.

Their entrance into the training field was greeted by two kunai which each landed precisely between their feet.

“If you arrive early to a meeting, practice your stealth” Sasuke said, appearing in front of them suddenly. He was about to add something when his gaze fell on Boruto’s bratty expression, then Naruto’s slightly uneasy one. He rose a quizzical eyebrow, then shrugged.

“Bento, as promised” he said, lifting up the package he was carrying, carefully encased into a folded scarf. “Sakura texted Sarada couldn’t make it today. Before you say anything-” (at that he looked at the fake Boruto with a pointed look), “let me remind you I have a meeting at four with Shikamaru. I’ll give you both some pointers and leave. No complains allowed.”

He swiftly conjured a clone to dispose of the package in his stead, moving up towards the training targets without looking at either of the Uzumaki. “Boruto, show me how you throw a kunai.”

“I thought you’d be training with us until school time!” Naruto protested as he trotted along his friend. Damn, he’d forgotten how short legs made it hard to follow. “That only leaves ten minutes!”

Sasuke was such a jerk. Naruto pouted, which luckily looked very typical on his son’s face, but his expression suddenly switched to a grin. “Yeah well, I’ll show you what I can do with my kunai alright,  _master_  Sasuke!” he grinned, running up towards the training targets at full speed before starting his demonstration.

Maybe he’d only get to spend ten minutes with the bastard, but that would be ten minutes of  _messing with him_ , which made it just timeless. Boruto rolled his eyes. He never technically called Sasuke “master”, and couldn’t help but blush at his dad’s disregard for his character.

He did as planned, not really talking to Sasuke but just observing as the two talked. So far it seemed good except his dad was complaining too much. Boruto was actually really grateful that Sasuke took time to show him stuff even when he had something to do. He wished that Sarada could’ve shown up, though maybe she would’ve blown their cover.

However, he thought he’d work to his advantage and chat a little with Sasuke. “So, uh, my best friend! How is Boruto been doing with his training, ‘ttebas–ayo?”

“Quite poorly” Sasuke replied sternly, “since he’s wasting time goofing around while I  _just_  told him to show me how he dealt with kunai.”

He sent the Naruto-shaped Boruto a pointed look, then glanced back at the training field. “Your dad is busy showing-off, though, so let’s take advantage of the situation to actually practice something.”

He made a few hand gestures and instantly switched places with the boy while turning into Naruto himself. “Your impersonating skills are lacking” he pointed out. “Without the eidetic memory of the Sharingan, you will have to work hard to develop proper acting talents. In the meantime, let us put your abilities to the test. You will turn into me, and do your best to fool your father into believing it is so.”

He crossed his arms and adopted the exact same uneasy attitude Boruto was bearing while entering the field, then looking away as if caught red handed. “Use the henge then call your father back, saying your little prank has been discovered” he ordered, right before changing his appearance again, this time looking like a mortified Boruto.

Naruto had hit each and every target in their dead center, making sure both Boruto and Sasuke would be proud of his performance. His son would see how much he believed in him (though he actually had no idea of his present kunai proficiency), and Sasuke would at least not mock him once the prank blew over.

Looking towards them, he noticed there were now two pretense Naruto standing in the field and sighed. Oh well, that lasted while it latest. He turned back into himself at the same time his son did and went back to them, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Aww, Sas’, you’re really no fun, man! What gave us away?” 

He threw his arm around the shape-shifted Sasuke and gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. “It’s the Sharingan, right?” he grinned fondly, bringing Sasuke even closer before turning towards his son. “See that Boruto? That’s how that cheater gets to learn stuff so fast!”

“Usuratonkachi.” Boruto mumbled out, trying to sound as Sasuke-like as possible. He’d heard Sasuke call his dad that the other day so he figured it’d be convincing. To add to it he shoved at his dad, not hard, but enough to get him away. He knew how annoyingly touchy dad was so that part was easy.

“I noticed because… I already told Boruto I would be meeting with Shikamaru. It’s you who wasn’t paying attention as usual.” Refraining from rolling his eyes, instead he looked down at himself, wondering if he was doing okay, and then looked back to his dad. “Boruto takes this seriously and here you are talking him into playing around.”

“Yeah, dad, not cool!” Sasuke blurted out, crossing his tiny arms behind his blond head and pouting. “I- I mean, I could’ve said no” he added, sending a wary -and at the same time,  _slightly pointed_  look towards his pretense teacher, “but you should’ve known better than to distract me with pranks!”

Truth be told, Boruto wasn’t doing that bad. For now. He talked too much, which was most definitely a Uzumaki trademark defect, but he’d managed to get most of his tone right. He might be able to keep that up for a little while, at least with his teacher’s help.

“So, we should just go back to training!” Sasuke exclaimed. “I’ll show you just how good I am at throwing kunai, err…” He risked an apologetic glance towards the fake Sasuke. “I- I mean, if you say so! I… I talk too much…  _I should be more like you_ , sensei, I- I’ll keep quiet-  _quieter_.”

During his speech, Naruto had gone back to Sasuke and wrapped an arm around him again. The man would be leaving the village in a few hours, during which Naruto would be stuck training with Boruto. Not that he wouldn’t have enjoyed that any other day, but… Urgh, he hated when Sasuke left! So he snuck up close to him as Boruto blabbed, distractedly getting his head next to his friend’s, and… And, that was just, plain wrong.

Instead of the usual, faint scent of sebum and salty skin, he caught the fruity perfume of Hinata’s shampoo. Which smelled  _very_  nice, but that wasn’t the issue.  _This_  Sasuke smelled like home.

Untangling his arm, Naruto took a careful step back, his eyes narrowed quizzically. Boruto acted rather normally, not that he knew him enough to notice any major change. Sasuke had… explained himself a bit too much, when he usually glared his displeasure away. Something… something was definitely not right.

“That’s fine.” Boruto said to the look-alike Sasuke, catching his drift. He knew he was touchy but his dad was practically clinging to Sasuke, like he didn’t want the other to go. He couldn’t help but tense up at the touches, feeling somehow very uncomfortable. Was his dad… _sniffing_ Sasuke?

He was about to push him away, but the other stepped away on his own. He looked back at him, remembering Sasuke’s advice, simply raising an eyebrow at his dad’s weird behavior.

Naruto was definitely suspicious now, but Boruto had reacted very well. Though he had not thought of giving any instructions- but Sasuke couldn’t really blame him. He hadn’t prepared for the situation and was probably quite stressed out.

“Say, sensei…” he muttered, sending a coy look towards the fake teacher. “Since we’ve lost so much time now, ‘ttebasa… could you tell my dad about my weaknesses in kunai throwing? So he knows what we should focus on when you’re gone…”

Boruto would definitely not have brought up any of his weaknesses in front of his dad, but Sasuke knew his friend was probably to oblivious to notice. Or even know about it in the first place. Now was a good time to evaluate how good Boruto was at estimating his own skill.

“Oi, wait a minute” Naruto mumbled, looking at them back and forth. In concentration, his eyes had narrowed into lines. He remembered seing Sasuke turn into himself, probably discussing the henge with his son. His friend had acted a bit odd afterwards, but he was now looking at him with his usual blank face. That smell thing… Maybe he’d caught a whiff in the wind, coming from his son? How the heck did he know Sasuke’s actual scent anyway? It’s not like he was Kiba or anything.

He took another, cautious step away from Sasuke, going towards his son. “So, anyways… what should I train Boruto with this morning?” he asked, still frowning at the puzzling situation. 

Boruto felt a little uneasy but he took a moment to deliberate. It was one thing to have his dad there, seeing his weaknesses, but on the other hand he wanted to actually train on something before Sasuke had to leave. He looked down to Sasuke’s henge and nodded. “Boruto. We’ll throw kunai together to show the differences in our techniques.” He then looked at his dad, unable to help himself as he smirked. “Naruto. You watch too. Once you know what needs to be worked on you can train with him.”

He took a step back and pulled a kunai out, throwing to the best of his ability. He knew he was pretty good with a kunai, nothing like Sarada, but close.

Ah, giving orders, now? Bold move, Boruto, and quite appropriate. However, and this was decidedly a gene he took from his father, the decision to show off his skill was, in Sasuke’s opinion, quite moronic. Naruto would immediately notice the downgrading of his throwing technique, especially since Boruto’s kunai was already slightly deviating from its trajectory.

He had almost smirked when Boruto added an order to his father, though. Cheeky brat. A younger Naruto would have never dared order Kakashi nor Iruka around. 

He had waited for Boruto’s thrown to get his own kunai out and send it flying through the air, imitating his pupil’s technique. Which meant, the kunai deviated (seemingly) from its planned trajectory and hit Boruto’s own weapon mid-air, kicking both kunai out of the way. “Ah, it’s…” he stammered. “I forgot I always put slightly too much strength in the right side, ‘ttebasa!”

This time, Naruto was sure. Boruto had thrown his kunai with the slight clumsiness he’d expected from an apprentice, but Sasuke had handled his with unusual overconfidence. From the beginning, his friend had acted oddly. Well, maybe not from the beginning but they had barely exchanged a few words before he’d started practice… Anyway, there was no time to waste on thinking.

He jumped in-between his son and the stranger, his own kunai at the ready, in his favorite fighting posture. “Oi!” he shouted, eyes glaring fire. “I don’t care who you are, stay the hell away from my son!”

The way Sasuke was moving and acting, Boruto felt like he was pleased about something he did. Maybe he was just playing the part but it made him happy enough that he had to force himself to hold back smiling. He was so lost in His thoughts as well as listening to Sasuke’s critique he didn’t notice his father had realized he was not Sasuke. When his dad jumped in front of who he thought was him, he was struck by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice. He’d heard the others angry voice countless times, but this was different. It was dangerous. His eyes widened and he backed up, grabbing one of his own kunai out of reflex.

Usually if someone confronted Boruto, he felt pretty confident. But this wasn’t a classmate or a random loser, it was his dad. And he was the Hokage for a reason. Boruto felt his stomach drop and, in his fear, he didn’t think to dispel his henge.

Some teachers would have pushed their luck, but Sasuke wouldn’t risk Boruto’s life for a training session. He turned back into himself and grabbed Naruto by the shoulder before casually passing by him. 

He walked towards his petrified student and stopped in-between the two fighters. “You did good, Boruto. Not dispelling your henge, even when discovered, might save your life during a mission, or a least preserve the village’s anonymity. However, you need to focus on your mission leader more. I never suggested any practical demonstration of your skill, I wanted you to vocalize your weak points. As for you…”

He turned towards Naruto and flicked him on the forehead. “Moron…”

“Ouch!” Naruto shouted, rubbing his forehead angrily. He relaxed his posture nonetheless. “Ya crazy, Sasuke? I could have killed him! How did you manage to mimic him so well anyways, you creepy bast-”

The Sharingan, obviously. Sasuke only had to recall his perfect memories of Boruto to copy his posture and tone. However… 

Naruto stepped forward, grabbing Sasuke by the arm to pull him towards his chest and stuff his nose down his hair. There it was, the usual earthy, calming scent he’d grown to know. “The henge has quite a flaw” he commented. “Better stand clear of Kiba’s sniffing techniques when using it.”

Relief washed through Boruto as Sasuke stepped in, and he was able to release the henge with ease. He wasn’t sure if Sasuke meant what he said about not breaking it before, but then again, he’d never heard Sasuke say things he didn’t mean. He wasn’t really paying attention to the two bicker, lost in thought, feeling a little embarrassed for freezing.

Then he saw his dad grab Sasuke and at first he thought the other might be mad. He didn’t expect to see his dad pull Sasuke against him, and he was very obviously sniffing his hair now. Boruto was surprised, and suddenly felt like he shouldn’t be seeing this. That his dad could take Sasuke off guard.

“Unhand me” Sasuke growled, pushing the other man away. Had Boruto not been there, he would have been more vocal (and vulgar) about his displeasure. What was it with this man and touching? Such a pain in the ass. He felt a hot flush of embarrassment burn his cheeks, noticing Boruto had seen him drop his guard. He needed to be more careful around that idiot Hokage, or he might end up dead.

“Lesson’s over” he stated, taking a casual step towards Boruto to get away from his invasive father. “Naruto, work on Boruto’s aim. Mind his throwing, he puts too much strain on his middle finger. I want him to be able to hit over eighty per cent of the targets by the time I come back to Konoha.”

Naruto’s amused grin -it was definitely fun to embarrass Sasuke to the point of blushing- faltered when he mentioned leaving. Had it been ten minutes already? Couldn’t he stay just a bit more? Ah, there was no use, the bastard prided himself on being always punctual, and Shikamaru was not as lenient as most people thought he was…

“Yeah, okay”, he replied, forcing a smile back on his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll be a much better teacher than you! By the time you come back, he’ll definitely be over one hundred per cent!” He went to Boruto and placed a hand over his shoulder, feeling more balanced to know he wouldn’t be left alone. “So don’t you dare get your jerk-ass killed, you bastard!”

Watching the odd exchange between his dad and his teacher made Boruto feel weird. He knew his dad was always in other people’s space. With Shikamaru for instance, he always reassured the other with a touch on the shoulder. Or his mom, he’d hold her hands and kiss her cheek sweetly. Even with him, Naruto would pat his head, and Boruto would never admit he kinda liked it sometimes. But with Sasuke he almost felt like he might as well not be there because it was all his dad had eyes for. He didn’t want to think of what that might mean because to him it seemed… Dangerous.

When he heard his dads chiding, he decided to get out of his unsettling thoughts and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, if you die who’s gonna show me how to kick this guys ass?” he pointed over to his dad and grinned.

Sasuke snorted. He hadn’t spent much time with the kid yet, but Boruto was definitely growing on him. He seemed less idiotic than his father at the same age (at any age, really), and he found his wit quite enjoyable. “You’d find a way”, he smirked, allowing himself to pat Boruto’s head once. One in all, this had been quite enjoyable.

“Don’t forget the bento” he added, turning towards Naruto. “And do train him properly.” As his gaze crossed Naruto’s blue eyes, he paused. Naruto was so emotional it always made goodbyes awkward and straining for him. If Sasuke let any of his own internal thoughts transpire, who knew what silly nonsense Naruto would come up with? Moron.

He rose his arm and made a few hand gestures, swiftly disappearing from the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the following started off as a rp that I edited into a fic. Original work here:  
> https://seventh-hokage-naruto-uzumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/rise-and-train-uzumaki/chrono


	8. Rise And Train, Uzumaki! (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sasuke leaves, of course everything goes to shit.

Naruto sighed, dejected, looking at the now empty spot of grass. He rubbed the back of his neck without thinking, his eyes still glued on empty air as if his friend could come back already. Stupid Shikamaru and his stupid meetings.

He eventually gave up and turned towards his son. “Oi, so, training to kick my ass, eh? I bet you can’t even get to hit all of the targets today!” He pasted a tired grin over his face and gave Boruto the thumbs up. “Just show me what you got, brat!”

“Alright old man, you asked for it!” Boruto yelled out, though a grin we on his face. He pulled out the extra kunai Sasuke asked him to bring and started to throw them, taking Sasuke’s critiques to heart. The fact his dad was with him watching made it even more important to do well. He didn’t want to show any weakness, and he was hoping to maybe make his dad recognize his potential as a ninja. Maybe then he’d take Boruto seriously.

He worked at it for a long time, and once in a while thought of Sarada. She was really good with the kunai, everything hit with pinpoint accuracy. He might never be as good, but he’d definitely get better than his dad. Vaguely he wondered if Sarada would’ve caught on to the weird tension between their dads…

He paused after sweat started to head up and run down the side of his face before looking back at his dad. “H-how’s that, old man?”

“What?” Naruto asked, suddenly pulled of his thoughts. He  _had_ been paying attention. Mostly. But at some point, he had wondered if he could, maybe, go back to the Hokage tower in time to… well. It’d only taken a second, but he’d missed the three last kunai.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t see the last throw!” he yelped, feeling a bit guilty but trying to hide it under a joking tone. “But the others were good! I mean, you totally missed that target over here, but it’s super hard to get the proper curve, and I, ah.. I’ve never been as good at throwing kunai as…” His smiled dropped.

He looked into his pockets and got a few shuriken out. “I’ll show you how to create the proper curve with these, it’s easier. Plus, it’s better to alternate training with kunai and shuriken, or your might strain your wrist!”

Boruto stood there for a moment, trying to put his anger in check. He clenched his fist on the kunai in his hand, the anger bubbling in his stomach, rising up to his head.

Before he knew it he was throwing it in the direction of the so-called Hokage. “You asshole!” He jumped back and grabbed out another kunai, glaring at the man in front of him.

“Is it really so fucking hard to help me out for just an hour? You’re always telling me to stop taking the easy way, ‘ttebasa, but here you are, trying to do it yourself! You’re a hypocrite! A joke!” Boruto could feel the tears settling in his eyes. “You couldn’t even make it to my….. Erggh!! Just get the hell out of here or I’ll throw another one and I promise I won’t miss!!”

Naruto caught the kunai mid-air, surprised at his son’s outburst. “Oi!” he shouted, annoyed at the insults. “I told Sasuke I would train you and I will, ‘ttebayo! Now, if you’d rather throw weapons at me because you’re too good for practice targets, fine, but don’t start crying if you don’t improve!” 

He made the gesture for his shadow clone technique and conjured a dozen doubles of himself. As Naruto and his clones dispersed to surround the boy, they wondered about what he’d just left unsaid. “ _You couldn’t even make to my…_ ” Naruto frowned, vainly trying to figure what his son was talking about. Why was it so hard to be a dad? Was that why Minato had bailed on him?

“I think your face as a target will all but improve my aim, you jerk!” Boruto yelled out, focusing his best to throw his kunai at his dad’s bunshin’s. He couldn’t stand seeing him right now, being so self-righteous. “How many times have you used these to be around your own family, ‘ttebasa!! _How much of it is even real to you?_ ”

He jumped up and attacked a clone, his heart pounding so hard all he could really hear was the rush of his blood through his ears. “You’re not even my dad anymore, y-you’re the real fake!” He held up his hands and called on two of his own copies to fight the others.

Naruto (all of them) were so shocked by the accusation that they froze in place. The clone Boruto had attacked took a kunai through the face and poofed out of existence without batting an eyelash. When had Boruto started feeling like this? Was this related to the… whatever Naruto had apparently forgotten to go to?

“It’s not fair” he protested, “you know how much work I have!”

He caught a wary glance from one of his clones, who had had the same thought then. He  _could_  use his clones to work while he went home, instead of the other way around…

He thought about Hinata, so gentle and caring, and his heart twisted with guilt. He just… he just couldn’t go home, for some reason. He loved her so much, yet he always felt like a fraud around her, around all of them. Why was that? What had gone wrong?

Maybe he was already shaken from Sasuke leaving today, because he didn’t find it in him to keep smiling. He couldn’t just… he couldn’t just tell Boruto he knew something was wrong with him, and that he didn’t know what. That he wished he could come home every night and feel right about doing so.

Boruto had a point. He felt like a fake. Like he was living a lie, not knowing what it meant. Like he could wake up anytime and… and everything would be fixed. He’d wake up in the Valley Of The End, his torn arm bleeding out, resting next to a smiling Sasuke, and everything would be different.

He loved Boruto though. Himawari, too, and being Hokage… He had everything he’d ever dreamt of. What the heck was wrong with him?

He dispelled his clones. “No, you’re right” he muttered, unable to fake a smile.  _Something is wrong with me_. He jumped in front of his son, this little, bratty boy with blond hair and adorable determination, and gently put a hand atop his head. “I’m really sorry.”

Out of all the reactions his father could have had, this wasn’t the one Boruto thought it would be. His blood was still pulsing and he was _so_ angry…

But that pitiful look on his dad’s face was just too pathetic. He wasn’t sure if it was something else, or if he’d hurt his dad’s feelings, but now he felt guilty. He didn’t like it when his dad had that tight, forced grin, and this was somehow worse. He took a deep breath and reached up to pull his dad’s hand from his head. “It’s gonna get light out soon. We should take a break…” Swallowing thickly, he pointed over to where the be to was. “You don’t want Sasuke-sensei’s hard work to go to waste do you? He probably filled it with stuff you like.”

Boruto grabbed his dad’s hand gently and lead him over to the food.

“Oh, you’re right” Naruto muttered, remembering the bento. He followed Boruto and started unpacking the food in silence. He wasn’t sure his son had accepted his apology, not that he really deserved it. Now he would see him as a loser for sure…

He repressed a sigh with tightened lips, then sat down on the grass and handed Boruto chopsticks as well as one of the bamboo boxes. He opened his to find it sternly filled with rice and a side order of fried chicken and sliced vegetables. Everything looked as defined as in a commercial bento, even the word “ganbaru” neatly written in sauce over the white rice. He eyed his son’s box and noticed that, instead of the encouragement to do his best, the rice was adorned by a single naruto fish cake.

A small smile crept back on his lips at the memory of his first test with Kakashi, which faded away almost instantly. He didn’t even know what test Konohamaru had put his son through as a welcome into his team, and he’d probably get told off if he asked. However, there was a way for him to subtly get the information out of his son.

“So…” he started, feeling slightly cheered up, “have I ever told you about how I got Kakashi to be my genin teacher? Or do you want to tell your story about Konohamaru first?”

Then he smiled happily, thinking Smooth and Stealthy could have been his middle name alright.

Boruto broke his chopsticks in half, easily settling his fingers on them. The meal was nothing like his mom would make and definitely not even close to a hamburger. He pouted and looked at his dad, who still seemed uneasy but at least not so pitiful.

“My story isn’t that exciting. We were sorted. Me and Sarada wanted to request a team change. You pretty much know the rest since you had to approve making us the official and new team seven. Remember, we had to get past Mirai to get to you and we accidentally left her tied up?” Boruto paused for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders.

“Anyway, I wanna know what yours was like. Old man Kakashi said it was kinda like my classes graduation. He wanted us to catch a bell.”

“Oh, well, the Bell Test has been around for a while, actually” Naruto answered, separating his own chopsticks and taking a go at the rice. “Iruka-sensei said Team 7 was designed as such because we needed to balance the best student with the wors-” He chocked on his bite. “I- I- mean, this was not the true reason, really! It’s actually because Kakashi had a Sharingan, and that’s the only technique that could control Kurama at the time… Also, he was the only one who could train Sasuke with his, if he were to develop the Sharingan too. And Sakura was kinda physically weak then, so I think she got stuck with us to make up for it.”

Naruto crunched on a bit of crispy chicken and got momentarily distracted by how good it tasted. But Sasuke had been cooking since he was a kid, so he wasn’t surprised. “Anyways, on our first meeting with Kakashi, I stuck a chalkboard eraser in the door as a prank, and it smacked him straight on the head! He was  _not_ impressed!” he laughed, remembering his former teacher’s jaded face. “We didn’t know it at the time, but he’d never let any team pass before. He told us to skip breakfast before the Bell Test, and that the worst of us wouldn’t be allowed to eat at all during the test.”

He pulled a face at the memory. “I was soooo hungry then… He was real hard to reach, ‘ttebayo! Sasuke managed to graze a bell, but I think Sakura fainted -anyways, I got caught and told I wouldn’t get to eat. That’s when Sasuke, well.” He showed his bento. “He still gave me some rice. Said the team needed all of its members to succeed.” 

Boruto looked and Naruto with a raised eyebrow. It was the first he’d heard any of this but there was also something that caught his interest.

“You told me Kurama is one of your greatest friends. It didn’t start that way, I get that, but you had to control him? From what?”

Aw, crap. Naruto wasn’t sure how much of the story he could tell a twelve-year old, especially one he didn’t want turning against him. “It’s, uh… Well, I was your age when I learnt about it anyway…” He munched on some crunchy cucumber slices, thinking. Yeah, okay, maybe he could tell him. 

“Everyone thought Kurama was some sort of monster, back then. He was really pissed-off and cranky, I mean, he’d been trapped into me for no good reason, and no-one had ever bothered to even ask his name! Not even me, but I didn’t know I had him stuck inside then…” He stuffed his mouth with chicken to wash off the taste of vegetables.

“Anyways, Kakashi was supposed to keep an eye on him, in case he’d break free. Last time he’d done that, he’d almost destroyed the village, and we really didn’t want that to happen again… Maa, actually, he’d not really wanted to go berserk, it was that other guy controlling him, but I didn’t know then.”

Boruto felt a little lost. There as a lot he didn’t know about his dad and every story seemed to have more and more layers. He chewed slowly at his food, thinking it tasted pretty good, and smiled at his dad. “It’s good you became his friend then. He was probably really lonely.”

Boruto thought for a moment, then looked back at his dad. “You said the Sharingan can control him too, right? Does that mean that Sasuke can see Kurama? Can mom with her Bakyugan?”

Naruto smiled back at his son, proud of his kindness, then scratched his nose to think about his answer. “Well, Sasuke can definitely see him… The first time we met after, ah… after he’d left the village, he jumped right into my mind with the Sharingan and basically told Kurama to get lost. And he wasn’t half as powerful as he is now! The Sharingan is super scary sometimes, Kurama totally hates it…”

He shivered then swallowed a big chuck of rice. “Your mother can’t really see him though. The Byakugan can be used to see chakra, not to get into someone’s head.”

“Hm… I think the same about Sarada. She has the Sharingan and she’s really strong. Sometimes she’s almost scarier than Hima from that one time.” Boruto murmured, thinking back to his father’s inauguration day. He shuddered a little and then shook himself. Then he looked to his dad.

“You say a lot that Sasuke-sensei left the village before. Is that why you get so upset when he leaves?”

“What? I don’t get upset!” Naruto exclaimed, making wide denying gestures with his free hand. “I- I mean, I don’t like it, but!…”

He looked at the bento Sasuke had made for him. “Okay maybe… a little upset” he mumbled to himself. “But it’s just…” He sighed.

“Listen, brat. I don’t know what Sakura told her daughter, so I don’t want you to be repeating that to anyone, okay? Especially not Sarada. Can you make a promise?”

“Sure I guess, but she’s really observant so it’s only a matter of time before she catches on, ‘ttebasa.” Boruto thought about what his dad was saying, wondering why he was so secretive about Sasuke. It was like he didn’t want to share, though that didn’t make sense. He sighed and set down his half-eaten bento. It took him a while to think about what he wanted to say, and he looked up at his dad with sincere eyes.

“You know… It’s okay if you’re not always happy. Maybe around cameras and villagers you need to smile. But around your family and friends you don’t have to pretend.”

“Why would you think I’m not?” Naruto replied, sticking immediately his usual grin on his face. “I’m Konoha’s Hokage, and I have a wonderful family, there’s no way I could be unhappy!” He reached for his son and pulled him towards his chest, almost spilling both their bentos in the process. “You’re such a brat, but you’re a good son, you know that!” he smiled, ruffling the blond hair with his other hand.

“D-Dad!” Boruto grunted out as he was pulled into the kinda awkward hug. He could feel his cheeks get warm and his heart beat faster in his chest. Hearing his dad say something like that meant everything to him. He sighed and just let it go, careful not to drop his bento as he pulled back.

“Anyways“ Naruto went on, “this was about, uh. Well, Sarada will definitely not know if Sakura or her dad don’t tell her about it. I mean, it’s not like you can just look at Sasuke and tell he was once a S-ranked missing nin!”

“Why did he leave?” Boruto asked. “You always talk about it but you never say what happened. Like if he didn’t want to be here what made him come back?”

Naruto was surprised at the question. He’d expected his son to be more stunned by the news that his teacher was a former criminal. Did he know already? Did he not understand Sasuke had once been sentenced to death? Or was he glossing over that uncomfortable piece of data?…

“I can’t tell you why he left, that’s classified intel” Naruto replied, frowning at the Elders’s decision to keep the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre hidden. It could ruin the trust villagers put in the Hokage, they’d said. Sasuke was still very mad about it, and broaching the subject always led to a fight. Stupid Itachi.

“But I’ll tell you he came back because I fought tooth and nails for him to be rehabilitated. I didn’t take any of his crap and beat sense into him until he realised he could rely on me for anything. That’s when we lost our arms, actually!” he laughed, remembering their battle fondly. “We totally destroyed the Valley Of The End, showdown of the century, ‘ttebayo!”

Boruto grimaced and rose an eyebrow. What his dad said was more than a little weird and he was laughing about it. “I just… Don’t get it I guess. But maybe…” He scratched the back of his head.

“It’s not surprising. Sasuke-sensei never talks much unless it’s about you too. If you got him back when he was going down a dark path, so much he was S-rank, then I guess you two make a little more sense to me. I love all my friends too, so I hope I could do the same for them.”

“I’m sure you would!” Naruto grinned encouragingly, pushing aside the thought of his beaten up son lying next to his best friend in a pool of blood (Sarada? Mitsuki? Someone he didn’t know?). “But make sure you really understand their reasons, ‘ttebayo! The first time I fought Sas’ke I didn’t and he nearly killed m-”

He stopped dead in his track, his voice stuck in his throat. Was that too much information? He went on immediately, trying to cover it up: “I- I mean, the first time I tried to stop him, I had the whole idea wrong, ‘ttebayo! I didn’t know why he was acting this way, so I totally missed the point! So I, err… I kinda lost… him.  _To_  him, I mean.” This was not as good a memory as when he’d blown off his arm. He’d never felt like such a failure, which meant a lot coming from a kid who’d been singled out as the village’s number one loser.

Boruto listened to his dad intently. He didn’t understand how someone who couldn’t even keep his facts straight could sound so wise. He knew they cared about each other but it seemed like getting there has been a real struggle for his dad. He reached out and set a hand on his dad’s arm. “I’m sure you tried to understand, didn’t you? And if you understood it all then, would you have tried to stop him?”

It was easier to try and make sense of his dad’s feelings rather than try to get too much information out of him since he seemed to have trouble talking about it.

“Of course I would have!” Naruto exclaimed before thinking. But then, he pondered. Had he known about the Uchiha massacre then… Had he known Sasuke was terrified of his own weakness, of his inability of protecting either Naruto or Kakashi from his brother’s torture… would Naruto have still tried to bring Sasuke back to Konoha? Would he have pulled him back towards the place Danzo still haunted, his arms covered in gouged-off Uchiha eyes?

He’d said he’d die with him. That he’d shoulder his hatred, follow him wherever, even to the grave. He had meant it. Would he have brought him back to the village that kept him hostage? To the village that had ordered the butchering of his clan, who’d only stopped short of murdering the small child because Itachi demanded it?

“I don’t really know” he sighed, gently rubbing his son’s back. “But it’s nothing you should trouble yourself over. Don’t you wanna do some more training? We’ve promised Sasuke you’ll be over one hundred per cent before he comes back, right?”

It was weird to think that Boruto was having this kind of conversation with his dad when not long ago he was completely pissed off at him. Maybe this was one of the reasons his dad was Hokage, he didn’t know. Even with the small bits of story his dad and mom gave him, it was hard to piece together the man in front of him. He grinned at the other, raising his fist excitedly.

“Yeah let’s train! School starts soon so I wanna be able to practice to the last second! And what about after school?” Boruto was just hoping his dad had forgotten that he had assigned him some chores to do.

“When Shikamaru and Sasuke meet, that means I’m definitely working late” Naruto answered, laughing awkwardly at the thought. Shikamaru still held a grudge against Sasuke since he’d almost gotten Choji killed once. He didn’t voice it out loud, but that usually showed up in his behaviour towards the Uchiha or even Naruto at times. He didn’t realize he was doing it, but after a meeting with Sasuke, Shikamaru would usually have Naruto work twice as hard for a time.

“But I’ll give you a training program you’ll have to follow. If you train every day, you’ll become awesome for sure!” He got his shuriken out and grinned. “Let’s go, then!”

It was a little upsetting that his dad couldn’t keep training with him, but Boruto could overlook it for now. Despite everything, at least for today, him getting to spend time with his dad seemed worth it. He wondered if the other felt the same… “Alright old man. I’ll show you both how fast I can learn, ‘ttebasa!!”

Naruto explained carefully the right move to use for a curved throw, using his shurinken as a example. He wasn’t bad with this kind of weapons, but they weren’t his favorites so he paid close attention to showing off to the best of his abilities, hoping to impress his son.

And it was kinda fun at first, except… training with a beginner got boring really fast. He had no idea how Shino did it, going over the basics over and over again… No wonder Kakashi always showed up late when training Team 7. Reading Icha Icha pervy stuff was probably more entertaining.

He was proud of his son’s dedication, but his mind couldn’t help but wander off at times, thinking about the work he’d have to do later on, wondering if Shikamaru’s meeting with Sasuke was already over… Ah, he really wanted to leave on an adventure, too!

“You know, sometimes, we should go on a mission together” he stated, thinking out loud. “Maybe bring Sasuke and Sarada along? This way you’ll get to see what life as a ninja really looks like!”

Yes, this was brilliant. He could totally use Boruto as an excuse to get away from desk duty! It would still count as actual training, but it’d be much less boring than throwing kunai at a stupid target and he’d get to show off his skills. He’d been twelve when he’d gotten his first A-ranked mission (not that Team 7 knew it was gonna turn out that way), and Boruto would be totally safe with either himself or Sasuke.

His smiled dropped a little, suddenly nervous. “Do you think your mum would let us go?” Hinata was a sweetheart, but she could be a little scary at times.

While his dad was talking, Boruto’s eyes got wide and his jaw dropped a little.

“That’d be awesome!!” He yelled out, grinning from ear to ear. “You know I’ve been wanting to go on cool missions and getting to go with you and Sasuke and Sarada would be… Uhh… I mean. The training experience would be good, ‘ttebasa.”

He moved closer to Naruto, taking him in with scrutinizing eyes. “You mean it, right? We’ll really go? Cuz I’m sure if you’re just up front with mom about it she’ll let us go no problem!”

“Well, if you can talk your mum into it, I’ll just ask Sakura about taking Sarada with us!” Naruto exclaimed, getting a little excited. Shikamaru wouldn’t deny him some father and son quality time, would he? He shouldn’t mention the Sasuke part though.

“I’ll need to make some time for it, so don’t expect it to happen soon! And you’ll need to be awesome at kunai throwing by then, because I sure won’t be taking you on an low-ranked mission, ‘ttebayo!” He grinned widely and threw his own kunai in the stark middle of each targets. “Now, make sure to master that by the time Sasuke comes back, ‘kay? And show Sarada what I just taught you, so she can make her father proud!” 

“I’m gonna be so good mom won’t have any choice but to let me go!” Boruto threw a few kunai, actually doing a lot better than he had been. Then again, he was a fast learner. He looked over to his dad and smirked.

“Sarada doesn’t have a problem with kunai, dad. But you should know already, she’s got natural Uchiha ability and Sharingan. And Mitsuki is good too.” Upon naming his teammate his eyebrows raised and he looked at his dad. “Can Mitsuki come with us too, ‘ttebasa? He doesn’t really hang out with his… Uh… parent. And he’s my friend and teammate. Even if he’s not invited I wouldn’t be surprised if he ends up being where we are.”

“I guess he can” Naruto answered, thinking he’d have to keep a close eye on the kid. He didn’t have anything against Mitsuki per say, but he’d learnt to be cautious about anything regarding Orochimaru. He knew Sasuke wouldn’t mind though. His friend might not care for his teacher nor his methods much, he unsurprisingly understood his drive to gather both knowledge and strength.

“Okay, now, listen up!” he exclaimed, showing his son a kunai. “This is going to be real useful to you, especially when training!” He dropped the weapon on the floor. “This is a thing I learnt from Sasuke. The bastard loves using chakra wires! He’ll be super impressed if you can incorporate it in your throwing technique!” He flipped his fingers up, getting the invisible thread to fly the kunai back into his hand. “Looks cool, eh?”

Boruto was really excited. Having his teammates and his teacher and his dad in one trip was going to be amazing! And now his dad was showing off something that would impress Sasuke? He was definitely going learn to do it right and excel at it.

Though his own attempt wasn’t as finessed as his dad’s, he felt like there was a lot he could do with it. He was so immersed in what they were doing he didn’t realize that it was starting to get late. He looked over as he was throwing a kunai, thinking the training ground seemed kind of cool lit up. His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise.

“Ah shit!” He hissed a little and covered his arm as the chakra wires spun around him and the kunai clipped his arm. “Dad we’re gonna be late!”

“Oi, don’t swear, brat!’ Naruto exclaimed, giving his son a gentle tap on the head. He then looked at the sky. “Ah, you’re right, we should get going!” He summoned two shadow clones, one to pick up their kunai and the discarded bento boxes, another one to dart towards the Hokage tower. 

He picked up his son in one arm. “Your mum really won’t like it if you’re late because of me!” he mumbled, jumping over the training ground fence. He then ran from roof to roof at full speed, getting to the Academy’s building in record time. He put Boruto back down, grinned and gave him a thumb up. “Ah, at least… uh, Hinata won’t be… mad about… you being late… today” he panted.

He patted his son’s head absentmindedly as he was catching his breath. “Well… see ya brat! ‘t was nice training with you. And don’t forget to practice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the previous one started off as a rp that I edited into a fic. Original work here:  
> https://seventh-hokage-naruto-uzumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/rise-and-train-uzumaki/chrono


	9. Dinner And A Drama (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meddles in-between Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. With good intentions, but questionnable result.

" _Uncle Sasuke!_ " Himawari ran up to him, hugging his leg as she beamed upwards. “Are you staying for dinner?"

“Hn.” 

Sasuke froze, then briefly considered escaping by leaving his leg behind. Fallen in combat, RIP. What was he supposed to tell the small child? “Thanks, but your dad is a moron?” Also, “word would get out and I don’t want my wife to find out?” Family stuff was so complicated...

He gingerly extended a hand to pat the small girl’s head. “Maybe another time, Himawari.” If that worked for Itachi... Though he wasn’t sure how his brother managed to handle the following, disappointed pout. That being said, his brother handled murdering his entire family, so he might not be a prime model of emotional management.

“Is that you, Sasuke-kun?”

Ah, shoot. Damn little kids and their puppy-like eyes. Those weapons should be regulated. “Is Naruto home?”

Hinata was used to his antiques by now, she didn’t even remark on the lack of greeting. “Not yet.” She didn’t add he had probably not planned on coming back tonight. “Do you want to come in?”

Himawari sent him another pleading look. Tch. Adorable children were a plague. “I’ll wait for Naruto inside.”

A small, oddly saddened smile crept on Hinata’s mouth. “I’ll notify him. I’m sure you won’t have to wait for long.”

Sasuke shruged and, as he sort of needed his leg to walk, crouched to gently pick the little girl up. Hinata went ahead, leading the way, and he sent Himawari a wary glance. “I might not be staying long” he warned her, shifting his arm to make sure she was comfortably seated. Hinata still had her back to them. He looked at Himawari’s very blue eyes for a moment, then sighed and briefly pressed his forehead against the little girl’s own. “Fine. Let’s have dinner.”

 

Hearing the front door, Boruto set his game down and made his way downstairs. It wasn’t like he was excited that maybe his dad had shown up to dinner, he didn’t really care. The old man had missed enough dinners it didn’t matter much anymore. When he arrived to the dining room he stretched out and yawned loudly, just to prove how _not_ excited he was.

“It’s about time you showed your face here, old ma-” He stopped mid sentence, suddenly standing up straight, his cheeks turning pink. “S-Sasuke-sensei?!”   
Boruto looked away from Sasuke to his mom, who just smiled softly at him and nodded. He could sense something odd coming from her but couldn’t place it.   
“Sasuke-kun will be joining us for dinner, so it’s time for you to stop being lazy as well and help Himawari set the table. And both of you wash your hands first.”   
Usually he would complain but with his teacher there he wanted to make a good impression. He walked over to Sasuke, who was still holding his sister, and held out his hand for Himawari’s.

She wasn’t exactly tall enough to reach the sink properly yet, so he pulled out her kitchen stool and helped her wash her hands before taking care of his own.   
Hinata stood at the kitchen table, placing her fingers gently together in front of herself and pushed herself to smile. “I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun, I haven’t asked if you wanted a drink. Would you like tea? Or would something stronger be better? I was thinking of opening some sake that Temari-san brought us from Suna.”   
As she waited for his answer, she noticed her kids obediently setting the table, and could feel her heartbeat quicken when she saw them set Naruto’s place as well. Would he really stay for dinner too? She looked at Sasuke, and her previous excitement faded somewhat. 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having” Sasuke answered. He had forgotten most of the manners his parents had taught him in his youth, favouring snappy retorts and efficient come-backs. However, Hinata was heiress to the infamous Hyuga clan and, as the last Uchiha, Sasuke had to represent his own kin properly.

He wasn’t sure how to talk politely enough, so he thought about helping Boruto set the table. However… would Hinata think it a commentary on the way she raised her children? Or the manner that she managed her household? It would have been easier with Naruto around, unknowingly showing the way.

He wanted to ask when his friend would arrive, but Boruto’s greeting already made it clear he was expected any minute. And, if Sasuke would have felt more at ease by himself, or even in the presence of his pupil, he was pretty sure he was supposed to stick with his hostess.

Watching them set the table… he gritted his teeth and took a long, deep breath. Did his own mother offered tea or sake to his guests? Did his father work long hours? He wasn’t sure anymore. Itachi would have helped him wash his hands…

“I heard the Hokage looked tired lately” he told Hinata, trying to derail his own trail of thoughts. He didn’t usually pay attention to rumors, but this one regarded Naruto. What he had heard, actually, was that Naruto overworked himself, barely came home to his family and looked unhappy. Naruto never seemed unhappy when they met, and he was awaited home tonight, so these were definitely false. However, it was quite late already and, even though he hated paperwork, Naruto was a very hard worker…

Sasuke looked quizzically at Hinata’s features, remembering the slight unease she had displayed earlier on when he had mentioned her husband’s name. “How is he doing?”

As Boruto set the table he listened to Sasuke and his mom. He didn’t really get it but there seemed to be tension there. A different kind than the one his teacher shared with his father.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, unsure of what to say for a moment. There was a lot that could be said. She nodded to him and walked to the cupboard to grab the sake. If they were going to have this conversation she needed something strong. “I’ll warm it up. Perhaps Naruto-kun will want some too.” She smiled and then looked towards the kids as she turned the burner on. “You two go pick up your rooms before your father gets here. The sooner it’s done the sooner you can have dessert later.”

Himawari seemed excited, but Boruto knew better. Something was up. Even so, he lead his sister up to their bedrooms, sneaking back to the stairs. He could barely make out their voices, both speaking low.

With the children gone, Hinata looked back to Sasuke as she warmed the sake. “The summit is a big stressor for him. He’s been working so hard to make sure the village is safe. On top of this people aren’t too happy with the laws he’s been passing.” She lowered the heat to a simmer and stirred the light liquid.

“Still…” From the pot she poured the sake into a traditional pitcher. She then placed it on a tray with three small glasses and set them in the table next to Sasuke before taking a seat across from him. She gave him an unwavering gaze after pouring some for him, then herself. “I believe his issues with work are not his only problems. He’s focused on something that he can’t talk to me about. That he won’t… The truth, Sasuke-kun, is that he spends more time with you than me.”

Sasuke blinked in surprise. That Hinata would use him, of all people, to produce an estimate of her time spent with Naruto was very telling.

He sat down, understanding now why she had chosen sake to entertain him. She clearly wasn’t happy with the state of things. He wondered how often she drank.

“Naruto always had a tendency to overwork himself” he remarked, trying to be polite without meddling too much. He took a glass and waited for Hinata to take a sip before drinking himself.

He didn’t like that Naruto got trouble for doing his job of passing new laws. Sasuke had planned to take this burden upon himself after all. “I will suggest to tell he passed any problematic laws on my advice” he said, thinking that would reassure her.

He could also stay a few more days to help prepare the summit. However, Hinata’s last sentence had him preoccupied. Could he really be of any use regarding personal matters? He was not good at acting friendly, that was Naruto’s strength.

“I can also ask him what burdens his mind” he offered, deciding Naruto was probably worth the effort and awkwardness that discussion could arise. He refrained from adding a comment about how moronic Naruto could act. “Though knowing him, it’s probably nothing”.

Boruto had never used as much stealth as he did now, not daring to move from his spot. He knew things weren’t perfect between his parents but was it really that bad?

Hinata sighed and set down her drink. She actually wasn’t much of a drinker, but the warmth it brought had been a nice distraction from the thoughts in her mind. “I know Naruto-kun is a hard worker. That’s what I’ve always admired about him. It’s what made me strive to be a better ninja. To be someone with a strong enough resolve to stand next to him.”

She blushed a little at her admission to Sasuke about her feelings. She didn’t know the other well, but she knew how important he was to her husband. “I’ve always been watching and believing in him, Sasuke-kun. And we’ve been married, have had wonderful children… I’ve grown so close to him.”

Hinata frowned, her eyebrows upturned as her voice got even more quiet. “We know how to work together and our bond is strong. But I’m scared that he… He needs more. He needs something I can’t give him.”

Hinata looked at Sasuke again, eyes serious and determined. “I feel you know what he needs.”

Sasuke kept himself from rising a puzzled eyebrow. Hinata acted as if he had some insight in his friend’s mind that eluded her. But how could he know what Naruto needed better than his wife?

“More?” he asked, trying to make sense out of her words. He hoped Naruto would come home soon, as this was getting annoying. He wasn’t fit to advice anyone on their marriage.

He sipped some more sake, trying to drown the awkward in alcohol. Why had he been polite in the first place? Being the last Uchiha sucked. “Talk to him about it”.

There. Uchiha advice: communicate with your loved one and leave me the heck alone. Would it be offensive to the Hyuga clan if he just popped off the house right then?

Hinata sighed and reached for her drink, sipping it. It was odd, having a Hyuuga and Uchiha at the table. They were trying to uphold traditions that neither were used to using anymore. She poured some more for both of them and shook her head. “Perhaps I’m wrong. But when it comes to my husband, I rarely am, Sasuke-kun. I just don’t think either of you can see it. Promise me that if Naruto comes to you with something that seems overwhelming that you’ll be sincere with him. He needs you, of all people, to understand his heart.”

As Boruto listened he felt anxiety climb up into his stomach like he’d never felt before. This was heavy stuff. He suddenly wished he wasn’t eavesdropping but he was sure moving now would give him away.

Sasuke put his glass down. He didn’t like what Hinata was implying. First, that her marriage with Naruto was unhappy. Then, that Naruto had… “needs” to be met elsewhere. And finally, that Sasuke would perhaps react harshly to his friend talking to him about them. 

That she was talking about it could only mean one thing: as the Hyuga heiress, she was slowly sharing that fact to Naruto’s entourage, easing his relatives’ mind about it. A.k.a: they were getting a divorce.

“I am hardly in a position to judge” he answered a bit drily, upset that she thought him such a bad friend in spite of all his efforts to redeem himself. Though he probably deserved it… “However, I would tell him the same thing that I will tell you: a divorce would reflect badly on the Hokage. Moreover, the Hyuga clan is powerful and Naruto needs its support.”

He looked at his empty glass thoughtfully. “Naruto is strong-headed. He only loves whole-heartedly. If he now loves another, he won’t be able to lie about it to anyone.” He suspected Naruto hadn’t fully realized his feelings yet, as he would have definitely already left Hinata and made a very public declaration. That explained why he kept away from home, though. Was he already feeling guilty? Confused about a feeling he couldn’t place, perhaps?

Hinata had probably understood the situation first… Sasuke revised his judgement. She might not be breaking news about an upcoming divorce as much as asking Sasuke persuade the idiot not to be a moron. He was probably not the first person she asked for help either. “Separating would be wiser” he remarked. “You could maintain the facade and advantages of a happy marriage while he pursues whatever this is. Naruto would definitely not agree with us on this; however, if we manage to convince his… whoever…”

His thoughts stopped dead on their tracks. He had been so worried about the moron getting in trouble he had not paid a thought about his newly found love. It seemed so improbable… A pang of irritation pulled at his heart. Part of him wondered if it wouldn’t be easier to simply… dispose of her. 

“Will  _she_  make him happy?” he blurted out, slightly surprised at his own question. This felt irrelevant. Naruto’s dream was to be Hokage, revered by Konoha, not happily married. Sasuke felt a bit torn, wondering which of his friend’s interest he ought to favour. Bonds to his family, bonds to the village… love? Love was definitely last on the list. He frowned. “Do you think she will care after him as well as you do?”

Hinata had many faults, but she  _did_  spoil her husband.

“Oh… Sasuke-kun.” Hinata looked at him, lost in all he had just said. He must really think of her badly, to think she would put Naruto in a bad position. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes but there was no way she would let him see her cry. This wasn’t about her. Not really. She took a deep breath and quickly drank more of the bitter liquid.

“Forgive me, but I’m going to be bold with you. Our marriage has been wonderful, and the home we’ve made is something we’re proud of. I love Naruto with my whole heart. And I know me and the children are very precious to him. But there are things even that can not change.” It was hard to know what to say. To hold her emotions back. She could actually have screamed at the man in front of her, but that wouldn’t help anything.

“I’m well aware of his status and importance. That being married to me opens doors that couldn’t be open if he weren’t. And I am willing to be what he needs me to be because my goal has always been to support him. Even now I’m working with him to make things right in my clan. But this isn’t about that.”

She was standing at the table now, though she never remembered getting up. “Please understand that I… I want Naruto to be happy. And I am willing to make sacrifices so that he can keep his dream, his family, and his status. You say he would loudly proclaim his love, and I feel that he does. Every day. His love for the village and for his family. His friends. But there is one thing that none of that can compete with.” Despite her resolve, tears formed in her eyes once more. “Tell me, why do you see Naruto as anything but happy when he’s around you?”

At this point Boruto knew this wasn’t a conversation he should be hearing. It still wasn’t any easier to walk away. He thought to the times Naruto was around Sasuke, and he knew his dad always had a real smile for him.

However, Sasuke was growing frustrated. He was glad Hinata showed such resolve to support Naruto, and felt reassured she would go to such length for him, but he failed to see why she felt the urge to bring him into the mix. Was she… for lack of a better word, he would think she was  _jealous_  of his relationship with Naruto. That he would allegedly spend more time than her with his friend, and that Naruto  _enjoyed_ having him around. 

And that delusion was hurting their marriage. 

His lips tightened, but he forced himself to relax his face into a blank expression. “You were honest with me” he stated, making sure his feelings wouldn’t transpire through his voice, face or overall expression. He took his glass with a steady hand to perfect the illusion. “So I will answer in earnest.”

He took a silent breath. “I’m his foil.”

He brought his glass to his lips for a sip. “Naruto is glad to see me because I’m _the rival he beat_. I’m a reminder of his past achievements, and proof he can get anyone to acknowledge him. A sentient trophy.” He gulped the rest of his sake and put his glass down.

“You” he added while getting up, “are the woman he chose to marry, Hyuga supporter and mother to his children. Focus on that person you claim he loves, rather than on idiotic little mind games.”

He should have left on the spot, but he was unsure that would be enough to convince her. And Naruto needed the Hyuga clan’s support. He gritted his teeth.

“I know I don’t deserve his friendship. Not after how I treated him. But I won’t stop meeting with him. It’s  _your job_  to fix your marriage, not mine. Someday Naruto will grow tired of me, and you won’t have to endure my presence anymore. Until then, I’ll support him to the best of my ability. See, I’m but a stepping stone on his way to greatness. But to me… he is my most precious friend.”

There was an immediate ache in Hinata’s heart at Sasuke’s last words. To think that the other shouldered that belief was almost too much. She held her hand up to her chest and tried to steady herself. She had already spoken up, and so she wasn’t going to back down. 

“If Naruto was going to grow tired of you, it would have been when you abandoned the village. When you abandoned him. When you left after the war. But he always believed in you. All the time…” Hinata’s breath became shaky, and despite her earlier resolve she could feel a wetness on her cheeks. Still, she went on. Maybe she couldn’t get him to understand what she’d been trying to say, but she could at least try to get him to understand this. 

“All the time, Naruto has stood by you even if you don’t see it. So don’t say you don’t matter to him because I know that you’re his most treasured friend. You are the one he speaks of so fondly when we speak of those we are close to. If you won’t take my word, then ask anyone who knows him. Ask them how he feels about you, and you will get the same answer. So if you left again he would fall apart, and I would  _never_  forgive you.”

Boruto couldn’t take this anymore. Whatever was going on was too much to think about at the moment, and he wanted to have a good dinner with his family and his teacher. Why did adults have to make things so damn complicated? He moved from the spot he’d been hiding, and called out to Himawari loudly.

“Come on, Hima, you’re done right? Let’s help mom bring food to the table!” 

Hopefully that was enough warning to get them to stop the conversation. And if it wasn’t, then maybe his dad would show up for the sake of everyone. 

 

 

*

 

Sasuke had no idea how the conversation had gone from Hinata confessing her marriage was falling appart to her insisting Naruto and her made a good team -though he spent too much time with Sasuke, to her demanding Sasuke never left his side. All the while suggesting Naruto was possibly falling for someone else. This was really confusing, and now Boruto was caught in the middle.

Sasuke balled his fist and took a silent breath. Whatever game Hinata was playing, he couldn’t let her understand it was getting to him. He wouldn’t give her levage to use against Naruto, especially if she acted on behalf of the Hyuga. So he carefully composed his face to greet Boruto with a blank expression. “Have you sent word to your father? Do you know when he’ll be home?”

The best course of action would be to ignore Hinata for now. He would have to think of a way to avoid people targetting Naruto because of him later on though… His heart clenched at the idea of seing him even less. However, this was his duty as Naruto’s friend. His presence would also be detrimental to Sarada and Boruto… he’d been a fool to think enough time had passed for him to spend some time in Konoha. He would go through with this joke of a dinner then leave tonight.

“Uhm, no, my mom sent for him“ Boruto answered. “He usually takes a while. If you want I could send a clone to get him off his ass?” Usually Boruto wouldn’t care one way or the other, his father came home when he came home. But the tension between his mother and Sasuke was even worse and he wasn’t sure what would happen if his dad didn’t show up soon. Himawari wasn’t downstairs yet, he figured she was distracted playing with a toy. He wished he would be just went to his room and played more of his game.

“Boruto, please don’t swear on front of guests.” Hinata lightly chided, taking this opportunity to go back to the kitchen. This situation was her fault, she knew this. Between Naruto and Sasuke, there was no way she would be able to accomplish something by herself. There was also no one else she trusted to tell, however, so now it possibly made her seem insane to the Uchiha. This was another reason she decided to quit being a paid shinobi, she didn’t have good tact. She pulled the cooking fish from the oven and started to take the rest of the food to the table, unable to stop thinking of what a mess she’d just made.

Sasuke chose to stay behind with Boruto while he sent a clone to hurry his father up. He did not trust himself to stay polite with Hinata in front of the kid. He would use that time to cool down so he would look composed during dinner.

Naruto would probably not let him leave Konoha again, so he would have to strategize carefully when telling him they needed to part ways. He could suggest using a henge every time he came back to Konoha, so that no-one could witness him talking with the Hokage. Of course, he would have to show his face from time to time, especially during official events, so to reassure the public he was still supporting Naruto. 

He would also be able to see Sarada once in a while, but training Boruto was now out of question. If the Hyuga were up to something, he couldn’t let word spread that the Hokage’s son was being trained by a Uchiha… He glanced at Boruto, and his lips tightened. 

But taking his own feelings into account would be very selfish.

“Have you been practicing kunai throwing as I asked you too? I should find you a proper teacher, someone who can train you every other day. I know of a very talented ninja who could definitely help you surpass your father. I’ll sent her a word.”

Boruto sat next to Sasuke, his stomach turning, not sure what to do or say. He couldn’t let them what he had heard, that would raise more problems. But when the other started speaking about changing teachers, Boruto looked at him with wide eyes.

“No! I don’t want another teacher. You’re the only one that can help me, Sasuke-sensei!” Boruto got up from his chair and moved close to the older man, holding his hand in a determined fist.

Usually Hinata would stop Boruto from being so disrespectful but she knew her questioning that day had made things worse rather than better. She wondered what would come of it. If she had ruined her son’s bond with Sasuke…

Sasuke frowned lightly, his lips tight. Knowing the truth hurt. Hiding the truth hurt too. What should he do? He looked at the little boy, feeling the warmth of his hand against his. Boruto looked so much like his father…

He gently squeezed his hand back.

“I… like… training you” he confessed in a low voice. “But I… made mistakes, in my past. I thought enough time had passed, but I was wrong.”

He carefully ran a thumb against the back of Boruto’s hand. “I’m really sorry. By my own fault, it is not safe that I continue training you. I don’t want to put you or your family in danger. Do you understand?”

He wasn’t sure how the twelve-year old would react. He had not been that reasonable in his young days, blind to his clan’s issues and to Itachi’s worries. However, he had always been sort of a failure, while Boruto was a, if quite average, Naruto’s son.

“My family? My family is strong!” Boruto let out, his cheeks red from the gentle way Sasuke was handling him. He reached over with his other hand so he held Sasuke’s hands in his own. “W-we have our issues but together we’re strong. And you’re part of it. You and Sarada and even Sakura-san. If you leave then it’ll make us weaker!”

Boruto didn’t know why he was getting so emotional, all he knew was that his teacher was acting too sweet. A tear fell down his cheek and he closed his eyes a moment before looking at him with determination.

“You’re the only one I will accept as my teacher, and if I have to follow you to the ends of the earth then I will!”

Hinata stood in the kitchen, listening to her son. She swallowed thickly, thinking more than ever that Boruto resembled her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rp was edited it in fic format. Original rp: https://seventh-hokage-naruto-uzumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/dinner-and-a-drama/chrono


	10. Dinner And A Drama (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Hinata's conversation went apeshit. Enters Naruto.

Naruto was grinning when he pushed open the door. He’d rushed through paperwork to come home early and thus felt quite tired, though it had been worth it since his best friend would be joining for dinner. However, his smile dropped when he noticed his son was crying.

Crying and holding Sasuke’s hand. Sasuke looking hurt. What the hell was going on?

He threw his cape on the coat rack, all but flipped his shoes off, then hurried towards them. “What happened?” he asked, looking at their face in worry. He slid a hand against his son’s back in reassurance, then a whole arm around Sasuke’s shoulders. “You two alright?”

It had been years since Sasuke had lamented the loss of his left arm, which did come in handy when it came to pushing Naruto away. He managed to get rid of the idiot’s arm and stepped back, his hand squeezing Boruto’s more tightly in the process.

The boy’s little speech had really shaken him. Part of him was screeching in alarm, remembering Naruto’s own discourses and his resulting mangled body. Another part tingled as if he’d activated his Mangekyo, his sight turning red and blurry, envisioning pools of blood in which Itachi threw his parents and Boruto’s corpse alike. 

Family? Part of a family? Sasuke had fled the notion for years. And now Boruto was implying… that he had put them in this kind of danger already? No, he wasn’t being rational. Itachi had died, twice, and wouldn’t come for them. And Naruto was strong indeed, but… The others, the children, even Hinata, they wouldn’t be able to fend for themselves against the kind of people Sasuke fought. The Hyuga, Konoha… they rose children as slaves, they ordered massacres, Boruto didn’t know what he was talking about. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of danger he was in.

“You” he growled, letting go of Boruto’s hand to grab his father by the collar. “What the fuck have you been up to? What’s that about not coming home to your family? Do you know people have been spreading rumors about it? Saying you’re fooling around? Does  _that_ live up to your dream?”

His eyes tingled and he realized he had activated the Sharingan. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, deactivating the technique and remembering the actual root of the problem. “We’ve been spending too much time together. People think the Uchiha is a bad influence on their Hokage. I need to leave.”

Seeing the man Boruto admired lose his temper and go for his dad was scary. Why was this happening? Boruto felt helpless as he could only watch as the two looked at each other. His eyes moved to his mom, who was leaving the kitchen to move to her father’s side. He felt like anything she could do or say might make it worse. It was her conversation with Sasuke that started all this after all. His fears seemed unfounded however, since his mother simply stood close.

There was so much he couldn’t make sense of that he wanted to. A big part of him longed to have his teammates there, so that he wouldn’t feel alone in this.

Though Naruto was grateful that Hinata wanted to protect him, now really wasn’t the best time. He knew Sasuke by heart and that,  _that_ looked like a meltdown. It had taken him years to understand that Sasuke’s sudden mood swings were indicative of him freaking out, as the man looked cold as ice from the outside.

But Sasuke had always been fire, even though he’d tried to hide it under a cool attitude to shield himself from his own emotion. He was extremely sensitive and could go off at any time, just like a wounded animal. Naruto had learnt how to handle him, but he was still dangerous, especially when he felt overwhelmed.

“I’m not having an affair, bastard!” Naruto took Sasuke’s by the wrist and maneuvered him firmly down the hall, away from his wife and son. “And we’re definitely  _not_  spending too much time together. You’ve never paid any attention to rumors before, you shouldn’t start now! I can defend myself and my family anyways. Now…”

He put his hands on both side of Sasuke’s head and looked straight into his eyes, gently petting his hair. “Tell me what happened, so I can make fun of you for making a mountain out of nothing.”

Sasuke’s lips tightened as he gritted his teeth. He felt slightly better now he wasn’t as crowded, but the issue stood. “Your wife seems under the impression you’ve taken your feelings elsewhere” he hissed in a very low voice, mindful that Boruto couldn’t hear him. He got Naruto’s hands off him a little bit too harshly. “The Hyuga are not happy with it.”

He bit his lower lip and looked away. “And I am, as always…” He sighed. A damned burden, putting Naruto and his family in danger. “I shouldn’t show my face in Konoha for a while. I can come back under a henge, but I shouldn’t let people believe their Hokage is listening to an Uchiha, of all people. Remember what they do…” 

He impulsively grabbed Naruto’s hand, bringing it close to his heart. He wished, ironically, Itachi were here. Itachi would have known how to act. He’d have, at least, brought him some confort. “…Remember what they do when they get scared. They could butcher your whole family,  _just in case_. You may believe they care about you, but to the Elders you’re still the jinchûriki. Not their hero, not their savior, but  _a weapon_. Weapons are discarded the minute they seem defective.”

Boruto was surprised to see his dad grab Sasuke and pull him away easily. Usually, his teacher seemed to avoid contact. He looked over at his mom, who was staring towards his dad and Sasuke. She then looked at Boruto.

“I-I’m going to check on your sister.” She murmured, starting towards the stairs. Then she turned and looked at him. “Don’t be nosy.”

But Boruto was. As stealthily as he could, he made his way closer, enough so he could hear and see.

 

“Aw, c'me on, Sas’, it’s  _me_!” Naruto grinned, following his friend’s movement to keep close. He put his hands on the other’s waist to steady him and impede another escape. “I know the Elders are a pain in the ass, and frankly the Hyuga are not super fun to negociate with, but d'ya really think they’d wanna hurt me or my family? I have too many friends for them to risk it.”

He smiled and pulled Sasuke closer playfully. “Stop trying to shoulder everything on your own, bastard” he added as he was sliding both hands behind his friend’s back. “We’re a team. I’ll live and die by your side, you know that.” He hugged him tighter and pressed his cheek against Sasuke’s.

“And I don’t know what Hinata told you, but that’s bull” he whispered, lulling him gently and inhaling his scent. He chuckled: “I’d be the first to notice if I were in love with someone else, don’t ya think?”

“Tch. Moron” Sasuke mumbled with a pout. “Wishful thinking won’t save you every time. Just because you’ve been lucky until now doesn’t guarantee you’ll keep winning.”

He sighed and buried his face in Naruto’s shoulder thoughtfully. “Pissed-off Hyuga would be a serious threat to you, stupid Hokage. You need to have a serious conversation with your wife to get to the root of the problem.”

He hesitated, then wrapped a careful arm around Naruto’s back. “And you may be almost invincible, but you’re the only one with a healing Tailed-Beast stuck inside. What will you do if they go after Boruto or Himawari?”

Boruto should have learnt his lesson. He’d regretted listening in on his mother’s conversation with Sasuke, and now he kind of regretted what he was witnessing right now. Maybe he was too young to know what a friendship like his dad and his teacher’s was supposed to be. Would he one day be doing the same for Sarada or Mitsuki? Would they for him? And how was the sweet embrace he saw now different from the one his parents shared every so often?

The biggest question on his mind was why they were talking about his mom’s family like that. He knew his grandpa and aunt loved him and Himawari. They wouldn’t hurt them… Would they?

Again, he had more questions than answers.

“You’re kidding, right? Boruto’s even more stubborn than I am. No-one’s gonna get their hook on my son, that’s for sure!” Naruto chuckled, pressing Sasuke closer.

Shame Sasuke had been in such a bad mood, he was dying to tease him a little. For now, he marveled at how compliant he felt in his arms. He’d needed twelve years to get to that point, patiently monitoring his mood to make sure he didn’t cross any boundaries when they met. Twelve years ago, Sasuke would have bitten his arm off. So it was immensely rewarding to feel him relax against his chest, especially since he’d been in such a foul mood just moments ago.

Sakura insisted Sasuke was a very mysterious and private person, but Naruto disagreed. His friend was an easy read. He didn’t bare his heart easily, but once he did he loved in earnest. Naruto was sure he’d been openly affectionate before his family’s slaughter, as he’d recently got to see that side of him. Part of him felt somewhat proud to be the one person Sasuke trusted enough to let his guard down with.

He nuzzled Sasuke’s neck with a smile, relishing in his warmth. Ah, he’d have to talk to Hinata and tell him to avoid sensitive issues with Sasuke. How weird was it that she’d thought Naruto would cheat on her? He wasn’t that kind of person! Besides, there was no-one he loved more than her. They definitely needed to have a conversation.

Sasuke sighed. “Mmm, stubborn, maybe, but not very stealthy… you’ll have a lot to answer to tonight, he’s been spying on me since I got here.” Absentmindedly, he started playing with Naruto’s hair.

“Hey, idiot… if you do decide to get a lover or whatever, don’t hide it. And don’t get a divorce, that’d be political suicide too. One thing clans do a lot is take an official concubine. Talk about it with Hinata, she’ll get you through it.”

He got out of the hug. “I guess we should have dinner at some point.” He turned towards Boruto’s hiding spot. “If we were on a mission, you’d be dead by now.”

It wasn’t the first time Boruto had seen the two act gentle like this with each other before, but it still made his stomach flip in a harsh way. He felt too overloaded with information, and even as he thought he wanted to talk to Sarada about it, he knew he probably wouldn’t. He stepped out of his hiding place with a defiant look to his dad and his teacher. Crossing his arms he decided to put his attention on Sasuke.

“When it comes to stealth you’re the only one who can teach me so don’t try to chicken out on me, sensei.”

As he spoke he could hear Himawari talking to their mom as they made it down the steps. Himawari instantly ran to her dad with a sleepy smile on her face. “Daddy, you’re home!”

“Here’s my little sunflower!” Naruto exclaimed, opening his arms to catch her in a hug. He smothered her in kisses until she giggled in delight. “We’re gonna eat now, sweet bun, so go take a sit! I need to have a word with your mum first.” He smiled to her as she went, then pushed both Sasuke and his son towards the kitchen with a bright grin. “Just gimme a minute, would ya?” 

He gestured Hinata to stay a little behind and joined her by the stairs. 

 

Boruto looked worriedly over at his parents. He didn’t want them to fight and in all honesty, except for a few arguments over messes and his dad being flirty, they never did seem to. He helped Himawari with the food, knowing she didn’t have the coordination to carry everything well by herself yet, but his mind still raced. 

He glanced at his teacher, who seemed to have calmed down from earlier. It wasn’t just his selfish need to have Sasuke as his teacher that he wanted the other to stay. It wasn’t even the fact that he was his dad’s friend or that he’d gotten used to him being over. He couldn’t help but think of Sarada. She loved her dad so much, and he could understand it with his whole being. Despite their arguments, if his dad was just gone he didn’t know what he would do with himself. In his eyes, Sarada was so self-reliant and strong that he knew she could make it on her own. However, it didn’t mean that she should. Being an Uchiha alone in the world seemed like it could be a bad thing, and he never wanted that for his friend.

The only thing that relieved him is that he didn’t hear his parents yelling yet. So maybe it would be alright?

Noticing his pupil’s worry, Sasuke went to sit next to him once the table was set. “I don’t think they are fighting” he stated casually. Then he remembered Boruto’s shock when he’d accused Naruto earlier. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He saw Naruto hugging his wife, joking along, and Sasuke sighed. He was still pretty sure the Hyuga was up to something but that was his friend’s spouse, so he couldn’t compete. Of course Naruto would believe her above himself.

He looked back at his student in ponder. Sure, he was too young to understand some adult matter, but Sasuke had been seven when his family got murdered and he managed just fine. “Boruto, do you know if your dad is spending time with someone other than your mother?”

Boruto couldn’t help giving him a trademark look of exasperation. Maybe he didn’t get everything, but in a way he felt like he kind of understood what his mom had been saying, if not the exact context. In any case, adult situations were always weird, so he’d just put this in the category of “adult bullshit”.  

”You mean aside from you? No. And trust me, his clone followed me all day at school today, so I know he wasn’t flirting with anyone there.” Boruto sighed a little, giving himself some food, though he didn’t feel like he could eat at the moment. 

“Honestly, sensei, I dunno why but mom is my dad’s biggest fan.” He said, picking at his food. It sucked because he usually looked forward to his mom’s cooking. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and shrugged. “Maybe she gets a little weird about it, but she’s only doing it because she’s trying to help. After he missed my birthday party she’s been all worried about that idiot.” 

“He missed your birthday?” Sasuke asked, picking on the fact Hinata had started worrying then. “Do you know why?”

Boruto seemed upset about it, and Sasuke suddenly remembered birthdays were important to kids. He hadn’t celebrated his own since he’d turned eight in a silent home. He wasn’t sure Naruto cared that much either. Maybe he didn’t measure how important that could be to a child.

Moreover, Sasuke had more important data to collect. “Was he working late again, or perhaps meeting someone?”

“Yeah, I know why. Same as always, working late again. It’s not a big deal anyway. He brought me a present when he got home.” Boruto shrugged again and looked toward Himawari. “It was a shitty game but you know. I guess he tried.”

One more look to his sister and Boruto motioned for Sasuke to lean over so he could whisper in his ear. He cupped his finger next to it and spoke softly. “Hima was really sad and she’s worried he’ll forget hers too. I promised her he wouldn’t, but honestly she was more upset than I was.”

He pulled back and looked at Sasuke with serious eyes. “I know he was working because Shikadai said his dad came home late too and he could hear him talking about my dad getting upset because he promised he’d be there. I’m trying not to be mad cuz it’ll hurt his feelings, ‘ttebasa. I think he’s already forgot about it though.”

Sasuke repressed a sigh. Of course Boruto wouldn’t recognize the tale tell signs of an affair. But that didn’t ressemble Naruto, blowing off his closed ones for work, especially since he could use so many shadow clones.

Had Hinata been right? Her speech had been so confusing Sasuke didn’t know what to think about it… but Naruto definitely had something on his mind. Looking up to his friend, Sasuke’s heart started beating faster.

He’d rarely seen Naruto so sad.

 

*

 

“Why did you tell Sasuke I was having an affair?” Naruto frowned before his wife could say anything. “You know I would never do that to you! Now I’m sure he thinks you don’t know me at all! He’s gonna worry to no end, you know how he is! Why would you even say that? What’s going on? Is your clan up to something because of that law I’m working on?”

He glanced towards the living-room, worried his children would see them fight.

Hinata had almost hoped Naruto would wait until dinner was over to talk, but she knew better. He was a head-on sort of person. It wasn’t often he got upset with her, and the notion filled her with anxiety. Naruto wasn’t just her husband, he was her friend.

“It wasn’t like that.” Hinata looked at him with sad eyes. “This is our home, the one we made together. And this is my life. There’s no reason for me to do what my clan wants. It’s because of these clan traditions that Neji…”

She took a deep breath. This wasn’t about her. 

“I told Sasuke… _Tried_ to tell him there are things I can’t give you. Though I try, there are just things we didn’t experience together. Sometimes when you’re weary the only one who can make you happy and bring you peace is Sasuke.”

Hinata held her hand to her chest, eyebrows furrowing with the pain that was there. “You’re working yourself too hard and you’re trying to act as if nothing is wrong. But I can tell that you are more tired than usual. You say everything is okay but you never give me a real smile. I know Sasuke-kun sees you more than I do, so I told him to give you what I can’t. That peace and happiness. I didn’t mean to upset him. I just hate to see you unhappy.”

She turned her back to him. “I’m sorry. I realize now I shouldn’t have said anything to him. That I should have just gone to you, but I didn’t want to stress you out more.”

It was true. She never thought there was an affair. But she did know that Naruto had very real and undefined feelings towards his friend. She also believed Sasuke was the only one that could reach her husband and find his true feelings. She realized now that bringing the topic up again would only cause further trouble, so she only told as much as she dared.

“Well, yeah, you _should_ have come to me” Naruto frowned, sending a worried glance towards his best friend. “You can’t talk about family with Sasuke, it makes him very uncomfortable!” 

Though he seemed to be doing fine now, so Naruto sighed and hugged his wife. “I don’t even get why you’d want to talk about our marriage with this guy, he’s as compassionate as a rock!” he grinned. His expression turned into a pout as his eyes narrowed. “And why would you even think _he_ can gimme stuff you can’t? You’re my wife! I get that I’m really busy right now, and that I come back late from work and all, but seriously…”

He sighed again, his smile dropping for a moment before he forced it back on with an awkward chuckle. “Ya know, you got him so worked up he started giving me marital advice! As if he knew the first thing about being married… Saying things like ‘don’t get a divorce’, or ‘get a concubine… concubus?’, whatever. Now, that’s some words I’d never thought I’d hear him say!”

Hinata was weak against Naruto. He knew how to work her, with his adorable pouting and the way he held her. She felt bad for the whole ordeal, and to herself, it felt just like another failure at trying to help her husband. But she wouldn’t let herself drown in those thoughts because in the end Naruto did need her to be his wife. If she was good at nothing else, it was that. 

“I’m really sorry, Naruto. I will be more aware of Sasuke’s feelings from now on.” Hinata said, reaching up to hold his face in her hands, looking at him with a small smile. “And there is one thing I want to say. My loyalty is to you, and only you. Do you understand? I support you in everything you strive for. And I truly mean everything. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. But if there was a, as you put it, unlikely scenario where you fell in love with someone else, I would never do anything to hurt you. You’ve brought me nothing but joy, and I will always try to do the same for you.” 

Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise. “Uh, woah, that’s… really sweet Hinata” he muttered. “But, uh… You know I wouldn’t do that to you, right? To either of you, that wouldn’t be fair! I wouldn’t date anyone else or have, like,  _a mistress_! To me, it’s the same as cheating! If that kinda thing happened, which-” he chuckled “-just  _how_? But yeah, if that happened, I would just tell you about it, and we’d work it out! So what if that reflects badly on me as the Hokage? You’re more important than that! I would never lie to you about it, ‘ttebayo! It’s like…”

He paused, annoyed that words were failing him. “It’s like you’re scared I’d just forget about you if that happened! D'ya really think I’d just have an affair and not give a damn about your feelings?”

He frowned, actually hurt she would think that. “And what’s that about Sasuke bringing me peace and shit? That guy’s nothing but trouble! Don’t just tell him to take care of me as if you were a mother giving her son away to his wife! The way you talk about it, it’s like you’d believe-”

His voice caught in his throat as his eyes widened. “No way…”

He stepped back in disbelief. “Did ya really think?… that  _I_  would?… with  _this_  guy?…”

Hinata let out a sigh and frowned. Maybe it was all in her head? Surely someone else would have noticed and said something to them before? But she trusted her intuition. “I don’t think that you are doing anything right now or that you have in the past. But there might potentially… That something could happen.”

There was no way Hinata would lie to Naruto just to make things easier. She knew he wouldn’t respect her for lying either. Still, it wasn’t easy to face him like this.

“I woke up the other morning and I saw you both on the sofa. Your head in his lap, clasping each others hands. Both of you were still asleep but when I saw that… I thought maybe you had unrealized feelings.”

“For Sasuke? Ew, no way!” Naruto chuckled, pulling an exaggeratedly disgusted face. “I mean, I love him, yeah, but for one, he’s a guy, and also, seriously-  _him_?” He let out another awkward laugh as his gaze went back to Sasuke.

Stupid,  _gorgeous_  Sasuke with his pitch black hair and dark eyes, his face like moonlight behind dark branches. His laugher died in his throat as his breath shortened. From there, he could see the way the black eyes softened when he talked to his son, follow the tiny moves of his lips as he spoke and the graceful gestures he made with the one arm they didn’t both lose. That bastard.

He balled his fists and forced himself to look away, back to his wife, his smile and usually cheerful expression entirely vanished. “Hinata, why would you tell me that?” he asked softly, blue eyes slightly widened. He bit his lower lip. “You  _just_  said you’d never do anything to hurt me.” He stepped back, trying to push a smile back on his face, and failing pathetically. “I thought we were… I thought we were fine, the way it is.”

He backed down towards the hall. “I… just tell ’em I got work to do, okay?” he whispered, putting his shoes back on. He avoided her eyes, trying to keep his own from watering down. “And tell Boruto I’m sorry.”

He grabbed his coat, and vanished.

 

*

 

What… had they been talking about the alleged affair? About the Hyuga? About… Sasuke got up, his eyes following his friend towards the hallway until he popped off. He then looked back at Hinata, hesitating between asking her for an explanation or going after Naruto.

Hinata didn’t have time to do or say anything before Naruto was gone. She looked at the spot he had just stood in, guilt bubbling from her stomach into her chest. Her face felt hot and throat tightened like she could let out heavy sobs any moment. He was right. She did hurt him. But there was no room for her tears, she had to at least accomplish one thing tonight. She would do as he asked and tend to their children.

There was another task she wasn’t given, however. One he might never forgive her for.

“S-Sasuke-kun.” She murmured before taking a deep breath. When she looked back, her beautiful features were set with determination. “He remembered some work that needed to be finished. He needs you to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rp was edited it in fic format. Original rp: https://seventh-hokage-naruto-uzumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/dinner-and-a-drama/chrono


	11. Dinner And A Drama (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke discuss some issues. It goes awkward.

Sasuke didn’t go for the Hokage’s tower, aiming for the mountain instead. He didn’t get why Hinata had sent _him_ to do a spouse’s job, but the hell if he wouldn’t be helping his friend when his wife bailed on him.

He found Naruto sitting atop his father’s face carved in the rock, gazing at the moon tiredly.

“Have you been chasing me? That’s new“ Naruto commented in a half-hearted joke.

“What’s wrong?“

“Fucker“ the other muttered, lying back on the rock. Sasuke gave him a little nudge with his foot.

“Don’t give me that crap. My day has been annoying enough as it is.“

Naruto sighed. “Have you ever, like… regretted doing something?“

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

“Yeah, right. Look who I am talking too. I meant, regretted doing something even though you really wanted it and felt very happy with it at first?“

Sasuke thought hard about a decision of his that would have made him happy to begin with.

“Just tell me what’s wrong“ he demanded, feeling a bit annoyed.

Naruto sighed. “I’m not so sure myself.“

His friends rolled his eyes and went to sit besides him. He wanted to ask what Naruto’d been talking with Hinata that upset him so much, but he also wanted to be miles from here, minding his own business. So he glared.

Naruto chuckled at that. Sasuke hit him.

“Ouch, bastard!“ Naruto laughed again. “Can’t you be more delicate?“

“Can’t you be less annoying?“

“You— jerk!“

Naruto straightened up just enough to tackle his friend. They wrestled on the floor for a bit, until Sasuke go the upper hand and pushed Naruto on his back, sat on his legs and pinched his nose. “Just tell me already.“

Naruto’s smirk faltered, receding into a nostalgic smile. He put his hands on Sasuke’s thighs, rubbing them absentmindedly. “I miss you.“

“I’m right here, idiot. _Sitting_ on you.“

“I miss you when you’re not.“

“Fine. I’ll just sit on you more often. Kinda needed a new chair anyway.“

“ _Bastard_.“

“Loser.“

Naruto smiled and rose his hands to put them on either side of Sasuke’s waist, pulling him a little forward to do so more comfortably. “I’m not sure what Hinata told you, or how she told you, but… she was kinda right in one account: I _need_ you to be here more often.“

Sasuke frowned. “Don’t tell me I’m the mystery mistress she’s been babbling about.“

Naruto rose his eyebrows mockingly, and his friend smacked his nose. “Your wife is a moron. You go well together.“ He let out a little sigh, then got off Naruto and laid on his back next to him. Turning his face toward the blond idiot’s smirk, he suddenly remembered their last fight at the Valley Of The End.

“I do need you here“ Naruto said, searching for his hand in the grass and finding nothing but air.

“You do need babysitting, but anyone can do it.“

“Jerk.“

Naruto’s smile softened. “I’m not kidding, though. When we’re appart, I, uh… I don’t…“ He sighed. “I don’t care much about anything.“

He looked back at the stars, his smile vanished. “Maybe it’s because we share so much history together, I don’t know. And I… I get you like to travel or whatever but… But would it kill you to come and stay here every once in a while?“

Sasuke glanced at Naruto’s face, noticing the sadness creeping out on him.

“When I come here, I see ghosts“ he replied. “Streets full of my people, walking and alive. Only they’re not.“ He looked at the sky. “You haven’t changed anything, yet. Konoha could decide to eradicate other villagers. When I walk down the streets…“ He sighed. “It’s like everyone is already dead.“

Naruto frowned. “When I change it, will you come back?“

“I’d need to do something about Sakura.“

His friend tilted his head quizzically, and Sasuke sighed. “When we got married, I thought this was the only proper way for the child. But I’ve travelled since. I’ve learnt.“

“She won’t be pleased about it.“

“She won’t be much more miserable than she is now.“

“Right.“ Naruto sighed. “So… I make sure Konoha can’t commit any more genocides and you, I don’t know, _divorce_ your wife. _Then_ you’ll come back?“

“Maybe.“

“What? No! No ‘maybe’, you _have_ to come back!“

“Is that an order, _Lord Hokage, sir_?“

Naruto groaned. “Why do I even like you?“

“Because you’re a moron.“

Said idiot chuckled. “I can’t believe my wife thought we were having an affair. You’re, like, _infuriating_. I’d kill you on our wedding day.“

“Don’t assume I’d want to marry you, loser.“

Naruto pushed himself up on his elbow. “If you were a woman, you’d _so_ want to marry me.“

“You’d still be an idiot if I were a woman.“

“Yeah, but a charming and damn good-looking idiot!“ He wiggled his eyebrows and Sasuke snorted.

“Plus, you’d make a awfully good wife“ Naruto teased on. “You’re responsible, your cooking is great, and you always kept your house neat when we were kids. Also, you’re not _that_ ugly to look at.“

“Geez, thanks, moron. You, on the other hand, would make an _horrible_ spouse. You’re shit at cooking, super messy and as responsible as a rock.“

Naruto supported his head on his bent arm and grinned. “But I’m super fun, hyper supportive and ultra damn good at sex!“

Sasuke blushed. “Even if that were true, _loser_ , sex is not what holds a marriage! You can have great sex with anyone, possibly, but you _can’t_ marry anyone.“

“You sound awfully like someone who’s never had great sex in his life“ Naruto smirked jokingly. His eyes widened when he saw his friend’s lips tighten in a closed-up face. “What, _really_?“

“So?“

“So it’s a shame, that is. Sex is awesome!“

“Sex is stupid.“

“Stop calling things you wanna do but can’t stupid.“

“You’re stupid.“

Naruto laughed. “Well, _if_ we were married, you certainly wouldn’t think so. ‘Cause I’d shut you up with kisses and then we’d have _amazing_ sex.“

Sasuke rolled his eyes then turned his face away, flustered.

“That doesn’t seem to keep Hinata from thinking you’d cheat on her“ he mumbled.

Naruto frowned. “Hey!“

“What, it’s true! We wouldn’t be having this moronic conversation if she’d not cornered me to say that you needed some stuff she supposedly can’t give you! But she gives you great cooking, a clean house, responsible -when not idiotic- decision-making, _kids_ and, apparently, amazing sex. Why the hell would she think something’s missing?“

Naruto’s smile faltered, melting into a soft, almost melancholic expression. “Because I’m not happy.“

Sasuke frowned, and sat up.

“I’m the Hokage, I have a wonderful family, everyone loves me and… I’m not happy.“

Naruto also straightened up. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me either. I just… Once, it took me a few clones to finish insane amounts of paperwork in hours. Now, a hundred clones can’t find the motivation to close-up a case in days. The only times I’m happy is when you come to visit. Not that I like you or anything, jerk.“

“Idiot.“

Naruto smiled. “I guess it was easier to face the end of the world than paper sheets and teenagers.“

“Maybe you miss the action.“

“I do. I’ve never been very good at academics, you know that.“

“Do I, dead last.“

Naruto chuckled and punched his friend on the shoulder. “Ah, I wish I could travel with you! I thought about asking, honestly, a few years after you’d left, but… I was already married and baby Boruto was so cute…“

“Again, assuming I’d have let you.“

“ _You wouldn’t?_ “ Naruto’s distress caught them both by surprise.

“Hn. If you’d behaved.“

“Aw, thanks, jackass!“ The blond man draped an arm around Sasuke’s waist and planted a mock kiss on his cheek. “See, you can be so sweet when you wanna! Now, I’m gonna wash my lips ‘cause I bet they’re poisoned.“

“Moron.“

Naruto laughed and hugged him closer, which incited a new fight. This time, he came up on top and pinned Sasuke to the ground with one hand.

“If we hadn’t married, we could have gone on so many adventures by now.“

“You mean, you could have _ruined_ many of my missions.“

“Oi, I’m a good ninja!“

“You’re as stealthy as a horde of bulls.“

“Yet I always win“ he grinned, setting his legs comfortably on either side of his friend while weighting down on his stomach to remind him of the outcome of their last fight. “We’d be travelling, kicking ass, having _loads_ of sex…“

“I wouldn’t have sex with you“ Sasuke hissed, his face reddening.

“What? No, I meant, _generally_ , you pervert!“ He noticed the blush. “Aw, is little Sasuke embarrassed?“

“ _Am not!_ Shut up!“

Naruto chuckled and leaned over Sasuke’s face with a sly grin, holding his wrist tighter just in case. “What’s that? You’d wish I’d have sex with you? I mean, I totally get it, I’m really, _really_ good…“

“Stop it, you moron“ Sasuke groaned, annoyed, but Naruto’s grin only widened.

“Or are you just jealous I totally beat you there, while you’re so used to be mister perfect all around?“

His face was really close now, and Sasuke felt very conscious his own head couldn’t very well push the hard rock behind it to avoid it. His heart beat faster than during a training and he felt hotter, too. More annoyingly, he couldn’t find the will to move, as a mouse that finds itself nose to nose with a snake. Damn Naruto and his stupid pranks!

“People with actual skills don’t feel the urge to brag that much“ he retorted, frowning.

“What? Hey! I’ll let you now I’m _actually_ really good!“ Naruto whined, sitting back up. “Not that you would know the difference, sir I’ve-never-had-good-sex sir!“

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of.“

“Maybe not, but it’s kinda sad.“

Naruto looked at Sasuke in ponder. “Oi, I’ll kiss you.“

“ _What?_ “

“I’ll kiss you, so at least you’ll know what you’re missing out.“

“ _Are you out of your mind?_ No wonder Hinata thinks you’re cheating on her if you keep kissing other people!“

“I’m offering _as a friend_!“ Naruto replied, annoyed. “Plus, we’re two guys, so it’s not cheating. Hinata won’t mind.“

Sasuke had no idea how to reply to that. Except…

“You’re such a moron.“

“Is that a yes?“

“Absolutely not.“

“I don’t get it“ Naruto groaned. “This way, you’ll know I’m not bragging!“

“I don’t care that you’re bragging, idiot“ Sasuke muttered while kicking him off himself. “You can’t just kiss other people, no matter their gender. It’s still cheating.“

“Not if you’re my best friend“ Naruto remarked.

“Do you _want_ to kiss me that bad?“

“What? No way! Why would I wanna kiss a jerk like you? I’m just trying to help, here!“

“ _How is that helping?_ I didn’t ask for any help!“

“Fine, just stay ignorant, you dumbass! I bet you’re just scared anyway.“

“ _Scared of a kiss?_ “

“Yeah, or that I’m so much better at it than you are you’ll never be able to beat me.“

“What, you—“

Usually, Sasuke was good at keeping his cool. However, everything went to shit each time Naruto crossed his path. Even though he _had_ noticed the pattern, and _did_ know Naruto brought up the stupid in him.

Which meant, in this case, he’d grabbed the other by the collar and smacked their lips together before his brain had time to register his own action.

And it didn’t kick in until Naruto’s mouth started moving on his own, while one hand embraced the curve of his back to press him closer and the other slid into his hair.

And, okay. Naruto _was_ a damn good kisser. Sasuke was not sure what actually a made a good kisser, but surely something feeling _that_ amazing could only be rated adequate. It somehow lit a fire in his stomach, making him worried he’d fallen under some sort of jutsu for a moment. It also seemed like he’d lost the ability to think, which would explain why he allowed the kiss to last for much longer than necessary.

“Told ya“ Naruto grinned eventually, as Sasuke was trying to make sense of what had just happened. He tried to answer, but his pathetic “hn“ got stuck in his throat on the way out. Naruto’s hands was still in his hair, stroking it lightly.

“But… your wife…“ Sasuke wasn’t sure why he said that. He couldn’t care less about Hinata. He just needed to say something to feel like less of an idiot. Which didn’t work.

“I’ll talk to her“ Naruto dismissed as if it were nothing, though his grin seemed a little forced.

“O… okay then.“ Sasuke’s brain was clearly still out of it, so he decided to shut up. No way he would let Naruto understand that yes, _indeed_ , he was a fucking damn hell good kisser that was light-years ahead of him on the matter.

“Actually“ Naruto added with a slight wariness in his smile, “I think I’ll go home, now. The kids wanted me to have dinner with them, and I sorta need to, well, sort stuff out with my wife.“

He stroked Sasuke’s cheek fondly, then leaned in for another, shorter kiss. So soft and sweet. Sasuke sighed.

“That’s just a bonus“ Naruto smiled. “You’re not that bad at kissing either, bastard.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is much more manipulative in this fic than in the manga...


	12. The Neji Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto makes good on his promise to reform the Hyuga clan. Some people are pissed. Some are definitely not.

‘We are loosing clients’ Shikamaru insisted, putting a large book on the Hokage’s desk. ‘Rich clients.’

‘Is that about the Gato law I passed?’ Naruto sighed. ‘I am still negotiating with other countries so they follow step.’

‘They won’t. Not all of them and, anyways, the persons you are trying to impede from gaining a monopoly are now ganging up on Konoha.’

‘Shit.’

‘Yeah, shit. We need their money, which they’re now giving to other countries, or criminal organisations.’

‘Well, we’ll need to kick these criminals in the ass, then.’

‘What we need is better laws about monopoly, and annulling your order about not killing for rich people.’

‘We can still do that’ Naruto protested. ‘Just not to the detriment… just not if that hurts poorer people!’

‘You can’t keep pissing out everybody like this’ Shikamaru sighed. ‘The Elders are on to you since that child-labour law you passed, you’ve upset our richest clients and, now, _this_.’

‘What about it?’ Naruto mumbled.

‘You’ve insulted Konoha’s most powerful family.’ Shikamaru sighed. ‘How annoying… you have been laying low for about twelve years, why would you suddenly make all these changes? Do you know how much paperworks I have to do?’

‘It’s my job.’

‘To piss people out?’

‘To make Konoha a better place.’

‘Konoha is already great, Naruto. We’re the top village in the country.’

‘No we’re not!’ Naruto retorted, getting annoyed. ‘What would Neji think of me right now? What would he think of _you_ , saying this crap?’

‘Is this about Sasuke again?’

‘Why would it be about Sasuke?’ Naruto snapped, a bit defensively.

‘It is _always_ about Sasuke.’

‘Well, it’s not! It’s about Neji, and how I’d promise I would make sure no-one gets enslaved anymore. How is that a bad thing?’

Shikamaru sighed. ‘It’s not. It’s actually good, though I don’t see how you’re going to get along with your wife after that.’

‘Hinata is fine with it.’

‘Hinata got into some big fights with her family about it. Everyone in the village knows.’

‘Well, tough up’ Naruto grumbled. ‘I get yelled at on a daily basis by greedy corporates nowadays.’

He looked guilty though, and Shikamaru sighed again. ‘Alright, at least let me annul that Gato Act, so we can get our rich clients back. We’ll think about a better way to impede them from leeching out on villagers. A more… discreet way.’

Naruto looked skeptical. ‘Fine. But don’t make it _too_ public, I’d hate people to think I’ve fucked up.’

‘I’ll make you pose as the wise Kage who knows how to learn from his mistakes and make that _extremely_ public. Rich fucks will believe you’re stepping down, and that’ll give us some time to plan a counter-attack.’

Naruto grinned. ‘Okay then.’

‘Great. See you, shit-face.’

‘You’re the one to talk, pineapple-head.’

Shikamaru snorted and left, crossing paths with a stern, dark-haired man on his way out. ‘Not a good timing, Uchiha’ he whispered. ‘The Hokage’s sorting out a crisis.’

Sasuke glared at him, then brandished a tiny box. ‘Just a second then.’

‘Have it your way, _as usual_ ’ Shikamaru retorted before leaving.

‘What is it?’ Naruto asked when the door closed. ‘Oh, Sas’! It’s been a while.’

He barely caught the little box Sasuke threw at him. ‘What the fuck? You could have least warned me, bastard.’

‘The item. Make sure to hide it safely.’ He turned back to leave, but hesitated. ‘You guard dog said something about a crisis.’

Naruto sighed, lying back in his seat. ‘Yeah, uh, it’s such a mess… The Hyuga are pissed at me because of that new law, and though Hinata is very helpful in public, she’s a little bit stressed out at home… Like, I even had a villager call me a ’stupid nut-head’. A nut-head! _Me_!’

Sasuke stilled. ‘What new law?’

Naruto stood up and stretched. ‘You haven’t heard? Maa, I guess you’ve only just come back… I passed a decree stating it’s forbidden to keep slaves. So, of course, the Hyuga’s main branch —and even the secondary branch, mind you— are a bit upset. People are starting to say I’m a shit Hokage, which is weird since they’ve only been happy when I did basically nothi—‘

Sasuke had appeared right in front of him, startling Naruto. ‘You pissed off the village just to pass a law?’

His voice was low, slightly tense, and his eyes darker than ever.

‘Well… yeah. Isn’t what you’re always telling me to do? Don’t tell me you’re upset too, you hypocrite!’

Sasuke chuckled. ‘I’m not upset.’

He slid his hand behind Naruto’s head and brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes with a content sigh. ‘I am _not_ upset.’

In shock, Naruto didn’t have time to react. Sasuke’s warmth and touch were already gone.

His dark eyes looked at him with such fondness it felt a bit unnerving.

And Sasuke was _smiling_.

‘Good job, _Mockage_.’

‘Hey!’

Sasuke chuckled again, his face totally different now there was a sincere smile gracing it. Fuck, that man was gorgeous. ‘How is it going with your wife?’

Naruto cringed. ‘She’s not overjoyed, though she’s being very supportive. Her parents are giving her a hard time.’

‘Sorry to hear that.’

He was probably not sorry at all, but he clearly felt _chatty_ , which was unusual. Naruto’s heart beat a little faster when he felt the other’s hand press gently against his shoulder.

‘What about ramen?’ Sasuke offered. ‘My treat.’

‘Oi, I’m not your trained dog.’

Sasuke chuckled again. ‘Fine. No ramen.’

‘ _That’s not what I said!_ ’

It was so weird. So weird. When did Sasuke _ever_ smile? When had he last looked that _happy_? Naruto couldn’t remember a time he’d even smiled in such a carefree manner.

Then Shikamaru knocked on the door and Sasuke’s face closed up instantly, going back to his stoic, cold expression, though _not entirely_.

‘One of our rich guns is threatening to sue us over some minor fuck-up’ Shikamaru said. ‘I’m gonna bet that’s the beginning of retaliation. You said a second’ he added, noticing Sasuke was still present.

‘I was leaving.’

They crossed paths again, and Shikamaru started explaining the situation to the Hokage.

But Naruto wasn’t listening. He was suddenly realizing he didn’t care about consequences. He didn’t care about upsetting morons and people he didn’t even know.

Just right now, he’d remembered, seing that unique expression on Sasuke’s face.

 

He wanted to make people _happy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things the ending fucked up, this is the one I resent the most. If you cut the ending right after Sasuke and Naruto's last battle, we can imagine Naruto making good on his promises and fixing everything he said he would. But the ending just shows nothing changed, and that he is, basically, a liar. Thanks Boruto, I hope selling art makes up for SELLING YOUR SOUL. That being said, fanfiction exists. High five, Neji!


	13. Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke attempts to bond with his daughter but she won't have it until she gets some answers. Namely, why her married parents aren't in a relationship.

When Sarada got out of the Academy and noticed the waiting silhouette of her dad, her first instinct was to discreetly check if she hadn’t been put under a genjutsu. As the man started walking towards her, she glanced over her shoulder to check that Boruto wasn’t pulling a prank on her, but the boy was busy talking with Mitsuki.

‘Hi’ Sasuke greeted sternly, his face blank as a plank.

‘O…kay…’ Sarada muttered in reply. ‘What are you doing here?’

Sasuke seemed slightly taken aback by the question. ‘Passing by.’

‘I see.’ She started walking off, and could feel her tense behind her. She turned around. ‘Are you coming or not?’

He managed to catch on with it looking entirely aloof and casual.

‘Going home?’ he asked after some minutes of silent walking.

‘Yes.’

They didn’t talk after that, until Sarada reached the road that crossed her way home. Then, he stopped.

‘Aren’t you coming in to greet mum?’

He didn’t answer, but didn’t move. Sarada pouted, then frowned and pulled her glasses up. ‘Fine! I needed to… go somewhere else first, anyway’ she snapped, her shoulders tensing. ’I’ll let you tag along.’

As she took a steps towards this hazardous destination, he started walking besides her again. The silence felt quite heavy, and Sarada glanced at him to see he looked equally uncomfortable. Yet he stuck with her.

She sighed. ‘Why don’t you want to go home?’

No answer. Stupid dad.

‘Don’t you want to see mum?’

Still mute as a koi carp.

‘You know, with the way you treat her, it’s really hard to understand why you two are married in the first place.’

From his expression, he seemed to care as much as for his first toothbrush.

Sarada stopped abruptly in the stark middle of the street. ‘Dad, how did you meet mum?’

Sasuke paused to look at his defiant daughter.

He honestly didn’t want to get into that, but Sakura was nowhere in sight and Sarada seemed a little fed up with him.

‘We were assigned to the same team at the Academy.’

Sarada’s eyes widened at his answering. Her expression softened in relief and his heart skipped a bit.

‘And… how… how did you two fall in love with each other?’ she pressed on cautiously.

Sasuke’s lips tightened and he started walking again. ‘Do you mean, how did we come to marry each other?’

‘I… guess?’ she answered, though he could sense she was on to him.

‘It is not proper for an Uchiha to have a child out of the bonds of marriage.’

She looked surprised. ‘Are you saying mum was pregnant?’

He sent her a glance. His previous statement made it obvious enough.

‘Oh, so…’ He could sense her slight disappointment, but she looked at him with renewed hope. ‘But why did you decide to have a baby before marrying, then?’

Another patient look, and she got it. ‘I was… an accident?’

‘I acted irresponsibly.’

He wasn’t sure how to elaborate. Not that he really wanted to.

Sarada’s lips were tight. ‘You didn’t really want a child, then.’

He shrugged. ‘No.’

He didn’t like the way her teary eyes made him feel. ‘My parents would have wanted me to marry and bless our clan with an heir, though.’

She crossed her tiny arms, clearly repressing tears. ‘So… I’m the only reason you married mum?’

He sighed. ‘I won’t lie to you.’

‘Then don’t! Just tell me the truth.’

‘Sometimes it’s better not to know the truth.’

‘Why, are you afraid of telling me?’ she glared.

He startled, then repressed a small smile. ‘It’s a long story. I won’t tell all of it.’

She was really good at glaring. Sasuke found that endearing. ‘Let’s go sit by the lake.’

 

*

 

He told her about meeting Sakura at school, among the hordes of annoying fangirls who drooled all over him for no good reason. He told her about working with her ( _in spite of her_ actually) before leaving the village. He didn’t mention their mutuals murder attempts, just that they fought together against Kaguya. And that afterwards, while Naruto was probably getting busy with the Hyuga girl, Sasuke had vainly waited for him to meet over their usual meal, tired, lonely and dejected.

His best friend was nowhere to be seen, most likely having fun with the Byakugan princess. The villagers sent Sasuke wary looks, or whispered insults. He’d waited at Ichiraku’s ramen shop, hoping Naruto would get his message and let him sleep on his couch. He was fine with going back to the forest but really wished he could take a shower.

As the night fell, he indulged himself to a glass of sake. He didn’t drink often, usually not much, especially since he was a bit of a light-weight. But he was tired. He hated that he had to come back to Konoha at all, knowing nothing had changed since the massacre of his clan. Knowing people resented him for making his own justice. And Naruto wasn’t even here.

‘Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?’ said a gentle voice next to him.

Ugh. Great. Please made that night even worse, thanks.

‘I’m fine.’

‘It’s been a while’ Sakura said while sitting next to him before ordering a bowl of ramen.

‘Where is Naruto?’ he asked.

‘Oh? With Hinata, I suppose. Why, did you two have an appointment?’

‘Tch.’ He gulped the rest of his glass and ordered another one. ‘I was supposed to spend the night at his place. I don’t know if he got the message.’

She fidgeted awkwardly on her sit, probably in what she thought was a cute manner. Sasuke hated how she blatantly lied to his face about her personality in order to please him. Why would he like a fake? Or did she really believe he was so stupid as to fall for it?

‘Well, you could always spend the night at my place’ she offered. ‘I have a couch.’

A couch sounded good, but he knew Sakura. A billion strings attached. ‘I’m good.’

‘Naruto is right, you can really be a cold bastard’ she mumbled to herself while separating her chopsticks to eat.

‘What?’ He couldn’t remember a time when she’d ever criticized him.

‘What?’ she replied, blushing furiously. ‘I said to eat or your ramen are going to run cold, Sasuke-kun.’

‘Hn.’

He let it slide and ate his meal quietly. He had drank three glasses of sake and knew that was his limit, so he only ordered water afterwards.

‘Say, Sasuke-kun…’

What know?

‘Why don’t you like me?’

‘Fuck, is that the only thing that matters to you or what?’ he snapped, sending her an annoyed glare.

‘You don’t have to be… rude about it’ she replied. She seemed hurt, but at least she wasn’t groveling anymore.

‘Well, maybe I should be! Get some pride, Sakura, you’re pathetic.’

She frowned, clearly angry. Was she at last going to show her true colors?

‘I give up, you’re just too lame’ he said, putting money on the counter and getting up to leave.

‘Take it back.’

He sent her an unimpressed glance.

‘I’m _not_ lame. Take it back.’

She was standing like a fighter, at long fucking last. He smiled, showing teeth. ‘ _Make me_.’

Her breaking the ground with a punch didn’t surprise him; she enjoyed showing off her strength after all. He didn’t really care about what the villagers would think about them destroying streets either. He knew that would probably pinned onto him but, hey. Naruto was not showing up, and he felt just the right amount of tipsy to pretend he would enjoy the fight.

Sakura was slow. Well, everyone was slow compared to him. But she was quite a good fighter, and he enjoyed the horrified gasps her devastating punches pulled out of people. He maneuvered her out to a field, avoiding her fists easily, feeling like a dancer under the moon. He’d needed the warm up, it was quite chilly in the open.

Eventually, out of stamina, she started shouting. ‘ _Why_ are you always so rude to me? I’ve always had your back! I’ve always been supportive of your fucked-up choices! I’ve fought with you for years and you’re _still_ not even giving me the time of the day! _What’s fucking wrong with you?_ ’

She yelled and punched the earth so hard the whole field was blown apart. ‘You’re a lost cause, Sasuke. You’re just an arrogant, self-serving brat. I don’t know why I put up with you.’

She was now out of breath too, so Sasuke assumed it was safe to jump and land next to her, smirking. He tapped lightly on her forehead, not a gentle gesture exactly but not totally cutting her off anymore. ‘At long last’ he whispered. ‘Now, where’s that couch?’

And honestly, it hadn’t been such a bad night. When she wasn’t lying to please him, Sakura made for a quite passable friend. They didn’t really talk, though they made fun of Naruto. Sasuke was still upset he hadn’t showed up. Eventually, as they were both sitting on the couch, she’d kissed him.

Oh, well. She wasn’t ugly, he didn’t have high (or any) expectations, so why the hell not? Sex had been a tad awkward and somewhat boring but hey, that was sex. She had acted like herself the following morning.

He had never gotten an apology from Naruto, who instead greeted him the following morning with a strangely saddened look on his face. Sasuke assumed Sakura had bragged about their night to him, making him upset about the fact she was never in love with him in spite of them being closer than Sakura and Sasuke ever were.

Then Sasuke had left the village, thinking nothing of that a-okay night, more set on rebuilding himself.

Until he received a scroll speaking excitedly of birds, bees, and babies.

Naruto was getting married, so he figured, why not him? He didn’t mind people trashing him, but he wouldn’t let anyone speak ill of his clan. So they married.

And Sakura instantly reverted back into a gushing fangirl, sewing Uchiha fans on all of her clothes, talking about painting the crest on the house and proudly calling herself Missus Sasuke Uchiha.

It was even worse after the birth of their daughter, to the point that Sasuke couldn’t stand the sight of ‘Sasuke’s daughter, isn’t she cute? She has _his_ eyes!’.

He’d been stupid.

 _So_ stupid.

 

*

 

Now, years later, he carefully crafted the tale so ‘Sasuke’s daughter’ would get the point without feeling rejected. And when she looked at him, she _did_ have his eyes.

But Sasuke had learnt his lesson. He wouldn’t be stupid anymore.

‘I said I wouldn’t lie’ he told his daughter. ‘I want to make it very clear that I will not come to live with Sakura and you. Your mother doesn’t act like herself when I am around.’

Sarada’s lips tightened, but she didn’t cry. ‘So you’re… you’re not coming back because of mum?’

‘I have work to do.’

‘You _just_ said you wouldn’t lie!’

He almost snorted. ‘Fair enough.’

He wasn’t so bad, Sarada decided. She wouldn’t forgive him for running way, but at least he was telling her the truth, unlike her mother.

‘Maybe you should get a flat.’

He frowned a little.

‘You say what’s keeping you from seeing me is mum, right? So you should just get a flat. So you can come back more often.’

She was looking at him straight in the eyes, daring him to come back on his words now.

‘I can’t really keep my address from your mother’ he remarked. ‘She is _a ninja_.’

‘But you would do it, right?’ Sarada insisted. ‘So we could see each other more?’

That was pushing her luck but she wasn’t going to take any crap from a man who pretended to think so highly of truth.

He pondered. ‘I could… think about it.’

He gently put his hand on his daughter’s head. ‘In the meantime, show me how well you’re doing with our fire jutsu.’

She took that as a challenge and jumped up, doing her best to produce a massive(-ish) ball of flames. It took her three tries to make it as big and perfect as she could but, when she turned back to sent her father a defiant glare, he looked proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read many theories attempting to explain the state of Sasuke and Sakura's marriage, why he straight up abandoned his wife and kid and how Sarada even came to be born. I like the 'Orochimaru created that Sharingan bearer' theory, and cringed at the 'Sakura raped Sasuke' one. The only satisfying explanation I found is: lazy writing. So I came up with this piece for my fic, which is quite cliché but at least feels in character according to me.
> 
> I like Sakura, though her character lacks agency and development. She never acknowledges Sasuke's feelings in canon though, feeding her crush with whatever scraps of affection he throws her way (and he does care for her as much as for Naruto before leaving for the Sound Village, though Naruto gains precedence when he fights him in the Valley Of The End, then repeatedly attempts to understand and help him while Sakura gives up). 
> 
> In this fic I decided to stick to canon as much as possible, even though that makes Sakura look stupid when it comes to Sasuke. Writing this, I realised how SasuSaku could actually work if Sakura had been written as a proper character rather than a plot device. If she'd started reaching for Sasuke's as a person rather than fangirling over him she could have shown her true self in return, and maybe he wouldn't have fallen for her but at least he could have seen her true self is quite lovable. But she's only decent when Sasuke isn't involved, and shows her worst whenever he's around.
> 
> I love the NaruSaku friendship. I love how Naruto lets go of her when he realises he can't compete with her love for Sasuke (that time at the hospital with Tsunade when she cries and hugs Sas' while Naruto smiles sadly then goes out). I love how he starts seeing her as a friend and how well they work as a team. I would have liked seeing Sakura grow out of her unrequited crush on Sasuke, though not necessarily for her to pair up with Naruto. I don't like the 'let's pair up people for sequel money' endings anyway.
> 
> The way I see it, Naruto settled for Hinata and Sakura got what she wanted, but not what she needed by marrying Sasuke. And Sasuke married out of bad writing (and maybe duty or guilt). That character should not have ended up in any kind of relationship. Even as a SNS shipper I don't see him pairing up without a tremendous amount of mental healing and re-learning about love first, because Itachi screwed him over real bad. To him, being loved equals being stalked, hit-on by major creeps, manipulated, threatened and tortured. He turned up quite alright considering he's only abandoned his wife and kid and manages to text Naruto once in a while.
> 
> In short, canon SasuSaku is badly written, canon NaruSaku is an awesome friendship (up until Boruto) and writing female characters as romantic plot devices will fuck up your story, so don't be sexist.
> 
> **
> 
> As for Sasuke being a light-weight regarding alcohol, I based it on the fact that Naruto and Sasuke are written as opposites. Logically, as Kurama heals Naruto super fast, he shouldn't be able to get drunk, so by opposition Sasuke would get drunk very easily. However (and since 'Boruto' fucks logic), Naruto would get placebo-drunk-out-of-his-ass and Sasuke would look perfectly sober while being actually totally smashed (which he isn't in this fic). That's in line with people always underestimating Naruto while overestimating Sasuke too, which I like.


	14. Untold Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another fight. Naruto and his son finally have a honest heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited RP: https://seventh-hokage-naruto-uzumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/untold-stories/chrono
> 
> Here's the rp discussion that prompted that whole ficlet:
> 
> B: Old man, you never told me about that Jiraiya, ‘ttebasa. You don't tell me much of anything about your past now that I think about it. And when you do it doesn't make sense.
> 
> N: I make PERFECT SENSE, ‘ttebayo!! And you usually say whatever I did is totally uncool anyways ( = __ = )
> 
> B: That’s what Sasuke-sensei said. That you were kind of a loser, but then you weren’t, or something. He does that weird thing where he bashes you but then compliments you like you’re the best person ever. I don’t really get it, ‘ttebasa. But you bring up things like Tsukiyomi and being soul mates and Old Perverts Jiisan or whatever and I don’t get any of it!
> 
> N: HE SAID WHAT??? Hey, bastard, why are you telling my son I’m a loser?? Do I go telling Sarada what you did to her mum???
> 
> S: I told him you started off as a loser, but that you worked your ass off to get better. Can’t help it if he got it wrong. Also, didn’t Sakura tell Sarada already?
> 
> B: Yeah right like either of you tell us anything. Even mum talks about Uncle Neji to us and what it was like when she was a kid. The only thing I know about the old man is what mum and Sasuke-sensei say. The Hokage has better things to do with his time than hang out with his family anyway.
> 
> S: … Naruto, you had twelve years to brag about how you became Hokage, how comes you didn’t give your son the headlines?
> 
> N: First, I was busy becoming Hokage, second- Second, mind your own business, bastard.
> 
> S: Fine, don’t talk. I don’t want to hear your stupid voice anyway.
> 
> B: I’m with sensei on this. But maybe I could show you how much I’ve improved with my shuriken instead?
> 
> N: I don’t wanna see that jerk right now!! Let’s see how well HE likes being given the silent treatment!!!!
> 
> S: … is that about me leaving again??
> 
> N: YOU DUMPED ME THREE TIMES, JERK!!! And I’m supposed to go telling those dumbass stories with a stupid huge grin on my face???? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEE- You know what?? I AM coming to the training ground, and I WILL punch your ugly face into the ground. Get ready to spit out teeth.
> 
> B: Uhh…ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ Woah, dad, hold on!! You guys don’t have to fight about it! If you don’t wanna tell me that’s fine! …….. Guys…?
> 
> S: Stand clear, Boruto. I’ll remind your father what it feels like to get his ass kicked.
> 
> N: YOU WISH, BASTARD!!!
> 
> ...
> 
> N: Uh. Sorry about that. You okay??
> 
> S: That was my arm, you fuckhead! I only got the one! But yeah, I’m fine. I’m not the one in charge of rebuilding that training ground anyway.
> 
> N: Yeah, uh. I went kinda overboard with it… Boruto, are you okay???
> 
> B: (=꒦ີ–꒦ີ=) I-I…. Can’t believe you did that. I gotta go.
> 
> N: Wait, brat!! I’m… I just got a tad- Ya know what?? Just ask anything ya wanna know, ‘kay?? I’ll tell you everything!!!
> 
> B: No. Its me asking stuff that lead to this. I’d rather just not know anything if it’s gonna make you guys act this way… But I’ll take responsibility and clean up what I can before I go.
> 
> S: You shouldn’t take responsibility for something that was not your fault. I, hn. Apologise too. Let’s sit down somewhere quiet and talk. I need a break to mend that wound anyway.
> 
> B: … Fine.
> 
> N: And I’ll, uh. Help you with those stitches, Sas’.
> 
> B: Fine. I’ll meet you idiots at the Hokage monument, okay? Nobody usually goes there anyway.

 

Boruto made it to the top of the monuments first. He sat down and looked around. It was getting later, not yet the end of the day but it would be soon enough. He sighed, brushing off the dirt that got on his clothes before resting his cheek against his hand.

There was a lot he didn’t know about his dad or his teacher. His mom’s stories sounded a lot like she had an overly biased view of things, where his dad did no wrong. Even Uncle Gaara has nothing but nice things to say about him. It seemed like even if Sasuke was kind of negative, he had a more realistic take on who the Hokage really had been in his younger years.

As he waited, Boruto thought about his teammates. Would they end up like the old team 7? He hoped not.

Naruto arrived soon after with Sasuke, holding a medical kit. Sasuke’s arm was still bleeding from their earlier sparring, and Naruto insisted to do the stitches.

“Ya can’t sew yourself back up with only one arm!” he pointed out, trying to grab the medical goods from his reluctant friend.

He didn’t look at his son, his heart clenching at the thought of telling him about his past. Sasuke would probably not let him “embellish” the truth, and Naruto didn’t feel a hurry to admit to his son he’d started off as a rejected loser. Boruto already thought little of him, he didn’t want to make that worse…

“Ah c’me on, bastard! Just let me help, would ya?”

Sasuke glared at him and kicked him back, then gestured to create a shadow clone.

“I’m fine on my own, idiot” he replied as his double activated the Mangekyou Sharingan and plunged his eyes into his. “For the pain” he explained to avoid stupid questions.

He was used to living alone and had developed many techniques to keep it this way. Who needs two arms when you’re a skilled ninja? His double helped him prepare a needle and started mending the wound. He’d use a medical jutsu to close it after stitching it up, but the gash was too long for him to do a neat job out of it in that state. Damn, if Sakura had been less of a groupie, he could have learnt so much from her by now…

“What do you want to know?” he asked Boruto to distract the boy’s father from his wound.

Boruto have his dad a glance before looking over to Sasuke.

“I want to know how long you’ve known each other. Why you became friends and rivals, ‘ttebasa. And I want you to start from the beginning.” Boruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “And if you can’t stop fighting about it I’ll leave.”

“Ah, we’re not fighting!” Naruto exclaimed, raising his hands. “And that was- Uh, we kinda do that, sometimes…” He cringed, thinking that he’d have to tell Shikamaru about the training ground they’d just destroyed.

“See, that’s sort of how it started between us, actually! We were in the same class at the Academy, and got sorted out in the same team… I just couldn’t stand him back then! Well…”

He scratched his head, then let himself fall down to sit. “It’s not really that I _hated_ him, but he was just so good at everything, that bastard…”

He grinned and nudged carefully at Sasuke’s side. “Plus, you’ve always been kind of a prick, haven’t ya?”

“Watch it, moron” Sasuke grunted as he was finishing up his stitching. He then dispelled his clone to gather healing chakra in his arm, closing up the wound until it faded into a thin, pinkish line.

“And it’s not like you didn’t deserve it, idiot” he added as he was cleaning up the first air kit. “You kept picking fights with me for no reasons and calling me names. What did you expect? Honestly, I didn’t care, I just figured you were jealous because Sakura liked me better. But I had enough on my hands already, with training and those stupid girls stalking me all the time; I didn’t have time to pay attention to an obnoxious loser.”

“So you were both kinda jerks to each other, it sounds like. But what’s really weird…” Boruto looked at his dad, “is that you had a crush on Sarada’s mom.”

He grimaced and shook the thought out of his head. It did however bring up a more pressing question. “If you had a crush on Sakura-san why was Sasuke your first kiss? If you were fighting all the time, was it some stupid rival thing?”

“Not this again…” Naruto cringed. “That kiss was an accident, an accident! I was glaring at him, some jerk pushed me and- yeah, I just fell on him, it wasn’t a real kiss! A real kiss would be-” He paused, sent a wary look towards Sasuke, then looked away awkwardly. 

“I had a crush on Sakura, back then, I would never had kissed that bastard willingly! And Sakura had a crush on Sasuke… This made for a weird team!” He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “Also, you asked why I picked him as my rival. Well, for one he was my rival in love, as Sakura already liked him, and also, he was the top student at the Academy. I wouldn’t have settled for less!”

Slightly flushed, Sasuke tightened his lips, his own eyes darting towards the Fourth Hokage’s stone head as he was avoiding Naruto’s gaze.  _A real kiss would be_ -

“Idiot” he mumbled almost reflexively. “You knew I was not interested in Sakura, I told her off every single day. And I’ve never really considered you as my rival, you were the one going on about it! To me, you started off as an annoying loser. You only got better when we started training together in team 7, and I could see how much of a hard worker you actually were.”

He sighed. “And, well. You sort of grew on me, I guess. Like a rash.”

Boruto though listening to them both made it more interesting than hearing one person talk about it. Still, there was something that made it seem there was more to the story than they let on. He didn’t really care enough to insist, wanting to get to the juicy stuff instead.

“So what was it like back then, being in a team? Did you go on cool missions?”

“Uh, you know, regular stuff at first, like getting back stray kittens and planting tomatoes…” Naruto smiled, crossing his arms behind his head and looking up at the sky. “But I guess our first actual mission, eh…”

He grinned. “I had insisted we got a higher-ranked mission, so we were allowed to escort a guy home. C-ranked! I was over the moon! But-” He chuckled. “That old man had lied because he got no money. He was actually being tailed by a high-rank missing-nin, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. So suddenly this walk in the park turned out to be a A-ranked mission, and Kakashi had too use his Sharingan on the dude- pretty cool stuff, actually! Then Zabuza died, or so we thought and…”

He frowned. “He had this friend, Haku…” His lips tightened, and he put his palms on the stone on either side of him. “Anyway. I turned out late to the battle, because I had been training too hard on the past day. Sakura was protecting the old man, Kakashi was facing Zabuza, and Sasuke was trapped in Haku’s weird mirror prison. So, of course, I hopped in to help!”

He laughed. “Which, okay, that was a pretty stupid thing to do, considering! I got trapped too, and Haku was much too fast for either of us- until Sas’ turned on his Sharingan, that is! We were both in pretty bad shape, and-”

He swallowed, frowning. “Anyways, that was our first real mission, ‘ttebayo! We worked pretty good together, with Sasuke, and I figured he wasn’t that much of a jerk after all…”

“You never told me what happened next” Sasuke remarked. “After I passed out. Sakura said you broke out the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals and that Kakashi offed the boy and Momochi, but I never got the specifics.”

They had tip-toed around the issue for years, actually. Sasuke didn’t want to admit he’d risked his life for Naruto, and Naruto was probably embarrassed or pissed off about it. But water had flowed under the bridge, as the saying went. Now was as good a time as ever to learn the truth.

Sasuke yawned and laid down next to his friend on the stone, looking idly at the bright blue sky over them. “I remember kicking the masked boy a few times before he went for you, but then, hn. Next thing I knew, Sakura was hugging the lights out of me, pushing the senbon needles further in, and a bunch of people were dead.”

“Yeah, dad! You can’t start a story then stop in the middle. That’s lame” Boruto said, moving closer to the two of them. It was weird to see his dad and teacher together like this. Boruto felt like an outsider looking in to something he didn’t have a part of.

“Ah, well, it’s…” Naruto chuckled awkwardly. “After you’d… I thought you were d-dead, ‘ttebayo! I-”

He sighed. “And you’d just told me you didn’t even like me, and you had your own dream a-and… yet you gave your life without thinking! What was I supposed- Urgh. You’re such a jerk.”

He fell back on the stone next to Sasuke.

“I got  _so angry_ , you have no idea. I didn’t even realise it at the time, but I- Eh, you know. Kurama’s seal wasn’t holding on as much as it should have, and we didn’t have a great relationship at the time so… uh. Some of his chakra leaked and I, uh. Almost killed Ha-Haku. But his mask fell off and I recognised him and- and didn’t.”

He squirmed uncomfortably. “Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza with the chidori, so Haku told me there was still something he had to do, and he threw himself in front of Kakashi, ah.” He looked at the stone floor with a sad smile. “I had never seen anybody die and then- two friends at once! And Zabuza said this crap about Haku being a tool, so I told him off, and he started crying… then his contractor showed up for some reason, along with lame nins, and Zabuza asked for my kunai and killed them all.”

He started fiddling with his fingers. “So there were dead bodies everywhere, and I had to t-tell Sakura you were… you were dead too, but… fuck, Sas’, I’d never been that happy to see a jerk come back to life!”

Sasuke snorted. “Hey, don’t start crying on me, you moron” he mumbled, gently nudging his friend’s side. “Haku and Zabuza wanted to kill you, and they were high ranked criminals. It’s a good thing they died. Better them than you, anyway.”

He looked back at the sky. “So, you used Kurama’s chakra? No wonder you made so much progress so fast. I thought I was going crazy, with you suddenly powering up like mad while I was still stuck with my stupid techniques. I couldn’t understand how a loser like you could have caught on me so fast when I was still busting my ass off in training. I get it better now. It’s almost reassuring.”

Boruto listened to them, questions pouring through his mind. He wanted more details, more stories, anything really. It was hard to know what to say because there seemed to be so many rules he didn’t know, and quite frankly, didn’t really give a damn about. So, he asked what he wanted to know.

“Why were you wanting to get stronger so fast, sensei? You always tell me not to take shortcuts.”

“Shortcuts?” Naruto chuckled. “This guy doesn’t take shortcuts! He’s always been training hard, night and day, not allowing himself a split second of entertainment! Which is probably why he’s so cranky all the time…” he added, lifting an arm to pinch Sasuke’s flank.

He glanced at his friend, trying to evaluate how Boruto’s question had affected him. He knew this was still a difficult subject for him, and that he might not want to talk about it, so he tried to brush it off, just in case. “But he had to get stronger, because this guy wanted to, uh, kill him… it wasn’t really a race for power for the sake of power, more like, self-defense, I guess? Anyways, don’t take shortcuts, Sasuke never did!”

“Only  _I did_ take shortcuts” Sasuke whispered, looking away. “ _I did_ use Orochimaru’s Cursed Seal, and  _I did_ go to the Sound Village to gain more power. And I did-”

His voice was very low now, and he sat up. “Boruto, there’s a reason I tell you not to take shortcuts.” He gave himself a moment to breathe deeply. “Sometimes, you might think it’s the best thing to do, but the power you’ll gain, you won’t have earned it, or you’ll earn it at a greater cost than if you’d worked for it.”

He sighed. “My eyes, the Sharingan… they only develop when the bearer is in great pain. I think it’s a defense mechanism, make you see better to save your life. Only, at the time, I thought the only way to get the Mangekyo, the ultimate evolution of the Sharingan, was to kill…” He paused. “The man I had to kill had the Mangekyo. He said I had to acquire it to beat him, and for that, I had to kill my best friend.”

He gritted his teeth. “It’s bullshit, actually, you don’t need to kill anyone. Just to see someone you love die in front of you. But I didn’t know that, and I don’t think he did either. Anyway…”

He touched his cheek, frowned at his wet fingers then looked up at the clear sky. “Ah, it’s raining…”

He wiped his face casually. “Anyway, I was very weak and I needed power to kill that man. So I tried to get the Mangekyo by killing my best friend.”

With Sasuke talking how he did, Boruto was hyperfocused. His teacher didn’t usually talk so much, especially not about himself. It was hard to not be drawn in, and when a tear fell down his cheek, the urge to reach over and wipe it away almost moved him. But, as little as he knew about Sasuke, he did know that to do so would’ve been seen as pity.

Boruto swallowed thickly, looking between both Sasuke and his father.

“A-and your best friend, it’s my dad, right?”

Naruto slid an arm around Sasuke’s waist, gripping the fabric of his clothes in fear he would run away.

“Yeah, but, Boruto, it’s not that simple, ‘ttebayo! Sas’ wasn’t in his right mind at the time. He’d just been genjutsued by the man we’ve been talking about! He’d been in a coma for days! And I- I don’t know what he saw, but Kakashi, who’d been genjutsued too, told me it was  _torture_. Not just the word,  _actual_  torture. And…”

His grip on Sasuke slightly dug into his friend’s waist. “I didn’t know anything at the time. I only knew Sasuke was in danger, that it’d be even worse if he left Konoha, so I… I chased him all the way to The Valley Of The End to bring him back. He wasn’t seeking me out to kill, I happened to come by and say I’d fight him so he’d stay.”

“Stop finding me excuses” Sasuke snapped, pushing Naruto’s hand away. “I almost killed you. But the point is, Boruto, no shortcuts. I eventually decided against it, and chose to spare your father to gain power another way. It took me years, and almost got me killed, but I never regretted it.”

He sighed. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to live with himself afterwards. The plan had always been to die killing Itachi in the first place.

“It sucks it happened that way…” Boruto murmured, the reality of it all crashing down on him. His father trying to keep his friend safe was understandable. But if there was something Sasuke had to accomplish, Boruto could understand his drive too.

“I mean… Dattebasa… Why do you have to fight to get your feelings across? You obviously care about each other, have you ever tried just… I dunno… Talking?”

“F-Feelings?” Naruto chuckled awkwardly, shifting away from Sasuke and sending him a wary look. “Na, we just fight for fun, and it’s great training! There’s no-one like jerk-face here to get a good beating!”

He’d almost taken his friend by the shoulders out of habit. He caught himself in time and scratched his neck instead.

Boruto looked at Sasuke. “There’s nothing to regret if you are honest, right?”

Sasuke’s lips had tightened. The kid was obviously too young to get it. Honest? He’d always been honest, after the battle at The Valley Of The End anyway. But there were things one couldn’t say out loud. Not when honest words could hurt.

“You fight with Himawari, don’t you? Why don’t you try talking with your sister instead?”

“Hmm… I haven’t really argued with her since she activated her Byakugan and attacked me and dad.” Boruto shrugged, biting at his bottom lip nervously at the memory. “I guess if I think about, it the person I fight with the most is the old man. We don’t see eye to eye on things ever, ‘ttebasa, and usually when we talk it’s ‘cause I did something to get in trouble.”

Boruto shrugged and sighed. “I’m friends with people like Inojin and Shikadai. They’re pretty laid back and if we’re annoyed we’ll just let the other know and walk away. We never start punching each other or anything.”

“Yeah, but…” Naruto pondered, his eyes narrowing into fox-like slits. Why  _did_  he kept fighting Sasuke? Aside from the fact that he was so irritating all the time… He thought about their last fight, punching and grabbing and scratching that stupid, perfect body attached to an equally infuriating face… 

It’s not like he didn’t get along with Sasuke. They actually fell perfectly together. Sasuke only showed his true colors with him and, apparently, felt fine enough with Boruto to have this kind of discussion in front of him. Naruto didn’t dare show too much of his own weaknesses in front of Sasuke, feeling a tad… inferior to him, in a way, but he was the only person he felt comfortable with displaying any kind of sadness.

Fighting was just… their thing. When too much emotions bottled up, or they couldn’t tell the other something embarrassing like “you already dumped me  _three fucking times_ , you asshole, so every time you leave it feels even worse than when you almost _actually_  ripped my heart out”, or just needed an excuse to vent out… 

Sasuke was the only person who could keep up with Naruto in a fight. The only person who knew exactly was he had been through growing up as a “monster orphan” in Konoha, the only one who had worked as hard and pushed himself so much over the edge they weren’t exactly humans anymore. Only Sasuke could understand the kind of loneliness a man as powerful as Naruto could feel.

“I like fighting with you” he told Sasuke, frowning a little, as if to reassure him this truly was the case. “It’s like in the good old days, ya know, unless the good old days weren’t so good but now,  _now_ we’re actually enjoying ourselves!” He grinned and threw his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders, bringing their heads together. Fighting, to them, meant training, getting better, getting stronger, but it also meant “I see you”, and “I’m here”. It was acknowledgment no-one else could procure. It was also the only time Sasuke initiated touching, showed elation or glee, and when they truly connected. Naruto didn’t know anything more intimate, more  _theirs_  than fighting.

“Moron” Sasuke whispered, a small smirk ghosting on his lips. Naruto’s hair tickled his eyelid but he let it slide on the account that this was _Naruto_ , and stupid blond bangs weren’t anything he couldn’t take. He wasn’t sure why Naruto liked their fights so much, especially since he barely won half of them (okay, maybe half). But Sasuke loved the thrill of battle, the perfect moves he could pull and experimenting with yet another new jutsu, at his friend’s loud disarray (yet, most definitely, secret delight).

The fact that  _this was Naruto_  was approximately a thousand per cent of the reason he enjoyed the fights so much. He was the only person powerful enough to constitute a challenge without Sasuke needing to worry about anyone getting killed. Hell, he was the only person Sasuke truly enjoyed spending time with. They shared so much history being together actually felt like being _home_. 

He shot Boruto a slightly annoyed glance. So what if they fought (a lot)? The kid already had his father for himself the rest of the time. Let consenting adults kick each other’s ass in peace! Though… maybe they could avoid destroying a whole training ground next time. Unfortunate that quarrels couldn’t be quelled in a bedroom-sized battlefield.

Sometimes, Boruto got the weirdest feeling from the two men next to him. They seemed so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t seem to notice exactly how strange some of their interactions seemed. Maybe he wasn’t an adult, but Boruto had friendships, multiple in fact, and every one unique in it’s own way. So if he was pulling a super unamused face towards them it wasn’t his fault. He just…. 

He’d just asked a simple thing.

He didn’t think it would lead to his dad and teacher gazing at each other with such an endeared look. Or being so touchy, at least in his dad’s case, with each other.  It reminded him of when he walked in on his parents kissing or his dad flirting with his mom, it was gross and… Kind of made him feel like he shouldn’t be looking. And even worse, reminded him of when Sasuke had come over for dinner… 

He shook his head and ended up glaring at the other two. Did they even know they were looking at each other like weirdos?

“If you two keep staring at each other like that, I’m leaving.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes then looked up at his son. “You don’t want us to fight, you don’t want us  _not_  to fight- a tad contradictory here, ain’t ya?” He grinned and let go of Sasuke, resting his palm flat on the floor instead, his shoulder still brushing his friend’s. “Plus, if you think _that’s_  staring, then you’ve seen nothing!” 

A big, sunny smile brightened his face as he turned his head towards Sasuke: “C’me on Sas’, show him  _The Glare_!” 

His friend was, however, much closer than anticipated- not uncomfortably close, just… very close. He certainly had been a bit startled by their noses bumping together. He recoiled a tad, chuckling: “Eh, look at that, I almost kissed you again!”

“Watch it, miso breath” Sasuke glared as he backed off, blushing and giving his friend a light shoulder bump to keep him at bay. Naruto being  _Naruto_  wasn’t anything new, so he turned his attention towards his son instead.

“Your father is right, you seem oddly invested in our relationship” he remarked, frowning at his student. “You’ve never once asked about your mother, or anyone else for that matter.” He scrutinized Boruto’s face. Did Hinata put him up to it? Was the boy a better actor than he’d pegged him to be, gathering information for the Hyuga clan? 

As this was Naruto’s son, Sasuke decided to go with a gentler approach than he would have with another adversary. “Why?”

“Mom always tells me things, even if I don’t ask her. I know she didn’t like being a ninja, and she was in love with dad since forever ago.” Boruto shrugged and brought his legs up to his chest. He felt weird now when Sasuke brought up his mom. They had argued because of him, and he still felt guilty about it. Things at home seemed weirder now than ever. And now his dad seemed to be… doing more weird stuff around Sasuke. He rested his head on his knees, looking off to the distance. 

“Maybe for you it’s weird, because you hung around everyone my dad did. I see a lot of my dad’s friends every day. But I…” His stomach felt like it was in knots now, and he could feel his face get hot. “I look up to you. A- and the old man? Well…”

Boruto avoided looking at them now, suddenly feeling exposed. Maybe that’s why it was hard for them to answer his questions? “I guess during training you’ve said some things about him. And I don’t know a lot, ‘ttebasa. So I got interested in how he became the freaking Hokage when he’s so shitty at most other things.” 

Fighting his nerves, he finally did look back at them, trying to seem as bored as possible instead of nervous. “Along the way I notice that you two always make time for each other. The old man doesn’t even do that for… well… the point is that you’re close, ‘ttebasa. So I’ve been curious what happened between you both to create such a strong bond.” 

“Oi, Sasuke is barely ever around, of course I’d make time for him!” Naruto groaned. “Other people, I can see all the time, whenever I wanna, but when he’s gone I can’t even reach him because his cellphone won’t work where he is!”

He let out an annoyed sigh. “Ah, you sound like your mother! Even Sakura-chan is scolding me, saying I should bring her husband home rather than spend time with him myself. What’s with people always wanting us appart? It’s getting really tiring, ‘ttebayo!”

He rubbed his forehead and forced a small smile back on his lips as he turned back towards Sasuke. “The first person who told me to give up on you was old sannin Jiraiya, actually. Right after your leaving for the Sound Village… he told me I’d be an idiot to keep fighting for you, and that he wouldn’t train me if I did!”

He grinned, nudging Sasuke’s shoulder gently with his own. “Told him I’d gladly be an idiot all my life rather than bail on you.”

Sasuke looked away, his lips tight. He’d thought staying away would keep Naruto safe, but apparently he was not gone enough. The Hyuga might be getting cranky about it, as Naruto’s wife definitely was. Even Boruto had gotten involved! Yeah, Naruto was an idiot.

“We shouldn’t meet in Konoha again” Sasuke stated blankly. He sighed and slapped Naruto on the head before he could retort. “I don’t want to hear anything. Your wife and son have made very clear my friendship is a nuisance to you. I won’t have that.”

He gritted his teeth and turned towards Boruto. “I’ll keep training you, since apparently  _that’s_  okay.”

Listening to the two of them, Boruto couldn’t believe it. He pointed to his teacher, a glare on his face.

“You’re not gonna blame _me_ for something that’s your own decision!” Annoyed to the fullest now, Boruto stood up. “And the only thing that’s a nuisance is you two ignoring your families! It’s not fair!”

He took a step back and shoved his hands in his pants pockets, looking between the two of them now. “Maybe my mom is a push over because she is in love with dad but I think you just want any excuse not to be here, sensei! And it’s apparent dad’s just gonna chase you, ‘ttebasa. Nobody is against you being friends, is it so much to ask that maybe once in a while Sarada and me wanna see you guys?”

Tears formed at the edge of his eyes, though he wasn’t sure why, only that his mouth was running faster than his brain. “Even now there’s so many rules about how to act around you to that all the adults seem to know. It’s like every word out of my mouth causes a bad situation.”

He sniffed loudly, blinking the tears away, wondering why he even decided to stay and ask questions. Pulling his hands from his pockets, he just let them go loosely by his sides. Maybe earlier he was able to pretend, but this reaction from the both of them made it clear. He sighed as he turned his back to them.

“You’re both idiots. But like I said, I don’t know the rules and I don’t actually give a damn about them. You love each other and hate your families so why don’t you just go be together?”

With that, Boruto jumped off the monument, trying to get away as far as he possibly could.

“Wha…?” Naruto muttered as his son was hopping out of view. “I swear, somedays I just don’t get him…”

He jumped after his son, who was easy enough to follow (but again, who wasn’t for Naruto?). He conjured a bunch of clones to help him catch the kid and stopped on a roof, hugging Boruto to the best of his abilities. “Why would you think I hate my family? I love you all, you stupid brat!”

He put Boruto down, still holding his shoulders to look him in the eyes. “I know I’m not often home, but the Council is always piling shit up on me all the time! Every time I talk about passing a law, BAM! More paperwork. And the only times I can feel better about it is when Sasuke is home. He’s the only person who understands how the Council can act, and he’s the only reason I can keep sane as the Hokage. You have to understand that I  _need_  him, I can’t just stop seing him because it makes you or your mum… yeah, I don’t even know why you’re jealous. I see you once or twice a week at least, when he’s barely in town two days a month! And that’s not counting the  _not being here ever for twelve years_!”

He sighed and let go of his son. “I didn’t have any parents growing up, not even a foster family, so I sorta get why you’d want me to be around more. But I also need you to understand being Hokage is not just some lame job of signing papers and sending clones on TV. I’m constantly arguing with the Council and the Elders about every single tiny tiny change I’d like to make. I’m fighting with everyone, and I can’t even land a punch! And then I come back home and- and Hinata’s acting all sad and you’re always saying I’m a loser- I can’t take all of it at once, ‘ttebayo! And yeah, maybe when I was your age I didn’t get it either, but guess what- I had  _no_  family, the whole village _hated_ my guts, and then I lost _my only friend_ to a disgusting creep because the Council wouldn’t lift a finger to protect him.”

He rubbed his eye and sighed. “I’m sorry I sound so angry now, but I’m kind of fed up with it all, my wife and now my own son trying to push Sasuke away. You’re always complaining I’m never home, but do ya ever care to wonder why?” He crossed his arms. “You wanted me to tell you about my relationship to Sasuke? To understand why I spend time with him every time I get a chance? Well, easy: he  _understands_  why I have so much work, he  _doesn’t_  treat me like a loser for it and he’s  _not_ asking me to be somebody I’m not!”

He had dropped all pretense and any hint of a smile. “I’m not a good dad, I get that. And maybe I’m not a great husband either. But I am doing my best for Konoha, and I  _need_  Sasuke by my side for this. Call me a loser all you want, tell me that I hate you even though you know _I don’t_. I’m a good friend, and a good ninja, and hopefully also a good Hokage. If you can’t understand that- then maybe don’t try being a ninja yourself. Because it’s not about having a family of your own, it’s about protecting everyone else’s as if it were yours. Sorry you have to share, but that’s how the Hokage rolls.”

Boruto’s father had been harsh with him before, but never like this. A heavy pit seemed to form in his chest, then move down to his stomach, and he looked down. He knew his dad was busy with work, that it was important, but he seemed to acknowledge everyone else. He wasn’t just some random kid in awe of the Hokage. Everything he did was scrutinized differently, and that included his dad. Every excuse he came up with sounded stupid now, of why he was so mad at his father. And now his dad was telling him the truth and it hurt.

“I’m not…” He cleared his throat and looked up, seeing into his dad’s eyes. “I’m not trying to push Sasuke-sensei away from you. I just want you to acknowledge me for who I am, ‘ttebasa. Its not fair because no one can compete with Sasuke-sensei. He’s just so cool and he doesn’t have to try to get your attention, he just has it.”

It was hard to speak when everything his dad had told him was racing through his head. He crossed his arms.

“I get I go overboard. But I didn’t know I was stressing you out so much, 'ttebasa. I’m probably making mom stressed too. I’ll be… More responsible.”

Naruto sighed. “I’m not asking you to be responsible just yet, brat! Just to be a bit more understanding. I… I do pay attention to you, I’m just… it’s hard to know what I should do when I never had parents, 'ttebayo!”

He hesitated, then grinned a tad awkwardly. “I’m sorry too, for making you upset. It’s, ah. I really don’t want you to think badly of me! And, uh. I do… I do love your mum but… both of you… sometimes I think you see me as someone I’m not… And I’d love to be that- that great but- Uh. Being Hokage… It’s not that easy, actually. Everyday I ask myself why I’ve become this… uh. I’m not a hero anymore. In my youth, I had more wins than fails, but now… Fighting against the Council is exhausting and I’m… Well, you shouldn’t bother about it. It’s just hard, that’s all.”

Boruto nodded, looking off to the distance behind him instead of his eyes. He didn’t want to see that tired look directed at him anymore. Everything he said seemed to get lost in translation so he decided that he would just agree for the time being. At least he could take comfort in that Sasuke had finally showed up. He didn’t know if he could listen to any more of what his dad had to say. He looked over at Sasuke then at his dad, offering a weary smile.

“Heh… I guess now I understand you better I can let you off more easy, old man.” He stepped back and set his arms behind his head. “I should probably get home because I promised mom I’d help with chores today! She’s gonna be mad if I’m too late!”

He didn’t wait for a response. He’d rather his dad think things were okay between them now, and he wanted to be alone for a while to think. 

 

Instead of going home, he went to the train stop, jumping up on a wagon before it left the station. In the wind that ran through his hair and the high-pitched sound of the rails, he pulled his legs to his chest and looked at the moving landscape. There was something he was missing and he wanted to discuss it with Sarada, but feared that could upset her. The whole situation definitely sucked.


	15. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW NaruHina. Naruto being a dick to his wife (though she doesn't know and he doesn't realize it then). (Well, she does know about the dick part).
> 
> Sasuke's hair is getting long. Naruto gets touchy, Sarada learns about her dad, Boruto's worry levels increase 200% (that can't be good for the heart).

‘Your hair’s gotten so long’ Naruto complained, sliding fingers through Sasuke’s thick mane.

‘I only got the one arm to cut it. Tough it up’ Sasuke retorted, getting the annoying appendage out of his face and sitting a little further on Hinata’s couch.

Naruto looked surprised. ‘You cut your hair yourself?’

Sasuke frowned. ‘Don’t you? I just took the habit growing up.’

Naruto seemed puzzled by the idea.

‘Is that why you had that duck-butt haircut in our youth?’

He chuckled at the following glare. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I loved that look. I kinda miss it, even.’

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

‘What is he talking about?’ Sarada asked warily while Boruto ran to his father holding a pair of scissors.

‘Here, Uncle Sasu! I have two arms, I can help you cut your hair!’

‘Gimme these before you gouge someone’s eye out’ Naruto snapped, taking the scissors from him. ‘He’s right though, I could help you cut it.’

‘Hey, that was my idea!’ Boruto protested.

Sasuke glared at them both.

‘Oh come on, Sas’, Naruto grinned, sliding his fingers through black hair to grab the bang on his friend’s forehead. ‘It’ll grow back anyway! Plus, it’ll give Sarada a glimpse at the younger you!’

Sasuke glanced at his daughter, who was sending Naruto and his son an equally quizzical look. She yelped at the mention of her name. ‘Don’t drag me into this! Papa can do whatever he wants with his hair!’

Sasuke snorted at that, a small smile creeping up on his face. ‘Fine’ he agreed. ‘But I’ll bald you if you mess it up.’

‘I’m gonna give you a mohawk’ Naruto joked, grinning wider at the glare that granted him. ‘Okay, hold still.’

He gently ran his fingers on Sasuke’s cheek, turning his head to examine his haircut.

‘Stop glaring.’

‘I’m not that confident in your abilities.’

‘Then close your eyes, bastard. Plus, you won’t get hair in them that way.’

Sasuke sighed, but complied. He sat very still, his face serious.

‘I’ll start with the bang’ Naruto stated, running his hand gently over the thick hair before getting to work.

He snipped away slowly, concentrating to avoid making mistakes, even though Boruto’s combination of enthusiastic advice and harsh criticism didn’t help. The worst part was, actually, having Sasuke so close and vulnerable right in front of him. He felt like he could do anything to him right now, shave his head or even kiss him. He’d probably get killed afterwards but hey, what’s life without a little risk?

He liked feeling his fingers run through the black hair, slide a little against the warm skin of his neck. Touching him felt soothing, in the best of ways.

‘You’re going to put hair everywhere!’ Sakura scolded when she came back to the living-room. Naruto could sense envy in her tone, and felt a pang of inexplicable jubilation at the thought.

‘I’ll clean up!’ he promised, placing his hand at the nape of Sasuke’s neck to have him bend his head over towards him.

‘Can’t you just get behind me?’ Sasuke mumbled as Naruto played with his hair a bit longer than necessary before cutting some bangs.

’Turn around, then’ Naruto whispered, his voice a bit too low. He noticed strands of loose hair on Sasuke’s shoulders when he obliged.

Sasuke gasped when he felt a warm breath blowing on his neck. ‘Watch it, jerk.’

‘Oh, ticklish!’ Naruto chuckled, before blowing on his shoulder some more.

‘Shut up! And _stop it!_ ’ Sasuke rose a hand to kick him in the head, but Naruto grabbed his wrist slowly to force it down. His friend had turned his head to glare at him, resisting with all his strength, which made for an interesting challenge.

‘You’re blushing’ Naruto hushed, his pupils unusually dilated.

‘I wouldn’t be if you weren’t tickling me, moron’ Sasuke grumbled. ‘Would you fucking let go of my hand? You’re going to stab someone with those scissors.’

Naruto unhanded him, then slid an arm around his friend’s waist to pin him against his chest and start blowing on his neck again.

‘Let go of me, you fucking idiot!’ Sasuke yelped, as Naruto sent the scissors flying on the ground and Boruto repressed a wary snort.

It turned nightmarish when Sakura joined the pile of morons. Sasuke _hated_ being tickled. He was very sensitive and the feeling turned painful extremely fast. Naruto’s harsh grip around his waist only furthered the impression of entrapment.

‘Just. Fucking. LET GO!’ he shouted, kicking Naruto with his elbow and pushing Sakura before jumping off the sofa. He glared at them both before leaving for the bathroom to rip his shirt off and get strands of hair off him.

‘You okay?’ Naruto asked softly behind him.

‘No, moron, get out!’

Naruto rolled his eyes and plugged in the blow-drier. ‘Here, I’ll get it off.’

‘I can do that myself’ Sasuke retorted harshly, trying to get the thing out of his hands. Naruto answered by blowing hot air in his face.

‘You fucktard.’

‘I know you love me’ Naruto chuckled while blowing more air over his naked torso.

‘Oi, over the shoulders, idiot. There’s no hair here. Can’t you just fucking give me that?’

’Nu-uh!’ Naruto grinned, avoiding his prying hand. ‘I’m in charge of the haircut, remember?’

‘Yeah, look how that turned out’ Sasuke replied, going to the mirror to glance at the result. Which wasn’t quite bad, actually.

He caught a weird look from Naruto behind him. His friend stood unnervingly close.

‘Give me some space, would you?’

‘Boys, are you okay?’ Hinata asked softly while entering the bathroom. She sent her husband a interrogating look at noticing his holding the blow-drier.

‘I’m getting hair off him’ he grinned, then send a shot of hot air through Sasuke’s hair. ‘Look, here’s our beloved duck-butt!’

‘I hate you’ Sasuke growled. He whipped his shirt to get the remaining hair off it, but to no avail.

‘You can borrow one of mine’ Naruto said while turning the blow drier off. ‘You’re in luck, here’s my favorite one’ he added while picking up an orange shirt.

‘I’m not wearing your stupid clothes’ Sasuke mumbled, deploying his own, regular grey shirt to start the process of putting it on with only one arm.

‘Ah come on, it doesn’t have cooties!’ Naruto grinned, taking the shirt from him.

‘We can lend you clean clothes’ Hinata offered gently while putting away the blow-drier.

‘My shirt is fine’ Sasuke retorted, trying to get it back from the blond idiot.

‘No way I’m gonna pass up an opportunity of having you wear _orange_ ’ Naruto replied while unbuttoning his own shirt swiftly. By then, Sasuke was so fed up with the whole situation he simply gave up and let Naruto dress him in that horrid tunic.

‘I’ll clean your shirt before sending it back’ Hinata said with a smile.

‘Whatever’ Sasuke fumed. ‘What are you doing, idiot?’

Naruto grinned as he was putting on Sasuke’s grey shirt.

His friend glared at him, then sighed and just went out. There was only so much crazy Sasuke could endure.

Back to the living-room, he ignored Sakura’s remark on his non-choice of clothing and went to sit next to his daughter, who remained oddly quiet. He sent her a look that silently thanked her for being the only sane one around here. Sakura went back to the kitchen to check on the food, so Sarada and Sasuke stayed in relative quiet (Himawari’s rambling didn’t count).

Sarada looked upset.

‘You don’t like the haircut?’ Sasuke asked, finding himself oddly minding.

‘Are you kidding? It looks great!’ Boruto exclaimed reassuringly before going to take the scissors from his sister.

Sarada hesitated. ‘Dad… don’t you think Naruto acts a little weird, sometimes?’ she whispered.

‘Naruto acts weird all the time’ Sasuke remarked.

‘No, I meant…’ She checked Boruto was still busy. ‘I meant towards you, specifically.’

He frowned. Sarada seemed really upset about it. ‘Did your mother tell you about the time I left Konoha?’ he eventually asked, but realised he would need to be more specific. ‘When I was twelve, I left to train with Orochimaru.’

‘I know’ she answered, looking wary.

‘Did she tell you I had to fight Naruto over it?’

She looked surprised. ‘What for? Wasn’t Kakashi your teacher at the time?’

His lips tightened. He felt the weight of an overly interested Boruto dig on the couch next to him, but elected to ignore him. ‘Orochimaru was a S-ranked criminal, back then. Naruto found my choice of a teacher… lacking.’

‘Such a trouble-maker, just like me!’ Boruto joked, trying to make the story easier for his friend to palate. He didn’t know all the details, but enough of them to realise it could upset Sarada.

‘Shush, Boruto’ she replied, annoyed. ‘Doesn’t leaving the village without permission make you a missing-nin?’

The look on her father’s face was answer enough. ‘So Naruto fought you over it? Why would you even leave if that meant you’d be punished afterwards? Weren’t there other strong teachers in Konoha?’

’Not for me’ he answered. ‘Both Naruto and I were assigned to Kakashi because he had the Sharingan. He wasn’t a great teacher. He always showed up late, kept reading his perverted books instead of showing us techniques and… well, I’m not going to dwell into it. We were his only students because he’d never bothered to let anyone pass before. Yet at the time, I believed he was the strongest ninja in Konoha, along with the Hokage.’

Sarada looked very interested, so Sasuke decided to keep going. ‘I told you the whole Uchiha clan was murdered’ he added, ignoring Boruto’s gasp. ‘However, I didn’t tell you I knew the man who had killed them all, and I didn’t tell you I had vowed revenge over him.’

‘Oh, an avenger, so cool!’ Boruto muttered, earning himself a warning glare from Sarada.

‘That man was part of a S-ranked criminal organisation called the Akatsuki’ Sasuke said. ‘The Akatsuki collected Tailed Beasts; they came after Naruto.’

‘After my dad?’ Boruto whispered in disbelief.

‘The Uchiha clan’s… _murderer_ easily put Kakashi into a coma, and was only deterred by Naruto’s soon to be teacher, the Sannin Jiraiya. I tried standing up to him, but I was no match.’

‘You fought with and S-ranked murderer and survived?’ Boruto gasped.

‘Only because he let me’ Sasuke stated slowly, his gaze a little hazy. ‘And, almost at the same time, the Sannin Orochimaru attacked Konoha and just as easily killed off its Hokage. He wanted me as his apprentice and, as he was stronger than the Hokage, I assumed he could train me to surpass the man who’d bested the second strongest ninja in Konoha.’

‘So… you became a missing nin?’ Sarada asked.

‘And my old man tried to stop you?’

‘Naruto did try to stop me. But I was… I wound him. Badly.’

‘Tch. I knew you were stronger than him’ Boruto scoffed.

’Naruto hates losing’ Sasuke stated, for the sole benefit of his daughter. ‘He never gives up. He was so pissed off that I’d bested him that he spent the next three years training to get me back. We fought again, then he… persuaded me to surrender.’

‘Yeah, right, I bet he made a lot of empty promises yet never actually followed suit’ Boruto mumbled.

‘What you have to understand’ Sasuke told his daughter, ‘is that the fights were ugly. We almost died the second time. The first time I… I almost killed him.’

She cringed, but balled her fists to hide it. ‘Are you saying that’s why he acts a bit… odd?’

‘He has… a right to be a little mad towards me.’

She frowned, and caught a wary glance from Boruto before he looked away. ‘I don’t think he’s mad at you. If anything, he’s a bit… err…’

‘All over you’ Boruto offered casually. ‘It’s always Sasuke this, Sasuke that… He really is your number one fan— well, number two, because he’ll have to get in line!’

His joke didn’t have any energy to it, and both Uchiha frowned at his comment.

‘Naruto can be a tad obsessive’ Sasuke admitted. ‘He’s only ever loved ramen since he was, what, five? He’s been set on besting me since our younger days, when he decided we’d be rivals. I guess that hasn’t changed. At some point, I even thought—‘ He cut himself short.

‘What?’ Boruto asked. Sasuke hesitated, but Sarada’s questioning look convinced him to continue.

‘It was a stupid thought’ he warned.

‘Come on, dad!’ Sarada scolded.

‘Hn. Well, on our first day at the Academy, he fell on me and… kissed? me. I didn’t know it was an accident at the time, so I assumed he must have had some sort of a crush. Told you it was a stupid thought.’

Boruto looked away, but Sarada only frowned. ‘How could that _ever_ be an accident?’ she asked. ‘Kissing doesn’t happen by accident.’

‘He’d crouched on the table I was sitting at to glare at me’ Sasuke offered as this would explain it all. ‘He says someone pushed him.’

‘I can’t believe it’ Sarada mumbled, looking slightly distressed.

‘Yeah, my dad really’s an idiot’ Boruto mumbled, sending a wary look towards Sarada.

She hesitated, then slid up to put her arms around her father’s shoulders. This felt a bit awkward for both of them, but Sasuke immediately got why she’d done it when she whispered softly in his ear. ‘I get you’re feeling guilty, but don’t let him make you uncomfortable, papa.’

She let go almost as quickly. ‘We’ll talk about the criminal ranking and almost murders later’ he added in a scolding tone that made him smile. He was starting to regret running away from Sarada for so long. He lifted his hand to stroke her hair gently. ‘I’ll tell you about it. Eventually.’

A surprised gasp pulled his hand away as if burnt. Sakura had came back with a bunch of scrolls she’d wanted to borrow from Hinata, and had not expected to find her husband and daughter looking so close.

‘Man, Naruto and Hinata sure are taking their time!’ Boruto exclaimed loudly. ‘Maybe someone should fetch them!’

Sasuke got up. He gestured towards Boruto before the boy could offer to go along with him and left. Sarada pouted, then glared at her mum who made a guilty face.

‘Sorry I interrupted’ Sakura said, sitting next to her daughter. ‘Seems like things are working out with your dad after all, right?’ Her smile was soft, yet somewhat sad.

Sarada tried to stop glaring, and took one of her mum’s scrolls to start a diversion. ‘You’ve borrowed Hinata’s scrolls?’

‘And a novel?’ Boruto added, picking up a small green book as Sakura suddenly blushed.

‘Is that Icha Icha Paradise? _Mum!_ ’

 

Sasuke took his time reaching the bathroom, following Naruto’s signature chakra silently. Boruto, and now Sarada? Was something really up with the way Naruto treated him? Or were they just unused to their peculiar brand of friendship? After all, Shikamaru was just as protective of his friend Choji. Sure, Naruto and himself had grown closer over time, but that didn’t mean people should read too much into it… Naruto liked touching him, and Sasuke had both grown used to it and learnt to enjoy that as he barely let anyone else so close. Sure, their fight over that haircut had been a little childish…

He reached the bathroom door in thought. But that had been more like a brotherly fight, though he’d never had the luck to experience this kind of playing with his own, actual brother. Itachi kind of preferred mind games…

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the thought as he opened the door, then froze.

He couldn’t see Hinata’s face, nor most of her body, hidden as she was by Naruto’s profile. She was pinned against the wall next to the sink and, by the soft whimpers he could suddenly hear quite clearly, she hadn’t noticed his arrival. However, Naruto had. His blue eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the shocked look on his friend’s face, and he stilled. Sasuke’s mind stayed blank for a second. He was trained to kill, not to react to walking on his best friend having sex with his wife against a bathroom wall.

Naruto’s eyes didn’t leave his, but his expression of surprise suddenly switched to something entirely different. His hand slid over Hinata’s ass, grabbing her thigh firmly to hook it over his own hip, the gesture forcing Sasuke’s gaze on their lower bodies with morbid fascination. He could feel Naruto’s stare burning a hole in his skull when the blond man gave a slow trust in, in a sensual, almost daring wave.

Sasuke’s eyes locked back with his, unsure what to make of the situation. Naruto kept trusting in, in shallow, teasing gestures that kept gaining momentum, until he was fucking her almost brutally, his eyes still pinned into Sasuke’s.

Sasuke stepped out, closing the door, his heart beating.

‘So? What’s taking them so long?’ Boruto asked behind him, his arms crossed over his neck innocently.

Sasuke stared at him stupidly for over a minute.

‘They’re having… an argument’ he eventually provided, his brain at a loss for better explanations. ‘Let’s not interrupt.’

Boruto pouted. ‘You okay? You look sick.’

‘It’s nothing.’

Clearly he had a thing for picking up _the worst_ brother figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we got a glimpse of my version of dark!Naruto (he's only gotta get slightly darker). Everyone seems to see that character as cheerfulTM, but don't forget he's a bag of pain wrapped up under a sunny smile! He tends to exaggerate and go too far, probably because he didn't have anyone to raise him. He's also a huge social liar, as opposed to Sasuke who's so honest it's rude. I love that nuance in the character, especially from Shippuden and on, where he had a big fail (Sasuke leaving) and we get glimpses of his true self.


	16. The Bet - Mitsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto bets his dad he won't be able to refrain from touching Sasuke for a day. 
> 
> Unedited RP: https://seventh-hokage-naruto-uzumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/no-touchy/chrono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The whole "Bet" arc contains homophobic content from Naruto's part.

Naruto had a tendency to surprise everyone, and perhaps that gene had been passed down through to his son because Sasuke could never truly explain how he’d ended up in a teppanyaki restaurant, expecting the kid to pay for his and Naruto’s dinner. Though both Uzumaki were running late (or maybe Sasuke was early), and he was starting to doubt himself. 

For one, he wasn’t sure either of them could actually handle sitting still for a whole hour or so. Furthermore, Boruto had insisted the bet included Naruto not touching Sasuke at all for a whole day, which… well, at least Sasuke would be able to eat without the threat of an arm being thrown around him any minute? He wasn’t sure why the kid had picked that as punishment for losing a bet. He wasn’t even sure who lost the bet. He felt a bit confused and didn’t like it one bit. 

However, he would be treated to dinner while Naruto wouldn’t be able to invade his personal space, which felt grand. So he picked a sit next to a window, took a look at the menu and marveled at the lack of “raw rabbit”, “run-away doe” or “still quite alive and very jabbing wood trush”.  It would be nice to eat something who wouldn’t get mad at him for a change.

 

Trying to get anywhere as a group, even one as small as a duo, seemed to be a cursed situation for the Uzumami family. Boruto had first run into Denki who had showed him his new collectable cards (though not the one Boruto coveted the most). By the time they were done he was behind on his chores. His mom chewed him out for a while when he got home. With all his training and running around, Boruto had needed a shower. His dad was late anyway, he’d had time. Except Naruto had also wanted to shower when he showed up. Boruto had rolled his eyes, being as they were just meeting Sasuke, but his dad had given a snide remark and shut the door.

Then, of course, walking in public with his dad was always a spectacle once people noticed them. They had to stop and talk to people from time to time, and Boruto realized they ought better to have just taken to the roofs. By the time they got to the restaurant, his teacher was already settled in and looked like he was enjoying himself despite their late arrival.

“Way to make us late, old man. He doesn’t seem to mind though…”

“C'me on, let’s not fight, okay?” Naruto grinned, setting a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Let’s all enjoy the meal like a real family for once!”

He gently nudged his son inside, then went to pick the sit facing Sasuke, thinking it would make it easier to avoid accidentally touching him. “Long time no seen, douchebag!” he greeted joyfully while seizing a menu. Last time Sasuke had been in town, fourty six days ago, it had lasted a grand total of seventeen minutes. Naruto felt restless.

“You know what?” he muttered to his son. “I’ll make another bet with you on this: if you don’t get mad at me at all today, I’ll be paying for dinner instead of you!” Boruto grinned at his dad and nodded. He loved a good challenge.

Sasuke frowned slightly when he saw Naruto mouth something at his son but couldn’t figure it out. He gazed back at his menu, making a note to keep an eye on those pranksters.

“I can’t stay a whole day” he remarked to Boruto’s surprise. “I’ll be in Konoha until noon.” He’d delivered a mission report to Shikamaru already and wanted to take a small break before heading back to the woods.

He fumbled in his side bag and got a small package out that he handed to Boruto. “Please deliver this new set of kunai to Sarada for me. They’re perfectly balanced, better for training. She should like them.”

Boruto reached over and grabbed the kunai with a soft smile, gently placing Sarada’s gift into the pack around his waist. He felt a warmth for his friend, knowing what it was like when something special is given from a parent, no matter how small.

“Oh wow, like ‘em? She’ll love ‘em!” Boruto frowned a little after his statement though, feeling a little guilty that he didn’t ask Sarada to join them. She always missed her dad, even if she didn’t say as much. Still, his gift would make her happy.

“How nice of you, bastard” Naruto grinned, his foot lifting to nudge gently at Sasuke’s leg under the table. He froze in time, remembering the bet, and carefully stored his feet bellow the bench seat. “Since you travel so much, maybe you can bring something for Boruto too next time. Anything he wants, I’ll pay for it!” He smiled at his son and ruffled his hair fondly. “That is, unless he decides to paint on the Hokage monument again… Ah, waitress!”

He gestured for the girl to come over and take their order, commenting gleefully on the various dishes before settling on one.  

Sasuke pointed to his order on the menu before turning towards both Uzumaki again, pointedly ignoring the waitress. He wasn’t in the mood for either idiotic flirting nor a display of disgust, and let rudeness take care of both possibilities in his stead. Boruto smiled to her when he passed his order, trying to be kind as Sasuke’s demeanor had definitely put her off.

“How are things with the Hyuga?” Sasuke asked, wondering how the recent anti-enslavement bill had affected Naruto’s status and family life. He had been gone longer than a month and hadn’t gotten any news other than one drunken man mentioning in passing that Konoha’s Hokage was “stirring up the mud”. 

Boruto cringed. Maybe to Sasuke the Hyuga were just another clan, but some of them made up his family.

Granted, he didn’t know a lot about the past or about why people were whispering in town, some assholes trash-talking his dad. He usually ignored it. But if his teacher was bringing it up, he thought maybe he should start paying more attention. It sucked that his family was involved.

“Urgh, don’t even ask!” Naruto sighed, making a face. “My father-in-law is  _furious_ , he says I’m meddling in matters that don’t concern me! Poor Hinata got into a fight with her sister too, though I’m not sure why as Hanabi barely escaped Neji’s fate herself. I think she’s trying to prove herself as future leader of the clan… It’s such a mess, and even though Hinata is a total sweetheart about it it’s… uh.”

Naruto shot his son a wary glance. “Let’s just say she’s still feeling the pressure, that’s all.”

“Isn’t she glad you insisted to pass that law, though?” Sasuke frowned. “Didn’t her being disinherited put her and your children at risk of being put under the Hyuga seal?”

Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure of the process, but he had figured that once Hanabi became the Hyuga’s official heiress, the only obstacle to Hinata and Himawari’s Byakugan falling under that curse was the fact her husband was Hokage. No, not merely Hokage: the most powerful man in the world. After all, even though the Uzumaki-Hyuga were probably considered as part of the branch family now, everyone knew not to cross Naruto. 

This was all starting to sound concerning to Boruto, and he looked over at his dad, wondering what he thought of it. His mother had said uncle Neji had a hard time with his family, but he didn’t knew of any curses or seals.

“Oh, they wouldn’t dare!” Naruto smirked, showing teeth. “Hinata mentioned it once when Hanabi officially took the heiress title, so I brought it up at dinner with her family. Told them no child of mine would be turned into a slave, Byakugan or no Byakugan.”

He crossed his hands behind his head and chuckled, his grin feral. “Her dad was  _piiiissed_! Not because he’d really wanted to brand them, mind you, more like, ‘cause I was going against his authority as the clan’s leader… Anyways, I didn’t do it for my kids, I did it for Neji. I’d promise I would change the Hyuga way, didn’t I? And I never go back on my promises, believe it!”

“You stubborn idiot” Sasuke snorted, with a fondness in his tone that surprised himself. He straightened up, hoping the slip had gone unnoticed, wondering when the hell he had started letting his guard drop around his friend.

“When did you even promise that?” he asked, annoyed, looking out the window to hide his discomfort. However, he couldn’t very well keep the act up as the waitress was already coming back with their orders, which deteriorated his mood even further. He glared at the poor girl, who by now probably thought he was every bit of the criminal people whispered about, but gritted his teeth and breathed deeply to slip on his usual, expressionless mask.

Boruto was starting to understand that being around both his dad and Sasuke at the same time meant he was always going to be the third wheel. Still, it was interesting to hear them talk about old stories. The subject matter wasn’t his favorite, mostly because he didn’t really have a clue what they were talking about, and also it seemed that his grandpa and his dad didn’t get along very well. He never noticed it before, but he supposed his dad seemed a little on guard around Hiashi. 

He picked at his food a little, thinking he’d have to do some research into the Hyuga Clan’s history when he wasn’t busy with missions or helping out around the house. Hopefully the two men would divulge more .

“During my fight against him, chunin exam… ah, it’s true you were at the hospital! Wait, training, actually? But you used to spend a lot of time in a coma back then-” Naruto’s last sentence had started in a joking manner, but ended up on a grimmer tone when he remembered who had attacked Sasuke the second time around.

He coughed. “Anyways, let’s enjoy the meal!” He brandished his chopsticks to push a bundle of noodles on the grill, along with two slices of beef. 

Sasuke followed suit, sending Naruto a wary glance when he wasn’t looking. The idiot was busy nudging his food to perfect its cooking, a stupid grin on his face, blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. It was hard to pinpoint the time when the annoying brat had turned into that man, but Sasuke couldn’t help to think that feeling had been following him around longer than he’d care for. 

He put some more vegetables on the grill, hesitating between looking away or keeping his gaze on Naruto, at least until the other looked up. He eventually resigned himself to keep both eyes on his plate, eating in silence. 

Boruto looked the two men silently making their food. The Chuunin exams seemed to be a sore spot for them. What exactly had happened? He knew better than to ask while they were at a restaurant. So he thought he’d bring up something that wouldn’t be awkward. Hopefully. He finally grabbed his own food and set it on the grill.

“Sarada was just telling me she would like some new kunai. So far we’ve done really good on our missions, ‘ttebasa. I’m starting to get I can’t always do everything by myself, heh… But I still look super cool! I wish you guys could see us. Oi!” Boruto nudged his dad with his elbow. “Didn’t you say you wanted to go on a mission with Sasuke and me? Mom said it’d be okay.”

“Oh? Yeah, about that!” Naruto grinned widely. “I think I might have come up with something A-ranked that could work! It wouldn’t be that dangerous actually, but it’s top-secret, and it’s a good glimpse into what ninja life is really like…”

He made a face. “…which means, we wouldn’t have to fight anyone but safely retrieve secret information!” Thinking Boruto might object, he added hurriedly: “It’s got to do with my old master, Sannin Jiraiya! A team recently discovered one of his hide-outs, filled to the brim with jutsu scrolls… Our mission would be to sort the top-secret jutsu from the ones that could be shared publicly or sent to Orochimaru’s lab and, err… his  _research_  too.”

He scratched his nose, his eyes narrowing in embarrassment. “Apparently he’s elaborated a lot of, uh… special research jutsu, which is why I can’t just send a underage team to retrieve them… Plus, some of his actual scrolls are probably A to S-ranked jutsu, so we can’t let them fall into anyone else’s hands! The team needs someone from the Hokage’s office plus a person who can handle his seals” (he sent Sasuke a pointed look at that) “as well as few, reliable extra hands…” He glanced at his son, a tad worried the task wouldn’t seem exciting enough to him. “…and I can vouch for you and Sarada, even though someone your level wouldn’t normally be allowed on this kind of mission.”

Sasuke nibbled on his meal, disheartened. A mission with Sarada sounded good, especially since it would involve discovering new jutsu, but Naruto would be present and… He repressed a sigh. Weird how he both craved spending time with him, but at the same time feared it right now. 

Since Naruto had started passing these new laws, making good on his past promises, Sasuke’s dull resentment was fading, leaving room for… hn. That same feeling he’d experienced back at the Valley Of The End, when he’d told his friend that he forfeited. 

That wasn’t a good emotion. Rather, though it felt overwhelmingly positive, Sasuke was smart enough to perceive the danger of exploring it further. He knew, however, that even though he had a hard time admitting it to himself, he had surrendered his life over to Naruto in the same way he’d offered it to his own brother. 

So he would keep Naruto safe by staying away, he told himself while forcing his emotions back under control, keeping his eyes on the food, the restaurant, the street outside the window- anywhere but towards blue eyes. If he kept ignoring them long enough, useless feelings would fade away. Or he’d use the Mangekyo on himself to lock them in. 

He swallowed his bite and absentmindedly licked his lips. “I’ll go only if you promise not to be a nuisance.”

“Yeah! That sounds good. You never talk about anything, this could be a good way for you to remember cool things to tell me about him! If he was your teacher I bet he was super coo- uh… I mean…” Boruto felt his face get hot, and looked back to his food, taking a giant bite. Once he got over the slight embarrassment he looked over at Sasuke. “Ha, my old man is who he is though, right? It kinda grows on ‘ya.” 

“I had originally wanted Mitsuki to come with us too, since he always wants to be involved in stuff. He’s always calling me his sun or something, which is weird. But I feel like maybe for once if it was just me and Sarada it would be good. I mean, kind of like a family thing with all of us together, ‘ttebasa.” Boruto put a hand behind his head and laughed, cheeks getting red again. It seemed like he couldn’t open his mouth without saying anything embarrassing. The mood was just nice for once so he couldn’t help it. 

“A family outing, yeah…” Naruto repeated distractedly, his eyes caught on the slight glister left by Sasuke’s tongue on his lips. He rarely sat in front of his friend, usually favouring closeness and physical contact. So he wasn’t used to seeing him eat, and… he was starting to regret his choice in sitting.

Facing him up close was a challenge for the heart, the bastard being a tad too handsome for everybody’s good. Naruto thought about his own stupid yellow hair and naive-looking eyes, and how looks were something he could never rival Sasuke in. Stupid gorgeous jerk. He teared his eyes away to look at his son in disbelief.

“Wait, what’s that about Mitsuki calling you his sun? That’s super weird, ‘ttebayo!”

“Does anything else Mitsuki says or way he acts seem odd to you?” Sasuke asked, turning towards Boruto- which was a mistake. Indeed, the eyes were far bluer and his hair combed, but the semblance to his father was uncanny. Thankfully, he looked like the brat in his annoying years rather than the chasing-around, professing-unconditional-friendship and die-with-you Naruto. Not that those weren’t annoying either.

He risked a glance at Naruto-Uzumaki-I’m-the-Hokage-now-believe-it!, which hair had been stricken by a ray of light and now seemed glowing with a golden halo. Was the moron-yet-surprisingly-awesome-strategist Naruto also worried that Orochimaru’s child had taken such an interest in his kid? He tried to convey his own wariness through his sole look to avoid worrying Boruto, but if the kid hadn’t been present, he would have been downright scolding his friend for admitting Mitsuki on their children’s squad.

Boruto snorted immediately at the question. Mitsuki acting odd? It would be weirder to state the opposite…

“Mitsuki is Mitsuki. Just like my old man is the way he is and you are the way you are. He says weird things but it seems like he didn’t have a normal upbringing.” Boruto shrugged and shoved food in his mouth thinking about it some more. “When he first showed up, he was kind of cold. Like he never had friends or anyone he cared about that much. I wasn’t sure I liked him, but now I’ve gotten to know him. He’s warmed up a lot actually, and is a good teammate to me and Sarada.”

He shrugged and smiled. “He’s super intense and blunt. Once you understand that, the things he does actually aren’t…. Well… They’re always a little weird, ‘ttebasa, but you can kinda get where he’s coming from.”

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was sending him the same pointed look. “Yeah uh… even though, please tell me if he does something really off, ‘kay? I’m sure he’s a nice kid, but his dad, uh…  _parent_  is still under Konoha’s supervision for a reason. And he’s got a tendency to…”

He sent another look to his friend, a tad resentful this time. “…a tendency to ’collect’ promising young people. I’m not saying you shouldn’t be friends with Mitsuki, okay? But keep an eye open, and tell us if you notice anything extra weird!”

Sasuke glared at Naruto. As if he’d been in the wrong back then! With no-one to teach him techniques powerful enough to kill Itachi, and no-one to properly care for him or possibly guide him towards another path, joining Orochimaru had been his only choice.

Naruto seemed to think he’d been dumb to fall prey to the sannin, but Sasuke’s decision had always been calculated. When the Sound ninja had given him the pills to activate the curse mark, he knew it would kill him. Giving his body over to Orochimaru was nothing in comparison; after all, he would only live until Itachi died.

He gritted his teeth, furious that his friend would resent him for it. At the time, Naruto could count on Iruka and maybe Jiraiya to protect and guide him. Sasuke only had a teacher who’d tied him up a tree to basically tell him that other people had it bad too and to get over himself. Orochimaru was a dick, but at least he had actually listened to Sasuke and understood his needs.

“Give that kid some supervision, moron. You can’t expect him to be raised by Orochimaru and turn up just fine.”

Boruto wasn’t sure why they were saying these things. But they didn’t know Mitsuki like he did. Sure, he was weird but he enjoyed experiencing new things and he was always there for Boruto when he needed someone. He looked down at his food, not feeling very hungry anymore. It seemed having a nice meal together was harder than he thought it would be. If he had to pay for his meal so be it.

“I don’t know anything about this Orochi-whatever. But Mitsuki is a good person, okay?” Boruto kept his tone even, and he looked out the window. “If we ended up like our parents then we’d all be screwed. Neither of you even know him but I do, ‘ttebasa. He’s my teammate and I’m not going to let anyone talk bad about him.”

“Wow, I’m not saying he’s a bad person, ‘ttebayo!” Naruto exclaimed, raising his hands up, his eyes narrowed. “And I’m proud you’re his friend even though he’s Orochimaru’s kid! I know how it is to be judged hastily, so I’m glad you’re not doing that but…”

He sighed, then reached to pet his son’s hair gently. “Orochimaru is not a good person. The Elders keep him around because he’s useful and knowledgeable, but he only serves himself. I just want you to be safe, 'kay?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised that he’s using or even abusing his own child” Sasuke added dryly, still glaring at Naruto. ”I can’t believe you let him roam-”

He cut off the rest of the sentence with his teeth, shutting up abruptly to avoid snapping at his friend. He’d told himself he would support Naruto no matter what, at least until one of them died. So he turned towards Boruto instead.

“Love him all you want, but don’t trust him. Orochimaru sees people only as tools. I wouldn’t blame Mitsuki if he suddenly turned on Konoha in some way, I would blame Konoha for keeping Orochimaru around for profit even though he’s untrustworthy. But that wouldn’t erase whatever Mitsuki would have done for him in the meantime. You say you don’t want to end up like your parents, so don’t make the same mistake we did, and keep your eyes opened.”

As much as he wanted to defend his friend, Boruto had to think about what his dad and teacher were saying. Mitsuki didn’t seem like the type to be controlled, despite his calm demeanor. But there were things he didn’t know. It made his insides feel like they were twisting, and he dug his fingers into his knees. It felt wrong to think of Mitsuki as just a tool. He thought of Sumire, how she had attacked the village, how they allowed her to be there still. Would the same happen to Mitsuki? Would he betray the village? Their friendship?

“Heh… You’re both so tense.” Boruto sniffed a little and wiped his nose with his thumb before looking back up with a overzealous grin. He stood up and made his way out of the table area. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom so maybe when I get back you two can learn to lighten up, huh?”


	17. The Bet - Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is paranoid. Naruto acts like a jerk. And Boruto hates all of it.

“Ah, maybe we were a bit harsh” Naruto whispered while waving to his son as he went. He then turned towards his friend with a concerned look in his face. “You know I  _do_  trust you, right? And even… even if it still makes me mad that you left, I kinda get it now. I’m sorta furious at myself, actually. You always says I’m so dumb, but sometimes it’s actually true!”

He chuckled and lifted his hand to put it on Sasuke’s arm, but remembered the bet in time and rested it next to the other’s hand on the table instead. It almost itched to be so close yet unable to reach…

He wanted to tell him how much he regretted not talking to him back then, but Sasuke already knew that. So he tried to convey it through his gaze instead, even though Sasuke had been kinda avoiding his eyes since they started eating. “Oi, bastard, what’s wrong? You just said not to repeat past mistakes, so talk to me.”

Sasuke grabbed his chopsticks to take his hand away, and put a new slice of beef on the grill. He knew Naruto wouldn’t let the issue go (did he ever) but he didn’t feel like baring the naked truth either, so he settled for a compromise.

“I’m… concerned our relationship could weaken your position as Hokage. Or that it could hurt your family, as both your Hyuga wife and son seem upset we spend time together.”

He looked at the cooking food to avoid the piercing blue gaze on him. “I know you don’t want me to stay away, but I… Don’t trust Konoha so easily, you moron.”

 

Boruto had wanted to storm off again. Thinking badly of any of his friends was just not something he could do. Yet the warning echoed in his mind. He really did trust his teammates. Was it too late? He sighed.

In any case, now was a good time to slowly sneak back to the table to see if his dad was breaking the bet or not. And it’d get his mind off things. Hopefully with how busy the restaurant was he wouldn’t be detected so easily.

 

“What, you think the Council can do anything against me?” Naruto pouted. “Aside from pointing out rules that impede me from passing my own laws, I mean… They know I outclass them, they wouldn’t dare lift a finger against my family or friends if they wanted to! And I’ve made very clear to them you are off limits. Also, Boruto is much more understanding of our relationship since I talked to him. Hinata, I…”

He tapped his fingers on the table nervously, eying Sasuke’s own, off limits hand. “I’ll get to her. I’m not sure what to say, really. I don’t get how she’d think we could actually be, ya know,  _involved,_  but…” He sighed and leaned back into his seat, then smiled a tad tiredly.

“You have to stop burdening yourself with my issues. I know you mean well, and I’m grateful you’re being such a good friend, but I can take care of myself, ‘ttebayo! And I get it hurts, but you should stop running away from yourself and start owning your own feelings!”

He leaned in and grinned brightly, pointing a thumb towards himself. “I’ll protect you now, so you can stop worrying about Konoha and start building new bonds, especially with Sarada, as I know you want to! Just leave everything to me, okay? Ya know I never back off a promise!”

Naruto’s outburst took Sasuke by surprise so much he forgot about Boruto sneaking up on them. His fingers tensed around his chopsticks and he looked away, feeling heat creep up on his face. “Don’t be an idiot” he muttered, looking back up in the bright blue eyes. “You really think you can take the Council all by yourself? It’s not just about throwing punches, moron.”

He slightly backed away into his own seat. “The Hyuga clan is powerful, too, and even though Hinata is a poor ninja, I’m sure she could find ways to hurt you if she actually wanted to. Even Boruto could do that. You’re not indestructible.”

He lifted his hand and turned his chopsticks so he could tap on Naruto’s forehead with two fingers to push him away. “You’re too naive. You think everyone in Konoha is happy the jinchuriki became Hokage? Or that the last Uchiha is still alive? You truly believe you can change these people by just being yourself rather than mending the system that created them in the first place? Not everything can be solved with a dazzling smile and a heart-warming speech, idiot.”

He put his chopsticks down. “You need to understand that we’re both under scrutiny, especially me. So keep your silly monologues to yourself and start acting like a ninja. You’ve been lucky until now, and you might be the strongest person on Earth, but if the Council decides to take you out you’ll be out in under a minute. They’re just indulging you, get that into your thick skull, moron. You can’t protect me, and the only way for me to make sure they don’t hurt you or Sarada is to stay away. As I told you before, I won’t let anyone I care about die in front of me again.”

 

Boruto had to wonder if all adult conversations were so ominous. He definitely felt there was a lot unspoken words only the two men understood. He felt like he had a similar companionship to Sarada in that way. But there were definitely another element to the conversation. Like the way his dad looked when Sasuke touched his forehead. Technically he never said anything about Sasuke touching his dad so he couldn’t really call them out on it.

Instead, he decided to continue his skulking around, though even to him he knew it was a little obvious. He just wanted to know what they would say when he wasn’t around. Also, he found it kind of weird that Sasuke had mentioned his dad and Sarada but not his aunt Sakura. She was his wife and former teammate, surely he cared for her, right? He grimaced. Adults were stupid.

 

“You think I don’t know that?” Naruto answered, frowning, his lips tight. “Why d’ya figure it took me twelve years to start passing actual laws? Did ya think I was doodling ramen in the corner of administrative paper? Not that I never did but-”

“Did ya really think I would forget about all the promises I made?” he muttered, taking his own chopsticks to fidget with, wounded that Sasuke would believe that of him. “All that time you were off traveling, I was working my butt off to figure out how Konoha actually works and making friends with the people in charge! Ya think you could have done that better than me? I had to convince total pricks to trust me and let me make some changes to their precious lifestyle. Took me twelve fucking years to get it going! And now people like me less, the Council is getting wary and even my family is kinda mad- and the one thing that keeps me going is thinking how happy that’s gonna make y…”

He sighed. “I don’t need their approval, I don’t even care. Since I was twelve I only needed one person to believe in me, because…” He rubbed his forehead. "I don’t give a damn about “Justice”, Sas’, or about “Right and Wrong” and all that crap, but _you_ do, and I hella… uh. I hella admire you for it.” He took in a deep breath. “Maybe you went all psycho once, but ya did it because you loved you family, and your clan, even your brother. You throw your life away so carelessly for the people you love! And I… uh. Isn’t it ironic how people peg you as the selfish one? I only want people to like me. I wanted to become Hokage to be loved, not to make things any better. Remember Haku, the bridge mission? You saved my life without even wanting to, just because it was  _right_. So I… I wanted to impress you, after that. I wanted to be a hero, too, and then I wanted to be your friend. But if even you don’t believe in me, then…” The chopsticks snapped in-between his fingers. 

He looked away, then scratched his neck awkwardly and grinned. “Ah, don’t mind me, I’m just really tired. Staid up super late last night, I’m not making sense anymore…”

Sasuke reached out before his mind had time to process the gesture, grabbing Naruto’s wrist tightly. He had no idea what to say, so he let his thumb rub the side of his arm.

“I…” He hesitated for a moment, picking his next words. “I’m so used to calling you a moron, I tend to forget how smart you are.”

He took in a sharp breath, then let his hand run down towards Naruto’s, squeezing it gently. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t believe in you, you loser.” 

He’d whispered the last words so softly he, again, caught himself off-guard. But this time he didn’t run away from it, tightening his hold on his friend’s hand instead, his eyes fixated on it for a moment before looking up at his friend bashfully.

 

There was no way they didn’t know Boruto was lurking around. They always knew. Sure they got wrapped up in each other sometimes but this was different. He wanted to start running away but he couldn’t stop watching. Maybe he was a kid and he didn’t get everything but what he was seeing in front of his eyes was unmistaken. There were… Feelings here. Unspoken feelings. He held his breath.

 

“Eh” Naruto grinned, embarrassed but not taking his hand away. “If Boruto saw us he’d definitely think I lost our bet!” He hesitated for a moment, then carefully squeezed Sasuke’s hand back. “No wonder Hinata thinks we’re having an affair when you’re being so friendly” he added jokingly.

He looked at their joined hands and gently started stroking Sasuke’s with his thumb. “Maa, I’m not kidding when I say I’ll protect you. You think the Council or the Elders can hurt me, but I wouldn’t make any promise I can’t hold! Just trust me on this, okay?” he stated with a wide, bright smile to sound more convincing.

Sasuke looked away, and slowly removed his hand from Naruto’s gentle hold. “Tell your wife I don’t have enough friends to know what’s appropriate behaviour” he said blandly. “Though I know my place.”

He took back his chopsticks, hand shaking ever so slightly. “I don’t know why Boruto made that bet with you either, but he should know better than to distrust his father” he added cooly, breath controlled and voice slightly raised to make sure their little spy could ear him.

He looked out the window, his face blank, then back at Naruto’s grin. “I do trust you. With my life. But you’re the one getting in trouble because of me, and I won’t have that.” He glanced down at the charred piece of meat he’d left to burn on the grill.

“Be it the Elders, the Council, or a loving fool, I’ll make sure no-one comes between you and your family.”

 

Hearing his teacher sent a chill down Boruto’s back. Sasuke could be really scary when he wanted to.

He made his way back to the dining area, feeling a little ridiculous and even more of a child. His intention had just been to have fun, but maybe deep down he also had felt the need to protect his family in his own, admittedly stupid, way.

“Well, looks like I’m paying, huh?” Boruto murmured, not hungry (but if he was going to pay he’d eat anyway). He looked at his dad, then at his teacher. He needed to break off the weird energy surrounding them.

“Oh, here….” he set some new chopsticks down on the table next to his dad. “I figure the bet’s off too. It was stupid and you should uh… Be able to spend time with friends however you want, ‘ttebasa.”

“Wha…?” Naruto was confused. He was used to Sasuke’s mood swings, but they usually meant he was worried or hurting, and he couldn’t figure why. And now Boruto came back looking depressed and calling off the bet. What the hell was going on?

“Maa, I’ll be paying actually” he replied with some embarrassment, scratching his neck. “I kinda did touch him once when you were gone.” He made a face, thinking how Boruto would think less of him now, though his losing had been sorta historical- Sasuke barely touched him ever!

“I guess you’re right, I might be a bit touchy-feely after all…” he laughed awkwardly. “In my defense, the bastard reached first!”

“I’ll pay.”

Sasuke forced himself to look at Boruto calmly, even though he felt slightly nauseated. “You father may be a moron, but he’s not  _a cheater_.”

He didn’t know how to make himself any clearer, short of straight up asking Naruto what he thought of the idea of both of them kissing, which would trigger the usual show of fake throwing-up he wasn’t sure he could stomach right now.

Looking into these blue eyes, so similar to Naruto’s, was torture. However, he had gone through  _actual_  torture, so he could endure showing Boruto, and through him Hinata, that Naruto’s feelings for him did not cross the boundaries of friendship.

So he pushed his stupid pride down and turned back to Naruto, bracing himself for the upcoming blow. “Though in some places, your holding my hand could be seen as romantic in nature, idiot.”

 

Once again, Boruto felt like he got himself into a situation that put him in over his head. He was just going to pretend that things were fine, like he didn’t see the two staring fondly or holding each other’s hands in such a tender way. Joke around with his dad and let the situation descalate itself.

Why did Sasuke have to push it? And why did his teachers eyes seem to pierce through his own? He felt his face get hot and he followed Sasuke’s eyes to look at his dad.

“What? Ew, no way!” Naruto exclaimed, a startled grin of disgust on his face. “I know you travel a lot, bastard, but in Konoha men just don’t do that kind of weird stuff! Even then, who’d want a jerk like you? Sakura says you’re as romantic as a rock!”

He’d talked a little too fast, and felt his heart beat like crazy in his chest. Why would Sasuke mention that, especially in front of his son? “Plus, you’re the one who reached out! I’d never- ya know-” He fumbled over his words, trying to make sure Sasuke would not start getting any odd ideas about this all- Naruto had enough of a hard time figuring it out by himself.

“And even if I did” he added half-jokingly, “you’d be my very last choice, ‘ttebayo! Icy-jerk-Chidori-you-on-a-whim isn’t really my flavour!”

Sasuke didn’t react, his face and body language entirely expressionless. It took him a whole second to send Boruto a “told-you-so” glance before looking back at his plate.

He grabbed his chopsticks again and carefully placed three parallel slices of meat on the grill. “Good thing you’re married, then” he replied casually, his voice slightly strained. His jaw hurt from gritting his teeth.

“But you should be more careful of the way you act in public. People who don’t know I don’t have a romantic bone in me, and about as much heart, could get the wrong idea.”

Anyone could have believed Boruto’s dad was an idiot that just didn’t understand boundaries. But looking at Sasuke, the careful way he set his food, the tense muscles in his jaw… Boruto couldn’t lie to himself about it. If there was one thing he understood it was being let down by his dad. And even though he felt like Sasuke had wanted that exact reaction, he knew the dejected feeling. He didn’t want his teacher to feel that way.

Boruto’s heart thudded in his chest, the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He was suddenly mad at his dad. How could he? He kept his breathing steady, and balled his hands into fists under the table, glancing at the now sizzling meat Sasuke had placed down.

“It’s funny, old man. People say you’re so understanding and everything but I wonder what they would think if they heard you say stuff like that, ‘ttebasa. Probably wouldn’t think you’re very great. ‘Cause I know right now I don’t.”

Naruto frowned, his eyes narrowing into slits. What the hell? Why was Boruto so pissed? Wasn’t he glad his father was, well… socially acceptable? Or did he think Naruto was being harsh on his teacher?

“I don’t get why you’re so upset with me, ‘ttebayo!” he protested. “I know you like Sasuke, but you got to agree he’s not exactly marriage material! Besides, I like cuddly, romantic people- I mean, girls- and he’s like, the polar opposite of that. Think about it, he’s just nothing like your mum!”

His mind drifted briefly to Hinata, pondering just as fast why she seemed bland in his mind by comparison, then discarding the thought. He turned to Sasuke, and noticed that he too looked upset. “Look, you know I lo… like you, bastard, but ya didn’t really expect me to, like, _like you_ in that kind of way, right? Even as a joke, you’re not, uh.” His eyes drifted to Sasuke’s lips, then darted away. “Anyways. I’m not into guys.”

Sasuke’s eyes went back and forth between Naruto and his son. He didn’t understand why Boruto had snapped at his dad. He’d expected him to be either satisfied that there was nothing going on between them, or still suspicious of their relationship, not to suddenly scold Naruto about a lack of understanding. At the very least, Naruto’s addendum ought to have convinced the boy how much his father despised the idea of seeing Sasuke in a romantic light.

The thought hurt, even though everything Naruto had said was true. Sasuke  _was_  a cold-hearted jerk, and no-one in their right mind would consider getting involved with him. He had never given a thought to the matter himself. He didn’t exist to be loved, he existed to kill his brother, avenge his clan, bring peace to the world and now, protect Naruto. 

“I don’t care about this kind of things” he stiffly told both Uzumaki morons. “And if I did, my first choice wouldn’t be a married idiot, so the point is moot.” 

There. Hopefully Naruto would stop listing everything that made Sasuke unlovable, and Boruto would stop… whatever he was trying to do. 

Sasuke swiftly took his slices of meat off the grill, noticing too late it was still uncooked. But Naruto would definitely notice if he put them back… He repressed a sigh, irritated at himself, and started eating. 

Seeing the two act like this was definitely weird. His dad was putting down Sasuke, something he never did, even if he didn’t realize he was doing it. Then there was Sasuke, very obviously trying to act like he was indifferent while eating his meat half raw. He couldn’t look at his teacher anymore, the expression too similar to one Sarada made when she was upset. Instead he glared over at his dad.

“Get over yourself, will ya? Who cares if you like girls or guys? It’s the way you talk about it like it’s so wrong. I bet you even know people like that and you just casually say things that are so mean like you’re better because you’re married to mom.” He stood up, but kept his voice low so people wouldn’t start staring. “And even if Uncle Sasuke wasn’t romantic it doesn’t mean that it’s not nice to be loved or cherished. He’s alone all the time so of course when you say things like that it’s messed up because you’re supposed to be his best friend.”

Boruto sighed and set his hands on the table, closing his eyes tightly. He looked over at Sasuke. “You might as well let him pay if he’s gonna act like a jerk. I’m leaving.”

And with that, Boruto moved from the table and out the door.

“Wait, Bor…” Naruto shouted, trying to grab him as he left, too late. 

“What’s with him, all of a sudden?” he asked Sasuke as his son reached the door. “For once he wasn’t trying to pick up a fight! Was it just too hard?” His eyes fell down on his friend’s chopsticks, from which hung one barely cooked bite. 

“Oi…” He frowned. “You know I love you, right? Not ‘love’ love you, but, yeah… I don’t want your ugly butt to feel alone and all! It’s just… Why did ya have to talk about romance and stuff anyways? Hinata is already a bit weird about it, and now Boruto… It kinda freaked me out! Next thing you know, the whole village is gonna gossip about that supposed affair of ours!”

“I know” Sasuke answered, setting his chopsticks down. “I meant to reassure him on that matter.”

His lips tightened. “I’ll talk to him.”

He didn’t wait for Naruto’s answer and made the hand gestures to transport himself out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know your opinion on the Hyuga matter. Are Uzumaki branch family now? Would Himawari be branded if Naruto weren't the Hokage? What's your take on the issue?


	18. The Bet - Heart to Heart with Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto gets to discuss with his teacher, and finally understands Sasuke is a lost cause when it comes to indulging Naruto.

Sasuke’d messed up. He’d honestly thought Boruto would be happy to know his father was not interested in him in the least, but hadn’t counted on his values being so different from his father. Hopefully this was salvageable. He would hate to be the reason Naruto and his son grew apart.

Boruto had jumped from roof to roof and stopped atop a rail train. He caught up with him easily, but finding words to subdue him proved trickier. Eventually, as he stood silently in front of the boy, he resolved to simply be honest.

“I feel that you and your mother have been meddling in my relationship with Naruto. I’m concerned about her motives, but you have always been truthful. So I need you to tell me why.” He hesitated a bit before adding, as an afterthought: “I don’t want to come between you and your father.”

Sasuke looked somewhat lost, or maybe that was just the feeling Boruto got from him. He motioned for his teacher to sit down on the familiar spot. Unsure of how to say what he wanted to, he bit at his bottom lip slightly, then pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms underneath so he could rest his face on his knees. He looked over at Sasuke, eyes wide and blue as ever.

“Everyone has these big expectations about the old man, cuz he’s the Hokage. Even my mom sort of puts him up on a pedestal. And that’s okay. I mean, mom says it was always his dream, ‘ttebasa.” Boruto, closed his eyes and sighed. “But he’s still just my dad to me, I don’t care about all that other stuff. I’m trying to understand who he is. You’re a big part of who he is and the things he does so I want to get to know you too.”

He leaned back, opening his eyes again. “You say you don’t want to come between us. Well… It’s the same for me with you guys. I don’t want to come between you and my dad.”

Sasuke pondered about his answer, then came to sit down slowly next to the boy. “You’re not answering my question” he stated. Boruto seemed honest, but at the same time his reply had been quite vague.

“A son cannot come between his father and a friend” he added. “If it came to it, I would step down.” He looked away, towards the landscape. “Stop worrying about meddling with our relationship. I’m not telling you to stop, I’m asking you to tell me why you feel the need to do it.”

He hated asking personal questions, but the Hokage’s private life was inherently intertwined with politics. “Both you and your mother have been worrying about my relationship to Naruto. I can’t let people think I’m tainting him, so tell me what I am doing wrong.”

“I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong.” Boruto murmured, looking at Sasuke’s profile. No matter what he did, he looked kind of cool. “I just have been trying to figure it out, ‘ttebasa. But I’m kind of nervous to be blunt about it because it seems like everything I say you two go to crazy extremes as a response. Sometimes, things just are how they are. Whether you want it or not. But acting like something isn’t happening doesn’t mean that it’s not.”

Boruto blushed now, knowing he was still being vague. Sasuke had asked him to be clear, so he was going to have to summon some courage. He took a deep breath.

“I don’t think my dad is a cheater. And I don’t think you would try to do anything that messes with his stupid image. You aren’t like that. But I’m not wrong. You two have feelings for each other. And I don’t know how to feel about it, but I don’t want that to be a reason you stop coming back to the village.”

Sasuke tensed as the boy confirmed his suspicion, then let out a silent breath. “Boruto, your father is not in love with me.” 

He looked at Konoha, spread out before them. “I had a family, but he grew up alone. He doesn’t know how to show affection in a socially acceptable manner. He always was a bit intense.”

He looked back at the boy. “Since your mother talked to me about it, I have been paying attention to it. Sometimes his actions could indeed be misinterpreted by a passer-by, but you should know better, and Hinata too. Naruto would never be married to someone he doesn’t love.” He sighed softly. “He has many faults, but he is very honest about his feelings. If he ever fell for someone else than your mother, he would tell everyone almost instantly.”

His lips tightened slightly as he glanced at the floor. “However, he is the Hokage, and to people, what they think about him is more important than what he actually does. If both Hinata and you believe there is more to our relationship than friendship, other might think that too, and we cannot let that happen.”

While he couldn’t deny that what Sasuke said was true, Boruto also thought there were elements to the situation that made it more complicated.

“That’s where I think you don’t have it right, though. Sure, someone might be able to see it. But if it was just my dad being touchy that were the problem, that’d mean he’d be in love with _all_ of his friends. He thinks pulling pranks like making people blush and stuff is the funniest. That’s why he came up with the pervy jutsu. He’s just naturally a pervert.” Boruto sighed and set his head back into his knees.

“I know my dad loves my mom, and that they work well together. And knowing that, seeing how he acts with her… That’s how I know that there’s something there with you too. And only someone who saw them in the privacy of our house would know those things. And if it was completely obvious, don’t you think Shikamaru-san would have said something about it already? He’s kinda dad’s PR backup.”

Sasuke repressed a sigh. “You said it yourself, Naruto acts this way with all his friends. He might cross more boundaries with me because we have history together, but I’m no different than the others.” He gritted his teeth.

“Maybe he pushes it with me because I’m seldom here. But Nara would have noticed if something were really off.”

Sasuke looked at the boy, trying to figure if he had managed to convince him. “The problem might not come from your father. I’m too lenient when it comes to him. I will make sure to behave from now on.” 

He sighed silently. “Tell your mother I won’t be causing any more trouble.”

“You know, I used to think that you were the only person who never let my dad’s shit slide. Now I know you’re the worst one” Boruto muttered, looking at the passing scenery. There was no way Sasuke could convince him otherwise, but he also knew now, after getting it wrong so many times, that Sasuke was immovable. He was willing to take on the burden of being in the wrong just to make his dad’s life a little easier. He held his fist out to the other man.

“Make a promise to me. I won’t talk anymore about this, we start holding dad accountable for things a little more, and you won’t just get up and leave forever. Sarada would never forgive me and I can’t handle that.”

Sasuke looked at the extended fist in surprise. Then, just as unexpectedly to him, a slight heat crept on his cheekbones and he looked away. He was so much like his father, that moron…

“Fine” he reluctantly agreed, looking back at the boy and extending his own arm to gently bump his fist. “But understand my duty will always lie with Naruto first.”

He hesitated. “Maybe you could go back to him now? He’s obnoxious but he means well, and I think he’s glad you two are finally talking.”

Boruto grinned wide, a blush tinting his face again as well. It seemed Sarada and Sasuke were easily embarrassed. He wondered what Sarada would do if she knew that. “Yeah, I am too actually!”

He stood up and set a hand at his waist. “Just so you know, I plan to be the same as you. Protecting the Hokage and those I love. Sometimes that’s the same thing, uh?”

He fell back and off the train with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's totally canon Sasuke loves Naruto, but is it canon that he is in love with him? It's hard to tell, he's so indifferent to romance or sex in the manga... So I went with the "he doesn't know how to identify his feelings". I mean, let's face it. He doesn't want to threaten/manipulate/torture Naruto, so that can't really be love, right? RIGHT?? Thanks Itachi. Please get out.
> 
> PS: That was some classy exit from Boruto's part!


	19. The Bet - Heart to Heart with Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto finally has an honest discussion with his father. With mixed results.

“You look like a complete lame-o you know. Sitting here all sad” Boruto smiled, seating where Sasuke had been earlier.

Naruto’s face had brightened at Boruto’s appearance, but his smile faded at that greeting. “Uh, yeah, like your running away was any better!”

He looked behind his son. “Sasuke isn’t with you?” But the answer was obvious, as Boruto would never have been able to escape him. “Not coming back, uh.” He took his chopsticks and started fidgeting with a cold piece of meat.

Great. Now he was stuck with an angry brat and no idea what he’d done wrong this time. Aside from losing a stupid bet. “Look, if you’re gonna get mad at me, at least tell me why. I get that you’re not a fan, but how can we wake anything better if you just run away?”

“That’s why I came back. Well, that and Sasuke kinda pushed me to. But I wanted to” Boruto said, feeling a little guilty now. “You know… I _don’t_ hate you. But I don’t get some stuff. If you wanna talk it out, then you gotta be honest with me okay? And neither of us will run away.”

He looked his dad in the eyes, and he could see how tired the other was. When he was little his dad never looked like that and he didn’t want to contribute to all the crap he had to deal with.

“I never run away, you should know that!” Naruto protested, his eyes creasing. “And I’m being honest, too! You’re the one who snaps so suddenly, ‘ttebayo!”

He was about to scold him in earnest when his gaze fell on the third, now abandoned plate. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Just tell me why you bolted, ‘kay? I’ll try not to get mad.”

“Well, first off, you were kinda rude to Sasuke-sensei. Maybe he’s not the cuddling type or whatever, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have feelings. And I know you know that. But what I mean is those things might be something he likes. But he doesn’t feel like he’s the type of person that should have it… Or something like that.” At least that was what Boruto thought judging by how the other always acted. “And his best friend just saying he doesn’t deserve it seems a little messed up.”

“Uh. Did it sound that bad?” Naruto startled. “He’s used to this kind of joke, ya know, I don’t really think he’d be that awful a boyfriend…”

He gave a more serious thought to what his son had just said. “Though he’s never been the cuddly type, and he’s never shown interest in any girl, more like the opposite actually! He spent his teenage years hiding from hordes of fangirls, even super cute ones like Sakura!”

He scratched his nose thoughtfully. “I don’t think he doesn’t deserve to be loved either, I mean, he’s pretty sweet once you get to know him! It’s just…” He tried to imagine Sasuke getting into a romantic relationship and cringed.

“I don’t think he ever looked for romance, so he couldn’t care less what I think about it… Uh. Don’t ya feel weird just imagining him with someone? Seems plain…” He wasn’t sure what word to use not to irk his son. “…and honestly, I don’t think anyone deserves him anyway!”

“Technically he’s married to aunt Sakura, so… ‘ttebasa… I _can_ imagine it.” Boruto murmured, trying so hard not to make an annoyed face, feeling a twitch at the corner of his eye. His earlier conversation with his teacher ran through his head, and he wondered what Sasuke would think about his father’s words. 

“But I guess I can get what you’re trying to say. That Sasuke-sensei doesn’t like girls.” Boruto couldn’t stop the dead-panned look on his face now, because his father was the biggest idiot in Konoha. 

“Which brings me to my main point here, old man. Maybe he doesn’t like girls because he likes guys? I mean, maybe he doesn’t like guys either, but I bet you never wondered about it, ‘ttebasa. So when you say that stuff is gross, how much more messed up do you think that makes him feel?” 

“G-guys?” Naruto stuttered, bewildered. “Sasuke doesn’t like guys!”

His heart had started beating faster. It was easy discarding the thought of Sakura and Sasuke in a loving relationship because Naruto had only ever seen his friend ignoring or rejecting her.

But Boruto made sense, as Sasuke had never shown in any way what he felt (or didn’t) towards men. Once, Konohamaru had used the Sexy Jutsu against Sakura, conjuring a naked Sai holding an equally bared Sasuke. The memory popped in Naruto’s horrified mind as soon as he started thinking about the issue.

“No! That can’t… ew, no!” Naruto stammered, shaking his heard and balling his firsts. “Sasuke is not like that! He wouldn’t-”

Now he was angry at Sai.

“Why would you think that? Sas’ is perfectly happy just being my friend, he doesn’t need anyone else, especially not some stupid fan who’d gush over his good looks! And guys are- no- there’s no way…”

Boruto wasn’t sure if his dad was more shocked about the possibly of Sasuke liking guys or the fact that he might like someone other than himself. Feeling like he deserved some kind of reward, Boruto used all his strength and will power not to roll his eyes. His dad was obviously very upset.

“Okay. Maybe he is. Maybe he isn’t. That doesn’t matter.” He took a deep breath and looked his dad square in the eye. “What is your problem with that kind of relationship? Do you hate people like that?”

“I don’t hate anyone” Naruto replied, stunned.

The mere idea seemed shocking to him. Did Boruto really think that? He tried picturing more clearly what they were talking about.

“I, uh. This kind of relationship, it’s…” He pondered. “I don’t think it’s very welcome in Konoha.” That was the best way of putting it he could muster. He looked around and lowered his voice. “I mean, if it were just up to me, I guess I wouldn’t care…”

He made up his mind as he spoke. “Yeah, I think I wouldn’t mind, actually. It’s maybe, a bit weird? Or maybe not, I’m not sure… But I know it’s quite frowned upon here. Like, uh… people would probably bully people like that. And, err, I wouldn’t care if Sasuke-” His throat tightened. “But I wouldn’t like him to be, ‘cause people are jerks enough to him as it is!”

“Okay… Maybe it’s not up to you as far as you can’t control other people. But you sitting there saying it’s so gross and stuff just makes that idea stick, ‘ttebasa! I mean, even if Sasuke wasn’t, what if me or Himawari were? Or Sarada or Shikadai?” Boruto frowned at his dad. “I know a lot of people my age that put a lot of faith in what you say, ‘ttebasa. Imagine your hero saying that you loving someone is gross.”

Boruto sat back in the chair and sighed, looking away from his dad. “You can’t change what people believe. But you can be honest in what you believe right? ”

“Are… you trying to tell me something?” Naruto ventured, puzzled. Wasn’t Boruto a bit young to be thinking about that?

He tried to imagine how he would feel if his son or daughter ended up gay. “Listen, uh… if ya love someone you’re not really supposed to, I won’t care one bit” he stated slowly. “I won’t let anyone in Konoha be mean to you, understand? Same with your sister, or Sarada, or… anyone, really. But I can’t… as the Hokage, well, as the jinchuriki, really, I can’t let anyone believe that I… err.”

He scratched his neck. “Ya don’t know what it’s like to be hated or feared for someone ya can’t change, I guess. And I… people weren’t always nice to me, uh, and I…” He wasn’t sure how to put it. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying.

“I just don’t want to go through that again. I- I don’t want people to start getting the wrong idea about me, ya know? I fought hard for them to respect me, I’m not gonna give that up just to…”

He thought about Sasuke. Looked at his son, so naive and young. “Ain’t ya scared people will hurt ya if they think I’m, uh.  _In favour…?_ ”

The things his dad said, though good intentioned, made Boruto feel a slight pain in his chest. And the worst part was he wasn’t sure if his dad was talking in general or about himself anymore. It made him conflicted with what he was even trying to tell his dad. But even then, he knew he had to.

“People are going to hurt me no matter what, dad. I’m the Hokage’s son. But you’re not going to just stop being the Hokage because of that, right?” Boruto leaned in closer, more so he could make his dad feel more comfortable than himself, and lowered his voice.

“Here’s the thing. Are they really respecting you if they can’t respect your beliefs? Or are they respecting you because you’re doing what they want? I don’t care what other people think of you, and I never have. It’s when you do what you think people want you to that I get angry. I just want you to be yourself because when you’re not you I- I…. It sucks. So if I gotta take on some anger, then so be it, ‘ttebasa. I’d rather have my dad, not some faker.”

Naruto blinked.

Then started laughing, so hard he almost hit his head on the table. “You- you sound so much little Sas'ke, that bastard!” He couldn’t quell his laughter for another few minutes, and ended up whipping up tears.

“Brat, you’re really something” he grinned, extending and arm to ruffle his son’s hair. “You’re so good hearted, it makes me real proud!”

He felt better, somehow. “But no, I wouldn’t stop being the Hokage if people brought you trouble for it. It’d help ya kick their sorry ass instead, ‘ttebayo!”

His smiled softened. “I can take a little heat for supporting gay people if that means so much to you. I just want to be sure you’re really ready to hear some people dragging your father’s name to the mud.”

“Psh!” Boruto looked off to the side, a grumpy look on his face. “If they wanna drag your name through the mud for doing something good then I’ll drag them through the mud!”

Even though he was playing it off cool, Boruto’s heart was beating fast. When his dad had started laughing he had felt like he wasn’t being taken seriously. But his old man pulled through, had acknowledged him and treated what he said with importance. He grinned over at his dad, and the soft look on his father’s face made his breath catch. It was so warm, reminding him of the lazy days they spent together when he was younger. He laughed a little, blinking quickly as he felt his eyes tear up for no reason. Despite his effort a small tear fell down his cheek and his face turned red as he wiped it away.

“Dammit, haha, I’m not even sad.”

“I hadn’t realised this was so important to you” Naruto marveled. Did his son actually have a crush on a boy? He wasn’t sure he was ready for that, but he wouldn’t go back on his word.

“Ya know I’ll support you no matter what!” he added. “So I don’t want you to worry about that issue again. I’ll make sure to set a good example from now on, it’s a promise! I’ll even tell the bastard I’m sorry, if ya want, even though I really don’t think he cares.”

His mind drifted to the beginning of their conversation, and he remembered it had started with the possibility Sasuke was… He cringed. “But wouldn’t it be weird for Sasuke to…” He wasn’t sure what disturbed him the most. “Ah, he’s married anyways.”

“But they never see each other, right? Maybe he did it because it’s what’s expected.” Boruto shrugged. He didn’t want to get his dad upset over Sasuke. Again. “I’m not saying like…. He has a…. Crush or something on you, ‘ttebasa. I mean… Unless you want him to?”

It came out of his mouth before he could think it over, but he resisted the urge to cover his mouth.

Naruto turned bright red. Of course Sasuke didn’t- He was such a cold bastard! He wouldn’t have “crushes” anyway. Sasuke was the “all or nothing” kinda guy, he wouldn’t settle for something as bland as a crush, he’d love with every fiber of his being.

“Wha… Why would think- uh” His voice came out dry and raspy, so he coughed. “What would gave you such a stupid idea? Sas- even if he did li- like men…” He remembered Boruto just had a conversation with his friend, probably on that very subject.

“Did he- did he tell you that?” He wouldn’t. Love was almost taboo to him, especially with how his brother had treated him out of it. “And why would you think I- _I love your mother!_ Hinata is the perfect wife! I’m not-”

He had no idea how to finish that sentence. Imagining what Boruto suggested clenched his heart in such a painful way he felt nauseated. Probably because that was a moronic thought. Sasuke would never…  _Never_. He seldom smiled to him. He barely touched him! He called him names all the time. He was like a wild animal that would turn tails and run at the slightest fright. “Why would you even suggest that? Ain’t you scared your father would, I dunno, leave yar mum for a guy?”

Boruto looked down at the plate in front of him and sighed. “I know you love mom. And yeah, I am scared you could leave her. It would suck, ‘ttebasa, you’re my parents! Sasuke-sensei didn’t say anything like that, of course, but…”

He knew he was on treacherous waters now. If he pushed this his dad could mad. But there was this desire to know what his dad felt for his teacher, even if it did hurt to think about. As their families were close, he wondered how things would change because of that. He looked squarely at his dad.

“I mean. Hypothetically, if Sasuke told you that he loved you like that, how do you think you would feel about it?”

“C'me on, he wouldn’t even dream about it!” Naruto chuckled nervously. The thought of a confessing Sasuke crossed his mind, which relieved him a little bit. “He would never do something as cheesy anyways!”

Of course, Boruto wasn’t talking about a mere declaration of love, and Naruto couldn’t help but wonder what his life would be living with Sasuke instead of Hinata. He thought about her, sleeping in their shared bed, so quiet and so sweet, then about his friend in her stead, resting soundlessly, safe apart from the nightmares, with Naruto to watch over him, making sure no-one could hurt him.

He thought about coming home to him (maybe Sasuke knew how to cook but he wouldn’t exert himself for Naruto), about talking about his work issues (Sasuke would be blunt but honest where Hinata never challenged him).

But that wasn’t it, right? According to Naruto, a relationship needed a more… sensual undertone to it. He remembered a kiss, soft and caring, so innocent from Sasuke’s side. He pictured him on his back, in Hinata’s stead, less malleable yet pure, in his own way.

“It’s…” He felt trapped. How could he talk about this to anyone, especially his son? “Sasuke is not this kind of person. He’s very innocent, ya know? He wouldn’t even think about it, so there’s no use worrying over nothing!”

With the intent to actually do it or not, the old man wasn’t answering Boruto’s question. Instead he was stuttering around and getting lost in thought. The more he stalled, the less Boruto wanted to know the truth. He also felt if he pushed more, his dad would dismiss it all together.

“What do you mean, Sasuke-sensei is innocent?”

“Ah, he’s…” Naruto’s heart-rate was increasing, and part of him felt he wouldn’t like exploring the matter too much. Kurama eyed him knowingly from the depth of his soul, in meaningful silence.

“I know it’s not super obvious but he’s… reserved in regards to his emotions. Some might think he’s just cold and doesn’t care, but it’s quite the opposite. He looks like ice but he’s more like fire! He gets real intense about people he loves, but at the same time he’s wary of his feelings, so he sorta takes on the whole relationship upon himself…”

Naruto scratched a slight asperity of the table with his nail. “He’s extremely loyal. He’d give his life without a blink for a person he loves. He did it with his brother already, breathing only for him, sacrificing his body and mind, then he did it for his clan… Now he’s staying away for Sarada and Sakura’s sake… and for me. He’s afraid to hurt us again…. Quite the idiotic kind of selfless, really” he added with a touch of bitter fondness in his voice.

“That’s why I say he’s innocent. He loves a bit like a child does, he gives it all. It’s super easy to hurt him, ya know… I don’t know anyone who loves like that. And I don’t think anyone deserves it.”

He hesitated before pursuing softly: “So please be gentle with him when you talk about feelings. He’s strong, but he’s also really fragile, in a way. He tries to erase himself for the people he loves, to make sure he’ll serves them well. He doesn’t need that kind of encouraging. He’d fight gods and win for our sake, but he’s helpless against himself.”

Boruto nodded and sighed, leaning back against his chair. “I’m starting to notice that now. Especially when it comes to you. He kind of… Overreacts.”

Boruto closed his eyes and lifted up his forehead protector to run the skin there.

“No wonder we always start arguing when we’re together. We care about each other. A lot like me and my teammates. Though Mitsuki usually just agrees with me, Sarada and I are always having some kind of argument. Can you believe her? She won’t let me slack off so she always suggests I be the field trip leader and stuff like that.” He rolled his eyes, smirking a little about it before looking at his dad.

“I made Sasuke-sensei promise that he wouldn’t just get up and leave, ‘ttebasa, a real promise between men. He agreed!”

“You what?” Naruto exclaimed, startled. “Boruto, that’s exactly the kind of thing you _shouldn’t_ -” He snapped his lips shut to avoid getting carried away.

He then took in a deep breath. “It’s exactly the kind of things you shouldn’t ask of him” he pursued in a more subdued tone. “He’ll definitely do his best to honor that promise now, even if it ends up hurting him! And then he’ll feel guilty if he has to break it and he’ll end up thinking even less of himself!”

He rubbed his forehead, then shook his head. “Maa, I’m sure you had good intentions” he added, hating himself a little for being so glad Sasuke had agreed to his son’s terms. “But don’t do this kind of things anymore, ‘kay? Why do you think I didn’t ask him to stay after the Fourth Shinobi World War? ‘Cause I knew he would have, even though he didn’t want that. And I wanted to tag along, too, but I didn’t push it, though you have no idea  _how much_ I wished I could have gone with him… That’s why I didn’t travel afterwards, ya know. So he’d always have a home to come back to.”

He frowned, suddenly realizing how that could sound like. “I mean- uh. Saying it like that, I guess I understand why you’d think I, err. Sorta  _like him_  like him…” He chuckled awkwardly. “But it’s really not like with yar mum, promise! It’s…” He paused.

He’d been about to say it was way more intense.

Or more intimate.

More meaningful.

“Uh…” He felt very cold all of a sudden, and his heart buzzed in his ears as he stared at the table without seing it. “It’s  _different_ ” he muttered in disbelief. “As different as loving someone and loving ramen. And I really like ramen, I do, but…” 

Good thing his son couldn’t read his mind now, because it was basically stuck on a repeat variation of the words “oh, shit”.

Despite how much he was trying to seem normal, Boruto could tell his dad was freaking out. It made him wonder if he should have brought anything up. Seeing the zoned out look on his dad’s face when he tried to talk about the difference of loving Sasuke over his mom made him feel sick to his stomach. Even the slight guilt he had over making Sasuke promise him not to leave paled in comparison. He could still face Sasuke after that. But if something came from this, how would he be able to face his mom?

“Ha! O-Old man, don’t worry about it, okay?” Boruto stretched out a grin over his face and stood up, setting his hands on the table. His heart was pounding hard in his chest now, and he needed to go so something to get it to stop. “Hey, since we’re already hanging out, did you wanna do something more? Or do you gotta get back to the office? Or m-maybe sensei hasn’t left yet and you could say bye!”

Naruto blanched at the idea of seeing Sasuke right now. “I, uh. No, it’s fine, ‘ttebayo!” He tried grinning, feeling a bit like a madman. “But we could hang out, I mean, if you wanna, maybe train or…”

“I’ll pay for dinner now, maybe” he added, trying to sort out his priorities. “Hey, is your mother home? Ah, who am I kidding, I’ll see her tonight…” He got up. “I’ll go pay, ‘okay?” Then stilled. “Unless you want some dessert? Anything on me, all right? Though…” He frowned. “Ah, no, this restaurant doesn’t do sweets. D’ya wanna go fetch some elsewhere? Or, uh…”

He rubbed his neck, feeling a little lost. Was Sasuke still in town? He’d have to avoid him. He just couldn’t face him right now, not with all these questions fusing through his head. “O-okay, fine, what’d’ya wanna do?” he smiled brightly, feeling like sticking with his son would help him maintain his sanity.

“Ah, hey, ‘ttebasa, I’ll pay!” Boruto said, since his dad really seemed out of it now. As he paid he tried to think about what they could do. What did he do when he felt upset or lost? Eat burgers, train, play video games…. They already ate. His dad sucked at video games. And if his dad was upset then he didn’t think training would be a good idea. He lifted his eyebrows, hitting his fist into his hand as he figured it out.

“I know exactly what we can do, but you gotta trust me!” Boruto grinned and grabbed his dad’s hand leading him out of the restaurant. “Just follow me, okay dad?”

Boruto jumped up into the rooftops once again, and over to the tips of one of the trains, just as he had with Sasuke. Only this time it wasn’t about talking. He wanted to show his dad the village how he saw it. He figured that would make him feel better. Once they arrived he sat down and looked up at his father and smiled warmly. “Come on, sit down. You’ll like this.”

Naruto sat down in a haze. He realised now postponing his talk with Hinata had been a mistake. Of course, he’d sensed it back then, feeling like scratching under the surface would rise up something ugly.

Maybe more disturbing than ugly though. But he couldn’t confront her, or anyone, without  _making sure_  first. And he didn’t know how to do that.

“Isn’t this the place you use to throw burgers wrapping away?” he frowned absentmindedly, noticing the setting.

Boruto rolled his eyes. Of course that’s what his dad would remember! He let it slide though, judging as how he seemed to have broken him. He leaned back and set his hands in his pocket.

“It’s more than that, old man. And I hadn’t really thought about the trash but I make sure to throw it away now.” He gazed at the horizon as the breeze ran through his hair and he closed his eyes. It felt nice on the warm day. “It’s where I go with my friends and my teammates. Sarada always make a fuss about it though. I also come up here if I need to clear my mind. Watching the village and seeing the sky as the rail goes around is very… I dunno. Just helps make things not seem so hectic, y'know? Sometimes I even take naps up here.”

 

Naruto had been right in following his son up here. As Konoha laid before them in the lazy afternoon sun, he felt soothed by the familiarity of the buildings. Yes, he would have to do some thinking, and definitely talk to Hinata about it afterwards, but for now he could put these thoughts aside and enjoy the quiet setting.

He came nearer to Boruto and slid an arm around his shoulders, gently bringing him closer. He looked at the scenery, following the dancing of a leaf in the wind for a moment, rubbing a thumb against his son’s arm absentmindedly then kissing his hair.

“Sometimes you get on my nerves, ya know, but I really love you, brat” he whispered. “And I really hope I won’t end up as a disappointment to you someday, but if I do, at least remember that.” He sighed. “Whatever happens in the future, you’re the best son a father could hope for. Even if you can be a bit strong-headed, though I guess you might have gotten that from me…” He let out a little smile. “That’s the Uzumaki for ya, I guess! When we truly want something, we must get up and get it!” He chuckled.

“Maa, I was feeling a bit down, lately, but I think ya really helped me out, actually… I had the nagging feeling something was off, and I didn’t know what, but I think you helped me figure out what it was.” He ruffled the blond hair playfully. “Now, I can’t promise to live up to your expectations, but I kinda think that’ll help me be a better dad.” He grinned in mischief. “Wanna race me to the Hokage’s monument? First one there pays for ice cream!”

It was rare his dad paid Boruto open compliments, and there was no way he was going to acknowledge the kiss on his head. Red faced and a little misty-eyed (crying in front of his dad twice was just too much), he smirked and nodded enthusiastically. “I bet I’ll beat your record old man, try not to get winded!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boruto is going to regret this. From now on, we'll get to see Naruto explore his feelings and, luckily, he'll learn how to flirt in a less disgusting way than in the "Haircut" chapter (yes, that was flirting, though he wasn't aware of it and that it was definitely very gross).
> 
> Remember that boy doesn't know how to flirt? We only saw him try that with Sakura when he was twelve, so with no active sexual desire involved. He was pretty cheesy at it, but annoyingly persistent. So he's canonly extremely romantic and heavy.   
> Now translate that in sexual terms, multiply by having a meek wife who probably says yes to every sexual fantasy Jiraiya ingrained in Naruto's psyche and no idea how to deal with a male love interest, and you get a fucking mess.


	20. Cloned Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto combines the Shadow Clone technique, the Henge and his Sexy Jutsu to investigate his potential attraction to Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, self-inflicted sexual violence. 
> 
> If you don't want to be reading that, I'll be posting a summary in the end note so you can jump to the next chapter.

‘Are we sure about this?’ Naruto’s shadow clone muttered, sending a wary look towards the closed door of his bedroom.

‘Come on, we do it all the time!’ Naruto pressed on. ‘You know Hinata doesn’t mind!’

‘She doesn’t mind when she’s _participating_ ’ the clone retorted. ‘And when we do it with _girls_.’

‘Well, duh! But I don’t like guys, so this is not gonna work anyways, right? It’s just investigating.’

‘You’re such a pain in the ass’ the clone said, using a few hand gestures to turn into Sasuke. He checked himself to adjust his figure then looked back at his original self, irritated. ‘So?’

‘I kinda wanna punch you so I guess well done on the henge, bastard.’

The clone laughed openly, which looked weird on Sasuke’s face. Then he grinned and stared at his other self with both hands on his hips. ‘Feeling like boning me or what?’

‘Uh, nah’ Naruto answered, looking less relieved than he should have been.

‘Wanna dispel me then? Or… should I turn into someone _sexier_?’ He struck a pose and winked, which had Naruto grinning in disgust.

‘Oi, don’t do that in Sasuke’s body, it’s gross.’

‘Idiot’ the clone retorted, glaring at him. ‘Dispel me then.’

But Naruto was nibbling at his lower lip now. ’No. I need to get to the bottom of this.’ He sighed heavily, then firmly took his clone’s head into his hands, staring at him with determination.

‘Looks like you’re gonna bite my head off, bastard.’

‘Shut it.’

‘You shut it.’

Naruto glared back, then tried to lean in for a kiss. Then stopped, and grinned in dejection. ‘I can’t.’

‘It’s settled then. We don’t have the hots for a guy. Why ain’t you cheering, ‘ttebayo?’

‘It’s just…’

Naruto sighed. ‘You know.’

‘Yeah.’ The clone scratched the back of his head. ‘What about using the Sexy Jutsu, then? That’s when it all started, right?’

Naruto didn’t look convinced, but nodded nonetheless. Seconds later, Sasuke was a girl. A very, very boyish girl. Not ever shorter than Naruto, he thought while putting both hands on almost invisible breasts.

‘That jutsu is wasted on him’ the clone sighed. ‘Only difference is that now I got a v-‘

‘Shut up’ Naruto said, looking at him (her?) intently. He ran his hands over the pale skin of his face, sliding his fingers into the dark hair pensively. Then he gently leaned in for a kiss.

‘So, we actually are into black-haired girls, uh—‘

The clone didn’t have time to finish as he was thrown down on the bed. ‘Oi, watch it!’ he protested as Naruto crawled over him on all four.

‘I told you to shut up’ Naruto growled as he pressed him down for another, more heated kiss.

Good thing with shadow clones is that you always get the best make-out sessions. He ran his hands over the pseudo-girl’s sides, gently fondling a breast in the process, then lowered himself until his whole body was flush against hers. The clone had, indeed, shut up, favoring slight moans over basic language.

Naruto nuzzled his neck, spreading kisses along the gorgeously smooth skin, smelling the black hair who scented entirely wrong. He pressed the clone’s body against him with more strength, running one hand through the dark bangs to grab at them and immobilize the pretty face long enough for a ravaging kiss.

‘You’re squeezing too hard’ the other pointed out in a husky voice, but he silenced him with some more snogging.

He was never that commanding with Hinata, and it was a first for his clone, too.

‘Bastard’ he uttered as Naruto fisted his hand harder into his black hair. He tried to frown to express his displeasure, but with this face it resulted in a glare. ‘Can’t you just… slow down?’

Naruto paused, staring at his glaring black eyes. Then, without releasing his grip on the other’s hair, without adverting his piercing blue eyes, he leaned in for another kiss, slightly gentler, while reaping open his clones’ pants.

‘Fuck, what’s gotten into you tonight?’ the clone protested as Naruto got hastily rid of his of his own clothes and positioned himself for penetration. ‘Oi, don’t get in already, I’m not—‘

He clenched his teeth on a yelp of surprise. ‘ _Are you out of your mind?_ That hurts like hell, bastard!’ The clone tried to push him away but Naruto secured his grip on his hips by lacing his free hand behind the other’s back, still holding the clone’s head tightly by the hair. He pushed in again, and again, with small and harsh pelvic trusts until natural lubrication finally kicked in; then he pounded in in earnest.

Sasuke — _his clone_ — was greeting his teeth from the pain, his fists clenched in the fabric of Naruto’s shirt, his eyes bright with unshed tears. He looked furious, pleading, beautiful, with his neck arched back from the grip on his hair.

It was over in barely a minute, and Naruto suddenly collapsed on his shell-shocked clone, releasing his grip.

‘What the hell was that?’ the clone asked, not even trying to push his original self off even thought it was crushing him. ‘What _the fuck_ was that, bastard?’

At first, he thought the other laughed, but then he realized the light tremor in his body was due to silent sobbing. Eventually, Naruto sat up, his dejected face covered in tears.

‘What’s wrong with me?’ he uttered desperately, looking for an answer on his clone’s face. ‘ _What’s wrong_ _with me?_ ’

The clone slid away from him to sit up again, wincing from the ache in-between his legs. He smoothed it with a hand to ease the pain away and got it back slightly stained from blood. ‘Dude, we’ve got a serious problem, here.’

Naruto wiped his tears. ‘I don’t know what to do.’

‘For starters, I’ll tell what to _not_ do: we should _not_ let Sasuke use the sexy jutsu again.’

The original seemed about to comment but thought better of it. ‘What’s wrong with me?’ he repeated. ‘Why would I want to do that? To _my best friend_?’

‘We haven’t really confirmed that, though’ the clone answered. ‘Maybe you’re just into very pretty girls.’

‘My wife’s a very pretty girl. I wouldn’t do that to her.’

‘Yeah, well…’ the clone scratched his neck. ‘Would we really do that to Sasuke? I mean, I’m a girl right now, and you couldn’t even kiss his boy version so, it’s probably just a thing we have for black cuties with very dark eyes.’

‘Change back.’

The clone hesitated.

‘You just said I don’t have a thing for the boy him. Just change back already.’

‘If you hurt me, I’ll stab myself’ the clone warned before obeying. He was still in pain and upset from before, so he kept very still afterwards, sending Naruto wary looks.

The original rose a hand to stroke his face slightly, tracing the shape of his lips with the tips of his fingers. And if Naruto was scared of how he’d just acted, then he’d be _horrified_ to see the look on his face at the moment. That distressed, almost desperate expression of _longing_ …

‘We should not mention this ever again’ the clone said.

‘Yeah’ Naruto replied, sliding gentle fingers against the other’s body. ‘Yeah, we _shouldn’t_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto combines the Shadow Clone technique, the Henge Jutsu and his Sexy Jutsu to investigate his potential attraction to Sasuke. 
> 
> Even though he doesn't seem attracted to his friend at first, his clone turning into a female version of Sasuke triggers a sexually aggressive response on his part, which freaks him out.
> 
> At least he's sure of his feelings now?
> 
> *
> 
> In canon, Naruto is depicted both as very sexual and quite ashamed about sex. By contrast, Sasuke is shown as utterly uninterested, but I think he wouldn't be ashamed of it (both because he's always written as "cool" and because he's Naruto's opposite in all things).


	21. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Naruto have a long overdue talk about their little situation.
> 
> Warnings: SFW NaruHina, bittersweet but mild

It had been a while since Hinata had invited Sasuke to dinner. After her small argument with Naruto, she had expected another talk with her husband soon after. But every time she had prepared herself for it, Naruto either didn’t show up or never brought it up. It was okay to stall once in a while to figure out feelings, but to Hinata, it now felt they were avoiding the issue altogether. She was no longer timid with her husband, and couldn’t go on pretending it was all alright.

No. It had been far too long since Hinata had lived in lies and she wouldn’t go back. She wouldn’t allow Naruto to either. Not with the amount of admiration and love she had for him.

So that night she had sent Boruto to stay over at Shikadai’s, and had asked Sakura to watch Himawari. That would give her and Naruto time to be alone and talk things through with no distractions. 

Still, while she cooked dinner, her heart beat quickly and she could feel herself tear up at the thought of what might happen. They had built such a beautiful life, a fairytale through and through. She shook her head. As comforting at those thought were, it wasn’t the reality. Not anymore. She only hoped that they could come to a good resolution.

She left the food to simmer on the stovetop as she walked to sit outside, by the living-room’s sliding door, and wait for her husband. The view was her favorite, and she found it calming.

 

Naruto had spent the day mulling over his recent acknowledgment of feelings towards Sasuke. He had no idea how to deal with them, nor with the whole situation. He’d thought about discussing the issue, but with whom? He didn’t know what other people would really think of him loving a man- let alone loving _Sasuke Uchiha_ , former S-ranked missing-nin…

But he couldn’t keep Hinata in the dark about the issue, especially since she had seen it coming sooner than himself. As he knocked on his own house’s main door, he felt his heart tighten with guilt. If only he hadn’t been so stupid to lie to himself years ago, she wouldn’t be caught in such an unfair situation!

He pushed the door open and took off his shoes and cape. The house seemed oddly quiet. Were the kids out? His throat tightened. How would they react to…? Boruto hated him quite a bit already, but until then Himawari had been patient… He sighed and went to the living-room, where he could see his beautiful wife waiting for him. He went to greet her with a kiss, hugging her gently as she rose.

“You know I love you, right?”

Hinata’s heart sped up. It was easy to accept his warm embrace and soft kiss. When he held her she couldn’t help but think how nice she felt in his strong arms, his warmth easing the coiling in her stomach.

Hinata looked up at her husband, his usually vibrant eyes tired, worry lines in his face making him look older than he was. She could tell he hadn’t been sleeping well, and she lifted a hand to caress his face. She smiled at him, though she knew she couldn’t keep the sadness from her face. She reached up with her other hand so she held his face.

“I know Naruto… I love you too. And you know that is why we must talk.”

Naruto held her closer. “We did talk though, right?“ he sighed after a pause. “And I didn’t listen… I’m so sorry, Hina-chan.” He nuzzled her hair and sighed. “You’re such a good wife, and a good friend, and I… I don’t wanna hurt you, and I don’t wanna hurt the kids…”

He hugged her gently, but partly out of fear. He wasn’t sure he could handle rejection from her, ironically. “I think I’ve been lying” he whispered. “For years, to myself. And to you… I thought I was happy because I had it all but… But I’m not. Happy. I’ve been fading away, I’m only a shadow of the man you married. And now I might even break my promise to you…”

Hinata was quiet as she listened to Naruto. He always had her attention and focus, but it seemed that for him it was always just a little bit different. She put her arms around Naruto and pulled him close so that she could cradle his head on her shoulder. He tried to take so much on because of his physical strength and will. But the broken man in front of her was the one she’d always known, despite what he said. She stroked his hair softly. “Naruto-kun, we’re adults. You know as well as I do that some promises must be broken.”

She paused and closed her eyes, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Naruto couldn’t see but she was sure the wetness had reached him.

“And we made a more important promise.” She leaned back and lifted his head to look at him, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. “After the first time we ever argued. Remember? We promised we wouldn’t lie. Not to ourselves. Not to each other. Maybe it took us a long time to realize the truth, but now we know…. We can take the steps to make it better. As a family, and as friends.”

“Ah, now I’ve made you cry…” he whispered. Was it worth it? Was anything worth breaking the heart of a woman he loved? “I’m so sorry, Hina-chan. I wish… If I’d been less of a coward, years ago…” His lips tightened and with them, his hold on his wife.

“I shouldn’t have become Hokage” he whispered. “Not without traveling before. I only learn through experience, I know that, and yet… I shouldn’t have waited for Sasuke.”

He bit his lips. “But I need him, though. When he isn’t around I’m not half the man I could be. And I… I love you, I do, but I kinda… I’m not being fair to you. You shouldn’t be just my wife, you should be my everything, it’s not… I can’t stand what I’m doing to you. It feels like I’m lying, or cheating, I’m not sure.”

He sighed, and slightly let go of her. “I don’t know how that happened, ‘ttebayo! I was so happy when we married! And I don’t know if I’m even making sense but… I think I didn’t know the difference between loving someone and being _in love_  with them.”

It was so hard to hear what her husband was saying. He was mostly just trying to make sense of it all, and that was something she could understand. So was she. It was one thing to understand him, but she also had her own heart to consider. She put her arms around herself and looked down, not knowing what to say at first. But if she’d learned anything from Naruto, it was to speak her heart. To be honest. She moved, leaning against the kitchen table, still avoiding looking at him.

“To me… Saying that being with me… Having our kids… Being Hokage…” Hinata’s eyes brimmed with tears, and she focused on a spot on the ground.

“Those things mean so much to me. And I hope… I hope that they meant a lot to you too. Because its been our life. And maybe it wasn’t the whole truth but it wasn’t bad. We were happy for a time. Happiest I’ve ever been in my whole life. And maybe it’s not ending up like we wanted it to, but it wasn’t a mistake. Because… Because… It was what we wanted… At the time we were so happy…”

She covered her face, tears falling down. “I’m sorry, in not trying to make you feel bad. I want you to do what’s right. To be happy again. And me too. It just… Its a lot to let go of. But we need to do what is right for us. ”

“I’m not letting go of anything!” Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. He looked at his wife with puzzled eyes. “Hina-chan, I’m just…” He tried making sense of what he felt. “I love you, and I love our kids, but I’m… I’m not the hero I once was. And I feel like…” He thought so hard his eyes narrowed into lines. “If I’d left Konoha, twelve years ago, and travelled the world, I would be.”

He rubbed his neck. “I’m not saying I regret marrying you, like I’d even regret that! And I’m so happy we have kids too… It’s just, ah. I need to make some changes. I can’t… I can’t stand who I am right now.” He rose a hand to stroke her cheek. “I won’t leave you, nor our kids. I promised I would love you forever, and I will! Only… maybe not as your lover, if that makes sense.”

He hesitated. “I need to leave Konoha, travel, go on an adventure! I need action and fights, meeting people and saving the day! But I can’t do that right now, because first I need to be a good Hokage. I haven’t been a good Hokage. I dropped the ball when… I should have kept working harder, doing my best, but I was so…” He sighed. “When Sasuke left again, I was… and I wouldn’t tell him to stay, because he didn’t want that, that bastard, but…”

“You make me a very happy husband, Hinata. You’re the best wife ever, believe it! But, uh. I only ever wanted to be ‘ _Hokage_ ’.” His grin felt slightly bitter. “And there’s only one person who ever challenged me on this, who pushed me to be a better person, and I need to be with him. Or rather, I need him to be with me, and I figure that means we, you and me, we need to make some changes.”

Hinata wiped at her face and nodded. Maybe both of them weren’t making a lot of sense right now, but she felt like they were reaching the same conclusion, and that was what was important. 

“Thank you, Naruto, for reassuring me. But you’re right. We do need to make changes.” She reached out and grabbed his hand, looking him in the eye with resolve. “We need to think about how we want to approach this. I don’t want to do anything to put you in bad standing with the village, and as far as the Hyuuga go, you don’t have to worry about my loyalty. It is with you, Naruto-kun.” 

Giving his hand a squeeze, she let it go and crossed her arms across her stomach. “I think the easiest right now, is for you tell me what’s going through your mind. You said you want to leave the village… This would be a good transition for a separation. You can be with… With Sasuke-kun. Travel. Figure out what it is you need. I remember Boruto said something about a mission. Will you be taking him with you during some of these travels? If that is the case, I feel it would be important to speak with our children before that so they can adjust easier to the changes we make later on. That might mean you have to deal with Boruto being grumpy for a while… but I think leaving the village and going on a few missions with you will bring you two closer. And it’s important that he gets that reassurance right now.” 

“I can’t leave the village just now, not when I’ve finally managed a breakthrough in the decision system!” Naruto protested. “But maybe after that, I’ll put someone else in charge for a bit and leave for a couple years. And it doesn’t have to be with Sasuke. I know…” He swallowed. “…he’s central to our issue, but I… for one, I don’t want to impose myself on him. And the whole point is that I should have gone on this journey, not waited for him to accept my company! I should… I should want to be a better person on my own.”

He sighed, and stroked her beautiful hair gently. “But you’re right about… about separating. I think I’m living away from you anyways, that I removed myself ‘cause I knew… I _felt_ something wasn’t right, and I didn’t know what.” He rubbed his forehead and chuckled awkwardly. “And I say I hate people who lie to themselves!”

Having Naruto pet her hair so gently soothed her. He was so sweet. She looked up at him and cupped his face with her hands again. “Don’t hate yourself for this, Naruto-kun. When it comes to feelings of love it’s not easy. Sometimes what makes sense in your mind doesn’t make sense in your heart. I’ve been lucky to be your wife, and mother to our children. Maybe we were never the perfect couple… But we made a good team.”

She moved closer, pulling him into a loose embrace. “Just tell me how you want to do this and I’ll follow.”

Seeing how easily she gave up on their marriage, Naruto wondered just how shitty a husband he’d been. He forced himself to smile. “Maa, you’ve always been so understanding” he whispered, hiding his tears by nuzzling her hair. He kept silent for a bit, until his eyes dried.

“I’m not sure what we should do. Maybe I should start living at the Hokage tower? Or perhaps rent a flat… I know your family is not super comfy with divorcing so, whatever we end up doing, we should ease them up to the thought, I guess? I don’t want them to think you’ve done anything wrong! And the kids, I…”

Naruto couldn’t stand the thought of his children turning against him. “Maybe we could tell them we’ll be living apart for now, and when they’re used to it see how we go from there?” It was hard enough parting with his wife of twelve years, he couldn’t bring himself to bring out divorce just yet.

“I guess they should stay with you since I don’t have the time to properly care after them” he added slowly, questioning his decision at the mere idea of living his kids behind. Boruto would definitely hate him now, and perhaps Himawari would too. “D'ya think… d'ya think they’ll understand?” he whispered. “It’s bad enough I get to hurt you, I don’t want to hurt them too! D'ya think… I’m making the right decision, right?”

“I can’t say if you’re making the right decision or not. But I know things can’t stay the same. Seeing you unhappy… Trying to do what I can to make you happy… If we keep going like we have been, it’ll be worse than if we pretended it as okay. So I think we’re making the choices that are right for us.” Hinata set her hands on his shoulders, breathing in with a shaky breath. “The children could never hate you sweetheart. I know that’s what you’re worried about, but promise me. Himawari is a little young, she might understand a little bit, but it will probably make Boruto upset the most. Just be patient with him. As for my family… You let me worry about them.”

“Your family will always be my family too, Hina-chan” Naruto scolded her gently. “I’m not gonna let you face your father by yourself! I know we’ll be… but I hope we can try to remain friends? Don’t think I’ll let you face all of this on your own, we’re married! And even when… Even then, I’ll be by your side, okay? I’m not abandoning you, ever. I might be breaking the promise I made on our engagement day, but I won’t break my promise of friendship!”

Hinata stared at him for a moment, nibbling at her bottom lip for a bit. “Will you… Will stay the night with me?“ she ventured. “We could look at the stars… And just talk things through. We don’t have to do anything else. I just… Need to be selfish… One more night.”

He kissed her temple. “You’re not a selfish person” he added, along with another kiss on her cheek, then to her jaw. “You’ve always supported me, I know that. I’m really thankful, Hina-chan. I never thought I’d get to marry someone so amazing.” It was really hard to stop kissing her, he was so used to her warmth, how could he ever live without it? “Of course I’ll stay with you tonight, I mean… we don’t have to quit cold turkey…”

He was only now starting to realise they would never kiss again, never be intimate anymore, and though he knew he couldn’t really keep on living a lie, thinking that they were over suddenly felt overwhelming. Hinata had been his first and only romantic relationship, and though he was sure she would be able to find love again, he wasn’t as certain in his case.

For one, that Hinata would have fallen for him was nothing short of a miracle. And now that… In all honesty, Naruto didn’t expect much from pursuing Sasuke. He knew it would be an almost impossible task, and he was quite resigned to never have sex again (it really wasn’t the same with a clone). But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss it, and he would especially miss it with his wife. With her, it’d only ever been quite spectacular. Though it’d perhaps be a bit unwelcome to ask something like that at the moment.

Instead he kissed her, as tenderly as he could, trying to convey in that one gesture of affection how much he still loved her and how grateful he was that she’d shared his life until now.

They’d been married for so long, and Naruto was so tender and warm. She fit so perfectly in his arms, and he knew exactly how to make her feel good. She couldn’t deny the kisses, couldn’t deny the fire that grew inside her when she felt his lips on her skin. She was so, so weak against Naruto. When he kissed her lips she kissed back, and deepened it almost as quickly. He made her hungry for all of it, and if he was willing to give it to her, then she was going to take it.

Tonight she would forget everything else. She pulled at his clothes, making him come closer. She wanted him, and despite what he thought, her selfishness was apparent. She closed her eyes and let the heat take hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, even though I don't like the ending, I think NaruHina is a viable couple. They have huge flaws together (see the Haircut chapters and the trouble with adding lack of boundaries + not setting up boundaries), but they also make sense symbolically (though she only supported him from the shadows, she did believe in him before everyone else, before he had even proven himself).
> 
> Sakura and Naruto did grow into great friends, and even though Sakura had a crush on Naruto, it would feel wrong to destroy that friendship and impose Naruto a bond he let go off when he was twelve. Plus, they would have made an abusive couple, with Sakura hitting him all the time and Naruto only protesting in a pityful manner before being mocked by all of Konoha (thanks, sexism).
> 
> That being said, I hated The Last to the point I didn't bother watching the end. I don't like romance as it's usually so badly written, and this was AWFUL. Also, hello??? Hinata can't walk on a wall, WTF???? And she knit quietly next to HER BLINDED SISTER????? This movie damzeled her so much it destroyed her character and gave her boobs to fix-it. (Problem: boobs don't fix problems). Plus Naruto acts like an actual idiot. And making him hotter doesn't fix-it either. (See: Problems boobs can't fix).
> 
> Fuck it, I wanted to see toad-boy become Hokage, not married!! I feel cheated out a decent ending for that epic manga, I'm still so disappointed. I'm going back to writing this fic.


	22. Mangekyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke asks his family a favour.

The night was casting shadows over the cemetery, long humanoid shapes that populated it like ghosts. Sasuke didn’t come as often, and wild herbs had grown over the stones. He took time cleaning his family’s tomb, even though he didn’t enjoy it anymore. Once, it had soothed him.

He carefully removed the grass and moss from the stone until it looked clean and cared after again. He had not had engraved his brother’s name on the tomb, along his parents’s. He wasn’t sure how they would have felt about that, though his father was probably disappointed that Sasuke hadn’t. When had he not disappointed his father though? To make up for it, he had buried a small headstone marked ‘Itachi Uchiha’ next to that one tomb, as a compromise. This way their mother would be reunited with her son, and Fugaku would be able to ignore it if needed. He’d definitely scold him when they met after Sasuke’s own demise, not that the last Uchiha really cared anymore.

Sasuke put a small offering of flowers on the tomb before bowing his head. He looked at his parents’s engraved names as if he were looking directly as them and spoke quietly.

‘My coming here is not disinterested’ he stated. A soft breeze curved the nearby grass. ‘As you already know, I suppose.’

He tightened his lips, trying to figure out what to say next. ‘Things… have come up. I don’t know what to make of them.’ His balled his fist. ‘I think… I hope I have served the clan well, during all this years. I know I made mistakes, and that I couldn’t… That I didn’t avenge the Uchiha properly, and for that, I am sorry. You all know I tried.’

No, that wasn’t an excuse. ‘I _failed_ at killing my brother, as he asked me to, and as honor commanded. Such an unworthy son. Itachi always was the best out of the two.’

He bit his lips. ‘I failed to restore our clan’s dignity, though I am working on it, with Nar… the Seventh Hokage. And I had a daughter, who bears the Sharingan, for what it’s worth. I know… I guess you’d want me to have more children, to prolongate the clan, but…’

He sighed, softly. ‘Can I… Could I…’ He ground his teeth together. ‘This burden you have put upon me, it is a little heavy, I think.’

He could imagine his father’s disapproving frown, but didn’t know what to think of his mother’s expression. Would she feel disappointed? Sympathetic, maybe? Either way, he wasn’t making her proud. And what of the rest of the clan?

He suddenly felt like a thousand eyes were staring back at him, red with Sharingan and spilled blood. He looked away. ‘All this time, and I’m still just a fool.’

He glanced at the place where he had buried Itachi’s headstone. ‘What would you think of me, big brother, making demands so selfishly while you were always the first one to sacrifice yourself for the greater good?’

He grinned joylessly. ‘I’m sorry I even thought about it. It would endanger Sarada and the Uchiha name, wouldn’t it? And probably mess with Konoha, that village Na… Naruto loves so much, though I don’t know if any of us truly care about that. Well, except for you, nii-sama.’ He clenched his jaw. ‘I’m not a good son, and I’ve been such a bad little brother… Why does it feels like no matter how hard I try, I never manage anything good? Naruto tries so hard, and people flock to him like mindless birds, granting all his wishes. What is so fundamentally wrong with me that I can’t ever succeed?’

Itachi, the Clan Killer he had been missioned to destroy, had died by himself. There was peace in Konoha for now but nothing had changed, really, so it would only last until Naruto’s demise. For all his mockery of his friend, Sasuke was the loser. He had failed as an avenger, he had not brought up a revolution… and now he was asking for a pass to screw his best friend’s life?

‘Maybe I’m not trying hard enough’ he said. ‘Why would I, of all people, deserve anything anyway? I shouldn’t be asking. I’ve been greedy before, and where did that get me?’

He put his hand over the cold tombstone and closed his eyes.

For years, he had trained to use the Mangekyo Sharingan on himself without having to conjure a shadow clone to cast it. For all his work, this technique was still not fully operational, though he was slowly starting to get a grasp on it. He felt relieved that it worked properly this time, granting him access into his own psyche.

It looked like a massive, desolated battlefield, where Sasuke had propped up doors to navigate its depths. With no hesitating, he headed for one of the door and pushed it wide open, landing near the pontoon by the Uchiha lake.

The sun was setting, a soft breeze blowing on the bending grass. On the pontoon, sitting next to each other, two young boys were laughing, golden locks intertwined with the darker ones.

‘So, you’ve come again, hn?’

Sasuke turned around to see another representation of himself looking at him expectantly.

‘It appears so’ he nodded, not sure what to expect but confiding in his former self to have thought of an adapted solution to his issue.

He heard screaming: on the pontoon, Naruto was gesturing widely, making a face, while the other little boy giggled. He ignored them and followed his older clone until they reached the border of the lake. ‘Here’ his other self said, handing him an empty bottle.

Sasuke popped the lid open. Then, as this was the reason of his coming, he imagined himself pouring all of his dangerous feelings towards Naruto in the small recipient, which eventually filled up to the brim with clear, teary liquid. ‘Is that all?’ he asked, feeling slightly disappointed that such a small bottle could contain something that had been hurting so much.

The other shrugged and turned towards the lake as a gorgeous whale suddenly jumped out of the water, leaving a sparkling trail of droplet in the air. ‘Every time you come back, I warn you about bottling up too much, and the warnings have been pilling up’ he said. ‘Didn’t you feel reluctant to come back? It had never taken you so long. This was a desert, you know.’

‘Naruto has been acting up’ Sasuke answered. He marveled at the beauty of the landscape, feeling at peace now that his heart was safe again. ‘How long have I been coming here?’

The other shrugged again. Sasuke contained his own shrug and turned his back, heading for the door, but glanced one last time over his shoulder at the beautiful, gorgeous lake that expanded itself towards the horizon into a deep, quiet sea.

On the bank, his clone had taken the lid off the bottle and was emptying it absentmindedly into the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to reconcile "Naruto"'s Sasuke and "Boruto"'s. In the first manga, he's extremely, rightfully angry, and pushes for change. In Boruto, he protects Naruto and seems to have forgotten all about his unfulfilled revolution.
> 
> To keep him in character, I had to fill the blanks and found two possible explanations:  
> \- A. He lost hope. When Naruto didn't keep his promises, Sasuke gave up on himself and decided to dedicate his life to protect the one person he cares about. That makes for a pretty depressed, self-loathing character who doesn't trust himself to make the right decisions as he thinks he's always been wrong.  
> \- B. He didn't lose hope, and is waiting for Naruto to die. Sasuke dedicated his life to protect the one person he cares about THEN bring forth a revolution, making himself immortal and going ahead with his original plan. This way he doesn't betray Naruto (as long as he lives) nor his ideal of Justice. That makes for a character who's torn between his friend and justice.
> 
> Obviously I went for C: a mix of both, though Sasuke is still not entirely sure about B: bringing forth his revolution, on the ground that A: he's very insecure about his decision-making and also, in this version Naruto IS FINALLY DOING HIS FUCKING JOB.
> 
> ***
> 
> I know I'm going out of canon by inventing new ways of using jutsu, but I actually think lots of original jutsu could be pushed further. And I love imagining practical ways to use them!
> 
> For instance:   
> \- Shadow Clones? People can now build a whole house by themselves! But they're mostly using it for sex.   
> \- Byakugan? We can totally analyse how flora and fauna work on sight! But we're mostly using it to spy on our hot neighbour (don't do that kids) or cheat on our exams.  
> \- Shadow Imitation Technique? We could synchronise a whole classroom to perfect an exercice! But we mostly use it to prank someone into repeating "I pick my nose" twenty thousand times.  
> \- Some of us can turn into huge freaking ass giants??? Let's organise a EAT-ALL-YOU-CAN-GRAB-ATHON AND SEE HOW MUCH FOOD CAN BE WASTED IN ONE GO
> 
> People are dumbasses. Entertaining dumbasses, but dumbasses none-the-less.


	23. Pervy Sage's Secret Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto takes his son on an A-ranked mission to sort recently discovered jutsu scrolls Jiraiya left behind. Sasuke and Sarada tag along. This can only go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited RP: https://seventh-hokage-naruto-uzumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/naruto-psss

Naruto takes his son on an A-ranked mission to sort recently discovered jutsu scrolls Jiraiya left behind. Sasuke and Sarada tag along. This can only go well.

 

*

 

Naruto fidgeted as he was waiting for his son in front of their house—  _Hinata’s_  house. Normally, he would have been excited to leave on a mission. However, he hadn’t told Boruto about leaving his mother yet, and this was supposed to be the perfect opportunity for it. Hinata would ease Himawari into it while he and Boruto had The Talk.

Sure, he had already left some hints to gently prepare them to the news during the past few days, moving his stuff to the Hokage tower and mentioning he was looking for a flat. But he had also come home much more often, even slipping into a few unplanned sexy times with Hinata.

Both of them new this was only a way for them to confort each other during this stressful period and, even though he’d caught her crying a few times too, they had only grown closer. As reassured as he was that his bond with Hinata would be preserved, he wasn’t sure this would be the case with his son and eyed the front door nervously.

 

A cool mission was exactly what Boruto needed to get away from the house. After his talk with his dad and an impromptu haircut for Sasuke at the house, things were weirder than ever. The worst thing was he had strong suspicions of what was going on, and he felt somewhat responsible. Maybe if he hadn’t been so curious and pushed his dad about Sasuke… He shook his head. Until he knew for sure what was going on he didn’t need to have it bog him down.

He gave his mum an extra long hug before leaving, telling her not to worry and that he would be back soon.

 

As he stood outside of the house with his dad, he held out his fist.

“No fighting on this mission, okay old man? I’ll promise if you do.”

Naruto smiled as he bumped his son’s fist back. “It’s a promise then, ‘ttebayo!” he shouted cheerfully. He sent a wary glance towards his house though, thinking how difficult that would be when he may have to break Boruto’s already fragile trust in him. “Let’s go fetch Sarada then, okay? Sasuke is already waiting for us at the old perv’s hideout— I mean, at the Sannin’s place.”

Usually he would have taken to the roofs, but he started off walking towards Sakura’s to give himself and his son some private time instead. He had no idea how to break the news to him, and decided to start of slowly to test the waters. “Ya know I’m looking for a flat near the Hokage tower, right?” he mentioned casually. “It’s not gonna be huge, but I’d like you and Himawari to each have a room there, in case you wanna hang out… Will ya want to pick up your own furniture?”

Boruto wasn’t sure what to say. He could understand what his dad was implying, and as much as he didn’t want to think about it, his dad was all but confirming it. “Yeah. You have horrible taste. If I left it up to you, everything would ugly and orange, ttebasa.”

He took a deep breath, guilt making a tightness build up in his gut. He thought his mom had been acting weird the past few days, and he could have sworn she had been crying when she thought he was playing games instead of going to sleep. He looked at his dad, a frown on his face.

“Are you and mom getting a divorce?”

Naruto cringed. Well, he had brought it up on himself, and their did need to talk about it… “It’s, ah. Not… _right now_ , but we’re thinking about it.” He would have loved for a new Kaguya to attack them now. The wrath of an invincible goddess from another dimension would be far less terrifying than the disappointment of his twelve-years old son.

“We’re trying to figure it out” he clarified, clearing his throat. “It’s a bit tricky, since I’m the Hokage and she’s from the Hyuga clan and…” Okay, maybe getting a divorce was a bad idea. Maybe living in a lie and feeling miserable every single second until he died would be much better. At least he wouldn’t be hurting Boruto. 

“We’re… we’re starting the process” he admitted. “For now, we’re trying to figure out how to make it work this way. We won’t… we’ve only separated, for now, and we’ll only get a proper divorce when everything is settled. Which means, uh. Which means that you, and Himawari… We want to make sure it works for both of you, too. So it’s not… I’m not just looking for a flat, I’m looking for another home. A place you’ll feel good, even though I only really know how to cook cup ramen.”

Boruto nodded and was quiet for a while. He felt bad for his mom. For his sister. For his whole family. And he couldn’t help but feel somewhat responsible. He stopped walking for a moment and closed his eyes, stuffing down the urge to cry. He knew it might come to this but thinking it might and having it actually happen were two different things. After getting over it, he looked over at his dad.

“Is… Is it because of me? Because I kept pushing you about Uncle Sasuke?”

“What? No!” Naruto exclaimed, instantly stopping to wrap an arm around his son. “And it’s not like our family is breaking apart either! We’re just… we’ll just have to reorganise stuff around, that’s all! It’s… it’s a bit overwhelming, I know, but we’ll pull through, and we’ll make sure our family works even better this way, okay?”

He risked a hug, gently ruffling Boruto’s hair in the process. “It’s not anyone’s fault, really! You know Hinata is a really good mum, but I’m telling you she’s a good wife too! And you, and Himawari… I’m really lucky to have you as my kids, believe me! If anything…” He sighed. “If anything, I haven’t been honest enough, and I’m really sorry. And, yeah… It’s somewhat to do with Sas’ke, though he doesn’t know it, and it’s really not his fault either.”

He pulled away a little to look at his son’s face, still holding him gently by the shoulders. “I know I’m not the best dad and you think I’m pretty lame, but I’ve been very happy that we got to spend time together, lately! So, yeah… even if right now is super confusing, I hope we can keep trying to be friendly, ‘cause I’m glad we’re fighting a lot less, and I’m super excited to go on this mission with you!”

Despite how tough Boruto tried to be, getting a hug and reassurance from his dad made him feel a lot better. He didn’t have it in him to be angry at the moment, and he wanted Sarada to have a good time with her dad too. He nodded at him and pushed a grin onto his face.

“Me too, old man. Finally Sarada will get to see how cool you two geezers can be!” He pulled away from his dad’s hands and stuck his tongue out. “Bet I can beat you there!”

“Not in a million years!” Naruto shouted, dashing after his son. Usually, he would have ran straight to his goal, but Boruto had an history of running away when he was upset, so Naruto kept track of his progress. He was a bit _too_ focused on him, actually, so he almost didn’t notice when someone crossed his path on the roofs.

“Watch out!”

Naruto bolted to the right, the newcomer jumped to the left— right into Boruto. “Ah, crap!” Naruto exclaimed. “Sorry I didn’t see you there, Sarada! You alright?”

While his dad was pretty sturdy and didn’t fall, Boruto found himself eating dirt. He wiped at his face with the sleeve of his jacket, tiny tears from the grinding pain of it in his eyes. But now wasn’t the time to start looking lame, not in front of his teammate. Still, he saw Sarada give him a disapproving look. He wondered if Sasuke-sensei might be proud because she looked just like him that way. She looked over at his dad, however and smiled genuinely.

What. The. Hell.

Boruto glared at his dad and crossed his arms.

Meanwhile Sarada was looking at the two wondering how two people who spent so much time together could be so poorly in sync. Then again, it was Boruto… Always acting like he was too cool.

“You know that’s bad form, Hokage-sama. My mom would be telling you off right now. If course she doesn’t know what its like trying to travel with Boruto.” She grinned over at her teammate and then held tightly to her travel pack on her shoulders. She was excited to see her father, and it was hard to hide it despite herself. “You’re late, so we should probably get going or else my dad might leave.”

“I doubt that” Naruto replied, showing the way nonetheless. “From what he told me, the old perv’s place is packed to the brim with scrolls. Knowing the bastaaa… I mean, your father, he’s probably busy trying to read them all!” Naruto grinned, scratching his nose, while Sarada frowned slightly. “But he would scold us for being late, so let’s hit the road!”

He jumped ahead to guide the kids towards Konoha’s gates and Sarada, though she wanted to tag along and ask the Hokage a billion questions, chose to greet her comrade first. “A mission with your dad looks pretty great, right?” she smiled, pulling up her glasses, as she was reaching Boruto. “I hope we learn a lot of new jutsu!”

Boruto looked over at Sarada. She had no idea what was going on and he didn’t want to worry her, so he smirked and nodded. “Yeah, I guess going on a mission with him ain’t that bad, ‘ttebasa. Though I’m more excited to be going cuz your dad is too.”

”Did your father tell you anything about the Sannin Jiraiya? He must have been very strong!”

He made an annoyed face. “You know my dad is about as chatty as your mom when it comes to the past. He just keeps calling him Pervy Sage.”

Sarada pushed her glasses back up and crossed her arm. “I don’t know too much about Lord Jiraiya. I’ve only ever gotten to meet Lady Tsunade out of the Sannin, since she taught my mom.” Thinking about her dad, she frowned. “I don’t know much about my dad’s training, except that it was Mitsuki’s parent that trained him.”

“Hurry up, kids!” Naruto shouted, seing they hadn’t caught up. Ah, maybe they were talking about… No, neither seemed quite upset. But at this rate, they wouldn’t reach Sasuke in days! Naruto cringed, not sure he wanted to meet with his friend right now (though he missed him so much…).

He turned back suddenly and jumped in front of the children. “Listen up!” he grinned, one hand on his hip, the other brandishing two fingers up. “We have two ways of reaching our goal! One, we go by foot: it’s good training but it will take you ‘bout two weeks. Two, I use a jutsu to get there faster but you two won’t be training much. What d'ya prefer?”

“Hn. My dad must already be there, right ?” Sarada frowned, adjusting her glasses again. “That’s right, he can just _teleport_ ” she half mumbled to herself.

“I don’t mind the extra training, but fast is good too. What about you Boruto?” She turned to her teammate, folding her arms across her chest again.

Boruto stopped just short of running into his dad. He prefered to get there faster, training be damned he wanted to get to the cool mission. He looked over at Sarada and nodded.

“I don’t know how much training we’d get from just running anyway. Let’s get there faster.” He looked at his dad and smiled.

“Taking shortcuts again, eh?” Naruto replied teasingly, with no bite over the issue for once. He ruffled his son’s hair fondly. “Actually, I’ve been dying to put a new jutsu to the test! It was actually my father’s…”

He looked away, oddly nostalgic. “Sasuke’s been helping me with it, leaving teleportation seals on the way over! I’m not gonna lie, the first attempts went pretty catastrophic, but I’m all set now! You’ll just need to cling to me until we reach our destination. But, uh… we’ll pause after the first jump of the trip, ‘cause you may feel a bit…” Nauseous. Dizzy. And, weirdly enough, hella hungry. “Well, we’ll see about that then, okay?”

Boruto nodded, excitement visible in his eyes. He didn’t know much about his dad’s father but he was excited to see a new jutsu. He walked over to his dad and clung to him as he said, along with Sarada. He was surprised when suddenly the scenery around them changed and he let go of his dad, legs feeling a little wobbly. He looked around then back at his dad. “Wow, this is crazy! Where are we right now?”

Sarada’s Sharingan flashed alive in the excitement of the jump. She hadn’t realized she was holding her breath until she let go of the Hokage’s sleeve once they landed and exhaled.

“That was… interesting.” She balled her hands into fists as she noticed them shaking. “We have more than one jump, then ?” Her brow furrowed a bit, but she still felt intrigued about the new jutsu.

“Many more, yeah!” Naruto replied, reassured the kids didn’t look that sick. “It’s a short range jutsu normally, but I’ve got enough chakra to get it working over long distances!” 

He put a hand over both children’s shoulders. “You two seem to be doing fine, so I’ll be jumping from seal to seal without pause, okay? Next stop, pervy Sag- err, Jiraiya’s lair!” He made sure they held him firmly enough and made the necessary hand gestures to move on to the next seals.

He’d wanted to jump directly to their final destination, but Sasuke had insisted he did it gradually when traveling far away to avoid using too much chakra. Which,  _really_? Naruto could probably teleport to the other side of the Earth without feeling too drained! 

The bastard had used the same reasoning when Naruto had tried to persuade him to carry a Flying Thunder God Technique seal with him at all times. Ah! Little did he know Naruto had managed to brand him anyways, mixing the seal with another technique to hide it completely. Of course, he couldn’t use it (Sasuke would be  _so_ pissed), but it reassured him to know he would be able to fly to his friend’s aid if he ever felt his chakra faltering. After all, Sasuke was like a cat: the worst it got, the less he’d ask for help.

It took about seven minutes for them to reach the inaccessible peak of the narrow mountain Jiraiya had chosen as his hide-out. They popped in a wide, well-lit cavern, one side of which was filled with a mess of scrolls and the other occupied by a warm fireplace. The flames lit a comfortable armchair and one suspicious, massive bear fur Naruto remembered from Icha Icha Paradise volume 3. Better keep the kids away from  _that_.

He couldn’t see Sasuke but felt his chakra nearby, perhaps in one of the rooms a stone aperture seemed to lead too. “Your dad will be here soon” he told Sarada. “Don’t touch that fur, it’s definitely not clean! Let’s take a look around!!” he grinned, going for the scrolls.

Sure, Boruto would have loved to look around, it was exciting to have moved so far in such a small amount of time. But as soon as his dad finished talking he had to stop and sit down on the floor. He moved his hands to his stomach and closed his eyes, feeling sick.

“Ughh… M-Maybe you two can. I feel like I’m gonna barf.” Boruto covered his mouth, pushing against the feeling of throwing up his breakfast. He leaned over till he almost had his head on the ground in front of him. “Damn…”

Sarada had perked up a bit at the mention of her father, but sighed as she noticed her own dizziness. She sat next to Boruto, removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Go ahead. Just give us a few.”

She laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling and sweeping her bangs out of her face, hoping the nauseous feeling would go away soon.

“You alright, Boruto ? I’m surprised you even sat down.” She panted with a grin creeping across her face as she closed her eyes to steady herself.

“Already here? I didn’t have time to clean up” Sasuke stated as he entered the room, his arm filled with chakra bound scrolls. He stacked them on the messy table and turned around, noticing the children.

He cast Naruto a dirty look. “I told you this jutsu wasn’t ready for tag alongs!” He glanced warily at his daughter. Should he say hi? His mother always greeted him kindly, but his father usually ignored even Itachi. Eventually, he nodded in acknowledgment, a tad stiffly.

Noticing her father’s voice, Sarada sat up and put her glasses back on. Seeing him nod towards her, she raised an eyebrow, but just dipped her head in return.

She got to her feet, brushing her clothes off. “So… What are we looking for here guys ?” She didn’t really want to touch anything. She felt in awe of the fact that Lord Jiraiya, a Sannin, had actually set up shop here. There were probably tons of important things lying around.

“We’ll be mostly sorting stuff up, but Sas’ke here will explain all about it!” Naruto grinned, wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “I bet you already developed a method of some sort, right?” 

Though he had used that very gesture hundreds of times on Sasuke, it seemed oddly new to him right now. 

How warm he felt. The way his fingers pressed into his shoulder. His scent.

Resisting the urge to smell him, Naruto looked away to his son. “And you, you’re just a bit motion sick, that’s all! It’ll get away in a minute, no worries! You know I wouldn’t put the kids in danger” he added, smiling back at Sasuke.

“Ugh… Maybe we’ll just run on the way back.” Boruto looked up at his dad then back down. His stomach warbled but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the motion sickness or because he was seeing his dad already draping himself over Sasuke. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about it all but he wasn’t going to make it a bad trip. This would be the first time either him or Sarada did something with their father’s like this and he wouldn’t worry his teammate.

And, admittedly, after putting his nose into Sasuke and his dad’s business, he figured he’d try to be understanding and let them try to figure things out. _Try_ being the key word.

Sarada sighed at the obvious tension in the air and plastered a small smile on her face, offering a hand to help Boruto up.

“So, papa, what’re we doing first ?” She inquired, glancing away to adjust her glasses with the other hand.

“I’ve isolated a box that you two can work on” Sasuke replied, getting Naruto’s hand off his shoulders and pushing the man away. “I want you to make a list of the scrolls and materials you will find, then evaluate how useful they can be to a team.”

He went to pick up the huge crate, labelled “Research”, with a chakra infused hand. It seemed to contain a bunch of childish scrolls the Sannin must have worked on on his leisure time: “Seven again”, “Toy Collection”, “Nekomimi”… No wonder Naruto went along with the man. 

“For instance, this scroll is labelled ‘Gender Swap’, so you’ll mark down the name along with a short description, tag and store it with other scrolls of the same levels so we can find it easily, and estimate its usefulness.” He opened the scroll with a swift movement of his arm, deploying it mid-air. “The description is usually written at the beginning of the scroll. Here, it says this ninjutsu allows its user to biologically alter the user’s body.” 

He took a look at the scroll, maintaining it straight up then rolling it back with chakra. “Given its complexity, I’d say it’s a A-ranked jutsu. However, it’s very improbable that most missions would require more than a henge, especially since this can’t be used long-term as that would require a lot of chakra. So B-ranked.”

“Wait, what? Let me see that!” Naruto exclaimed, taking the scroll from his friend. He opened it again then shouted. “That’s  _my_  Sexy Jutsu, that bastard! I can’t believe he’d steal it from me!”

He paused. Then looked up at Sasuke. “Though… A-ranked, hey? That’s not quite bad…” He grinned and slid an arm around his friend’s waist, bringing him closer. Sasuke had seemed a bit snippy about contact a moment ago, and Naruto wanted to check it wasn’t just a fluke. Prissy Sasuke usually meant bad news.

“The kids can work here while we investigate the other rooms, right?” Naruto added, maybe a bit too close to Sasuke’s ear but, uh. He… he did smell good. “Also, there is something I need to discuss with you, in private.”

Boruto had looked at Sarada when his dad mentioned that the Sexy Jutsu was his. He always used it to get her flustered when she was being overbearing and she damned the person who created it. What would she think now her beloved Hokage had outed himself?He was starting to feel better, so he stood up with a grin, about to say something smart until he saw his dad get close to the other man.

It had always annoyed him to watch his dad fawn over Sasuke, but now it just made him upset. It was not a feeling he wanted to have around his dad and his idol. “Yeah, we got things here. You two go away so we can go through this junk. But you better not start doing something cool without us!” he warned.

Sarada shook her head at the Hokage, placing her hands on her hips, eyeing his sly grin and close contact with her dad, but choosing to ignore it. Again.

“You’re hopeless, Hokage-sama. I see where Boruto gets it from.” She grinned, throwing a victory glace at Boruto along with the sly comment. She waved him over. “Come on, Boruto, just don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want you using the Sexy Justu either.” She warned, still smiling and shaking her head.

“These jutsu seem experimental and are probably not stable” Sasuke warned, pushing that stupid Hokage away, more forcefully this time. “I’m sorting up a room right now.” He pondered. “If you need help.”

He got out, looking for the disastrously badly organised bedroom, wondering what mess Naruto had gotten himself into this time.

His friend sent a blinding grin towards the kids, encouraging them to do their best before darting behind his friend, heart racing. He followed him into a decently clean bedroom (Jiraiya had always been quite methodical about his “research”) and closed the door behind them.

Now, he didn’t know where to begin. For one, his blood had started boiling in his veins, and the presence of a huge, appealing bed right next to them made it hard to concentrate. He licked his lips nervously. He had to calm down, less he wanted to freak his friend out.

He started grabbing books and scrolls, piling them up on the bed like Sasuke was doing to give himself some time. “You know, uh…” Ah, did Sasuke  _have_  to look so gorgeous? This wasn’t making it easier at all! “I sort of had a discussion with Hinata, recently, uh…”

Better rip off the bandaid (whatever that meant. Naruto had never really needed one). “And we decided to, ah, don’t hit me, okay? I swear I have thought this through! We decided to get a divorce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This RP tried to hit as many doujin tropes as possible! Stay tuned for a lot of "what could go wrong with this jutsu"!


	24. PSSS: Nekomimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada and Boruto are left alone with a bunch of questionnable jutsu. Trying them out is far too tempting...

Taking a look at the heap of scrolls and random items, Boruto felt a large wave of boredom come over him. In theory this mission was cool. The thought of reading through all these scrolls wasn’t. He reached over and grabbed one of the scrolls opening it haphazardly.

“Hmm…” He looked it over, a small smirk forming over his lips. “Y'know…. They didn’t say anything about not trying the jutsu, right?”

“Woah, woah!” Sarada leaned back, waving her hands in front of her. “Your beloved sensei said that these scrolls are unstable.”

She grabbed another one out of the box, rolling it open. “See, this one will make you way younger again. I don’t wanna get stuck because you touched something” she warned. Frowning nervously, she tilted her head to the side. “I have to wonder why they thought this was a good idea in the first place.” She couldn’t help but chuckle and shake her head.

She looked at the door the Hokage and her dad had disappeared into. Sighing, she chose to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut that something was up with them.

Double-checking the door was shut tight, she turned back to Boruto. “I’ll let you try one thing. One. Just be careful and don’t go crazy” she whispered, then slid back and continued reading the scroll. “Another good question is, what was Lord Jiraiya thinking?” She mumbled, shaking her head, but feeling mighty amused with the Sannin’s choice of ninjutsu.

“Heh, this one will be great!” Boruto went over the hand signs in his head a few times before doing them. He looked at Sarada and called it out. With a small puff of smoke, he looked over at her and covered his mouth as he snickered. “Psst, you should get mirror!”

 

Funny how Sasuke spent so much time in his own head he practically lived here, yet he was not prepared for his reaction to learning about Naruto and Hinata separating. Luckily, that response stayed well-hidden between a blank face and a body language so toned-down he felt practically immobile. The only thing Naruto would be able to notice (but which would be unmistakable) was the way his pupils immediately dilated into the Mangekyo.

He didn’t bother to turn it off. All his self-control went into keeping his expression as stoic and unreadable as possible. After a few moments of awkward silence, he managed to gather his thoughts and reply in a very low voice. “She is a good spouse, and you need the Hyuga clan’s support.” He felt his throat constricting on the last word and quickly turned away to grab a pile of scrolls. “Think about it while you sort out this mess. I will be with the kids.”

He was, by all means, running away. But he wasn’t used to feeling… Maybe he was delusional. Maybe he had been imagining— Naruto  _was_  prone on physical contact. But it didn’t matter, not right now. Sasuke exited the room and closed the door behind him as fast as he could without raising suspicions. On the door-step, still firmly holding the handle in case Naruto would chase after him, he let out a shaky breath.

Oh, Itachi would be so ashamed of him right now. His older brother would probably be comforting him, feeling disappointed nonetheless. But Sasuke really couldn’t keep a blank face anymore. He was used to hiding pain and self-doubt, fear and self-loathing, but this? He couldn’t remember the last time he had to fight a smile. And the smirk spread on so wide he had to bite down on his lower lip, barely holding in a relieved laughter.

So what if he wouldn’t be able to ever act on these feelings? Or if he was actually (and hopefully, for Naruto’s sake), completely delusional about the odd way his friend had been acting around him? He shook his head to get rid of the image of his father disapproving glare and walked towards the main room, so distracted he didn’t spare the children a glance when reaching for the table on the other side of the room. His ears burnt and buzzed, and even if his face hurt slightly from that unusual smile, he wouldn’t listen to the voice of reason just yet. Of course, he couldn’t act on it. But he hadn’t felt this happy in years, and he couldn’t bring himself to crush his foolish hope just yet.

He put the scrolls down, inadvertently spilling some on the floor, blinking in surprise at that mishap then at the fact he couldn’t manage to get mad at himself for it. Ah, so he was a selfish jerk, what’s news? He would have to talk sense in Naruto soon enough, he could indulge himself in a fews seconds of joy.

However, the kids’s giggles got his attention. He turned around, something black briefly flickering at the corner of his eye before disappearing behind him, and blinked. Then snorted. Were those?… The kids were laughing, their newly acquired ears and tails flipping in the air with amusement. Maybe he should have scolded them for trying a potentially incomplete jutsu, but he felt relaxed enough to find it fun instead. This was definitely the kind of situation Naruto would have put team 7 in, back in the days.

“I hope you checked this was reversible before casting it” Sasuke admonished his pupil, though he sounded amused and had still not been able to will his smile away. As he was speaking, something light brushed his leg. He looked down and, as his eyes caught another glimpse of black, immediately positioned himself for combat. He couldn’t sense anything, so he activated his Sharingan and, when the dark flicker came about, caught it with superhuman reflexes.

It didn’t run away and kept quivering quietly in his hand, soft and warm like actual fur. He blinked in confusion.

It was a tail.

He blinked again. A cat tail.  _His_  cat tail. He snorted. _His cat tail that he had been about to attack in self-defense_. He gritted his teeth, but laugher bubbled quietly in his chest, shaking his shoulders on its way up until it reached the jaw, unlocked it and bursted out in an open chuckle. Which soon turned into a sound Sasuke couldn’t quite remember making but which, apparently, was how he sounded like laughing. Ah, shit, now he would be blushing too, of course. He couldn’t have an emotion without turning pink! But the laugher was too fierce to repress, and he almost doubled over because of it, surprised to have forgotten that feeling, noticing tears were pooling at the corner of his eyes.

 

In the old perv’ room, Naruto froze. “What the hell?” This sounded like the voice of Sasuke, but… happy? He dropped the scrolls he was working on and turned towards his clones: “Just keep at it bo…” A moment passed. Then, at the same time, all the Naruto pointed a finger to the others’s head or butt while yelping loudly. “What’s going on? I’ve got dog ears, now?” “Who’s got dog ears, I’ve got a tail, a tail!” “Quit pulling on it, you bastard!” “Oi, that’s my tail, jerk!”

The original Naruto managed to slip pass two clones that were almost tearing the offending appendices off each other and reached for the door. He really hoped the fluffy fox tail that followed him around wasn’t the result of a worse jutsu that had, apparently, backfired. He ran towards the main room and barged in shouting: “Are you alright?” Then- oh. 

Everyone had ears. And a tail.  _Everyone_. He dead-panned. Boruto and Sarada looked cute, because they were kids and kids mixed-up with kittens could only look cuter. But Sasuke was another kind of… And he was… laughing. When had Naruto ever heard him laugh? (Aside from the maniacal noise he’d once made out of complete insanity.) He swallowed thickly, unable to tear his eyes away. And he was _blushing_ , his adorable kitty ears flattened against the back of his head while his dark tail flinched- Did that jutsu change someone’s personality? Was Sasuke okay?

“O-Oh my gods! Dad! Y-You look l-l-like a dork, ’t-ttebasaa!” Next thing Boruto knew, was on the ground; they were all giggling like crazy and tears were starting to fall from his eyes as he held onto his belly.

In-between giggles, Sarada couldn’t believe it. Her dad was laughing. Really and truly laughing. With the most genuine smile and sound she’d ever seen and heard from him. She didn’t think she had ever heard her dad laugh. She’d only seen him genuinely smile at her twice, that she could remember anyway. Not only that, but he was blushing just as hard as she was. Sarada removed her glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes, setting them on the ground beside her.

She eyed her dad with a wide smile. “Y-you alright there, p-papa ?” she stuttered, trying to catch her breath. She started howling with laughter again at noticing the Hokage stepping in, looking lost.

It took a few solid minutes for Sasuke to calm down and by then, his abs were hurting, his face was wet and Naruto looked absolutely dumbfounded. He himself felt dizzy. Now that he thought about it, he had not laughed like that since he was seven. He didn’t remember a time he’d felt so relaxed and at peace either. (His death with Naruto at The Valley Of The End aside.)

He rose a tentative hand to his hair to meet a soft pair of ears. His tail was undulating quietly by his legs, like a single black flame. That was… embarrassing, wasn’t it? he thought as his cheeks heated up. Good thing everyone was in the same situation.

He resisted the urge to walk to Naruto, a fierce and unusually playful mood commanding him to tease. But he wasn’t sure what to do next. Go back to work? Dispel the henge- which would betray his embarrassment? In his childhood years, he would have ran to Itachi or his mother to laugh it off and cuddle, which would definitely be inappropriate now.

As much as Naruto wanted to walk to Sasuke and, uh,  _pet_  him, he resisted the urge, going to his son instead. “Oi, that’s what you’re doing when I’m looking the other way?” he scolded, his arms crossed, fox tail whipping the air. Then he crouched and broke into a huge grin, ruffling the kid’s hair and blond cat ears. “You’re such a troublemaker! Let’s see what other jutsu we can have fun with!”

He looked through the scrolls, reading odd titles such as “Snowed In”, “Talk The Truth”, “Bigger Boobs” (as well as a “Bigger Junk” one he both hid from the children), “Body Exchange”, “Turning seventeen (or any other age)”, and wondered what the hell had been going through the old perv’ head at the time. Knowing him, this “research” was connected to his books, and Naruto knew some of these scrolls referred to plots devices he had used in some of his stories (volume 2 and 6, at least).

To confirm, he snuck a peak to the “Snowed In” scroll: that jutsu would make it snow enough to entrap people in a place, and would only be lifted by an act sexual in nature. Leave it for the old perv’ to implement such a complex jutsu to test before writing Icha Icha Paradise volume 2, chapter 4.

Laughter subsided, Boruto sat upright. He had thought his dad would be mad but then there was a grin plastered on his face. He wanted to try out more?

“Ah, so what else is there?” He jumped up on his feet, cat tail moving back and forth. He slinked around his dad and took a peek at the scroll in his hand, immediately stepping back upon reading it, cheeks on fire.

“T-Thats…. That sounds like one of Gramps Kakashi’s books!”

“Spending too much time with Kakashi-sama, no doubt.” Giggling at Boruto’s reaction, Sarada stretched, cat tail flitting around and placed her glasses back on. Making her way to stand beside the Hokage, she grabbed the “Talk The Truth” scroll and peeked at it carefully.

“This looks like trouble” she said with a small smile on her face. She glanced at her dad and looked down at the scroll again.

She sat back down and rolled the scroll open, quietly reading it and gathering more information on the jutsu. She wasn’t sure it was a smart idea to cast another jutsu, but now she was thoroughly intrigued as to what else could come from casting the rest of these scrolls at least once. The result had to keep their good moods buzzing in the air. It wasn’t a smart idea, but it was a fun one.

“I call the next jutsu !” Grabbing the “Seven Again” scroll, she rolled it out and made the hand signs. She closed her eyes as she saw white puffs of smoke engulf them and when she opened her eyes again, she was much shorter.

Her glasses felt… bigger on her face, so she removed them, seeing a smaller hand gripping them. Looking down, her shirt was longer than she remembered. Like a dress. She looked up at her companions and had to slap her free hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing again.

First she spotted the two Uzumaki, sporting even bigger blue eyes and Naruto’s hair was even longer and crazier.

“You two look exactly alike!” she chuckled. Then, she spotted her dad: big black eyes, shorter hair, and all. He looked more like the picture that she and her mom kept of him at seventeen years old.

“How cute are you guys!” She exclaimed, a wide happy grin spanning her face, tears welling up in her eyes again as she tried to not start laughing again.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, then pouted. “I’m not cute!” He looked around. “Where are we anyway?” Spotting Naruto, who looked even more of a goof now that he was floating in what appeared to be oversized clothes, he took a casual step towards him. Even if he didn’t know the boy so well, at least he looked familiar.

However, as he was trying to walk, he suddenly became very aware that his own clothes weren’t fitting at all. “What’s going on?” he muttered, flushing as he was left wearing only a tunic and vest that barely reached past his knees. He tried not to panic, trying to remember the last thing he’d done before waking up here: having breakfast with his mum and dad, then running off to school. Okay so… maybe this was a training session? 

He glanced warily at the two other kids, that he had never seen in his life. One seemed obviously of Naruto’s family, and the other bore some kind of Uchiha family resemblance. The girl had called him cute, so he carefully walked away from her to casually position himself near the other boys, just a bit nearer to Naruto in case this was some sort of a mean prank. He didn’t particularly like the noisy, obnoxious blond, but he knew people weren’t very kind to him and Itachi said to always be nice.

“Yeah, you heard jerk-face! Where the hell are we anyways?” Naruto shouted, crossing his arms behind his head (the sleeves were too long. What? Nice color though). He glanced questioningly at the blond boy, who clearly had great taste as he had decided to copy his own, fantastic looks (though clumsily. Two whiskers? Psch). “D’ya know anything about that, banana-bangs?”

His eyes fell on the girl, who was a total babe. Probably from the family of icy-stick-in-the-mud, mister-perfect-straight-A, fangirl’s-sweetheart-for-no-reason, stupid-hedgehog-haircut Sasuke. “Wow, you’re almost as pretty as Sakura! Okay, maybe even a little more! Do ya know me? Bah, of course you know me, every one knows me, I’m Naruto U-zu-ma-ki and I’m gonna be Hokage some day!” He dazzled her with his widest, most charming grin, then caught on a flicker of the flames in the fireplace.

“This doesn’t look like Iruka-sensei’s classroom at all! Are we having a special training session?” He paused and grinned, then yelled even louder, pointing at himself with a thumb: “It’s because I’m so awesome, right?”

“ _I had forgotten how noisy you were_ ” a low, dark voice rumbled through his skull, making him yelp in surprise.

“What the hell? Who is that? Show yourself, you— you coward!”

The voice chuckled, shaking him as if his insides were but a huge cavern filled with a humongous monster. “ _Feisty, too! No wonder we didn’t get along. Now, snap out of it, brat. I won’t suffer through your insults like back then_.”

“Whaaa…” Naruto looked around in confusion, his eyes narrowed into thin lines. 

“ _I said, snap out of it! You shouldn’t even have fallen for such a clumsy genjutsu_.”

Naruto blinked, then scratched his tiny head— woah, long hair. “Oh… thanks, Kurama! I totally fell for it, eh…” He looked around, his eyes caught by Sarada again. “Oi, you should have let us check that scroll before using it! The jutsu doesn’t seem very stable…”

Boruto was looking around, wondering who all these kids were. Except Sarada. He knew Sarada. He smiled at her, then at the other two. One kind of reminded him of Sarada, with his dark eyes and hair. The other reminded him of… He took in his appearance. Blonde hair, blue eyes, three marks on each cheek. He was about to say something when the blonde started talking. It was his dad? But his dad was big and cool and had short hair.

“H-Hey! Don’t yell at my friend!” He walked over and grabbed Sarada’s hand. “And no way you’re my dad, shorty! He’s tall and a lot cooler than you!”

Just to get his point across he stuck his tongue out at the other.

‘The caster retains their memory’ Sarada noted, blushing as Boruto grabbed her hand. Puffing out her cheeks, she spun him around alongside herself and pointed at the back of Boruto’s now oversized jacket.

“He’s an Uzumaki.” Her now tiny voice squeaked. She found her vocabulary a bit more limited, but continued on, trying to think of the best way to explain to her companions.

“Boruto, that’s your dad when he was little like us.” She explained, patting her friend on his shoulder gently and pointing at the small Hokage. She then pointed at the other little Uchiha. “You said I looked like Sakuwa!” she giggled. “I do, because Sakuwa is my mum. And you are my papa.” She pointed out gently to her tiny father.

Straightening up, she carefully examined her dad. She had never seen pictures of him as a child and she wanted to remember this. She could see his face clearly with no bangs in the way. He still had his left arm and two big onyx eyes, like her. No Rinnegan. She looked just like him, as much as she looked like her mother.

She didn’t know the story behind him losing his arm or him acquiring the Rinnegan. She only knew it happened in the Fourth Ninja War. Seeing him in his natural state, she reminded herself to coax the story out of him later.

“Hn. So you’re my… daughter?” Sasuke frowned. That was an explanation for the overgrown clothing, lack of memory and striking resemblance to his own mother. He carefully walked closer to her and caught a glimpse of the scroll she was holding. “Seven again”. Well, okay then.

He cringed at the idea that he’d had a kid with that pink-headed fangirl, but maybe Sakura wasn’t so bad anymore? He had more important questions anyway. “Hey, do I…” He crossed his arms and looked away, blushing. “If I’m your dad, that means I’m old now, right? Am I… A-am I the head of the Uchiha police force yet? Like my dad?”

He bit his lips, thinking himself a bit ridiculous. “I… I mean, I guess Itachi is at least head of Anbu, or even Hokage but, I’m, uh… I’m not so bad in the future, right?” he mumbled, looking up hopefully.

No, this wasn’t good. Naruto was definitely not ready for a seven year-old Sasuke learning about the Uchiha massacre. “Not so bad? You’re one of the strongest ninjas alive, Sas’!” (Damn. He was loud in this tiny body). “Not only that, but you’re actually co-Hokage, with me! Remember how I said it was my dream?”

Sarada looked her dad up and down. “Yeah, you’re the strongest ninja in the world now.” she bragged with a smile. “Alongside the rest of Team 7, your team. With Sakura and Naruto.” She though for a moment, but carried on. “Nobody can beat you in a fight. So, you chose to help protect the village a different way than through the police force.” She explained gently to her father. “But, you’re… Very cool and mysterious.” She blushed at the attempt to compliment her father, something she had never done before.

Naruto was gathering his clothes. He wanted to turn back into his actual self, but he wasn’t sure his grown-up ass would fit his grown-up attire on the first try and didn’t feel comfortable flashing kids. “Boruto, keep an eye on Sasuke for a minute, will ya? I’m gonna change back. And you” he pointed a finger towards Sarada a tad accusingly “no more jutsu while I’m gone, okay?”

He hopped out, carrying his stupid bundle of clothes with him.

“Okay daddy. I’ll keep a real close eye on him!” Boruto beamed over at his dad. He walked over to Sasuke and grinned. “You look exactly like Sarada. But you’re her dad so I guess that makes sense…. Do you wanna play until my dad gets back? Then maybe we can have snacks, I’m kinda starving.”

He held onto his stomach, feeling so hungry suddenly he felt like he was going to cry. But he knew his dad would be back soon and he didn’t want to look like a baby anymore. He grinned and then looked over at Sarada. “Do you wanna play too?”

Grabbing Sasuke’s tiny hand, Sarada nodded. “Of course, I’ll play !” She wasn’t used to her petite child voice yet, but she had managed to start speaking properly again.

“I can try to find a snack, too” she said, patting her friend’s head for comfort. Sarada couldn’t think of anything worse than these two starting a crying fit, so she wanted to keep them both happy.

She reached into her father’s bag and found a few Onigiri. Grabbing Boruto’s hand as well, she then sat them down on either side of her.

“Can you tell me about your family, while we eat, Papa ? It’ll keep us busy until we finish” she said. She then patted Boruto’s head again. “We’ll play after you eat.”

Sasuke was frowning. Learning that he had become strong was nice, but… why did no-one say anything about Itachi? If Sasuke will (had?) become as strong as an Hokage, how strong was his older brother, now? And why would his would-be daughter ask about their family if she was part of it? Something just didn’t add up.

“I don’t want to play” he stated carefully. “I’d rather train and, uh… shouldn’t we lift the jutsu? I mean, if we were on a mission…” Were they actually enemy ninja? Sasuke had no idea why an opponent would want to turn him seven again, but that could happen. Maybe. Okay, probably not, but that would probably piss Itachi off so, who knew?

He didn’t want to annoy his older brother. His father would be disappointed, too. So he made the Release gesture and tried to summon the proper chakra to dispel a jutsu, to no avail. Ah, great. Maybe they were all lying and he was still an Uchiha failure? He pouted.

“I’m back, now, ‘ttebayo! I’m sure y’all missed me, yeah?” Naruto grinned as he came back to the main room. Boruto reminded him of his former, less confrontational self, so Naruto just picked him up for a hug. “Did ya keep an eye on Sas’ke? Uh, why am I even asking, of course you did, little bun!”

“I did!” Boruto leaned over and put his tiny arms around Naruto’s neck, then have him a kiss on the cheek. He then looked over at Sasuke and Sarada. “See? My dad is super cool, ‘ttebasa!”

He looked back at his did and grinned. “Sarada gave us some onigiri but I’m still hungry, didn’t mama make us anything? She wouldn’t let us go hungry!”

Sarada rolled her eyes in amusement at Boruto’s antics, but couldn’t help but fell a bit jealous of her team mate’s relationship with his father. As much as he usually complained, she couldn’t get hers to acknowledge her on a normal day.

She attempted to charge up chakra to release the jutsu, but failed. Frowning, she sighed and sat down, rolling out the scroll in front of her and studying it carefully.

“How did you change back, Hokage-sama ?” She asked, not looking up from the scroll. “Is it easier for you because you’re a Jinchuuriki ?”

 _A what?_ Sasuke eyed Naruto warily. As an adult, he seemed much less noisy and very nice to his son. Sasuke pouted. His own father wasn’t that warm with him, maybe Naruto was too sentimental? Or perhaps Sasuke wasn’t good enough as a son, and should work harder at it.

He took a careful step towards Sarada, wondering if he was a good father to her. “So, hn…” He blushed. “How are things with our family, in the future? I… I bet Itachi is a really good uncle! Probably takes you on piggy-back rides all the time? Once, I sprained my ankle, and he did that for me…”

Naruto cringed. He had never realised how much Sasuke loved his older brother. Sure, he knew his friend both feared and revered him, but he had assumed that was mostly out of brotherly rivalry (and the fact that Itachi had singlehandedly murdered his whole clan).

“I’ll go fetch some food!” he exclaimed to divert the conversation. He smiled to his younger son and tickled him gently. “We wouldn’t want ya to die of hunger now, ‘ttebayo!”

He carried him towards the hallway, looking for the provisions Sasuke had stored somewhere. Hinata had let him prepare for the trip so he’d get used to care for his child alone, and he’d sent food ahead.

Before leaving, he turned towards Sarada. “To undo the jutsu, do the genjutsu release, not the generic one, and you’ll be back in a sec’!” Or at least he hoped so. Sasuke had done the proper signs and still looked seven…

“Hm.” Sarada adjusted her outfit a bit and held it in place. Being smaller than the adults already, she didn’t think she’d have a problem with her outfit. “Release !”

Another puff of smoke and she was back to normal. “Yes ! I’m so smart !” She shouted triumphantly, jumping a little. Her outfit was on perfectly. She grabbed her glasses out of her bag and put them back on, to adjust them smugly, as usual.

Slipping her sleeves back on, she sat next to her dad. Seeing him smaller than her now, was amusing. She still couldn’t bring herself to tell him the truth, though. She figured it would be better if he just remembered himself, later. She didn’t know enough about her Uchiha family, but tried appeasing him anyway.

“Of course your brother would be a great uncle” she told Sasuke, trying to think up a reply without actually having to lie. Though it was proving to be difficult. She didn’t know anything about Itachi, either. Not personal facts that only her father would know, just things she’d overhead.

She couldn’t help but place a gentle hand on her father’s smaller head, feeling her emotions welling up. Changing her facial expression to a more stoic one, she continued.

“Y-you’re a g-good dad too, it’s just…” She looked into her dad’s big, innocent eyes and sighed. “Something I’ve learned is that being an Uchiha is a heavy burden to bear, most of the time.” She kept searching for the words she wanted to get across.

Then, she realized something.  _That’s right_ , she thought, still searching his face carefully.  _He lost everything at this age_. She frowned.  _And I lost papa and the rest of my family a long time ago. The papa that I could’ve had…_

She sighed aloud again.  _Maybe he won’t even remember what I said when he goes back to normal._

“Please don’t forget your friends and family” she said, ruffling his hair with a smile. Her mother and Uncle Naruto’s determined faces flashed in her mind. “We’ll always love you.”

She grabbed her dad’s smaller hand and make a hand seal. “Release!”

_Bye, papa._

As she was casting the genjutsu release, Sasuke felt his memory rush back in a sudden flash of pain and, for a second, he was standing in front of her. The next, he was back to eye level, frowning his tiny brow in confusion. “It… didn’t work?”


	25. PSSS: Seven Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets stuck as a seven year old. Then things get... awkward.

As Boruto and his dad looked for food, the little boy laughed loudly. His dad was always doing the funnest things with him. He grabbed onto his cloak and used it to squirm and crawl up his dad’s shoulder. It was a little wobbly but he had complete trust his dad would catch him if he started to fall down. He laugh some more as he finally was able to perch on his father’s shoulders. He set his hands on top of his dad’s head and looked around.

“I’m really happy I get to do important things with you, ‘ttebasa! I wish mama and Hima-chan could come too! Then we’d all be together!”

“Ah, I’m sorry son, but your mum is spending some time with your sister right now, uh…” Naruto hugged Boruto’s hand, thinking how disappointed the child would be to hear about the impending divorce. “It’s just the two of us, because we’re on a mission together, ‘ttebayo! Father and son style!” he grinned, lifting him up to kiss his forehead then blowing air on his neck to both tickle him and make a funny fart noise. “Next step, bringing back food!” he exclaimed. “I think I spotted our provisions over there!” 

As nice as it was to have his adoring son back, Naruto found himself missing the actual Boruto, the kid who had grown up and matured enough to start talking with him like a man from time to time, even though he could act like a brat. “Ya know, your grown-up self is way stronger than you are now, and I’m gonna need someone strong to help me carry up the food… Do you feel like turning back?”

“Oh, I wanna be strong like you daddy!” Boruto said excitedly after his fit of laughter at his dad’s teasing. He jumped off his shoulders and held up his hands.

“Mama just taught me how to break a genjutsu the other day, so I’m pretty sure I got it!” Boruto carefully and slowly did his hand signals, albeit a little nervously in front of his dad. There was a loud poof and suddenly he was back in his clothes, though they were fitting him a little awkwardly.

However, it wasn’t the clothes that he was focused on. Heavy tears were falling down his cheeks, as his fingers still formed the final gesture, and swallowed thickly when current memories came rushing back to him. He closed his eyes and wiped furiously at his cheeks.

“D-don’t look.”

Naruto frowned a little, taken aback to see his son cry. “Are you okay?” he asked, hesitating for a moment before stepping in and crouching in front of the boy. He gently removed a bang from his eyes so they wouldn’t get caught in his wet eyelashes. “I don’t care if you cry in front of me, ya know, but I do mind that you’re feeling sad. What’s wrong?”

Well, he could actually think of a thing or two. Urgh, no wonder Sasuke kept calling him stupid! “I mean, uh…” He sighed. Honestly, he had no idea what to say. He couldn’t really make it better, could he? He couldn’t face Boruto’s emotional struggle in his stead. Even when it came to the divorce, going back to living a lie wasn’t a sound solution.

So he hugged him carefully. “Sorry your old man isn’t the perfect dad you wanted him to be, brat. I still love ya tons, if that helps?”

Had he not been seven years old just a moment ago the emotion Boruto was feeling probably wouldn’t have been as strong. He remembered being so happy with his mom and dad and Himawari. All of them together and enjoying it. Then his memories of their parents situation now, of how things had been with his dad until recently, it all had built up. He didn’t realize how much until now, with fat tears still falling down his cheeks. All he could do was move his arms to hug his dad back. It got the tears to stop at least, and he buried his head in his dad’s shoulder for a moment, just enjoying that feeling of being safe.

After a while he pulled back and stepped away, smiling at his dad slightly before wiping his nose a little. “T-Thanks… Don’t let the others know I was crying, okay? I just… I guess it needed to come out. But oddly enough I do feel better, ‘ttebasa.”

“Sometimes crying is not that bad!” Naruto grinned. He hesitated before adding; “I kinda cried a lot went I was your age, actually… And I know I’m putting ya through a lot, so thanks for being so understanding!”

He ruffled the blond hair gently. “I kinda think we make a good team, when we’re not fighting… so, uh… would ya help me make sure your mum and Himawari-chan will be okay? Fighting gods is good and all, but I’m not sure I can deal with making any of you sad.”

It was weird to think his dad would cry about anything. He always seemed pretty cheerful so Boruto almost felt like he was above that. He smiled a little and held out his fist gently. “It’s a promise then.”

Maybe his dad didn’t realize it but hearing that was really reassuring. If they worked together and took care of the family, even if things changed, they could all still be happy and together.

Naruto bumped fists with his son with a smile. “Alright then, team Uzumaki is on!” he grinned. “We’re gonna be so awesome a family we’ll be making other families jealous all over!”

He then made a theatrical gesture towards the food. “First mission: get our team-mates sustenance! They’re probably very hungry by now, and in dire need of being saved by the AWESOME Uzumaki!”

Seeing his dad pumped up filled Boruto with excitement, and though outwardly he lifted an eyebrow, he could’t help but grin back at his dad. “Yeah! I don’t wanna know what a starving Uchiha might to do to us if we don’t hurry. Especially one with Sarada’s physical strength and Sasuke-sensei’s… everything.” 

Boruto laughed and helped his dad with the food, taking it back to where they were. He was surprised to see when they arrived that his teacher was still in the form of a little boy.

 

Sasuke looked around, wondering why Naruto and Sarada had both managed to reverse the spell when he couldn’t. He wasn’t as good as Itachi, but he wasn’t a bad ninja… was he? Feeling something sticky on his face, he found it covered in tears, that he wiped off in confusion. He hadn’t understood all of what Sarada had said, but she clearly valued his opinion and he didn’t want to disappoint her. He brought his hands together and carefully casted the genjutsu release, to no avail. He tried again, with the same lack of result.

Every time his chakra coiled in his brain to release the jutsu, he could feel some sort of resisting before it suddenly dispersed, along with a weird tingling in both his eyes and another, unexplainable flow of tears. But he couldn’t allow himself to fail, his future daughter was counting on him! Lips tight, he tried again, and again, until his long sleeves were both wet from wiping up tears. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong” he eventually admitted, dejected. “But don’t worry, if no-one else, my big bro- _your uncle_ will know how to fix this.”

“I’m sure he will.” Sarada responded softly. Seeing her dad cry, in a much different mindset and age, was a little overbearing. She clenched her jaw to keep herself from crying and pulled her papa into a hug.

“I’m sorry, papa. We… we’ll get you back to him soon” she said, breaking the embrace and patting the ground next to her, gesturing for him to sit. “It’ll be alright, you don’t have to cry.”

 _Is this really happening?_  She thought, glancing at the younger Sasuke again, who looked extremely concerned.  _This is wild._

“Sorry” Sasuke mumbled, sticking both hands in the vest’s pockets with a pout. He felt totally useless, and very embarrassed to showcase his weak ninjutsu in front of his daughter to be. His naked feet fidgeted on the stone floor, curling from its coldness.

He wondered if he should go help Naruto to prove that he wasn’t a complete failure, but maybe he had left with only his son for a reason? It was hard to believe the bratty troublemaker was now a respectable Hokage… And what was that nonsense about himself being co-Hokage?

He sent Sarada a coy glance. “Naru- hn. The Lord Hokage said I was co-Hokage, right? What did he mean by that? And if I’m, well,  _Hokage_  now, then what’s Itachi job? He’s always been stronger than me, so I guess he’s sort of unbeatable, right?” He flushed in pride at that thought. Maybe his big brother was so strong now some rank had been added over the Kage one just for him! That would explain why Konoha had two, lesser Kages…

“From what I know, you surpassed your— uh, Uncle Itachi when you were seventeen” she told him, tilting her head to one side. “Co-Hokage means you watch over the village from the shadows. You’re the only one strong enough to do it and you’re usually on some mission or other, to protect the village.”

_Is that what he meant by the Uchiha Police Force ? Or was it an actual police force ?_

Sarada couldn’t help but notice how her dad beamed with pride at the mere thought of Itachi’s name. She knew then, he must’ve been a great brother to her papa. She felt the familiar jealous pang, like she did when watching Boruto and Himawari interact.

 _Maybe things wouldn’t seem so bad, if I had someone going through it with me. That’s why he’s so desperate to get back to his brother_. She sight softly, bringing her knees to chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Sasuke pouted. Him besting his brother at only seventeen? Sarada didn’t seem very taken by Itachi, which was weird. “What do you mean, surpassed Itachi?” he asked casually (if only that could be true! He felt his voice tremble slightly in excitement at the thought). “He is… uh,  _was_ , I guess, almost as strong as the Third Hokage right now! He’s already ANBU and no-one in the whole clan can beat him, while I, hn.” He fidgeted coyly. “Well, I’m just top of my class.” Jeezeballs, the gap was enormous, even with him trying his best efforts to narrow it.

Sarada nodded. “Yup, you got your Mangekyo at sixteen and your Rinnegan at seventeen.” She stretched, eyeing her father closely. “That’s how you got stronger than everyone else, so quickly.” She felt happy, relaying the stories that she knew.

“You’re very clever. Whenever we do train together, you teach me clever battle strategies.” She flashed her Sharingan alive and pointed at it.

“I got this after seeing you again for the first time. You were gone on a really long important mission. But, I found you.” She beamed, blushing bright red in her happiness.

“I’m at the top of my class, too! I was always told it was because I was an Uchiha. But, I think it’s because I have your and mama’s intelligence combined into one big gene pool” she finished with a smile, waving her arms for emphasis.

She reached over and wrapped the bottom of his long vest shirt beneath his feet to keep them warm. “I could tell you about me or your powers.” Maybe it would keep them both busy until the Seventh and Boruto came back with a solution.

“Whatever you prefer since you’re the younger one this time” she stated cheekily, adjusting her glasses.

“Hn.” Sasuke had no idea what to say. This older girl seemed really proud of how strong her father was, and he felt pressure to meet her expectations. But he had failed at a simple release jutsu thrice…

“Alright” he decided. “Could you tell me how to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan?” If she already had the Sharingan, Sasuke could only impress her by unlocking an even stronger technique, though aiming for that “Rinnegan” was maybe too much of a stretch. Plus, Itachi already had the Sharingan, and Sasuke needed to catch up to him!

Sarada frowned, thinking. “I’ve read up on it actually. The Sharingan is awakened when an Uchiha experiences strong emotion. Usually trauma.” She adjusted her glasses.

“I’m the first one to awaken mine from happiness though” she said, smiling. “Mangekyo is different though.”

“The Mangekyo can only be awakened when you see someone you love… die.” She whispered the last word. “It’s been lost in translation throughout the years. Some say it has to be a best friend, others say just a loved one.”

She ruffled his hair, giving a smirk. “So you have a long time to wait for that.” Turning around, she spotted the others and nodded a greeting: “He’s stuck.”

Sasuke turned towards the newcomers, his young face tense in thought. He would see a close one die at sixteen? But he didn’t have many friends yet, just his family… Also…

“Who’s going to die in front of me?” he asked Sarada. “And how do I prevent it?” So much for becoming stronger than his older brother. He would not let anyone die, even if that meant giving up on that dream.

Naruto almost dropped the food. “What have you been telling him!” he yelped, putting his package down to kneel next to the little boy. “And what d'ya mean, ‘stuck’? Sas'ke’s really good at genjutsu, no-one can beat him, actually!”

He took one of Sasuke’s little hands and formed the release seal. For a moment, he felt his chakra properly undercut Sasuke’s own chakra flow, that had been affected by the genjutsu to convince his mind (thus body) he was seven again.

The next instant he was met with a wall of resistance in Sasuke’s mind. “Shit.” He looked at his son. “When you turned back, Boruto, and it, uh,  _affected_  you, what happened exactly?”

Thinking back to when he had been trapped in the genjutsu, Boruto remembered that he felt really good. Better than he remembered feeling in a while. He looked over at the small form of his teacher, thinking it over. It was a long shot but it made sense. He set down the food in a safe area and then walked over to his dad, making him lean down so Boruto could whisper to him.

“It was like I had forgotten all the bad stuff. And just remembered how it felt to be… Carefree. But then all my memories rushed back. Good and bad… Like I was me again, ‘ttebasa… But my younger self ended up slammed with all those memories. And before I could understand it I was… Myself again….”

Sarada frowned, crossing her arms. “He tried changing back a couple of times, but it won’t work.”

Turning to her father, she shrugged. “You guys have any idea what to do ?”

“Am I… stuck this way?” Sasuke whispered, flustered to be the cause of such a commotion. “Maybe I just did it wrong. I’ll try again!” He resolutely made the breaking hand-signs, and pushed himself as much as he could muster.

But it didn’t work. No matter how hard he tried, he kept finding himself covered in tears and still seven. “I don’t understand” he pouted. “I feels like I’m doing it right, why doesn’t it work at all? Nii-san will be so disappointed…”

Naruto flinched. Sasuke’s life had be hellish enough, but on top of that, he had deeply cared for the brother who massacred his whole clan? “Sas’, uh…” He lifted a hand to tuck black hair behind the child’s ear. “If it were just me, you could stay seven your whole life, ya know.” He hoped his voice didn’t shake too much.

“But I know ya, I know ya never run away from responsibilities, though sometimes you have some shitty way to show it. And ya have a daughter now, who’s gonna need her dad, no matter how, uh,  _unworthy_  you think you are. Boruto’s gonna want his teacher back, and if you didn’t change back, Sakura would be devastated and I… Well, you know how I feel.”

He took Sasuke’s left hand in his bandaged one.

“I’ll help you through it, it’ll be just like old times.” He grinned. “Everything will be okay, okay? Trust me on this, ‘ttebayo!”

“Hn… okay?” Sasuke muttered, flushing at the adult touching him so familiarly. How close were they in the future anyway? Naruto didn’t seem to find him as annoying, and there was… They seemed to be friends, now. Which was good. Naruto was obnoxious but he didn’t deserve the way the villagers treated him— had treated him.

“I’ll try out again then” he added, trying not to feel self-conscious about the bigger hand cradling his so carefully. Was Naruto that nice to his kid? Was that how dads…  _other_ dads treated their children? He glanced at Boruto, feeling a little envious. Then he looked back at the Hokage, nibbling on his lower lip. “Please don’t tell my father I messed up such a basic jutsu…”

He took a deep breath and concentrated. Chakra flowed his brain with more ease than it used to (probably muscle memory from his adult years). Then memories surged from within, a few average days then…

He started crying. His hand gripping the larger one fiercely. Then sobs. Teeth gritted, until a scream pierced through, at first a hiss, then a whine, until it turned into a yell. Why did it seemed to hurt even more right now than all of these years combined?

He shut up as soon as he’d recovered his whole memory, clenching his jaw, holding on to Naruto for support for a moment. Then he pushed him away, acutely aware of his state of undress. “Give me a minute” he said, throwing chakra wires to gather his clothes and leave the room.

Weirdly enough it felt like his left hand, the missing one, was still tingling with Naruto’s warmth.

 

Hearing and seeing her father cry, Sarada clenched her jaw and turned away. Placing her glasses back on the ground beside her, she pulled her knees to her chest. Then, buried her face in them to hide her own growing emotions.

Sarada wasn’t sure which one was rising the fastest. Sadness, anger, confusion. Maybe all of them at once, plus some others she hadn’t identified yet. She didn’t think she could look anyone in the eye just yet without some emotional repercussion.

Grabbing a kunai from her bag, she spun it around her finger to calm her nerves. She sighed and lay back, looking at the ceiling. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved that her father was finally normal. He was extremely different at the age of seven. Nicer.

She had accepted a long time ago that she was probably never going to get a lot out of him in his current adult state. So, she just decided not to ask any questions while her papa was still recovering, continuing to twirl her kunai.

Boruto was taken aback from Sasuke’s reaction. What had happened to him must have been… He couldn’t fathom it. Boruto frowned, the look on his own dad’s face a little too much for him. He faced away from them, and saw Sarada hiding her face behind her knees. He figured she really must be feeling it. Waiting until Sasuke left, he sat down beside her and looked down at her.

“You okay?”

“I’ll leave it to you” Naruto whispered, gently touching his son’s shoulder. He wanted to check on his friend, and Sarada would probably prefer to talk with her team mate rather than himself. He gave her a small, sympathetic smile before going after Sasuke.

Well. Once he was in the corridor, he paused for a moment, not ready to face his friend while he was still wearing only a tunic that barely grazed his thighs.

After waiting for an estimated appropriate amount of time, he pushed the bedroom door open. “You okay?”

"I’m fine” Sasuke replied, putting on his shoes. He paused, thinking that Naruto would definitely press the matter on. “The rush of memories just wasn’t all fun.”

He checked his face for un-wipped tears and dried them off with a hand. “Did I scare the kids? One of us should stay to supervise them. No more testing unstable jutsu.”

“I’ll stay with them for a bit” Naruto agreed, walking closer to his friend until they were almost touching. “But I wanna try this one unstable jutsu that’s super relaxing first” he grinned, sliding both hands around Sasuke to press him against his chest. “It’s called Cuddle Attack! I use it on my kids all the time. No hand-signs needed.”

He buried his face in Sasuke’s neck. “Now you’re supposed to breath deeper, and hug me back for optimal efficiency.”

“Moron” Sasuke muttered, warming up to the cosy embrace. His emotions felt so fresh, so raw, he didn’t feel like letting go of his friend right now. So he wrapped up an hesitant arm around him instead, and let out a little sigh. Weirdly enough, that hug didn’t feel weird, no matter how long it stretched. Eventually, he mastered the will to utter his thought.

“Sorry for all I put you through” he whispered. “But I’m… I’m still very angry at Konoha.” He let go of Naruto, and backed away a little. “And I’m upset at you, as the Hokage.”

Voicing his own concern was… selfish, and unwelcome. He knew that. However, he was still shaken be the years he’d just been forced to relive, and pumped up by the memory of his youthful rage. “As things are now, another clan massacre could very well happen. I don’t want that.”

And who was Sasuke, if not selfish? Had he truly been concerned with the world’s well-being, he would have killed Naruto and taken his place by now, forcing peace upon all countries. He just… Naruto was his best friend. His only friend. Not matter how much Sasuke despised himself for it, he couldn’t murder the one person he let himself care about.

His Mangekyo flashed on and off. He couldn’t bear to use him on Naruto either, no matter how important the matter was to him. He was weak. He’d always been weak. With all forceful options taken out of his hands, all he could do was plead. “Do something about it.”

Naruto blinked. “Sas’, I…” He grinned. “I’m so happy you’ve finally made up your mind!”

He went back to hugging his friend, fiercely, before letting go, both hands still on the other’s shoulders. “You know how I’d promised your brother… well. But I’ve been thinking about it, all these years and, yeah… It just didn’t feel right, ‘ttebayo! But didn’t want to… I didn’t want to upset you, and now you’re asking! Uh, I’m so happy!”

He was positively beaming. “I mean, I’ll be breaking a promise, but hell, I was young and stupid back then, I hadn’t thought it through… Even then! You’re kinda my favourite Uchiha, bastard, so of course your brother comes second. You have to come with me at the Hokage tower as soon as you can! I have some stuff prepared already, though it’ll take time to run it through the Elders and the Council. But, ah… We’ll issue a big, formal apology, and make sure everyone in Konoha gets the memo. I want everyone to know you were right to go after Danzo! And that… uh.”

He ranted on, so excited he even went into the detail of how, exactly, the apology would go and its potential consequences on himself as the Hokage (not that he cared) or Sasuke (that, he cared about a lot). He would not normally dwell on this kind of stuff, but he knew Sasuke would worry about it and even use it as a way to retract himself, so he made sure to insist on how they were making the right choice by holding Konoha up to its past mistakes. Shit, this was going to be epic! He almost felt like a hero again.

“You thought about it?” Sasuke whispered. Not only thought about, but prepared for, and specifically waited for Sasuke to ask that his clan be cleared off…

He didn’t know what to say. Something along the lines of “Thank you”, “You don’t know how much that means to me”, or…

“I love you.”

Maybe not that, though. His eyes widened in surprise. Shit. Would Naruto… No, he wouldn’t take it at face value. Just, hn. Don’t add anything to it. And don’t move. Wait for the idiot’s show of mock-disgust then brush it off calmly (he didn’t feel calm). And stop fucking blushing, damnit!

“Eh, you look like you just sat on a kunai, bastard!” Naruto replied fondly, trying his best to look indifferent to Sasuke’s words. He hugged him to hide his own face, knowing it would display all his emotions, some of which would definitely scare his friend away.  _Don’t look at the bed. Definitely don’t push Sasuke backwards on it to kiss him senseless. You’re still married, dumbass!_

Sasuke’s cheek was hot against his. Probably from blushing so hard. And he could sense his heart beating in the tip of his fingers, fast. “Of course I thought about it, I care about your jerk ass! I just didn’t want to mess things up, you always tell me I’m like a wild bull in a fair when it comes to tact!”

Okay, so. He needed to keep hugging Sasuke to avoid freaking him up with that huge grin on his face, but he also needed to, uh…  _not_ hold him that close, because the warmth, and his scent, ah. It kinda rose up some situation between them. And Sasuke was definitely not ready for  _that_.

“You get some rest here, and I’ll go check on the kids, ‘kay? They’re probably trying some other jutsu by now, and at this rate we’ll never be done with anything…” As he was leaving, he thoughtlessly turned around to give the other an “have a good day” peck on the lips. Then froze.

“I- I- Sorry! That was a reflex! Just a- an accident I swear li- like, I was going out, and I always kiss Hinata when I do I- crap, I’m sorry! Don’t…” He cringed, blushed and face-palmed all at once. “I’ll go check on the kids.”

He slipped out, mortified yet strangely elated. Then banged his head in the wall trying to enter the main room, which wasn’t even enough to erase his ear-wide grin.


	26. PSSS: Body Swap 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are getting fed up with their fathers's fighting. So they swap bodies.

As Sarada wasn’t talking, Boruto decided to laid down and look up at the ceiling with her. She probably didn’t want to talk, which he totally understood. He pondered a moment then smirked a little.

“Remember that time Inojin gave me that burger and it ended up being nothing but ink?” He snickered a little. “Like they were all in on it too. Shikadai totally vouched for Ino, and Chouchou said it was “soooo good!” I should’ve known it was a trick. When I got home mom was so upset about my clothes she spent forever trying to get the stains out. I felt kinda bad but its really funny. thinking back on it.“

"Hn.” Sarada gave a half smile closing her eyes. “Yeah, I remember. You’re an idiot.” She chuckled. She turned to face her teammate, her face flushing at his closeness.

“Thank you.” She appreciated his presence. She didn’t really know how to describe the issue and she was glad Boruto didn’t press it. Thinking for a moment she nodded to herself and turned back to her friend. “Don’t mind me, okay?”

“Fine.” He kept his eyes to the ceiling as he talked. “But y'know I’m your teammate. And we’re family.”

He did look over at her now, seriousness in his tone and his face. “You don’t have to hide yourself in front of me, Sarada. Even the Hokage let themselves be vulnerable around those they feel safe with.”

She turned to Boruto and furrowed her brows as she listened. Without her glasses, she couldn’t really see anything but his face. She hadn’t realized, until that very moment, how grateful she was that Boruto was different.

He was one of the most outspoken people she knew, besides Inojin, of course. He had a similar family dynamic problem than hers and he wasn’t ever afraid to tell his dad off. Someone like that was good to have on her side.

She reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. She turned her head away as her face flushed bright red again. “Thank you.” She mumbled. “For the support.”

She was embarrassed and self-conscious about the close contact, but it made her feel better, so she just kept her gaze on the opposite wall, hoping he wouldn’t notice her reddened cheeks.

Boruto’s eyes went wide and he could feel his cheeks heat up. Getting recognition from his teammate and family friend sent a tingling feeling through his chest. Maybe this was what it was to be close to someone?

He looked back up to the ceiling and smiled. “I told you… We’re family. And… With how our families are….. We should stick together.”

He looked back at her a moment, seeing the red on her cheeks, smirking a little before looking back to the ceiling.

“Yeah.” She turned back to the ceiling, squeezing his hand again. “You’re right, we do.” She whispered. Seeing him blushing too, she stifled a giggle. “So, you do understand, then.”

She glanced toward the door of the bedroom her dad and the Hokage had disappeared into, quite some time ago. “What do you think they’re doing ? I bet I can guess…” She couldn’t hold in the small chuckle this time, slapping her free hand over her mouth too late.

She had definitely observed how their fathers interacted on a daily basis and it just seemed… Shaking her head, still smirking, she sighed. “They’re truly hopeless.”

Boruto sighed a little and shook his head. It was weird to think that his dad had feelings for Boruto’s own teacher, but he figured it something came from it that it wouldn’t be so disastrous. He sighed and sat up, scratching a little at the back of his head when he realized he was still holding Sarada’s hand. He was about to comment on it when he heard a loud noise and then his dad walking through the doorway looking dazed. He pulled his hand from Sarada’s and jumped up to check on his dad.

“Oi, old man! Why do you have that stupid look on your face? We need to eat.”

 

Sasuke stood frozen for a solid minute before gathering the will to move. He didn’t know what to think, and that wasn’t the point. Naruto couldn’t act like that. That would put him in danger, and with him, his family. His status as Hokage. His whole life.

He rushed out the room, making a straight line towards the moron, and grabbed him by the collar. “Don’t. EVER. Do that kind of thing again. You hear me?”

Naruto’s smile dropped. “Oi, I told ya that was an accident”. And it had been! Though, yeah, maybe it hadn’t been _totally_ coincidental, but he’d not acted voluntarily.

Damn, Sasuke looked pissed. He narrowed his eyes. “Why are you even making a big deal out of it? You’re the one who blurted out random stuff! I’m not used to you being so open, I just got confused!”

Boruto looked bemused. His dad must have done something stupid. Then again, Sasuke must have said something that lead to his dad acting stupidly. Knowing how they worked it was more than likely. He turned away from them and went over to the scrolls, focusing on looking through them rather than listening to the two argue. Sarada headed over to Boruto. “What did your dad do now?” she asked in exasperation.

Sasuke studied Naruto’s face for a moment, then let go of him with a glare. “I don’t want to be the reason you get in trouble with your family, or with Konoha again.” No, wait, that wouldn’t be enough to deter his leech of a friend.

“And I’m _not interested_ ” he added. He didn’t usually lie, but sometimes it was necessary. “So keep these  _accidents_  to yourself. Or share them with someone worth- someone who’ll enjoy them too.”

He turned on his heels towards the encumbered table. “I’ll be working now. Maybe you should spend some time with your son instead of pestering me.”

Naruto flinched. It had been years since Sasuke had been that harsh with him, and it gave him flashbacks of their reunion at Orochimaru’s lair. Eyes wet, he turned away to grab the food his son had been asking for and handed both Sarada and him three onigiri and a bottle of cool tea. Sarada’s rice triangles looked impeccable, as Sasuke had insisted to make them himself. Naruto’s own work looked shapeless, with the sauce he had used to draw swirls, frogs and “do your best!” signs quite a bit smudged.

He erased the drawings on Sasuke’s food with his thumb before writing “cold, “bastard”, “jerk” in bold and getting up to slam the meal in front of his friend. “You think acting like a jerk is gonna get me off your back?” he asked. “Ain’t ya supposed to be a _genius_ , genius? I never gave up on you before, am not gonna start giving up on your sorry ass now. Ya really think being mean is gonna push me away? It’s only making me worried you’re trying shoulder all the pain in the world by yourself again.  _And_  it fucking hurts.”

Boruto sighed as his dad and Sasuke started arguing again. He tried to tune it out and took a big bite out of his food while looking over one of the scrolls. He smirked a little. Maybe if the argument escalated he would try using this jutsu. He nudged Sarada and pointed at the scroll, hoping she’d get the hint.

Sarada grinned, her red eyes flashing with excitement. She usually wouldn’t be this irresponsible, but she wanted to shut their dads up just as much as Boruto.

Used to Sasuke’s perfectionism over onigiri, she casually took a few quick bites of one. Then, she reached over and grabbed the “Body Exchange” scroll and opened it. She put her glasses back on for whoever would need them after they switched. Would they both switch with their dads or each other? Maybe even each other’s dads. There was no way to tell, but she started to make the hand signs anyway.

“Get ready” she whispered. “There’s no telling what’s gonna happen.” Making the final hand sign, her vision was engulfed entirely in another large puff of smoke.

 

Sasuke didn’t have time to mull over Naruto’s last words, as he was suddenly transported to another part of the room. Closer to the fireplace, and closer to the ground. Also, looking straight at his own body. He frowned and looked at his daughter, who was still holding an open scroll. Damn brats.

“I told you not to experiment” he scolded, taking the scroll and reading it carefully. It took longer without the Sharingan, and he wasn’t as sure of his accuracy in this body, so he read it carefully. This was an extremely intricate jutsu the kids would have trouble dispelling on their own. Honestly, he felt quite disappointed with his daughter. He had warned her to consult them before trying another scroll.

However, he could do his job just as well in this body. He hoped Naruto hadn’t ended up in his, but he didn’t care that the kids would. Have fun with only one arm, an uncomfortably acute vision, feeling always too hot and being overly sensitive to basically everything. Glaring (well, frowning), he went back to his working station and started working, lips tight in exasperation.

 

It took Naruto exactly two seconds to understand what was going on. Especially since he had it written right in front of him: “Body Exchange” jutsu. It wasn’t hard to get that the sulking teen next to him wasn’t his son either, especially since he suddenly looked very stuck up. When the angry not-Boruto darted back to his spot by the table, throwing the scroll back at him, he took a glance at it. Wow, high-level. But- whatever!

“Oi, I’m not done with you!” he exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, going after his jerk friend with barely covered legs (how did Sarada handle the cold?). “Do I have to kick your stupid butt for you to take me seriously?” His eyes tingled, and he almost fall over. What the heck? He rubbed his eyes, almost poked himself with a pair of glasses, and noticed how sharp-edged the world suddenly seemed. Sharingan? So Sasuke’s glare  _were_  actually sharp as a blade…

He went to not-Boruto and grabbed him by the collar. “Don’t you just ignore me, bastard!”

 

 _Actual_ Boruto suddenly felt very tall and very warm. He looked around, and excitement built up in him when he saw his own body next to Sarada’s. His excitement dwindled a little when he look down and saw he was covered in orange. He rolled his eyes, but then raised them when he could hear a dark chuckle in his head. What the hell was that?

“ _Well this is different…_ “

Boruto looked around, but couldn’t see anyone else. Then he remembered. His dad had a tailed beast inside of him.

“Kurama? Is that you?” He suddenly got super excited. “Hey! You sound really cool, ‘ttebasa! Dad never told me that! Can I see you too?”

He heard another chuckle and suddenly there was an odd shift and he was somewhere else.

 

Sarada blinked. Half of her vision was obstructed and she instinctively reached for her glasses, but found nothing there. She quickly raised her left arm, seeing half of the sleeve hanging down. Realizing she had taken over her father’s body, she giggled. Hearing her dad’s voice giggle was fairly amusing. She took her dad’s cloak off and sighed. “Jeez, Papa, how do you stand this thing ?” She couldn’t help giggling again. She was talking in her dad’s voice and it was so fulfilling.

She calmly walked over to herself. She was screeching at Boruto, so she could tell the Hokage had taken her body and Sasuke took Boruto’s. For her own gratification, she placed her father’s good hand on her head and ruffled her hair with a smile before walking back over to Boruto in Naruto’s body. 

Now that she could see, glasses free, she wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. “Yo, I’m Sasuke Uchiha and I’m better than you” she declared, puffing her dad’s chest out and waving his half-arm around. Sarada activated his Sharingan and Rinne-Sharingan for effect. She chuckled and turned to Boruto. “Boruto, say something funny” she asked. She wanted to see her cheesy grin in the mirror on her dad’s face so bad.

 

Sasuke kicked Naruto’s tiny hand away and made a complex Release hand-sign to go back in his own body. As soon as he was done, he turned around, grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him firmly in the hallway, then threw him back to the wall.

“You’ve always been a moron so I’m going to spell this out for you. Do  _not_  act this way around me, especially in public. The villagers let their golden boy get away with many things, but do you think that would be the case if they thought you were involved with someone like me? I killed an Elder, you idiot. I went after Konoha, and studied under the Third Hokage’s murderer. Some Kages are still upset I tried to wipe them out. So I don’t know why you’re doing that, but stop.”

He sighed, and released his grip on his friend. “Hinata is a poor ninja, but she’s a good wife to you. Won’t your kids be devastated if you leave her? You’re always telling me how much you want Boruto to like you. I don’t know why… why you’re thinking about divorcing, but don’t. You need the Hyuga’s support, you need someone who loves you, and you need your kids. You’re not a criminal, you moron, you don’t have to run away like I did.”

Naruto sighed and looked away, setting a foot up behind him as he slid both hands into his pockets.

“If you saw how unhappy my dad is maybe you’d get it.” He leaned back against the wall. “My parents are _both_ unhappy. And it’s like… making us all unhappy, ‘ttebasa. I-It’s not easy admitting that, ‘cause my dad just told me this morning. But I already knew it would happen eventually.” 

Boruto used his dad’s face to glare at Sasuke now. “What I don’t get is why you’re being so shitty about it. And don’t give me that crap about my dad needing the Hyuuga or about people approving of him. Cuz my dad is gonna do what he wants, and you know that.”

He pushed himself from the wall and took a step forward, looking Sasuke in the eye. It was low-key cool that he could see him eye to eye like this, but he couldn’t focus on that. “What are you so scared of?”

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Well, the cat was out of the bag. Which was relieving, in a way.

“I’m scared Konoha will kill all of you. The way… the way it exterminated my whole clan.”

He breathed, deeply. Feeling lighter all of a sudden. “The Elders, the Council, they know they can’t take your father out on their own, but there are other ways to manipulate someone than violence.”

The emotions were still raw from his earlier rejuvenation trip. “Naruto is an idiot. He’d give his life for anyone, especially his wife and kids. He might be the strongest ninja in the world, but he’s also the more vulnerable. And…”

He sighed. “I only got out of jail because he insisted on it. Their couldn’t really do anything about it at the time. But can you imagine what they’ll do if they start believing I have actual influence over your dad?”

“They can’t kill either of us, we are too strong. So they’d convince someone to do it for them. Someone we can’t fight against. Just like… like their used my elder brother to kill our parents.” He paused to breathe deeply. “Like their used  _me_  to kill him off afterwards so there would be no witness left to the Uchiha eradication.”

He resisted the urge to express anger, willing himself to stay expressionless instead. “Why do you think a jinchuriki managed to become Hokage? Your father was rejected and abused all his youth because of it, and suddenly he’s put in charge? No. They chose him because he’s loyal. Naruto’s Konoha most powerful weapon. And through him, they also control me.”

He tightened his lips. “Tell me what sounds better: that your dad gets to parade his trophy rival around or that he stays alive? Naruto always gets what he wants, but what he wants might very well get him killed.”

“It seems like you got everything figured out, but it’s all bullshit.” Boruto crossed his arms, not afraid to display the anger on his face. “Funny enough, this isn’t about you for once. This is about the family. Dad and mom know it’s not working, and the more my dad has to pretend, the worse it gets. The less he comes home. And my mom would just keep trying to make him happy. And she can’t. So she’d be crying. And he’d just pretend like nothing is happening.” 

He swallowed thickly, feeling tears line his eyes, but he fought them back.

“I don’t want to be angry at him anymore. It hurts to just be so angry all the time… Especially at someone you love. So if what you say about your brother is true, you should understand that. It hurts and it makes you do things you regret, and I’m not going to live that way. Maybe people will get angry, but there’s more than you supporting my dad. If you haven’t noticed, all the strongest shinobi in the village love him and are loyal. A lot of them part of some of the oldest families in the village, and most of them have a job in different parts of government. That’s not just a coincidence. Even Uncle Gaara cares about my dad.” Boruto clenched his fists, a tear escaping and falling down his cheek. His dad’s cheek. Sasuke looked away.

“He’s already sacrificed a lot to be the village’s golden hero. I know you’ve made sacrifices too. But now is the time you and everyone else put your shitty attitudes to the curb and whatever other bullshit you have against each other and work together so my dad can be safe and happy!” 

Sasuke gritted his teeth. “ _Everything I do is to keep Naruto safe_ ”. But how could a kid understand Konoha’s politics? He didn’t know better at his age.

He sighed. “I’ll admit I wasn’t thinking about his happiness.” It actually pleased him that Boruto would take his father’s well-being to heart. Sasuke would have never thought of making anyone happy. That suggestion had actually surprised him.

“But I doubt people thinking he might be interested in a male criminal is going to help.” Surely Boruto could at least understand that. “If Naruto can’t control his behaviour around me so people don’t get the wrong idea —especially now he’s getting a divorce— then I will make sure there is no room for misinterpretation.”

He tightened his lips. He couldn’t help but feel a little envious of his friend. So many people cherished him, going out of their way to please him! And, obviously, he deserved it. But what was so wrong with Sasuke that no-one ever cared about his feelings? Aside from his mother and Naruto (maybe), he had always been a tool in other’s hands. Maybe he was inherently defective? Whatever.

He lifted his hand to pat Boruto’s head, but that felt odd in this body, so he settled for his shoulder. “You take care of his happiness, and I’ll make sure he stays safe.”

Boruto looked at Sasuke through his father’s eyes, unable to stop the heat that spread over his cheeks. Having that gaze at eye level was a completely different experience from when it was above him. It felt like equal ground, and his touch was firm. But most of all, his words sincere. He could hear the high regard for his father in Sasuke’s voice and he wondered if his teacher knew how powerful it was.

“We have our work cut out for us then because he’s made it very clear that you’re the one that makes him the happiest. And I don’t know but I feel like… he could help you be happy too if you let him try, ‘ttebasa…” Boruto knew it wasn’t his place to say anything about their relationship, and he wasn’t going to push on the matter. “But at least let us agree on keeping him safe and happy. We can only work on one thing at a time in this kind of situation. Should we go back and get me in my real body now? I’m starting to feel like I want to eat ramen and it’s kinda freakin’ me out, ‘ttebasa.” 

Sasuke smirked. “Let’s go back inside. That jutsu release demands perfect chakra control and neither of you are quite there yet.” He turned away to step on, pondering about Boruto’s last words. Again with this “happiness” business. If the kid expected Sasuke to make anyone happy, he was in for disappointment.  _You’re the one who make him the happiest_ … Why would anyone even think that? Unless…

He stopped, his foot on the threshold, and turned towards Boruto. “Friends make Naruto happy in general. But of all people, his kids bring him the most joy.” His mouth narrowed into a thin line. “I get how the Hokage’s child could believe that any person who gets some of his busy father’s time is getting special attention. But he’s just  _that_  friendly to everyone. I’m not sure why you think I’m such a special case. Doesn’t he act the same with the Kazekage? As his son, you have no competition, Boruto.”

He tried for a reassuring smile, that turned out slightly strained. “It can be hard to share. But you, of all people, shouldn’t worry about that. He loves you fiercely. Everyone else come second, even good friends.”

Boruto looked at Sasuke a moment than shook his head, closing his eyes. “You just don’t get it, do you.” 

He opened his eyes and look at Sasuke with determination. “Sasuke-sensei… My father acts completely different around you, except for one person. And that is… my mother… when they were getting along really well… And even then I’d say a little more than that. But what do I know?“

Boruto shrugged and gave him a small smile.

This again. How ironic that Naruto had convinced his own son that he had a thing (whatever kind) towards Sasuke. And that Boruto just had no idea how painful it was to confirm, every single time, that there was just  _no way in hell_  Naruto was actually crushing on him (or whatever). But he couldn’t take offense. The kid was probably scared of seeing his family fall apart, and trying to salvage it whatever way he could.

“No matter what the truth is, I will never replace your mother” he ventured. Tch, he hated having to manage feelings and expectations. And it was getting tiring to reassure  _Naruto’s fucking son_  that his father loved him. He glanced at his friend to confirm he was too focused on talking to his own daughter to hear them. “Nor will I try. This divorce is a mistake but, as you said, Naruto does as he wants. Though if you’re looking to set him up, why don’t you pick someone who can take care of you and that he actually likes?” Fuck, now he was meddling. Awesome. Great. Because he was so good at life to begin with.

“For instance, he had a major crush on Sakura when he was a kid. She’s a good ninja, a great friend to him, and a nice mother. Konoha would approve of her, and you would get another sister out of the deal.” Though Sarada would probably hate him even more if he got divorced. “You might not have as strong a bond with her than you have with me, but she would be a smarter choice.” Not even mentioning the fact that Naruto would be  _actually_  interested in a relationship with her. He wasn’t entirely sure about Sakura, but she would at least be happy, which would make for a nice change.

“Listen, I don’t pretend to know anything about those kinds of feelings, I just go by what I see. And it’s my dad’s job to convince you if he decides he wants to try to… Be with you. Or whatever…” Boruto closed his eyes. It was hard to try and accept that his family was changing, and trying to talk sense into his teacher seemed hopeless. “I think the bigger issue here is how willingly you just gave up your wife to my dad. If Sarada heard you she’d be so upset, ‘ttebasa.”

He opened his eyes again and frowned. “If that’s how you really feel then maybe you should be getting a divorce too. Stop living in lies. Sarada deserves to have you both as her parents, being the best you can be. If you’re like my dad, maybe your be around more for her if you knew you didn’t have any obligation to Aunt Sakura .”

Sasuke scoffed at being called a liar. Of all things? “You may not have noticed since your parents married out of love, but that is quite unusual in clans.” He didn’t feel like detailing though. “I wouldn’t normally consider a divorce since that would reflect badly on my family, but Sakura is a very good match for your father.”

He glanced at his daughter (or at least, Sarada’s body). “Sarada knows that. I think she would enjoy seeing her mother happy. And she is very fond of your father. I doubt she would mind that much.”

There wasn’t much Boruto could answer back with because he was suddenly a lot shorter and staring into a different set of Uchiha eyes. He sighed and sat down. “I don’t think I can handle anymore damn scroll casting today. I’m exhausted.”

Despite everything, the weight of his parents separating and Sasuke’s denial of his fathers feelings was starting to take a toll on him. “We should just get some actual work done and be finished with this mission.”


	27. PSSS: Body Swap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sarada have a little heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also co-written by sarada-no-jutsu.tumblr.com

Naruto clenched his hand harder in Sasuke’s clothes. Well, on Boruto’s collar. He wanted to add to his tirade but something felt off, though he couldn’t figure out what. Maybe it was the fake-Boruto’s stance? Sasuke wouldn’t look so… He’d look stiffer. More used to be manhandled. Not that surprised.

Naruto narrowed his eyes then looked around. Sasuke’s body and his own had disappeared in the hallway. “What the heck is going on?” he shouted in frustration. “Shit, why would the kids even use a jutsu when we told them not to? I swear I’ll kick Boruto’s ass when we’re out of this one.”

He glared at his son’s frozen body in front of him and crossed his arms. “Okay, which one are you?”

Sarada opened her eyes to see herself glaring at her, gripping her by the collar. It was still Naruto. She looked to the left and saw Boruto’s bright yellow hair and sighed. “S- Sarada.” She answered the Hokage’s question, gripping her body’s wrist and pushed Naruto back a bit. No wonder her dad was always shoving Naruto away.

Even though she could see, she felt clumsy and a bit heavier than usual in Boruto’s body. She sighed, seeing her dad had disappeared with Boruto after switching back.  _Probably thought it was Naruto again_. She grit her teeth, feeling irritated again. That was definitely an emotion she experienced a lot these days.

“Just tell me something.” She frowned and looked away. “What up with you two? If you aren’t at each other’s throats, you’re all over each other.” She furrowed her brow, looking for more words. “My dad ignores me ninety eight per cent of the time, so seeing him pay attention to you and Boruto all the time is… damn frustrating. You pay me a lot of attention and you’ve always been kind to me, Lord Seventh, but it’s different. You always naturally want the attention of your parents and I can’t seem to get him to understand that.”

She shook her head and placed a smile on Boruto’s face to keep herself calm. “See, he left with your body, thinking it was you. Again.” She shook her head again and chuckled. She didn’t expect an actual answer, she had just gone a tirade, so she just grabbed a scroll and started reading again.

“It’s not that he doesn’t care” Naruto said. “More like the opposite, actually! He cares a great deal, but he’s scared to. He’s, uh. He’s lost a lot of people in his life and he’s pretty sensitive, so… he’s avoiding the problem, I think.”

Naruto put his arms behind his neck thoughtfully. “Well, he was, but he kinda wants to know you better now. I’m pretty sure he’s terrified of making a mistake, but he’s even more scared of putting you in some danger. He’s sorta convinced the world is out to get him, with good reason.”

He grinned. “Sometimes I just imagine he’s like a wild cat, ya know? Ya need some patience to get his trust, but once you get it it’s, uh…” He smiled fondly. “He’s the most amazing person. He’s just so worried about doing the right thing, he’s not very chill at all.”

“I’d think he didn’t even know my last name if we weren’t related.” She frowned, sighing. “He didn’t even recognize me when I saw him again and he almost tried to kill me.” She shook her head. Nothing would come from bringing that up again. “Thanks, though. At least I know.” She kept her eyes on the scroll.

She found herself gritting her teeth, a bad habit that she seemed to pick up lately. “Ugh.” She didn’t want to ruin her friend’s teeth. She stood back up and put her hand into one of Boruto’s pocket. She felt a crumpled paper inside and pulled out a hamburger wrapper. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “That boy needs a better diet.”

She put the wrapper back in his pocket and sighed again, another habit she was forming. She looks towards the hallway, wondering if she should try to bail Boruto out, but thought better of it. She really didn’t want to bother her dad by going in there uninvited. She didn’t want to get a condescending speech from him either. Honestly, he was worse than her mother in that regard.

Naruto chuckled. “He does, right? Who even likes burgers that much, I wonder!” He grinned widely, feeling a light flush on his cheeks.

“Oi, I know your dad’s a bit difficult, but don’t ya just give up on him, ‘kay? Don’t be unfair, but don’t take his crap either! Just be honest, he appreciates that. I could help, if ya want. I’ve learned how to handle him, and he can be pretty adorabl- I mean, sweet, when he’s relaxed!”

She smiled, seeing her own face blushing in front her. “It would be nice to have your help. You know him much better than I do! My mom tells me all she can about him, but I don’t think he tells her everything either.” She absentmindedly reached for her glasses, which weren’t on Boruto’s face.

“I think the issue is that we share the same DNA, so we’re both awkward and don’t know how to approach each other.” She pondered thoughtfully. “Is there an easy fix for being anti-social ? I mean, you’re the most social person I know, besides Boruto of course.”

Naruto frowned. “Sasuke’s not anti-social.” He pouted. “I should totally stick you two together so you’d get to know him! Sure, he comes across as cold and kinda rude, but it’s more, like…”

He turned his head as his friend was pausing on the threshold. “He’s not very outgoing, unless he really knows you. He’s brutally honest, though that’s probably from what happened to him— Like, life is hard, right? And he’s super scared of bonding with anyone— again, that’s a long story. Bottom line, there’s no awkwardness in your DNA, the jerk-gene is purely Sasuke’s!” He grinned widely.

Sarada chuckled. “The jerk-gene, huh.” She began to wonder if her dad was the only one in her family that acted that way or if it was an Uchiha thing. “Did you know any other Uchiha? It’s hard to get a basis of who my dad is or who I am even without an Uchiha to… guide me?” She searched for the right way to put it.

“I mean, did you feel the same without another Uzumaki around when you were young? Or did it not bother you?” She asked carefully. She didn’t want to make Uncle Naruto sad, but he was the most understanding person around her and had way more life experience than she did.

“Uh, well, I never really knew any Uchiha properly, I mean, they were all dead when I was seven so… I did cross paths with your uncle, and he was.” He frowned. “Extremely talented, not super talkative and…” He remembered Sasuke, twelve, being beaten up and tortured. His blood-wentching scream.

“Also, Madara Uchiha, and a friend of Kakashi’s, Obito. But I guess you know how the last war went!” He smiled. “Sasuke’s not like them at all, though! I had to talk them into acting nicer, but in the end he decided to let go of revenge on his own…” He grinned at the memory

“So… Am I the only Uchiha, so far, that hasn’t totally gone off the deep end and tried to kill everyone ? I think that part is in the Uchiha DNA. I’m guessing Uncle Itachi did something crazy too, though I can’t find any information about him anywhere.” She frowned, scratching her head. “Papa is touchy about him, so he’s not gonna tell me either.”

She didn’t understand why everything had to be hidden from her and her alone. Her mother had kept a lot of things from her too, mostly about Sasuke and what happened back then. She rolled her eyes and folded Boruto’s arms across his chest. “It’s frustrating, knowing something isn’t being told to you, but not being able to even find out for yourself.”

Naruto frowned. “I get what you mean, feeling kinda out of place because of the lies, but you have a granma and a granpapy, right? Me, I only ever met a guy who temporarily obliterated Konoha, and Karin- remember her? She was one of Orochimaru’s pets, drooling all over Sasuke” He cringed. “So… not the best family models.”

Sarada grinned and shook her head at Naruto’s description of Karin. “Papa is a very pretty man. It doesn’t surprise me that everyone used to like him.” A sudden realization hit her and she grinned widely, narrowing her eyes. He had almost called her dad adorable earlier. “Isn’t that right, Uncle Naruto ? He’s pretty, huh?” she asked, poking him in the ribs with her elbow.

“Uuuh, he’s…” Naruto blushed a little. Then he glanced at Sasuke. And blushed some more. “That’s Uchiha DNA alright” he muttered with a pout. He coughed. “What about turning back, hey? Maybe we should get some work done! Perfect occasion to ask your dad about stuff, right?”

He made a few hand gestures, his ears bright red, and released the jutsu. Back in his own body, next to his friend, he sighed. “Ah, close one!” He turned towards Sasuke and grinned widely. Though.  _Shit_. Sasuke was still gorgeous from this angle. Aaand now he was blushing again.

“Okay, to work!”


	28. PSSS: Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sarada have a little heart-to-heart.

Sarada sighed in relief, being back in her own body. She flopped down into the chair and nodded at Boruto. “The sooner we can get home, the better. I’m dead tired and I want mama’s cooking” she whined, adjusting her glasses. She began digging through the scrolls again and glanced at her friend. “I already think I know, but… did things go okay in there with my dad ?”

“I’d rather not talk about it“ Boruto answered, still a little upset. “Not now, anyway. I… I need a little quiet time, actually. I’ll be working in the other room, okay?“

“Oh… okay“ Sarada answered as her friend went out. Finding herself alone, she looked around, noticing how big the room looked without anyone else in it. She scoffed and adjusted her glasses. It would at least be easier to concentrate. Feeling anxious in the silence, she decided to pace a bit while she read. 

Sasuke noticed quite early Sarada’s chakra was now isolated from the others’s, but he didn’t join her as soon. He was still quite upset from his discussion with Boruto and wanted to calm down first.

All these talks about happiness had gotten him to think about how wonderful it would feel if Naruto… And how deadly. He needed to protect his friend from himself even more now he was getting a divorce.

Sighing, he carefully walked back to the main room, where his daughter was working. He hesitated a bit before going to her and asking quietly: “Want some help?”

Sarada stopped pacing as he approached and nodded. “Uh, yeah.” She sat back down, glancing at her dad nervously. “So…” She searched her mind for something to talk about, her mind going blank. “Um, how… are you?” She asked awkwardly, twiddling her thumbs. When they did spend time together, he was usually sweet to her, but he still made her a bit nervous sometimes. She put her scroll into her B-ranked pile and grabbed another, holding close to her face to hide her flushing cheeks.

Sasuke didn’t answer. He’d rather not lie and didn’t feel exactly “fine”. He took a glance at the list she had been redacting instead, checking quickly his instructions had been followed. Then he set to work next to her.

Sarada would be level-headed, would she? Though she was twelve… He hesitated. Maybe he ought to talk to, err, Sakura?… Kakashi, maybe? Hn. His lack of friends was inconvenient right now.

He tightened his lips. Now wasn’t the time to worry about either Uzumaki. “How are things going for you?”

“Mm, well enough, I suppose.” Her gaze kept flickering towards her dad’s. It was hard to gauge him sometimes, but she was starting to figure him out a bit. His facial expressions and certain sounds he made meant different things, even if he didn’t say any words. As far as she could tell, he was either nervous or felt extremely awkward.

“I’m not here to judge you or anything so…” She tried to gently lead him towards telling her whatever he was ready to tell her. “You say I can talk to you, but you can talk to me about… things too. I’m mature enough by now.”

She dropped a scroll into another pile and looked at her dad again. She tentatively reached towards him to to give him a hug, but thought better of it, pulling her arm back to hold it close to her chest.

Sasuke hesitated. His conversation had not gone well with Boruto, and he wasn’t sure how he’d handle disappointment coming from his own child (he’d handle it). Though… he wanted to bond with her. Showing trust could help with that. It wouldn’t be the first time he trusted the wrong person anyway. He’d handle it (or not).

“The Hokage is getting a divorce” he stated, not entirely sure Boruto had already filled his friend on that. “I’m worried it will reflect badly on him, and lose him the Hyuga’s support.” He gritted his teeth. “Especially since the way he acts around me can be misread.”

He paused before pursuing. “Naruto doesn’t care and, apparently, neither does his son. I don’t know how to get them to act more responsibly.”

“Misread, uh?” She nodded slowly, taking in the information. She hadn’t imagined that Naruto would be so rash, but it made perfect sense. She raised her eyebrow at her dad. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you and uncle are the only ones who don’t see what everyone else sees.”

She thought about her parents and all of their friends. None of them had openly said anything, but she had seen Boruto’s mom and her own mom exchanging glances whenever the two got too touchy, like they knew. Uncle Shikamaru seemed to have the same understanding, Boruto clearly saw it, Naruto wasn’t careful enough with his words, and she could see it clear as day.

She cleared her throat. “Either way, I don’t think there’s anything you can say or do to get those two to act with common sense. They’re both stubborn.” She shook her head. “You probably shouldn’t really worry so much though. Politics are so lame, but you have to know them if you want to be Hokage.” She pushed her glasses closer to her face.

“I don’t think that his divorce will really affect his standings with the village. Everyone seems to love him because he brought everyone together and brought them the peace we have now. He saved everyone’s asses too, I think it’ll be okay. In this day and age you can’t get away with the same thing twice.” She gave him a meaningful glance. “The rest can come later.” She shrugged, though she knew it would go over his head. “And don’t worry about me and mama either. We’ll be fine, we’re stronger than you think.”

They definitely weren’t fragile in mind nor body, she wasn’t worried about anything coming their way. In fact, she was bracing herself for it. She wouldn’t let anything happen to her family and she had a feeling her dad wouldn’t either.

“I’m not worried about Sakura” Sasuke answered. “She can hold her ground, and she isn’t involved in the knot of the issue. I do worry about you and the two Uzumaki kids though. You constitute perfect leverage against both Naruto and I. Whether you admit it or not, none of you is strong enough yet.”

That she had listened instead of pushing for nonsense relieved him. “I’m not scared of the villagers either. I can take them. Any of them, on my own. I do worry about the Elders, and the Council. By themselves they are weak, but together they represent a threat Naruto won’t acknowledge.”

He frowned. “Politics got my… our clan killed. They are not ‘lame’, but devastating. A good Hokage can’t discard them the way Naruto or you are.” He glanced at her. “As a former rogue nin, as a Rinnegan and Sharingan bearer, I fight off murderers and bounty hunter regularly. Do not underestimate the world we live in. We’re at peace because Naruto is alive, too powerful to be dealt with. The picture would be very different without him in it.”

“I know what politics can cause” she frowned, crossing her arms. “That’s why they’re lame, because they do bad things to good people.” She shook her head. “Boruto, Hima-chan and I are prominent faces in the village. People in other villages know our names already. If we were to just disappear, people would ask questions. Like I said, I don’t truly believe that they can get away with it. They’d be completely moronic to even try.” She grit her teeth. This wouldn’t be the first time she became a target just because of the blood in her veins. This must have been how papa felt all the time. “I really can handle myself just fine, especially if I have Boruto. We haven’t lost a fight yet.”

Sasuke hesitated. She had a very naive approach of politics so there was no point insisting. But every detail counted and he needed her answer. “You say everyone sees things that we don’t. What are they?”

Sarada turned away. “I think everyone can see that you and Uncle Naruto have some unspoken… _bond_ , if you will. I can tell mama knows.” She was blushing madly and she was sure he could see, but she forced herself to continue.

She turned back to him and puffed out her cheek. “I just want you to be happy, shannaro ! You can’t be happy if you’re bored every day and you spend all your time avoiding the one you forced yourself to be with and avoiding the one you can’t seem to realize is the one you want.” She lowered her voice after her rant and turned away again. “You care way too much about what other people think, but nobody has even said anything to you guys. I notice more than you think” she mumbled. “I’ve seen your face when he’s anywhere near you. I’ve noticed it many times. It’s the same face you give me and sometimes mama too. I don’t just think he’s got a thing for you. I think you might have a thing for him, too.”

“It’s not an unspoken bond, little bean” Sasuke replied— then he paused. He hadn’t used that nickname for her in years, from the time he had first realised there was a pea-sized being growing inside Sakura’s body to his leaving both his wife and daughter.

“We were quite literally inhabited by incarnations of Kaguya’s sons for quite a while. We are soulmates, everyone knows that.” He put his hand on Sarada’s shoulder, lightly. “And Naruto acts overly affectionate, which is the root of the issue. Surely you can’t believe he’s in love with me?”

He stroked the tip of her black hair hesitantly. “You take after me, you sound so sure of yourself when you speak. Don’t be arrogant like I was at your age. Before Orochimaru beat me, and his Sound Ninja, before I lost against Gaara and Naruto, that loser, showed-off with actual skills and power to save Sakura’s life the way I couldn’t. You may be the best ninja at the Academy, but you’re weak.”

His lips were tight. He took his hand off. Was that the Uchiha curse running through her veins? This cocky way of seeing the others as lesser ninjas just because they didn’t put as much effort in training, or achieved lower results? Believing that her intelligence meant she knew better, that she could decide of others’s fate in their stead?

_She takes after her uncle._

“Don’t make the same mistakes I made. Don’t go off pretending for even one second you’re strong without others’ support, not only Boruto, but the whole village as well. Naruto and I are exceptions. I get why your view of the world might be biased, but no-one else in the ninja world has the strength of a whole army. It’s highly improbable anyone else will reach that level of power, and even we aren’t invincible. At least I’m not.”

Sarada bit her lip nervously. The fact that she was getting somewhere with him made her happy, but she didn’t want to say the wrong thing. She lowered her gaze. “I just want you to be happy, because then I can get to know the real you. Not the blank face everybody else knows.”

She clenched her fist to her chest and then tapped it against her dad’s, looking him in the eye. “I might not be able to fight gods yet, but I’m your daughter. I will someday. And even now, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you and mama.” She activated her Sharingan and pointed to them.

“And I have these. The Uchiha call it a curse, but to me they’re a blessing. I got mine from being happy that I was going to see you again for the first time.” She felt tears welling up in her eyes. “Uncle Itachi, grandma and grandpa… Their strength is all in these with me. And I know they’re watching over me. They’ll keep me safe. I just know it.”

“You activated the Sharingan from happiness.” It was such a foreign concept Sasuke had to mull over it for a while.

From the happiness of meeting  _him_.

He bent a knee to get to her height. “You’re so naive” he said with a soft smile, gently reaching to stroke her hair, then pull her into a careful hug. She was so small.

“I’ll teach you how to use your eyes. I’ll train you, so your naivety never turns into a weakness. Sakura can watch her back, and so will you.”

He pulled back, a small, slightly hurt smile on his lips. “But please don’t bring up Naruto’s supposed infatuation again. I have been in love with him for years. I would know if there was any truth to it.”


	29. A Trophy Of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto snaps.

“I wish we could go home soon“ Boruto said as he saw his father walk in the room he was working in. “Uchiha can be _intense_!“

“I dunno about Sarada, but intense would be a weak word for it, yeah” Naruto grinned sheepishly as he approached to lend a hand. “Wanna start with these scrolls? There! Sas’ can be super dramatic ‘cause he cares a lot- uh, B-ranked for this one, and also: ew!”

He tossed the scroll in the appropriate pile. “Why, did ya have such a serious conversation? What were you two -okay, A-ranked- what did you talk about? He didn’t scare ya, did he? He can be pretty intimidating!”

“Hm… Not that I’m scared. I just don’t get some things, ‘ttebasa. He seems like a no nonsense guy but…. A-Rank…. The reality is he can’t let himself believe some things.” Boruto shrugged, looking up and watching his dad once in a while.

“He has no clue you like him, y'know. Like he can’t believe it or else he has to… Accept some other truth.”

Boruto looked down at the scroll in his hands.

“This is just writing… Uh… Its not jutsu. Says ‘Icha Icha Special Edition: Manly Forbidden Romance.” He frowned and skimmed through it quickly, then immediately started to blush. He closed it up and handed it up to his dad. “D-Definitely not jutsu.”

Naruto took the scroll with curious eyes, which widened at his content. “That old perv’!” he yelped, reading some really, disturbingly detailed paragraphs about two horny male ninja going at it. (Roughly. In the trees. That could only end well).

“I had no idea he also wrote about men” he muttered, his cheeks bright red. He quickly checked the preface for an explanation and… and this book was subtly dedicated to “a ramen boy with an attitude”. Who, apparently, “might enjoy this novel more than he’d tell” and “actually inspired the steamy ‘battle’ scene under the famous waterfall at Valley Of The Eager.” Naruto skipped a few pages towards said passage. Oh shit. He shut the book close, his eyes watering.

Jiraiya _knew_. Before himself, he had known, and he… he didn’t mind? He had even written a whole novel to… to celebrate it! He felt a tear fall down his cheek. “That old perv…”

He put both his elbows on the table and took his head in both hands. “I can’t believe it! Just how obvious is it that I… that I… I didn’t even know back then! But Hinata, and you, and even my pervy old master… does everybody just  _know_?”

“Dad…” Boruto walked over to his dad and set a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. Sometimes it’s easier to just see when you’re not involved. And… It seems you both had a difficult time.”

He sighed and leaned over to give his dad a hug. Seen him cry sucked. “It’s okay…”

“It’s fine, it’s just… Jiraiya was like a dad to me, ya know? Knowing he wouldn’t mind, or even approved, it means so much…” Naruto dried his tears then grinned at his son. “And you’re being really supportive, even though I guess this is all kinda hard to take, I’m real proud of ya!” He hugged his son back wholeheartedly.

“Though I’m not sure you should be talking about it with Sas’, family matters ain’t his cuppa…” He gently ruffled Boruto’s hair. “I’ll, uh. I’ll test the waters on what he’d think about, ah. About a relationship. Eventually. Ya don’t have to do that for me, brat, don’t put this kinda pressure on yourself!”

He smiled. “You… you understand that’s not why I’m leaving your mother, right? I mean, I’m not that stupid, Sas'ke never did anything that gives me much hope about, mm. About something ever happening. It’s just… it wasn’t fair on your mum, ya know? I couldn’t just be married to someone and be liking another! Like, trapping Hinata in a marriage I wasn’t invested in anymore, it’s… she deserves better, right?”

“So don’t worry about that stuff between the bastard and me. What’s important right now is that we all go through this change as a family, not what your dad does with his life afterwards!”

It wasn’t easy to smile hearing all that his dad had to say when it came to being married to his mom. It would be hard to be separated even if his dad would be easy to get to, and he couldn’t see his parents fighting about anything trivial just to get back at each other. Boruto sighed and closed his eyes to give himself a moment before opening them and giving his dad a smirk. 

“Funny enough, I do know why you’re leaving mom. That it’s not because of your feelings for Sasuke-sensei. It’s exactly what I told Sasuke, ‘ttebasa. He’s the one that brought it up, but it’s ‘cause you… made him mad. Like, he’s all worried that you’re gonna lose the support and that you’re gonna get killed. That you and all of us are going to get killed. And he told me about his brother…” 

Boruto looked his dad in the eyes and frowned. “And overall he doesn’t believe that you have feelings for him. He thinks you’d make a better match with his own wife. I can’t believe he said that. But it also makes me realize… t-that… I’m really happy that you and mom were together because you liked each other. And not because you just felt like that’s what you had to do. And if you have to get a divorce because you care about each other then… that’s better than holding on to it and ruining everything just because you’re trying to make everyone else happy.” 

He could feel some tears at the corner of his eyes, but he closed them and shook his head. There’d already been enough crying today. Instead he just smirked again at his dad. 

Naruto wanted to reassure his son, but was too shocked to move. “Sasuke told you about his brother?”

It took him a while to process.

Then he grinned widely and made a winning gesture. “All right, brat! He’s totally trusting ya, that’s grand! I dunno what you’re doing with him, ‘ttebayo, but keep it up ‘cause it’s working!” His smile dripped with pride and shone with the force of a thousand suns. Gaining the bastard’s trust was harder than the chuunin exam by far, and Boruto had passed with flying colors.

It really felt good for Boruto that his dad was so happy. It made him realize exactly how Sasuke’s happiness affected him. He blushed a little, though he wasn’t sure if Sasuke really trusted him at all. It seemed like he was just trying to make a point when he had told him, but if his dad said so, maybe it was true.

“I totally get why he’s so worried, and I guess you do too now, right?” he pursued with enthousiasm. “I mean, the Elders wouldn’t bat an eye if they decided Sasuke was a threat, they’d plot something nasty for sure! Good thing no-one’s a match for either of us!”

He suddenly deadpanned, bits of his son’s words finally making their way into his brain. “You… told him.. I have feelings for him?”

His dad was speaking so fast that he didn’t have time to answer until it got to the last question. 

“… I-It’s not the first time I’ve talked with him about it.” Boruto murmured, and he looked down. “Don’t be mad at me dad. It’s not like I want to think and talk about this stuff. I’m just… To hear him go on saying that he doesn’t want people to get the wrong idea, and that he’s gotta stay away from you. It hurts to think about. That he would push you away but also do that to himself when he obviously feels the same way. And its scary to think that my teacher would try and stuff his own feelings down like that. I don’t want him or you to be sad. Maybe it’s not my place to say these things, I’m sorry, but it has to be said or else I feel something worse might happen.” 

“You think… Sasuke… likes me back?” Naruto uttered. He barely heard the rest of Boruto’s speech. “But… uh…” His eyes widened. “But why… What would make you think that?”

He tried to recall anything, anything that could point in that direction. “I mean, he couldn’t kill me… though that’s a bit light… he  _does_  love me, I mean, he wouldn’t lie about it, he’s just not…  _in love_ … with me… uh. He’s never done anything! The only thing that changed is that I can touch him, now… He’s…”

He frowned, unable to keep an anxious sense of hope off his features. “Did he say that to you? Or did he do something, I mean…” Shit, he really wanted to believe it. So much. But how improbable what it? The bastard barely loved even himself. The closest they’d ever gotten to anything romantic was that kiss on the Hokage mountain, and back then Naruto was genuinely not sure of his own attraction yet, this had really been all about confirming…

Well, Sasuke had not killed him for it, had even initiated it, though Naruto would have to confess he’d provoked him quite shamelessly into doing so. But Sasuke was so… earnest. He would never have used Naruto’s offer for selfish purposes. He had honestly taken that as a dare, then as a friend helping another. Stupid, selfless Uchiha. Stupid, selfless,  _gorgeous_  jerk.

Suddenly Boruto regretted getting into any of this. Sasuke was dead set on this not happening and his dad was so struck by the idea Sasuke had feelings for him he could barely speak. Maybe his friends were right and Boruto couldn’t help getting into trouble.

“Maybe it’s something the both of you should talk about, old man. But from my point of view…” Boruto took a deep breath and looked his dad square in the eye, though he seemed to be looking through him than at him. “You’re a touchy guy. And usually people just accept that but he actively makes sure he’s pushing you away. He seems to do that when he doesn’t want to feel something. And the thing that gets me the most is when he gives in to you and the look on his face… Its like I’m looking at something that should be private. The thing to consider too is… He thinks that to you, he is your trophy.”

“He thinks what?” Naruto gasped in disbelief. “Why would he even… what does that even…”

His mind felt dizzy with the amount of contradictory emotions he had been feeling until then. Hope. So much hope— that Boruto had not been able to back up with convincing evidence of Sasuke liking him. Crushing disappointment. And now…

“ _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ ”

Naruto got up. “I can’t believe- that stupid bastard- _a trophy_?” He stormed off. Ran back to the main room, where the twat and his daughter were visibly having a moment that he was to riled up to care about.

“YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I’M _USING_ YOU? I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE, YOU DOWNRIGHT JERK!” He gripped his friend’s collar with both hands. “I fought for you! I bowed down for you! I even let go of my dream of becoming Hokage so you wouldn’t feel lonely, and you fucking believe I see you as  _a trophy_?”

Boruto’s eyes widened at the doom he had just caused and ran in, though he was certain there was no way either him or Sarada could stop them if they started to fight. Who could? 

He ran to his teammate and stood next to her, ready for anything that might happen between the two adults, though tears had formed in his eyes again. He’d never seen his dad so angry before. He looked over at Sarada, a deep frown on his face. “W-What do we do?” 

Sarada adjusted her glasses with a sigh and turned to her friend. She’d never seen him this distressed before. She’d have to be the one to stay calm then.

“We stop them, of course. Before it can escalate to the point where we have to start running.” Without waiting for Boruto’s response, she jumped into the air. “Shannaro!” She screamed, slamming her fist into the ground beside the two men. It was enough to make them stumble apart without destroying the entire place. She steadied her father, pushing against his back to push him back up before he could fall and sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

“You two are hopeless.” She turned to Naruto, frowning. “There are better ways to deal with problems besides aggression. Like a conversation.” It was like talking to a child. The same way it was with Boruto. “I’m probably just talking to a brick wall at this point, though.” She stepped in front of her father to (hopefully) prevent Naruto from lunging at him again and motioned for Boruto to do the same.

“You’re scaring the kids, moron” Sasuke retorted, pressing a hand on his daughter’s shoulder to reassure her. He wasn’t too sure where the outburst came from, though he had an idea this was Boruto-related.

He glared at his friend. “In twelve years, you didn’t make good on any of your promises. What was I supposed to think? You know how…” He glanced at the children, hesitating. “…how I have an history of always trusting the wrong person. I didn’t know you wanted my approval for anything Uchiha-related until today! Was I supposed to guess? Idiot…”

He felt really stupid now. Naruto was clearly upset. He sighed. “Look, the kids are… hn.” He took a pause to look for the appropriate term. “Meddling. Let’s just get the job done and not start a fight right now. It wouldn’t do any good.”

“I just can’t believe you’d think that, ‘ttebayo!” Naruto muttered as tears of hurt were prickling the corner of his eyes. “Was I such a awful friend? Did I really make you feel that bad about yourself?”

He ignored Sarada and simply went up to Sasuke, wrapping himself over him in a fierce hug. “I’m so, so sorry, bastard! Of course you’re not a trophy, you’re, like…” He didn’t feel he had the words for it. “It’s just, I can only breathe when you’re around breathing with me, ya know? I’m not trying to… to show-off by having you here, it’s just…”

He swallowed, feeling a bit lost. It was the first time he openly thought about the exact nature of his feelings for Sasuke, only encouraged by the fact Boruto supported him. It was still damn scary. “It really hurts when you’re away. It’s like I’m not even myself anymore, ya know? Like I’m hibernatering… hibertaning… not really awake! Like I’m waiting for you to come back so I can be myself again, like with winter, and spring, and all that shit!”

Boruto watched his dad for a moment when it was clear they weren’t going to fight. But it was weird, seeing his dad say those things. He knew it wasn’t easy for him, but he realized it wasn’t easy for himself either. It was a lot so deal with learning of his parents divorce then seeing a confession from his dad. He stepped closer to Sarada and grabbed her hand, then leaned in to whisper.

“Lets just leave them alone for a bit…”

Sarada blushed and turned her head away from Boruto, letting him lead her away. Knowing her father’s feelings lifted a weight off of her shoulders. She promised herself she would keep his confession to herself, though she was pretty sure most people knew it already.

As, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, she removed her glasses and wiped them away. She turned towards Boruto, her Sharingan flashing, with more tears flowing. She pulled him into a hug and buried her face into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry… you have to go through this too.” She took a deep breath, gripping his jacket tightly. “But… we have to stick together, Shannaro…” She couldn’t bring herself to let him go, she needed the comfort of a friend. She didn’t think she could look him in eye either. The new knowledge she got from her father was just as much a burden as it was a relief.

Boruto returned the hug and rested his cheek against Sarada’s head. She was always so strong it was easy for him to forget her fragile side. “Don’t worry, we’re family, that means we’ll always support each other no matter what.”

He grabbed her arms and gently pushed her back. He was always struck by the vibrance of her Sharingan and he stared for a moment before grinning at her. “We’re gonna be okay, I promise.”

She found herself meeting his deep blue gaze longer than expected. Quickly looking away as her face started heating up again, she nodded and wiped her tears away. “Sorry.” She mumbled, placing her hands behind her back. “And thank you.” Sarada added meaningfully. She gave him a soft smile and reached up to tap his forehead, blushing brighter.

“Stay by my side and I’ll stay by yours.” She couldn’t meet his gaze, so she averted her eyes. “And .. whatever comes next, I’ll protect you. Hima too. But, I need you to protect me. I can’t do everything alone.” Her father’s guidance rang in her ears.

Boruto smiled at Sarada. She was being oddly gentle and, dare he say it, cute. He shook his head though, and leaned over a little to catch her wandering eyes with his again. “You can do so much alone, Sarada. But the thing is you don’t have to because I will support you. Mitsuki too. And I’ll always protect you that’s a given. Just like you’ll protect me!”

Boruto grinned and held out his fist.

Sarada didn’t think her face could burn any hotter as he caught her eye again. She nodded and hit his fist with her own, grinning widely. “We got this.” She caught her breath and grabbed his wrist pulling him into a one more quick hug before gently pulling away.

She fanned her face, hoping to cool it down, and gripped her glasses tightly in the other hand. “What’re we supposed to be doing now, anyway ? They’re… occupied.” She shuffled her feet nervously and looked towards the entrance, needing fresh air. “Let’s go outside!”


	30. PSSS: Flying Thunder God Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets it. Sasuke doesn't.

With the children gone, Sasuke felt tension leave his shoulders. He wrapped a careful arm around Naruto, then let his forehead meet his friend’s and sighed. “This is why people assume you’re in love with me, moron…”

He closed his eyes. Naruto felt warm. “I don’t want to fight you all the time about it. Can’t you be more careful? You know first hand how unforgiving Konoha is. I’ll let it slide in private but at least make an effort in public, idiot.”

“Uh.” Hard to form a proper sentence with that beautiful face against his, breathing on his face. It would be so easy to kiss him. Sasuke would definitely kill him, but it would be so totally worth it.

Naruto lifted a hand to stroke the black hair instead, gently, then let it slid, thumb running alongside Sasuke’s neck down to his shortened arm. Neck and shoulders were also very good places to kiss, and he just wanted to press his lips to the stump so much. Shit, he was getting sidetracked.

He tried collecting his thoughts. What was he supposed to do? He was still married, so he couldn’t really act on anything right now, that would be cheating (right? would it? where was the line, he had no idea). He also knew (because he was not  _that much_ of an idiot) that he was just as subtle as Rock Lee when it came to expressing emotions. He’d only flirted with one person, Sakura, and she hated it. He couldn’t risk that with Sasuke, he needed his friendship too much to ruin it.

Okay, right. Breathe. Sage still! Just think, think (and not just about how warm and wonderful Sasuke feels right now, uurgh)! First things first: is the bastard, like, even  _interested_. Just ask. With subtelity. Subtetly. Subtly.

“I can do that” he smiled (Do what? Ah, yeah, not act that touchy-feely with Sas’ in public. Well, that was probably a lie). He pressed his friend closer against him (damn, he smelled amazing). “But that means I’ll need to do a lot of catch-up in private then! Ya sure you’re up for that?” he whispered hotly against Sasuke’s ear.

Fuck subtle, apparently. Plus, he didn’t really want to restrain himself around Sasuke at all, so clearly he was just messing up (the fact that blood was leaving his brain didn’t help with the thinking process). Damn, why did he have to be such an idiot!

Sasuke scoffed. “Do you have to be so clingy?” He pushed him away, frowning. “Do you even realise how ambiguous you sound? No wonder people are getting the wrong idea!” He stepped back briskly. Unrequited love felt bad enough, he didn’t need that crap.

His ears, his neck were still burning from that thumb stroking him. His face felt hot, and his stomach twisted. Stupid moronic idiot. “We scared the kids. I’m willing to compromise so this doesn’t happen again, but don’t push it.”

He sighed. “Let me make it straight so your dumb ass can get it: if people start to actually believe you have the hots for me, I will have to leave. Permanently. No Konoha, not even meeting outside, nothing. I’d like to keep seeing my daughter, so tone it down.”

Naruto froze. “Leave?” He felt his heartbeat accelerate. “P- permanently?” He didn’t use his brain much, but now it had totally broken.

“No. No way. Not this time! I was fine with you going on your trip because you really needed that, and also I can’t tell you what to do, but  _you’re not leaving_!”

He closed the space between them and grabbed Sasuke roughly to turn him around. “Not out of a stupid fear of losing a fight! We’re the strongest nins in the world, you bastard! No-one can get me, I heal waaay too fast, I have almost unlimited chakra! You- you can _teleport_! You can disappear in the blink of an eye- literally! We’re strong enough to protect ourselves, and we’re strong enough to protect our families! If- if you leave…”

His breath felt short. “I you leave  _for stupid reasons_ , I’ll go after you again!” Now he was dizzy. Probably the lack of air. “What do I have to do, kill all the Elders? Do you really want -hhh- do you really want that? And the -hh- the Council, should I destroy it too?”

He wasn’t sure he would do it, but anything would be better than the unbearable pain of losing Sasuke again. He was starting to feel lightheaded, so he took a moment to calm down. Tears tinkling his eyes, he continued in a low, defeated tone.

“I… I get that you don’t care about me as much as I love you but… But I really need you to get that… I can’t… Without you… I just can’t go on properly… So if you leave…” He thought about Jiraiya’s death. Sasuke and his’s first battle at Valley Of The End. “Please, don’t ever leave me.”

“Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound right now? Moron…” Sasuke slid his hand against the back of Naruto’s neck gently. “I’m not saying I  _want_  to leave you, you loser. I’m saying I will never trust I am safe in Konoha, nor that you or the other people I care about are.”

He stroked the side of Naruto’s jaw with his thumb. Up close, with his watery blue eyes and unkept yellow hair, he guessed the idiot was more or less attractive, maybe. “So if you keep acting in any way that could make anyone believe you’re genuinely in love with me, I _will_  have to leave to ensure your protection. Dumbass.”

He sighed. Naruto had been very honest. And Sasuke didn’t look forward being ridiculed, or maybe even puked on, but maybe his friend would be understanding today? “There’s also… hn.” No way he was putting it into words. Especially since the idiot would probably not get it anyway. So he pulled Naruto forward by the neck and pressed his closed lips to the corner of his mouth, making sure there was no other contact to avoid him freaking out too much about “catching the guy-liking disease” or something. He closed his eyes, unwilling to witness disgust or shock on his face. It didn’t last long either. It needed to be clear, not panic-inducing.

“It hurts. Just like when Sakura kept turning you down. So quit overdoing it. Now, go back to the kids and help them finish the job. I’ll be sorting this room out. No arguing.” He glared preventively to get the point across. He didn’t need to hear Naruto fake throw-up or stutter about how men couldn’t love other men. He needed some quiet. 

Naruto didn’t move for a while, stunned. His brain tried to make sense of what had just happened but stayed stuck on the bit where SASUKE HAD FREAKING KISSED HIM.

It replayed as a loop in his head and he had no idea if what he’d lived was real or maybe the effect of Sasuke’s Mangekyo, something about getting stuck in paradise or something. He looked at his friend with the best idiotic face he’d made in his entire career as a moron.

The glare registered. This was the “back off or I will hurt you” kind. Then the words. Apparently they had kids now. Okay. He slowly turned heels, rummaged in an empty room for a bit, then got out to look for the kids (damn, they _had_  kids now! Talk about growing up!)

He found the kids. Two of them anyway. About to leave the room. He recognised the blond one, but his mind just blanked over Sarada and decided to ignore she was even there.

“Boruto.” He paused. This seemed unreal. Why would he name his child Boruto and not SON OF THE AWESOME NARUTO UZUMAKI as was always the plan? Then he remembered Hinata didn’t want to.

Shit.  _Hinata_.

He looked at his son. “I… I think Sasuke is in love with me?”

 

Boruto made a deeply annoyed face.

No shit. It was only what he’s been trying to tell him for a while now. But he wouldn’t say anything bad because his dad looked seriously dazed. He took in a deep breath, glancing at Sarada before stepping towards his dad. “Are you okay?”

Sarada rolled her eyes. How many times did this have to be rehashed? She waved to Boruto and headed outside for a minute, not wanting to be involved again.

“I don’t know” Naruto mumbled. He sat down where he was. Someone had passed him by, right? “Did I just tell Sarada her dad kissed me to her face?”

He frowned, his eyes narrowing into lines. “I don’t get it. It’s so out of the blue! Sas’s never done anything for me to believe he’d… like… I mean, he’s been nicer since our last fight, which was basically twelve years ago…”

His eyes widened. “Ya don’t think he’s been in love with me for twelve years, do ya?”

Naruto hugged his son out of reflex. He was still out of it. Something didn’t add up. “Twelve years” he mumbled. Before he got married. Before even dating Hinata (At the Huyga house. Her dad watching. And some loosely chaperoned outings). Before that night he’d been so late for his meeting with Sasuke and he’d seen him leaving with Sakura.

He kissed his son. “I’m sorry. I’m putting you through so much! But I’m glad you’re here. I don’t know what I’d do without you now, this is so confusing…” Twelve years. No wonder Sasuke was prissy about it. 

“You’re right. I was such a prick. I…” Sasuke’s lips had felt so good. And really clumsy, too, as if he weren’t really sure how to kiss. Or cautious. “Shit, that doesn’t count as cheating, does it? I didn’t even do anything! I just stood there like a stupid broomstick!”

Still, Hinata wouldn’t be happy about it. He was supposed to tell her, right? And Sakura. She would have his head. Out of the two, she’d be devastated. And Sarad… “Oh no. I made a mess with Sarada too, didn’t I?” He looked at Boruto, feeling a little lost. “I am a total idiot!” he mouthed like it was some grand surprise.

And he had no idea what to do. “I’ve messed up everything with everyone! I- I cheated on my wife, I guess, and on my team-mate and oh, Sakura’s totally gonna kill me now- and Sasuke doesn’t even believe that I really love him because of all the shit I’ve been saying- and even then it’s better he doesn’t because he would totally run away, he would, he said that if anyone started believing I genuinely cared about him he’d have to, and that you’d all be in danger, and… and he’s right, you know, Konoha can be a shit hole, I mean, I wasn’t even raised in an orphanage and I was _the Fourth’s Hokage son_ , can you imagine all these kids with that stupid allowance that barely last the month, and Sasuke still lived in his parent’s house, I bet he had to clean the bloodstains by himself and this was all because of Danzo, that damn Elder, and the Hokage, and now the Elders are going to go after him or maybe, shit! They’re already using him, aren’t they? They probably know, I mean, if you know Shikamaru knows, and if Shika knows then the whole Council knows, so they’ve been using me to keep Sasuke in check, haven’t they? They’ve been using me against my fucking best friend! And they would go after us if they thought I was disloyal, Sas’s right, he’s always right, why don’t I ever listen to him I’m such a klutz how can he- I mean he’s so perfect all the time and really I never thought he would- but he does, I think, unless I totally misread that and it’s just kissing between guy friends or something-”

He paused to take a breath. “I just really don’t know what to do!”

“Hey, hey, hey, old man! Don’t start freaking out on me now!” Boruto wasn’t sure how to react either. His dad was a complete mess. Is this what his feelings for Sasuke did? Made him go crazy? Was that what love really was? It was scary. He set his hands on either side of his dad’s face and made him look into his eyes. “Both you and Sasuke-sensei need to calm down. It’s right to worry about everything. But you two are always stronger together than apart. How about we focus on one thing at a time? Getting all messed up about isn’t going to help. You have everyone supporting you. So now it’s time we have to support Sasuke, right? And show him that people do care about him.”

Naruto rubbed his head with both hands. “It’s… I never really thought he’d… I never thought that would really happen, ya know? I… I thought about it, but it’s… How is that even gonna work? We’re both… we’re men, I can’t gift him flowers! Or maybe a bouquet of Tenten’s best kunai? Ugh…”

He shook his head. “But it’s not the issue now, right? I promised you I’d make sure you and Hima-chan are comfortable in our new life before doing anything. And I never go back on a promise, ‘ttebayo!”

He sighed in relief, feeling already better. “So let’s focus on that first! And I’ll have to teach you my father’s teleporting jutsu, because there’s no way I’m getting a flat in Konoha now. Sasuke really doesn’t like living in the village, so we’ll need to find a place somewhere cool nearby, or maybe I can ask Yamato to build one? And, yeah, honestly, you should try orange in your room, it’s such a lively colour…”

“I don’t want orange.” Boruto sighed and leaned back, crossing his arms. “But if you think you’re going to be with sensei then maybe you should focus on letting him know how you actually feel before planning to move out of the village with him. And if you do that you’re damn sure to teach me that jutsu.”

It was hard to deal with his dad when he was like this, thinking aloud a million miles a minute. Honestly he didn’t want his dad to leave the village, but what could he do?

“Wow, I’m not moving out of Konoha!” Naruto exclaimed. “But just think for a second- how cool would it be to build a house on top of the Hokage mountain? Or inside the surrounding forest…” He frowned. “Yeah, okay, that might not be very practical, with me being Hokage and you having to go to school and all…”

“Also, uh.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I don’t think I should tell Sasuke anything for now. He’s really bent on bolting outa here if someone ever, ah, guesses... d'ya know how hard it is to find a Sasuke in a different dimension? I’ll have to play it cool, and be subtle and shit.”

He made a face. “Or at least, not too obvious.”

“I guess you do know him better than me.” Boruto smiled a little. His dad was obviously in a weird place right now. It felt like at the moment Sasuke was the only thing his dad could think about, but he knew his dad was trying to think of him too. Boruto hoped when he was older he wouldn’t get himself in a mess like this, that he’s be honest with his feelings. Or at least give himself time to figure them out. He was really going to have to help the old man out.

“Should we finish with these scrolls?”

Naruto smiled mischievously. “Oh, we should be done with the sorting” he grinned. A few hand-signs, and the room filled with shadow-clones. He grabbed his son by the arm.

“Let’s go back to the main room, there’s more space there!” he exclaimed, pulling him forward. “I’m gonna teach you the Flying Thunder God Technique!”

 

Sarada wanted to see and talk to her mom more than anything, so it was time to hurry up and finish this mission. “More like a shit-show” she mumbled, walking into the main room. She headed towards the spot she had left earlier and activated her Sharingan, going through the small pile of scrolls she had left.

Sasuke finished sorting out the scrolls then looked around for the children’s list. He wanted to check their work before leaving, confident Naruto wouldn’t think about it. While his clones finished with the main room, he went looking for the kids and found Sarada first.

Working. Good girl. He didn’t feel like talking so he simply stood besides her and looked over at the list of scrolls, re-ranking some of them when necessary. Overall it was a good job. He said as much while putting down his pen.

He felt like crap, but knowing Naruto would definitely back off, thus keeping her safe, was reassuring. He didn’t need his friend. He hadn’t been raised to be loved, but to do his duty, which he was. He… he would miss all the stupid texts Naruto sent him all the time that he barely answered to, though (mostly about ramen).

Hn. Now he was really alone. With Sakura looking at him and seeing a wounded work in progress, while Boruto pegged him a hero and perfect teacher. Sarada… he glanced at her. She would be mad at him, probably. He had not been as efficient as he could have been, picking this route out of selfish feelings of hurting.

He bent down slightly, and pressed a timid kiss in her hair. “I might be gone a while.” He hesitated, not sure what to say then, and conscious he was reaching out of a fear of being lonely. Out of pure selfishness, again. So he didn’t add anything. His feelings shouldn’t be taken into account as long as she was safe.

She stiffened. Then her shoulders drooped, but she cleared the emotion from her face and just nodded. “Okay.” Sarada said simply, tossing a scroll into her A-Ranked pile and grabbing another. She didn’t want to burden him by being visibly upset, so she shoved her feelings down as far as she could. If she didn’t feel, she wouldn’t be upset. Right? It’s not like it was anything new anyway, she was used to him being away. Maybe him being back for this long had spoiled her.

She grit her teeth and clenched her jaw. She was probably just being selfish. She turned to him, not wanted to worry him and gave him a hug. “It’s fine, really.” She averted her gaze as she stepped away. Her father was unreadable, but very good at reading other people. She didn’t want him looking into her eyes. They always betrayed her nonchalant facial expressions.

Sasuke’s lips tightened, disappointed at how little she cared about him leaving (though he didn’t deserve better). He pressed the issue nonetheless: “We could, hn. Find ways to meet up, though? If you want to. I… I would like that.”

Sarada turned back to him, her eyes lighting up. “Papa… really ?” She breathed in amazement. He would actually go out of his way to meet with  _her_  ? She quickly nodded before he could change his mind. “I mean, of course!” In her excitement, she jumped up to reach him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She was grinning so hard her face hurt and she was just hanging there, but she didn’t care. She hadn’t been this excited in a long time.

“Thank you, papa. It means more than you know.” She said, squeezing him tighter. 

Sasuke tensed at first, then relaxed at the contact. He carefully wrapped his hand around his daughter to support her weight, feeling a smile creep up on his face.

“I will ask Naruto to teach you the Fourth Hokage’s transportation jutsu” he said before remembering Naruto may not want to talk to him ever again. “I also have a cellphone.” He felt a bit hesitant about this last part as he didn’t use the device often.

Sarada lifted her head off of his shoulder and nodded. “I have one, too.” She thought for a moment. “You can just… send me messages. I won’t really bother you otherwise. I’m usually training, so I’m not on it much anyway.” She pulled her phone out of her ninja tool bag and showed him. “Mama wants me to have it, just in case I need her when I’m away.”

She swiped her hand under bangs, tucking them behind his ear. “You need another haircut.” She smiled, fondly remembering the last time he got one. “I couldn’t see at all in your body.”

Sasuke flushed at the touch. He didn’t need to see clearly anymore, he was too attune to chakra pulse to need it. Plus, he was wary of either the fangirling or the murder attempts if recognised.

“Flying Thunder God technique, though? Am I really able to learn that already?” 

“That jutsu is extremely high level, but I’m confident you can learn it” he said, reaching for the phone. He looked at it warily, then input his number under a false name, not daring to type down “father” or “dad” in her stead. “Don’t spell out my whole identity in your phone, to deter spies.”

He handed over the device. “You can message me too. I don’t get service most of the time.” He felt relieved his daughter wanted to stay in contact. His features relaxed into a small, soft smile.

She giggled, reading the fake name he’d put in. “Okay, papa.” She stared at it for a few more moments with a smile, holding it close to her chest for a moment, before putting her phone away. She gave his forehead a quick peck before hopping down and grinning up at him.

“I’ll definitely try my best to learn that jutsu” she said, adjusting her glasses. It was strange, seeing his entire face, but it was refreshing to actually  _see_  him for once. She placed her hands behind her back and continued grinning. “I need to keep training with my Sharingan too and get it stronger. If I can do both, I’ll be unstoppable !” She punched her open palm, a gesture she got from her mother.

Sasuke snorted. “Let’s start with the seal” he said, walking back inside towards the main room to provide himself with ink and paper. “It marks your destination. The jutsu opens a dimensional void the user crosses to get to the seal. Remember that Naruto has unusual amount of chakra, so people like you can only hope to travel short distances, not cross over the country. Use up more chakra than whatever amount you have and you’ll die.”

He painted a seal on a piece of lose paper. “I want you to master writing this seal correctly first. Doing it wrong could be disastrous. Memorise it, then practice writing it with both eyes closed. The result ought to always be perfect.”

 

Naruto’s eyebrows rose up when hearing Sasuke’s explaining and he turned towards his son. “Looks like the bastard got the same idea! Great minds think alike, teh eh…” He clasped his hands between his neck with a grin while entering the main room. 

Truth is, he felt nervous enough to puke. He had no idea how to face Sasuke after that kiss. Before that, he spent even moment day-dreaming about slamming his friend into a wall for an intense session of making-out; now he felt bashful at the mere idea of grazing his hand. Talk about living the fantasy.

Face hot, he went to stand next to Sasuke, his arms crossed, and smiled a tad too wide to the kids. “Tell you what: if you do well, I’ll treat all of ya to Ichiraku tonight!” He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned towards his bastard crush, daring a nudge. “Not you, though! I’ll only treat your sorry ass if you manage to sort out more scrolls than me while they work! I sure hope your wallet is full, ‘cause I’m starving!”

This was a big move for Boruto and Sarada. They’d be the envy of their friends and the fact he was learning with his team mate made him excited. He wondered who’d get it first. 

Sarada closed her eyes, gathering chakra, and activated her Sharingan. She stared at the seal for a moment, looking it over, then closed her eyes and tried to copy it onto another piece of paper. The first one came out a bit squiggly and it was on the far left of the page. She bit her lip to keep from chuckling and scrapped it.

The second time went a bit better. She took a deep breath so her hand was more steady and the seal came out looking pretty normal. She gave it another three tries, just to make sure she had it down and when all three came out the way she wanted, her eyes lit up.

This part was easy for her. She  _did_  have an advantage that Boruto didn’t have though, so she sat back and waited for her teammate to get it right, trying not to brag.

Sasuke relaxed when Naruto started teasing. Though his friend acted a little awkward, he was clearly trying to make him at ease, which reassured him greatly. Maybe he wouldn’t lose his only friend, then.

He took him on his word and, as the kids trained, moved towards the table. “No shadow clones allowed” he warned. “Get ready to lose, loser.”

“As if!” Naruto grinned, running to the table to start working. On his way, he noticed Sarada had stopped training and, gesturing to Sasuke to explain his actions, conjured a shadow-clone that went to her.

“Done already?” clone Naruto asked, looking at the girl’s seals. “Yeah, seems alright! Okay now, next step! Keep your feet rooted on the floor with chakra, and visualise yourself standing on the ceiling. The goal is for you to manage a small jump from one spot to another. That’s the tough part, took me ages to figure out! Even with shadow-clones… when you get how that works, we’ll be able to go on with the actual jutsu!”

Naruto met Sasuke by the middle of the table, finishing at the same time his friend did. He couldn’t tell which of them had won as their lists seemed as long and it wasn’t easy to count the sorted scrolls on a glance. His clone joined them, curious to see Sasuke check on the kids’s work.

He sent a little smile to the original Naruto, then put a light hand on Sasuke’s back to steady himself while leaning over his list. Feeling Naruto’s glare on him, he rose surprised eyes up, smiling somewhat innocently.  _His thumb stroking Sasuke’s back_. Naruto dispelled him on the spot, then slid and an arm around his friend’s waist.

“So… what do I get for winning?” he grinned, pulling him a little closer.

He got a slap on the wrist when Sasuke pushed him away. 

Boruto rolled his eyes while Sarada cringed. Then the boy doubled his efforts, literally, by summoning two shadow clones (if there was anything he learned from his dad it was that shadow clones are the ultimate cheat code) while she turned away and deactivated her Sharingan. 

Seeing Boruto pull out Shadow Clones, she knew she was going to have to find another way to make learning this more practical. She jumped back up, remembering Naruto’s words.  _‘Imagine yourself hanging from the ceiling.’_ Maybe the best way to learn to focus her chakra to her feet without thinking about it was to actually try climbing the walls with the chakra she could build up. Any Shinobi could walk on walls and water. Sharingan flashing back to life, she walked over to a side wall and closed her eyes, building up chakra, before taking a running start at the wall. With the momentum, she could only get half way up, before having to back flip back down to the ground.

“Damn.” She muttered. It was definitely harder than anticipated. She wouldn’t be able to get up the wall, even halfway, without a running start until she could find the balance. Too much chakra and you’d lose your balance or break the wall, too little and you’d just fall. Her mind was running a mile a minute. Finding the perfect amount of chakra and being able to keep it steady. It was just like her Chakra Enhanced Strength. Sarada thought about calling her mom for advice for a moment, then decided against it. She wanted to figure it out alone.

She kept attempting to make it to the top of the wall, tossing shuriken wherever the highest point she reached was each time until she flipped back down to the ground. Panting, she noticed how much chakra she was using. Too much. But, she kept going, running up the wall again. She wouldn’t let herself get left behind.

“Seems like you haven’t learnt how to master chakra yet” Sasuke remarked. “You are doing good, Sarada. This will be your exercice for the next week. Once you are at ease running on walls and trees, try walking on water. Same for you, Boruto. We’ll go to the next step afterwards. And keep practicing the seal meanwhile.”  
He then turned towards Naruto, glaring. “I told you to stop being so physical” he growled, his voice as low as possible to avoid worrying the kids. “Don’t act with me in a way wouldn’t act with…” He was going to mention Sakura, but that was probably not the best example. “… Shikamaru.”

Naruto cringed. “Ya think I like this guy half as much as I like ya?” he pouted. “I know what you said! Or… didn’t, really, but… I get it, okay? I just… I like being close to you! You’re almost never home, so when you are it’s… And at least when I touch you I  _know_  you’re here and not, ya know, lying dead in some gutter in another dimension! So maybe… maybe try thinking about how I feel, too!”

He took a deep breath, then grabbed Sasuke again, pulling him into a lose hug before releasing him. “I don’t think ya understand how much we miss you" he said, pressing his forehead against Sasuke’s. "Ain’t I right, Sarada? You get it, do you?”

She stiffened, looking down, clenching her hand into a fist she had to grasp with her other hand to stop it from trembling.

“Of course I missed him. Every day of my entire life. I justdidn’t know _who_ I was missing.” She kept her back turned because she knew she’d get angrier. Spending her entire childhood wishing she could have a normal family structure like the rest of her friends. Maybe the way she felt was unfair, considering how the two older shinobi grew up, but it still hurt nonetheless. She’d grown a bad temper from it. Maybe that’s where her mom’s own anger came from. Dealing with these two…

Fueled by irritation, she ran towards the wall again, but instead of running up it, she tried jumping and attaching to the wall with the chakra in her feet. Once she was able to make the connection and have a steady stream of chakra through her feet, she was able to walk up, rather than run. “Shannaro !” She shouted in excitement, throwing her fists in the air.

She walked the rest of the way up and upside down on the ceiling. Glancing down at the two older idiots, she frowned then looked directly across from her at Boruto. An evil look crossed her face and she tossed a kunai towards him, expertly aimed at the wall directly beside him to get his attention. “Don’t you look down on me, I won’t let you won’t beat me.” It may take longer without clones, but she could still do it. She jumped directly down, wanting to find a body of water to practice on.

Sasuke frowned lightly at seeing his daughter aim for the door, probably looking for a bit of landscape to practice on. “We’re atop a mountain” he reminded her, amazed she would be optimistic enough to think she could just  _happen_  to come across what she was looking for. Weirdly enough, this was a trait more attuned to Naruto’s idiocy than Sakura’s smarts.

“We have cleaned the two remaining rooms and this one. Our work is about done. We’ll return to Konoha so you two can practice properly.” He hesitated, glancing at Naruto briefly. “ _If_  Naruto behaves himself, I will come back for a follow up session this week.”

Before the idiot could make some kind of remark, he added: “Send back the crates to your office with the Flying Thunder God techniques. The kids have earned a practical demonstration.”

“Who made you the boss?” Naruto mumbled, pouting. But he created three shadow-clones nonetheless to deal with the expediting. Which might have been a mistake as  _all of them_ started off by hugging Sasuke before leaving for the other rooms or the end of the table to start working.  
“Ah, uh, sorry ‘bout that…” Naruto grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. He sent a wary glance towards his friend as his face pointed in a fox-like manner. “Look, I’m gonna make some efforts in public, ‘kay? I  _am_  gonna make sure you come back to train the kids this week! But…”

He stepped up and rose both his hands to put them on both sides of Sasuke’s neck, gently stroking the side of his jaw with his thumbs and the back of his neck with the tip of his other fingers. “In private, let me show you I care.”

Sasuke looked away, annoyed and above all embarrassed, especially as the kids were watching them. 

He knew Naruto. There was no swaying him. Especially since the idiot clearly didn’t understand how much heart ache this caused him.

“Fine with the private part“ he conceded. “But that means no witnesses, not even our children. I’m sure they’re fed up with our bickering anyway. Can you do that?“

Naruto grinned, reluctantly letting go of Sasuke’s face. “Are ya really implying I _can’t_ do something? You’re such a jerk, bastard…“ 

Sasuke hadn’t seen a smile that bright from him in quite a while.


	31. Happy Birthday, bastard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada wants to celebrate Sasuke's birthday. Coincidentally, it's a day he feels very depressed about, so he brings Naruto along to Sakura's. 
> 
> He should get a tattoo about Naruto being Konoha's Most Surprising Ninja, because he keeps forgetting how unpredictable his friend can act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some SasuSaku, cheating (I mean, MORE cheating).
> 
> This chapter was written before the New Flat AU and I eventually decided to keep it, which means the upcoming chapters are going to be somewhat different from the original RP, especially Sakura's characterisation.
> 
> Reasons I decided to make Sakura different from the RP:  
> \- I didn't want Hinata and Sakura to have the same dynamic in regards to their husbands. Hinata is supportive and encouraged Naruto to pursue his happiness, so I decided Sakura would be more interesting as a person trying to follow her own dream though it's crumbling appart.   
> \- As always, I'm trying to stick to canon while finding ways to explain it (which is hard in Sakura's case). So I went with "Sakura is clever enough to know something's off, but she's also very romantic and stubbornly believes she can make it work".  
> \- In the RP, Sakura isn't quite in love with Sasuke anymore, though it's quite important to her character (unfortunately that's her main characterisation...).   
> \- I wanted to also show the struggle and hurt divorce, even a sensible one, can bring. I mean, fixing-it doesn't mean pretending all is good as long as sexy men do it.
> 
> Original RP  
> > http://seventh-hokage-naruto-uzumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/new-flat/chrono

"Sarada wants to celebrate my birthday."

"Uh?" Naruto answered, distracted by the gorgeous view of Konoha in the distance, lit in gold in the night’s blue sky. "Oh, great! I love birthdays! Since I’ve discovered the whole shebang with the cake and gifts, I just can get enough of them! I wish every day was my birthday!"

He grinned and laid down in the grass next to his friend then looked up. Sasuke didn’t seem as rejoiced by the prospect as he was. "C’me on, you’re not that old yet!"

His friend looked away, blank and silent, gazing into the distance.

"What’s going on?"

Of course, the bastard didn’t answer, so Naruto lifted himself up on an elbow and poked him in the ribs. "What’s going on, bastard? Just spit it out already!"

"Forget it."

"You’re such a pain." Naruto sat up and threw his hands forwards to tickle him.

"Let go."

More tickles. Sasuke wasn’t ticklish anymore, but this was annoying. "I said let go, you moron!"

"Not until you tell me what’s wrong!" Naruto replied, and they started wrestling in the grass like twelve year olds. It didn’t degenerate into a bigger fight, though they were out of breath when Sasuke eventually caved and stilled, his back to the cold earth, Naruto wrapped around his waist like some stupid, giggling octopus.

"I don’t want to" Sasuke said.

"To what? Eat cake and blow some candles?"

"Yeah."

Naruto propped his chin on Sasuke’s stomach, rising interrogative blue eyes towards him. "Why not? Cakes don’t have to be so sweet, and you’ve got plenty of training with your Katon to blow these candles perfectly!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and fidgeted a bit. "Oi, get off of me."

"Nah, you’re too comfy, jerk. Plus, I said I wouldn’t let go until you’ve told me what’s the issue."

He was pressing too close, so warm and cute with his smiling blue eyes looking up to Sasuke. Sasuke threw him away.

"Ouch! Jerk!"

"I warned you."

Not deterred in the least, Naruto latched on him again, wrapping his arms around his torso with a big grin, pushing Sasuke back into the grass. "Just tell me already! Or I’ll— I’ll— I’ll do some stuff!"

"Oh, I’m scared."

But Sasuke didn’t dare move anymore, because Naruto’s closeness had definitely arisen another problem.

"Oi" the blond frowned, then looked down. "Is your candle firing up? ‘Cause that _would_ take the cake!"

"Moron." Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at the jokes, especially since Naruto didn’t seem freaked out in the least and still hugged him with a big, wide grin. "Move."

"Uuuurgh. So not fun." But at last, the idiot complied. "So, what’s the issue? Aside from, ya know. That _little_ problem down there."

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. "It’s not _little_."

"Yeah okay. _Tiny_ , then."

"Tch." Sasuke’s mouth twitched into a smirk. "I just don’t… I haven’t celebrated my birthday since my family died" he sighed, looking up at the sky. "It doesn’t feel right to."

"Uh. Have you told your daughter that?"

"I don’t want to disappoint her. She seems really happy about it."

"Ah, I get it. Kids, eh?" Naruto smiled and laid down next to Sasuke, close enough he could feel his warmth.

"I can’t get out of it, but I really… hn."

"Want me to come?" Naruto’s blue eyes shone gently.

Sasuke pondered. "I’m scared Sakura will make a big deal out of it."

"Of me coming?"

"Of the birthday crap. Why would she be mad about you coming?"

Naruto looked away, seeming slightly guilty. "Anyways… do ya want me to bring you a present, too? ‘Cause you haven’t gotten me anything ever, so it’d be a jerk-move, jerk."

"Idiot." Sasuke flicked him on the forehead. "Don’t bring anything."

"That means I can come, then?" Naruto grinned, his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Hn. Yeah, I guess." Sasuke smiled a little. "There’s always room for a _tiny_ someone."

 

*

 

"Ain’t we gonna be late?" the naked, Sasuke-shaped clone asked from his side of the bed. Naruto yawned, then turned back into his own self. His clones had gotten cranky, over time, and he had to turn into Sasuke himself to avoid pissing them off and them dispelling before they could get to the good stuff. "You look like a moron" they said. "Why are you always on top?" they whined. "At least let us look at him too, you bastard!" one of them had demanded before getting a fist to the face.

Naruto was getting a lot of henge practice, working his Sexy Jutsu like never and was now an expert both at topping and clone-bottoming. Though he hadn’t really dared play with some _stuff_ yet. Touching another’s guy’s junk still felt a bit icky, even though it technically was his own.

"We’re always late" Naruto mumbled, but he got out of bed to grab some pants. Now that he lived alone again, he’d fallen back into the habit of throwing his clothes on the floor. The flat was cleaner than in his youth though, because he always sent one or two clones to clean up before coming home.

He hated the quiet and silence though, and spent as little time as possible in the appartement. When he did, he usually conjured at least one clone, and that very often turned into a sweaty session of fantasizing about Sasuke. Cue his lateness.

He ruffled his hair and got out through the window, taking to the roof to go to Sakura’s. He hadn’t gotten Sasuke anything and, though the bastard said he didn’t want any gifts, he still felt bad about it. This was his first birthday since…

He felt a slight pulse of chakra nearby, that he immediately identified as his friend’s. Recognising a chakra signature was like knowing who was approaching from their footsteps alone; Naruto just knew Sasuke that intimately. He deviated from his trajectory, then stopped when he’d recognized where he was heading to.

The cemetery.

Shit. Of course the bastard would spend his birthday wondering why he was still alive and not the rest of his clan! And now, Sasuke would probably have noticed his presence too.

Naruto hesitated for a bit, then decided to leave. He didn’t want to intrude. He only went to the cemetery to talk to Jiraiya once in a while, and he didn’t even think about looking for his parents tombstone most of the time. To him, family was still a bit of an abstraction, even though he now had his own. But Sasuke’s was very real, and stuck into one big carved stone. It couldn’t feel that good to reminisce about that.

"You’re late!" Sakura said when she opened the door. She was obviously disappointed it wasn’t her husband. Sarada surged from behind her, looking excited. "You came! Papa is going to be so happy! Please, come in!"

The girl was beaming, clearly rejoiced at the prospect of celebrating her father’s birthday, with definitely no idea of how uncomfortable that made him. "Look! We’ve spent all morning cooking!" she exclaimed, pointing at the table covered in food. "We’ve made lots of different dishes, so we’re sure he’ll like at least one of them!"

"How thoughtful" Naruto said as he was getting his shoes of. "Did you make ramen?"

Sarada rolled her eyes while Sakura chuckled. "You’re hopeless. Let’s sit down."

"Papa!"

Sarada dashed past them to wrap herself around her father’s waist. "Happy birthday!" she grinned, looking up at Sasuke’s stern face. He stilled, but his eyes softened.

Naruto caught Sakura making an endeared face at the same time Sakura caught him sighing fondly. She frowned at him, amused.

"Come sit down, dear! Sarada helped me cook you dinner tonight."

Sasuke pated his daughter’s head gently while taking off his shoes, then went to the table. He nodded gratefully towards Naruto in passing, but forgot (or purposefully avoided) Sakura and only greeted her silently once sitting. She sighed, slightly irritated, and went to fetch water in the kitchen.

"Here’s your present, papa" Sarada smiled, handing him over a nicely wrapped kunai. "There’s the Flying Thunder God seal on it, and I have one too, so we can meet whenever when I finally master that jutsu!"

Naruto noticed the slight tension of Sasuke’s shoulders then. Since when was he so attune to whatever his friend did?

"I think mama got you a new phone" Sarada added. "With better reception, so you can call more often!"

Sasuke didn’t answer, but gently wrapped his hand around his daughter to bring her forward into a hug.

"You know I go to dangerous places, I can’t have you pop there unexpectedly."

She pouted. "At least take it with you as a souvenir, then!"

He tightened his lips around a barely repressed sigh. "I’ll think about it."

"Is everyone siting? Diner’s served!" Sakura announced, bringing with her a trail covered in onigiri.

Naruto sat next to her, resisting the urge to get closer to Sasuke. He tended to get a little too physical with the man and didn’t want to start a fight on his birthday.

"Look at that, Team Seven reunited again!" he joked as Sakura was putting food into Sasuke’s dish. "It’s been a while since that day you offered me your bento now, eh, bastard?"

As Sarada frowned, Naruto started telling her about their first day with Kakashi and the way the bell test had ended.

"What have you been up to?" Sakura asked her husband in the tone of casual conversation.

"Working."

Her smile faltered, but she bravely put it back on. "Sarada tells me you have been spending time with her. How is that going?"

He pondered. "Fine. I think."

"You think?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Can’t you tell me a bit more? Maybe I can help; I’m her mother, after all."

He hesitated, then gazed at Naruto and his daughter, who were still talking joyfully. "Did he tell you that he plans to divorce his wife?"

Sakura flinched at the sudden change of topic. "What about it?" Hinata had told her but Naruto hadn’t bothered, and she was too proud to beg him to talk to him. She was still very pissed about the matter, but her husband’s birthday wasn’t the place to talk it out.

"He doesn’t listen to me when I insist it’s a bad idea. Talk to him."

"Why would that be a bad idea?" she replied with slight irritation. "He’s not in love with her."

"He’s going to lose the Hyuga’s support and, by the way he behaves around me, I’m afraid people might get the wrong idea. Talk to him."

"What do you mean, ‘the way he behaves around you’?" Sakura slowly asked. He voiced was slightly strained, but he was too busy checking on the other two to notice. She felt as insignificant as always in his presence.

"You know" he shrugged. "The food is good."

"Thanks."

« Good thing he’s so openly homophobic" Sasuke added, his voice sarcastic but low enough that neither Sarada nor Naruto could hear.

Sakura glanced at Sarada, still engrossed in her conversation with Naruto (who was mimicking Sakura reacting to Sasuke buried in the sand by the looks of it).

"And you’re _openly…_ not?" she asked, not that he was homophobic herself but because of the way he said it. It felt more personal than ire over a clash of values.

He looked surprised. "Of course not. I thought you knew that."

She blinked. "Are you _gay_?" Again, a bit of stretch, but there was just some underlying meaning to his tone… Luckily she’d only whispered because it sounded a tad accusatory.

He glared. "I’m not anything, I’m just not _interested_. And I made it pretty clear I don’t like girls most of the time."

Sakura put her chopsticks down. She didn’t know her husband at all, did she? "Then why did you marry me?"

He looked confused again, and slightly irritated. "I couldn’t really let a Uchiha be born out of marriage, I’m the only person left to ensure no shame is brought to the family’s name."

Sakura balled her fists, resisting the urge to break something. "But you knew I was in love with you, didn’t you?"

"Yes. I thought that was what you wanted."

"Wow, mum, are you okay?" Sarada worried, suddenly noticing her mother’s anger.

"I’m _peachy_ " Sakura retorted, frowning angrily.

Sasuke hesitated, then got up. "We’ll be back. Diner is delicious Sarada, well done."

Sakura restrained herself until the kitchen door was closed. "How could you marry me _knowing_ you would never be "interested"?" she shouted, her fists balled tight as iron. "I thought our relationship had a chance!"

"What relationship?" he replied. "We barely had one since I left the village. I always thought you were after the Uchiha name and status."

"WHAT?"

He shrugged. "Why would anyone want to marry me aside from that?" he scoffed. "Apparently I’m good looking, but that’s a bit thin a foundation for a marriage, isn’t it?"

She teared up. "No. You don’t get to play the victim here. Why would you propose to me _knowing_ I was in love with you, and you could _never_ love me back? What was that night to you? Did Sarada meant nothing?"

"I care about you, Sakura" he stated blandly. "But you’re annoying. You’re never yourself around me. Can’t you stop fangirling for just a second and tell things as they are?"

Sakura blanched. "You must. Be. KIDDING ME!"

Both Naruto and Sarada jumped out of their skin at the following explosion.

"But that kitchen was new…" Sarada mumbled, getting up— Naruto stopped her.

"You… might want to stay away from this one" he said. "If Sakura is angry enough to punch your father, nothing’s gonna stop her."

"As if!" Sarada exclaimed, slipping pass him to opened the kitchen’s door. "Mama, papa, stop your nonsense this instant! This is papa’s birthday party, so we’re not ruining it, okay?"

Naruto had tagged along, standing behind her nervously.

His friends were against the wall, Sakura having punched a hole in it next to Sasuke’s head. But he was mostly intact, pressed against the hard surface by Sakura’s whole body, both of them so close it was clear this wasn’t exactly a fight.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry" Sarada mumbled, closing the door behind her while adjusting her glasses, flustered. She noticed Naruto’s dejected face. "And sorry too, I guess."

 

*

 

"So, that’s how it is?" Sakura asked as soon as the kitchen door closed, pushing Sasuke back into the wall even further with a hand. "You’re not interested _unless_ somebody takes charge? I’ve been going the wrong way about this all along."

"Get off" Sasuke sighed, pushing her away. "I don’t care about this kind of things."

"Really?" She grabbed him by the hips, lifted him up as if he weighted nothing and sat him up on the counter. Then she pressed him against her and kissed him senselessly.

He got out of it looking dumbfounded.

"Clearly I’m not wrong" she stated. "You’re enjoying this."

Sasuke blinked, then glared at her. "I’m enjoying _you_ acting like _yourself_ , for a change. There’s a huge difference."

She pulled him into another fierce kiss. "Don’t tell me you didn’t like _that_."

"I don’t know." He seemed puzzled. He wasn’t used to her acting confident or aiming for her goal rather than following in his steps. Admittedly, it didn’t feel _entirely_ bad, though more because she was a decent kisser than because of who was kissing him.

Though this _was_ his wife. Pondering, he leaned in to plant an hesitant kiss on her lips, which she turned into a ravaging make-out session. Mid-way through the kiss, he decided he didn’t like it and pulled out.

"What’s wrong?" she said.

"I’m not into it."

"You were into it just a second ago!"

"I was never into it. I just wanted to make sure."

She hit the counter with her fist. "You’re kidding me, right? What else can I do, I’ve tried _everything_! This is the closest to acting like a couple we have in… in twelve years!"

"We never were ‘a couple’" he said, hoping down the counter. "We are husband and wife." He ruffled his hair to get bangs out of his sight.

They got interrupted by a shy knock on the door, that Sakura went to open. "What is it?"

"It’s, uh… Can’t we spend Papa’s birthday together?" Sarada asked, flushed.

"Yes" Sasuke answered while passing the threshold, petting her head in the process. "We were about to come back."

Sakura mumbled some insults angrily then followed him, fuming. Naruto was pulling a long face, and looked at them like a kicked puppy.

Sakura herself fought tears as she resumed diner, Sasuke eating quietly by her side as Naruto entertained Sarada with another story.

Then the little girl went to fetch the cake with her mother’s help and, when they came back, Naruto was wrapped all over Sasuke, fighting him for a piece of flavored dango, with Sasuke glaring much more than he was pushing him away. He ended up on the floor with a broken chair while Naruto apologised profusely, looking genuinely contrite.

When Sasuke got up, glaring, and saw the lit up cake, he blanched.

"Could we skip the candles?" he asked.

Maybe Sakura was a bit upset because she didn’t indulge him for once. "Absolutely not! Do you know how long Sarada took to make sure this was the perfect birthday cake? We’re doing the candles, the song, and you’re going to love it!"

He flinched but sat down in the broken chair nonetheless, while Naruto reluctantly backed off to leave room for Sarada and her mum.

When the lights went off and their started singing, Sasuke dozed off. The last time he’d heard that song, it was his mother singing it. He didn’t want to forget her voice. He had trouble remembering her face already, he couldn’t bear to lose that too. Even his father’s face, stern and uncaring in the back, while Itachi smiled gently. He didn’t want to replace that, so he focused on the light of the candles, only thinking about them.

"Err, Sas’? Time to blow them off, bastard!"

He blew on the cake without really looking, uncaring about the piece of crap Sakura put in his plate afterwards. He hated birthdays. He hated _his_ birthday. Why did he always have to do what people he cared about wanted? Why did he have to start caring about anyone again? Stupid Naruto.

"Is it not good?" Sarada asked warily, looking at her piece of cake dejectedly.

"Delicious" Sasuke answered, forgetting he hadn’t even tried it.

Sakura was about to let anger get the best of her when Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm. "We’ll be back!" he grinned, pulling his friend after him. "Birthdays bum him up a bit, just give us a minute!"

He pulled Sasuke with him to the bathroom, that he locked. "Oi, bastard, snap out of it!"

"Sakura didn’t know this wasn’t a real mariage."

"What?"

"And I can’t remember how my mum’s birthday cake tasted like."

Naruto looked confused. "Oi. Oi! Are you okay?"

Sasuke cringed. "Why do I always mess up everything? I should just have died with Itachi—"

"Urgh, enough already!" Naruto pulled him into a hug. "I know this is hard, maybe not _how_ hard but you get the point, but you have to get over this!"

He took Sasuke’s head between his hands. "Sakura is smart. You didn’t lead her on and avoided her for twelve years, she could have gotten the hint. As for your family…" He smiled. "Maybe it’s time to make new memories!"

"With a daughter who wants to monitor me just as bad as her mum?"

"Hey, Sarada is a great girl, she just wants to see her dad from time to time! And Sakura, well… I thought you two had, uh… a moment?" He looked embarrassed. "I mean, you were pretty close, back there…"

« Blow a couple of candles, go home. Why do we have to make conversation in-between?" Sasuke sighed. "I’m being difficult."

"Yeah, like a big crybaby."

"Idiot. I didn’t want a birthday in the first place, but now I should pretend to enjoy it… Tch. I don’t like that at all."

"You’re just stressed out." Naruto grinned and rubbed his forehead against Sasuke’s. "You need a little stress relief, then you’ll be fine."

"Easy said, moron." He sighed, then tensed at that odd flicker in Naruto’s eyes. "Hey, don’t be thinking weird stuff."

"Well, maybe…"

"No."

"You don’t even know what I’m going to say!"

"That we should fight or eat some ramen? I’m good."

Naruto licked his lips. "Actually, I was thinking something more along the lines, of, err… blowing the candles?"

"What?" Sasuke frowned, confused. Then Naruto’s hands slid on his torso, towards his waist, and rested on his hips.

"Something, ya know. Quick. For stress release."

Sasuke blinked, more confused than ever. "Just spell it out, moron!"

Naruto blushed, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I could blow _your_ candle."

It took a moment for Sasuke’s brain to process the information.

"Are you out of your mind?" he yelped, eyes wide in disbelief. "Why would you even suggest that?"

Naruto was still very red, looking embarrassed. "Well it… helps, really. So it’s not totally moronic."

"You are married" Sasuke replied. " _Romantically_ married. And I’m— you’re— _why would you suggest that_?"

"Why not?" Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "It’s just a little oral, that’s not cheating! Besides, you wouldn’t mind, would you?"

"That’s not the point…" But Sasuke’s words got caught in his throat as Naruto unzipped his pants and he suddenly felt a lump form in his stomach. Naruto seemed very nervous, and tensed at the sight of Sasuke’s underwear.

Maybe that was just a prank? He really wanted to check that Sasuke was as "tiny" as he hoped he was?

Sasuke felt his stomach twist as a tanned hand resolutely slid into his briefs, grabbing him firmly.

"Oh, soft…" Naruto whispered, his eyes wide and blue. His thumb gently stroked the side of his friend’s length, and Sasuke froze.

For a minute, he was only conscious of his heart pounding like mad, his ears buzzing, and that twisted, painful ball of hotness in his stomach.

When he eventually got out of his daze, both his pants and briefs were down, his back on the cold door, and Naruto kneeling before him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It’s not gonna bite you, scaredy-cat" he mumbled defiantly, not really knowing why, and the blue eyes crossed his own.

Never. Underestimate. Naruto. Again.

He should know that. He should have learnt from his past mistakes. Still, he felt surprised as his friend smirked and gently brought him to his mouth, licking the tip tentatively before engulfing it all in one slick gulp.

Sasuke tried to find something to grab for balance, then noticed he was making some loud noises and slapped his hand over his mouth instead. Shit. Shit, that was good. He didn’t know if he wanted to start moving or run away, and focused on gritting his teeth over his moans to keep them in.

He’d never felt like that. It was like going mad, not knowing what he needed, but needing it _so fucking much_. He trashed against the door as Naruto slid an arm around his hips to steady him, his other hand wrapped around the basis of his sex, mouth sucking hungrily.

Sasuke had often compared Naruto to a fucking leech, never really thinking he was, actually, _a fucking leech_. At some point his legs gave up, and he found himself on the floor, his thighs over Naruto’s shoulders, toes curling in the air as he muffled his groans firmly with one hand.

He would have never imagined… _never_ _imagined_ …

"Narut— ah!"

He arched back, his hand leaving his mouth to grab the blond locks harshly as his vision whitened. When it got back, Naruto’s face was over his, licking his lips, smirking, and Sasuke was panting heavily, sweaty and flushed, almost trembling.

"So?" Naruto asked cockily, clearly proud of his performance. 

"Ngh."

Naruto chuckled, then leaned in to kiss him. Slowly. Sensually. Oh dear kami Naruto was a grown-up. Sasuke sighed as the kiss deepened.

It took him some time to get back from his haze, then to realise he was still half naked on Sakura’s bathroom floor, with Naruto’s hand running down his ass.

"What was that?" he mumbled.

"Amazing!" Naruto replied.

"Tch. Moron." He sighed contentedly then ran his fingers along Naruto’s arm. "But, really. What the heck got into you? That’s not… that’s not very _straight_ , idiot."

"So? You’re not very straight either, and I kinda like you that way" Naruto teased.

"Hn." Sasuke smiled, closed his eyes and nuzzled the other’s neck. "I don’t get why you’d do that."

"Yeah? Well after today’s result, I could get used to it, ya bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled, but didn’t dare push the issue. He felt too good, and didn’t want to ruin it over yet another heart ache. He slowly got up and pulled himself together.

"I hope we weren’t too long."

"You came unsurprisingly fast."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

Sasuke rolled his eyes then cleaned his face and hand in the sink before heading out. "Don’t…" He hesitated.

"Don’t talk to the Council about that? Yeah, yeah, I’m on it…"

Sasuke smirked, then went back to the living-room, where his daughter and Sakura were waiting in dread. He hugged Sarada before sitting back down and tried a small piece of cake which was, in fact, delicious. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d felt so relaxed, and couldn’t stop smiling softly, asking Sarada about how she had prepared dinner and her latest training progress, happy to see her slowly mellow down.

Sakura was still fuming, dejected, so he ignored her.

But it was harder to ignore the bright blue eyes fondly fixated on him.


	32. New Flat 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole tribe meets at Naruto's new place. Naruto finally discusses his divorce with Sakura.

Naruto walked nervously in his brand new living-room. He’d abused his shadow-clone jutsu to make the place pristine, wishing Hinata would approve of it as a second home to their children. He’d also invited Sarada and Sakura over, but wasn’t sure they would be able to make it.

Glancing around, he made sure everything was in order: the large living-room with its comfortable couch, the open kitchen (which fridge was filled with ramen and vegetables he didn’t know how to cook), and the corridor which lead to three bedrooms. His own was already littered with his stuff, but Boruto and Himawari’s bedrooms only comprised a bed, a desk and chair, and a wardrobe. 

He really wished his kids would like the place. He’d make sure to find one that was both close to their school and to their mother’s house, Sakura included. He’d hesitated to get a room for Sarada, but that would have been a bit too much, right? Anyway, he also had an office he could turn into either a guest room or Sarada’s new quarters if he managed to seduce her stubborn father. When.  _When_  he managed to seduce that bastard. Of course he would succeed. Obviously.

He looked at the door, waiting for the bell to ring. What if they didn’t like the flat? He’d even bought burgers so Boruto would feel at home. But what if he still hated it?

 

Boruto indeed felt nervous as they all made their way over. This all meant that things were actually changing now. He could tell his mom was putting up a front too. For Himawari it might start to feel normal to go front one house to the other, but he was sure he was always going to feel weird going to two different places. What it might mean for their family when his dad and Sasuke finally got on the same page.

What would it mean for Sarada if their parents divorced and they were forced to share the same room? Did his dad have enough space for everyone?

He frowned and shook his head. Worrying about it so much was just going to ride him up, it was better to just focus on the present.

"Boruto, please behave yourself and help your father out. He’s going to have to learn a lot, and that’s going to take time." Hinata said, giving him a serious look. "I won’t be in town the next few days so I really need you to be extra good."

Boruto frowned. He knew his mom was getting away while they were gone and it was weird to think she wouldn’t be there. She always was. Himawari was bounding up and down the street with energy, never straying too far from them. Boruto looked to his mom when they finally arrived to his dad’s front door and he smiled as she knocked softly.

"You can count on me mom. I promise."

 

"Are you sure you want to go?" Sakura asked Sarada gently.

The little girl squeezed her mother’s hand tightly, feeling the concern emanating from her. "Leaving you to deal with the idiots alone is a bad idea. Plus, I made a promise to Boruto that I intend to keep." She was the only one who knew how Boruto felt. None of this was really new to her, besides her father’s confession. She was the only one who could help Boruto get through this.

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, that sounds like you." She draped her arms over Sarada’s shoulders as they walked, pulling her close in a hug. "My brave little Uchiha!" she gushed, dramatically sighing and leaning more of weight onto her. "I bet you’ll save me some day, too, right?"

Sarada couldn’t help but laugh at her mom’s silliness, wriggling in her grip. "Geez, mama!" She turned around in Sakura’s grip, pushing against her with all her weight to hold her up. "I see why I missed you on my mission." She chuckled.

"No way, you had your dad with you." She straightened up, steadying Sarada and continued leading the way.

 

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the others approaching and rushed in the open corridor to wave at them from the second floor. He pointed to the staircase, wondering if Sakura would take it or just jump up to meet. 

Out of all the persons that he’d invited, she was the person whose reaction he feared the most. He still had not had time to discuss the situation with her, and he would have to be extra careful, especially since Sasuke would hop by later on. He liked his new flat. He really,  _really_  didn’t want her punching holes in it just yet.

Divorce didn’t seem to have even brushed Sasuke’s mind, so Naruto also wanted to know where Sakura stood on that regard, though he didn’t feel that hopeful. Even if at the beginning of her marriage she sometimes complained about her absentee husband, she seemed to have reverted back to her former fangirling self in time. Maybe to avoid thinking too hard about the situation?

Even though Sasuke barely talked to her, she acted as the happiest wife and never spoke ill of her husband. Perhaps she was trying to protect her child… They had sort of fallen out, too, which Naruto now realised was due to his own blossoming feelings for the bastard. He had started avoiding his team-mate around the time he had distanced himself from his own wife, which coincidentally happened at the same time Sasuke had started opening up to him. With perspective, it all seemed so obvious he wondered how he’d not noticed sooner.

 

Hinata looked up as her husband… soon to be ex-husband greeted them from above. She let Boruto open the door, who was bouncing off the walls wanting to see the new place. After her heartbeat slowed she made her way inside. It looked good, and smelled nice. She’s even brought a small housewarming gift, nothing special, just Naruto’s favorite instant ramen. She wasn’t sure he could cook anything else. It was weird that this was Naruto’s new home and she felt like a stranger in it. She hoped it wouldn’t always be that way.

Boruto on the other hand was looking around like he owned the place, checking the fridge, trying out the furniture, running up to find his room. Himawari wasn’t far behind him, jumping on his back out of excitement. He was used to it and caught her easily, holding her up by her legs. He took his mother’s words to heart as they checked the rooms out, and he would do his best to not be such a brat for both his parents.

 

Sakura felt Sarada grab onto her pant leg and shift closer as the door opened. She grabbed her hand in her own before leading her inside. Naruto’s flat was a lot bigger than she had expected, though he did have two kids, so maybe it had to be this big. She made a beeline for the couch and sat down, patting the space beside her.

Sarada sat down beside her mom and looked around. It was definitely nice, she just felt out of place.  _Why am I here again?_ she thought before remembering she had wanted to help Boruto out. Turning around to see him galloping around with his sister on his back, she shook her head. He seemed to be doing better than she was. She turned back to her mother, pointing behind her. "He’s an idiot."

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "The, uh, apple doesn’t fall far from the tree." She patted her daughter’s head, noticing how much she looked like her dad with the blank, condescending expression on her face. She half expected her to say " _how annoying_ " too.

 

"Thank you so much for coming!" Naruto made a beeline for his wife, hugging her warmly as she entered. She nodded to him softly but quickly moved back. Naruto liked to show his appreciation physically, and though she always enjoyed that, she knew it was time to stop it.

"I’m, uh. A bit in over my head!" He chuckled awkwardly, his heart racing. Hopefully she wouldn’t think he couldn’t handle himself. He really wanted her to know he would be reliable even after their divorce.

"I, uh, made rice and, uh, fried fish? Maybe slightly over-cooked, though… But maybe you wanna drink something first?" He eyed Sakura warily, then waved her in greeting. "You, err… haven’t told her anything yet, right?" He cringed at the idea of his friend punching his living-room to shreds. "Please tell me she doesn’t know!"

Hinata set a hand on his cheek, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I haven’t told her anything yet. I think you should greet everyone, show off your new home, it’ll relax you."

Just then Boruto came back down with Himawari, who ran in front of her brother to jump up at her dad. "Daddy! I love my room, it’s the best!" When he held her up she kissed his cheek. "You’re the best!"

Boruto noticed that his dad hadn’t been able to fit the bed his sister wanted in her room, but it looked pretty with a canopy and she had absolutely loved it. He smirked at his father and pushed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Old man, it doesn’t look too bad! And you have actual food in the fridge so we’re not gonna starve. Good job!"

Hearing Boruto throw a "good job" at the Hokage was quite amusing to Sarada and she turned to her mom chuckling with a sly look on her face. "Good job, mom." She joked, sitting up on her knees to pat her on the head. She suddenly wished she had pockets to complete the Boruto package.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "You’re too much." She nudged her with an elbow and Sarada fell dramatically, clutching her chest. "You making fun of me now?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow with an amused glance.

"Of course not!" Sarada jumped up quickly, not ready to be glomped again by her mom. "I’m gonna go look around, I guess."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah." She patted Sarada on the head, watching as she walked away to inspect the new place. She walked over to Naruto and lightly punched his shoulder. "Nice place" she said, giving her friend a heartfelt smile.

Naruto smiled back, then picked up his daughter for a hug with one arm and brought his son closer with the other, ruffling his hair, relieved they liked their bedrooms.

"Ah, you really think so? I know it’s a little bare, still, and I’m wondering if I should turn that last room into an office or a guest bedroom…" (A lie. He wanted it to be Sasuke’s room, then Sarada’s when he’d manage to move her father into his own bed).

"No office!" Himawari said, squirming a little to get out of the hug. "I have to unpack now! My stuffed animals must be lonely… Love you daddy!"

She hurried onto her room, followed by Hinata. Boruto looked at Sarada and grinned. "Do you wanna see my room? It looks awesome."

"Heh. Lead the way!"

 

"It’s, uh... roomy... I suppose." Sakura commented once they were left alone, risking a glance at Hinata, groaning inwardly at her expression. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t look very... okay. It was no secret anymore why, the news spread like wildfire through the village within a week. Naruto didn’t really try to hide it, either. She was just surprised that he hadn’t told her himself. She frowned, feeling for her friend. She wanted to take her aside and try to cheer her up, but she wasn’t sure if she should or not.

Naruto fidgeted awkwardly, scratching his neck with a nervous chuckle. "Uh, maybe you’d like, like, something to drink, Sakura-chan?" He knew he’d have to officially announce the divorce to her, but couldn’t help feeling wary about it. Hinata and her were friendly, and she had such a temper…

He went to fetch glasses and a couple of bottles but Hinata beat him to it, throwing him a meaningful glance. Naruto fidgeted a little, because now Sakura was looking at him with her eyebrow risen.

"So, uh. You’ve… I assume you’ve kinda heard the news?"

"Why are you divorcing her?"

Hands on her hips. Crap. He took a careful step back. "What did Hinata tell you?"

"Aren’t you going to answer yourself? Such a coward, you’re kidding me!"

He’d been scared of getting punched, but she just sat down, glancing over at Hinata who was taking her sweet time preparing the drinks.

"It’s, uh… complicated."

"Which is why everyone knew before you even told _me_ " Sakura nodded. "Why did I even expect my team-mate to notify me before _Sai_? He’s such a blabbermouth! Worse than Ino, even." She folded her arms across her chest, thinking. She couldn’t really believe that Hinata had actually done something wrong, yet all the whispered conversations had been about Naruto being miserable. Was he really  _that_  unhappy?

Shaking the thoughts away, she grabbed one of Naruto’s hands in both of her own to try to calm his nerves. "You’re one of my best friends, you know…" She trailed off, looking for the right words. "If you uh, ever need to talk about... things..."

"I don’t know" Naruto sighed. "I mean, you’re my… yeah, you’re my best friend, and I really love you, I do! And I… The situation is tricky enough, I guess."

He hesitantly squeezed her hands back. "The kids- I don’t want them to feel bad about this. I’m trying really hard, and I even got to talking with Boruto, which is really nice, and… And I don’t know how you’re, uh. I don’t want to mess things up!"

He got his hand away to scratch his neck. "It’s not… an easy situation. Hinata is being so supportive about this, she’s the one… she’s the one who told me I should do something; without her I wouldn’t have thought about getting a divorce, but it’s already hard on her, and since you two are friends, I…"

Damn, this situation was impossible. Was he really trying to steal away his best friend’s husband? That was messed up. Especially since Sakura-chan still… since she’d always been so in love with Sasuke. He forced a grin on his face. "I’m sorry I didn’t tell you myself, ‘ttebayo! I can’t imagine how weird it must have been to hear it from Sai and his filthy mouth!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hinata suggested it? That’s surprising. She’s been head over heels for you since we were seven!" Had Hinata been unhappy too? Most likely she’d put him above herself to ensure his happiness.

"Your kids adore you, by the way. Even Boruto, if he didn’t he wouldn’t work so hard to get your attention. He’s just like you, though neither of you would ever admit it. I wouldn’t really worry too much." She reached up to punch his shoulder again. "Next time, just come talk to me, okay? I don’t like hearing that you’re unhappy. I wanted to support your dream and you made it, so I don’t want to see you wallowing at that desk, okay?"

An amused grin graced her face. "And Sai... well, you should already know that he made a dirty joke about you and the whole situation. The same one he made sixteen years ago. Though, I’m not sure if I want to repeat it." She giggled and shook her head. "Inojin is going to be crazy sassy, if he isn’t already. Ino and Sai are both too much."

Naruto chuckled. "I sure hope Sai’s dirty mouth doesn’t stain Boruto’s!" Feeling relieved Sakura wasn’t scolding him, he laid back in his sit. "Hinata didn’t exactly suggest anything" he admitted, his tone more serious. "It’s more, like… she forced me to see things, pointing out what wasn’t working anymore. I… I’m really grateful to her. It must have been hard!"

"I sure would say so. Especially since she implied your eyes had been… wandering."

She frowned at him, but didn’t seem as upset as he thought she would be. As if she could understand.

"Well, uh… Hinata’s a great wife, that’s not the issue… And she’s a great mum, too! Just…"

She was looking at him while taking care of the rice. "Are you tired of her?"

"What? No! I…" He gulped, gathering the nerves to come clean. "I… I’m in love with someone else."

Sakura’s jaw dropped. " _In love?_ You’re kidding me, right?" She seemed surprised rather than mad, so Naruto felt a little relief.

"Yeah. And I didn’t want her to… I didn’t want to trap her in a marriage I’m not invested in anymore."

Sakura’s lips tightened. "I see." She pondered for a bit, and Naruto didn’t peep a word, still wary about her reaction. She could get very cranky when upset.

"Well, there’s not helping it if that’s the way you feel!" she eventually said. "But you’re not cheating on her, right? I would be really disappointed in you if you were."

"Of course not!" he replied, offended. "I would _never_! Besides, it’s not like, uh… That other person doesn’t really know, I mean… And I don’t really want to do anything before the divorce is final! So don’t worry, I’m totally keeping it in my pants!"

She rolled her eyes. "That’s too much information, weirdo!"

Hinata came back with a trail of drinks. Reassured all was going fine, she took her leave politely to check on the children.

Naruto poured them both a glass of sake.

"Hinata seemed really distraught, though" Sakura said after she had left. "Moving into your own flat that soon! That’s a bit sudden, isn’t?"

"That flat is awesome though!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement. "So big and well lit, not at all like the one I had as a kid! It’s modern but also kinda traditional, with the sliding doors and a bedroom that’s perfect for a super big futon! It’s also midway from the Hokage tower, the forest and the training fields, Sasuke will love it!"

"Sasuke?" she frowned. "What’s he got to do with anything? You’re not getting a flat for him, are you?" she added in a joking tone.

Naruto chocked on his drink.

She kept smiling as he was coughing, then her smile faded a little bit. "You’re… not getting a flat _with him_ , are you now?"

Naruto emptied his glass to quell the chocking. "I— hh— I’m, uh…"

She leant back into her sit. "That’s it. I knew it. He’s leaving me, is he?"

"What?" Naruto frowned, confused. "Wait, is he?"

"You just said he’d move in with you!"

"Well he’d better tell me then, because I’m not aware!"

"Oh." She let out a sigh of relief. "I’m sorry. It’s just… He’s never home, you know? He spends more time on Hinata’s couch than in his own house. And the way you were talking, I thought… It would make sense, right? That he’d sleep on your couch rather than Hinata’s once you’ve moved."

Naruto blushed. "That’s, uh… That’s a bit, like, _the plan_ , though?"

Sakura flinched. "Ah, so…" She smiled sadly. "So he _is_ planning on rooming with you once you move."

"Not… not exactly" Naruto mumbled, fidgeting with his food. "Uh, Sakura-chan?…"

This was the perfect conversation starter for what he needed to know. "How are things between you and the bastard, by the way? I know Sarada and him are bonding, but he barely talks about you. Are you… I mean… You’re still in love with Sasuke, right?"

Her lower lip quivered. "Yes, of course I am! I said I would love him all my life, didn’t I? I don’t go back on a promise either, you know!"

"Uh, Sakura-chan, you don’t seem really sincere…"

She took a sip of sake and started tapping nervously on the table. Sarada had told her how she acted when she was drunk, so she tried to remind herself not to have too much. Though, talking about Sasuke just made her want to.

"It’s… he’s _never_ home. I thought it would be cool to wait for him, and find a way for him to slowly open up but… he… He doesn’t. He’s just as much as a mystery now than he was twelve years ago. I really wanted to make him happy! To show him he could trust again, have a family, maybe even love…" She bit her lip. "I just feel like such a failure. I just wanted to make him happy, and… I think I’m starting to lose hope."

She smiled sadly. "Ah, sorry, I’m laying this all on you now…"

"It’s fine" Naruto assured her, reaching to take her hand gently. "I know how difficult he can be."

Sakura chuckled and held his hand, wiping tears with the other. "Really, I don’t think you do. You must be kidding… At least he talks to you! You see him more often that I do, more often than Hinata even, according to what she told me. I thought he would spend more time here, now that he’s sort of coming back to Konoha… How am I supposed to get to know him if he won’t spend any time with me? How can I even tell him that if he won’t even see me?"

She sighed. "Our interactions are pretty much nonexistent. After the war, we definitely grew closer as friends before anything else happened, but after I got pregnant with Sarada things changed." She shrugged. "He used to care, at least as a friend, but now I’m not so sure." She took another sip of sake and frowned. "Sarada said he told her how she came about, you know. I didn’t really want her to know that, at least not this young, so I haven’t really wanted to talk to him either. I’d love to punch him next time I see his stupid face and watch that stupid pretty-faced jerk fly!"

Naruto blanched. "But... but the flat is new! And he’s dropping back later on, so please don’t punch him hard enough to break my flat, Sakura-chan!"

"I wouldn’t do that to your brand new house, idiot" Sakura shrugged, tossing back more sake.

Thinking of how much his deposit had cost him, Naruto poured himself another glass of sake and downed it. "I know he cares about you" he said. "He doesn’t say much, but he trusts you with Sarada, and whenever we discuss any potential danger, he says you can hold your ground. He truly sees you as an accomplished kunoichi!"

"Heh, I’d sure hope he trusts me with the child I raised by myself." A small grin spread across her face, bitterness and irritation tinging her tone. The sake was making all of her thoughts and frustrations flow freely. "I don’t know why he married me, I could’ve been a single parent without this crest on my back" she mumbled. "He might respect me, but I know exactly what he thinks of me. That I’m superficial, I married him for his looks, I don’t know the real him, I don’t actually care about the person behind the face." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "It’s not true, though. You can’t help who you fall in love with and no matter how bad they treat you or turn away from you, you can’t help but wanting to stick it out and fight for them until they change. Even if it doesn’t mean you end up with them, you just want to help them. I know you of all people understand that much, Naruto. He didn’t give me a chance to get to know him, that’s all."

Naruto fidgeted with his glass. He had trouble understanding how Sakura could both say she was in love with Sasuke and also admit she had expected him to change, but it wasn’t the moment to mention it.

"But he also... what I understand is, your displays of affection make him uncomfortable. As with most people, though he’s warmed up to Sarada quite a bit. So it’s not unusual he acts a bit distant."

She rubbed her eyes as tears threatened to overflow from them. "I don’t show affection towards him anymore. I’m getting too old to be chasing after the father of my child. Even my baby had to chase after him." She felt like such a failure. 

He patted her back to comfort her. Then hesitated, but curiosity got the best of him. "I, uh... He never told me how you two had Sarada, actually. Is it... is it such a bad memory you didn’t want her to know? She’s twelve, she’s grown up enough... right?"

She chuckled. "Short version: he was getting drunk for whatever reason, I asked him out for the umpteenth time, he called me pathetic, I called him an asshole, and we fought over it." Even now, the memory made her laugh. "I think all the Uchiha are masochists because he seemed to get really excited and enjoyed trying to avoid my murderous intent while spurring me on, making me more angry. Somehow, he lead me back to his place and... yeah. The next day, I had to pay for everything I broke, which took my entire savings, just to find out I was pregnant a few weeks later."

"He… led you to his place?" Naruto muttered, stunned. "But… why would he do that? He was supposed to crash on my couch, that night…"

He remembered it vividly. Himself, very late, running towards their meeting spot, then feeling the ground shake. Then Sasuke and Sakura fighting, in the distance. Sasuke seeming less disdainful of Sakura than the usual. His heart had clenched in the same way it hurt, that day, at the hospital, when Sas’ had woken up from his coma and Sakura had hugged him. The boy looked so dazed and out of it, and this was the time Naruto had understood he would never win Sakura’s heart. Ever.

He shook his head. "I’m sorry you feel that way, Sakura-chan! I, uh…" 

He’d walked away, that night. Leaving them be, giving them the freedom to get together, though his heart felt strangely bruised at the thought.

"It’s true the bastard didn’t give you a chance" he said, taking her hand gently. "But I think you didn’t give yourself a chance, either. He’s… he’s not "a masochist", and you didn’t need to "wait" for him to "change" at all. Sasuke’s, uh. He’s very honest. The only way to reach him is to be entirely honest with him, too. That’s how I got him to come back, when I admitted what I really felt instead of hiding behind pretenses. And… Uh. And, I think… I’m not sure you’re very honest, with him."

He fidgeted in his sit. "You’re an amazing person, Sakura-chan! You’re strong-willed and kind-hearted, and you can be super fun to be around, even if you’re not always perfectly behaved and- and that’s why I really love you- Uh, not- not  _love_  you love you, don’t worry, I, uh, grew out of that, uh, I would never bother you with this kinda thing now!…" He chuckled awkwardly, scratching his neck, feeling a blush creep on his cheeks. "What I mean to say, is, ah, that when you’re around Sasuke you’re not as fun and bold, you’re, like… it’s like you want to be perfect for him, for some reason, and your idea of perfect is… Well, anyway, it’s not you. I’m sure Sasuke would have fallen heads over heels for you if only you’d given him the chance!"

He bit his lips. "So, that night, back then, I uh… don’t know what happened, but if you’re telling me you weren’t taking his shit and got to show him your actual, amazing self, well. I guess he just got to see how great you are as a person, and how could he have resisted that?"

Hidden around the corner, where she’d stopped after settling her daughter in her room, Hinata couldn’t help but smile at Naruto and Sakura. Despite her own problems, seeing them talking again made her glad. She wanted to make her presence known, but she also didn’t want to ruin their moment, two old friends and teammates bonding. Ironically the biggest supporter of Sakura and Sasuke’s relationship had always been Naruto, so she knew his words were sincere.

A huge smile slowly spread across Sakura’s face as she listened to Naruto. "Look at my Naruto, you’re a great therapist!" He’d really grown up. "You’re right, though. My problem was that I wasn’t confident in myself back then. It was easier to be myself around you and everyone else, but he seemed perfect to me. I just wanted to be good enough for him."

Thinking back on it, it was a pretty bad idea. "Now that I’m in my thirty’s, I don’t really try so hard anymore. We even… fight. Though I am trying to work on my temper!" She chuckled nervously. "Ughh, I’m getting so old!" she groaned, running a hand through her hair. "I mean, I have a twelve-year old kid, that’s crazy!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, gently stroking her hand with his thumb. "Sorry, to, uh… bother you with this, Sakura-chan… But, hm. Are you sure you’re still in love with him? I mean, it wouldn’t be a bad thing if you weren’t. This kind of happen, and we were all so young when he got married!"

She took her hand out of his. "I know you’re getting a divorce, but not everyone is like you, Naruto! I don’t want my marriage to fail, I want to figure it out with him, so we can make it work!"

Naruto fidgeted in his seat. "Yeah, okay, I see your point, but, uh… It’s been like, twelve years… Have you considered that, uh, maybe… Maybe he’s not as interested in this marriage as you are?"

"He _married_ me" Sakura frowned. "I know he said it was so Sarada wouldn’t be born out of wedlock, but who even cares about that anymore? He’s really shy, he doesn’t say things directly." Though Sasuke himself had recently told her he was not interested, he’d also said he _cared_. She couldn’t abandon hope, right? Not when her daughter’s happiness was on the line.

"He’s not shy, and he is quite straightforward" Naruto contradicted her. "And I’m not saying you should get a divorce or not try to work things out but… But you don’t seem very happy, Sakura-chan."

"Funny how you only notice that _now_ " she retorted bitterly. Then she sighed. "Sorry. It’s just… He’s been avoiding me, and you don’t really hung around much lately. I know we all fell a little out of touch when the kids were born, but… I guess I just miss Team Seven."

"Yeah. Me too, honestly. I wish I could go on a mission from time to time. Get into a real fight and all."

"Ah ah, you haven’t grown up at all! You’re still such a kid… » she said with a gentle smile. "You know, if we’d married each other, maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place."

Naruto chuckled. "C’me on, you’ve spent years kicking me out of loving you, that would have been a disaster!"

She let out a sad little smile. "Maybe I’m not really good at picking my men."

"Maybe you should stop picking up men, then!"

Sakura gently leaned in to pinch his cheek. "Are you making gay jokes without throwing up now? Maybe you _have_ grown up after all!"

"Oh, ouch, yeah, I have!" Naruto said, rubbing his cheek. "You wouldn’t believe how much."

"What’s that supposed to mean?" she chuckled, then noticed how serious he looked. "Wait."

He looked away.

"Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for _a guy_ of all people?"

Naruto blushed. "So? What if I had?"

"Nothing, it would just be _so ironic_ , especially since you used to make fun of me for enjoying exactly that…" She played around with her food, smiling mischievously. "So, who’d the unlucky fellow?"

"Oi!"

"Ah ah, not but seriously, you’re in for a ride, my poor Naruto. Men are jerks." She made a face. "Okay, just tell me already! So I know which pair of good-lucking guys I get to fantasize about now."

"You really read too much Icha Icha Paradise."

"And who’s fault is that?"

"Kakashi?"

She laughed and Naruto chuckled nervously. "Yeah, okay, I’ll tell you. But, uh… don’t… don’t kill me, okay?"

She rolled her eyes up. "Why would I want to kill you for liking a man? I really couldn’t care less, I mean, unless it’s my husband we’re talking about I—"

Naruto licked his lips nervously.

"No way. Are you kidding me?"

"Uh, Sakura-chan, look, I…"

"Oh, I’m so, _so_ sorry, Naruto…" She took both his hands in hers. "Out of _all_ the guys? You really shouldn’t have gotten a divorce…"

"It’s not… It’s not that bad…" he defended himself.

"It’s _Sasuke_ , of course it’s bad! Oh, I should have seen it coming."

"What! Why?"

"Because you’ve been sort of obsessed with him for years, of course! I didn’t think that much about it as you were in love with me back then, but lots of people told me they thought it was a little intense. So it really should come as no surprise…"

"Uh. Okay? I’m glad you’re taking it so well, I seriously thought you were gonna gut me or something."

"Why would I do that? You’ve done nothing wrong. Stupid, yes, but that’s to be expected from you."

"Hey! Sasuke is a great guy, there’s nothing stupid about being in love with him!"

"We’ll talk about that in twelve or so years, okay?" she chuckled.

"Urgh! And what if he likes me back, ‘ttebayo? Would I be stupid then?"

"Here’s the stupid, _right now_. Are you really expecting him to like you _back_? Don’t make the same mistake I did, Naruto!"

"I… uh." He nibbled on his lower lip. "But what if he _did_?"

"Then I’d kill him myself" she frowned. "How much of a jerk do you have to be to stay married to someone when you’re in love with their best friend?"

"Oh, hey, hold your horses, he definitely thought marrying you would make you happy!"

"What kind of a marriage is that, though? We don’t ever see each other!"

"And you _could_ have left him, right?"

"Are you an idiot? I didn’t want him to feel like he had no family to come home to!"

Naruto sighed. "Perhaps you’re right. We’re both idiots who’ve been chasing after the same guy for years."

"Sounds like it. More sake?"

"Yes, please."

"I’ll have some too" Hinata said, deciding she wouldn’t be interrupting their conversation by coming back then.

 Sakura patted the spot beside her, then wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them both into a hug. "Here’s to the team of misplaced feelings!" she gushed, the sake taking over.

Naruto smiled back at his friend, feeling a little guilty. She made so much efforts to be with Sasuke, it would be really cruel to take him away from her… He almost felt like he was back at the hospital, ready to give up on his love for his friend’s sake. He  _could_  live with Sasuke without, ya know. As long as he could see him, he would be totally fine. No need to break Sakura-chan’s heart over this.

He looked away. "I’m really glad we’re friends" he said, his smile a little forced. "We make such a good team! And I’m sure you’ll be able to win Sasuke’s heart in no time, as long as you’re honest with him. I can even give you some pointers!" He chuckled, his laugher slightly empty. "For instance, he’ll be dropping by in a few, and maybe you _shouldn’t_ punch him in the face!"

He poured himself a third glass of sake. "And perhaps you should discuss the issue with him? I told you, it doesn’t take a lot, just being very honest! Which can be hard, mind you… But I’m sure he’d be willing to try, at least for Sarada’s sake!"

Hinata felt a small twinge of pain for him. As always, he was putting others before his happiness, though she didn’t entirely disagree with it. Giving them a chance to work on things would be good. She smiled warmly at her friend, grabbing the same bottle and pulling it from her.

"If she’s going to talk to Sasuke-kun she’d better not drink anymore, isn’t that right, Naruto-kun?" She lifted a brow, giving him a knowing look.

Sakura snickered as Hinata took the bottle. "Naruto, you really got a gem here!"

"Anyway" she continued, trying to get serious. "I wouldn’t punch Sasuke-kun. I’d have to really work hard to pull that off and that’s just too much effort. But, I’ll try to talk to him, if he’ll hear me out. He isn’t in the mood often to talk or listen, so he usually tries to avoid me." She sighed, but then perked up a bit. "But I have always been persistent."

Naruto sent his wife a grateful look. He wasn’t sure how Hinata felt, hearing him hand Sasuke over to Sakura even though he kinda divorced her because of him, so he felt guilty about that too.

He sighed and leaned to take the bottle and pour himself another glass. He’d drunk quite fast so he wasn’t giddy yet; it would probably kick in all at the same time. "Uh, Sakura-chan?" he asked a bit hesitantly. "How do you do it? I mean, you’ve been in love with him since, well… forever, now, and you’re still totally crazy about him though he’s not very responsive… How do ya manage? You know… the heartache?"

Maybe he was getting a little drunk. Just thinking he may not be able to pursue whatever this was with Sasuke, even though he had gone through a tumultuous period of accepting that it was possible, since the bastard was actually in love with him… (Or maybe he’d imagined it. Maybe that kiss was just meant to scare him away?). He poured himself another glass, downed it, drunk another for good measure, then got up to fetch some starters in the kitchen. Then he got back and poured himself yet another glass. He’d be dead drunk tonight and couldn’t wait for it. "I meant, it’s gotta sting, ya know?"

Hinata listened to Naruto’s words and had to look away. It was hard to see him sad. It was even harder, however, to hear him speak about Sasuke in a way that mirrored how he she still felt about  _him_. She felt like now would be the proper time to leave, that was probably smart. But if Naruto was going to get drunk then she’d at least get a little tipsy herself. She grabbed a glass and poured some sake for herself, downing it about as fast as Naruto, then drank more. She knew her husband’s question was directed at Sakura, but she could answer it just the same. Looking into his eyes, she set a hand in his shoulder.

"You deal with it the same way we as shinobi always have. We endure it."

" _Shannaroda!_ " At that moment, the kids surged down the stairs, Sarada carrying the other two on each arm, huffing at the effort, all of them giggling. Boruto was in a fit of laughter, dying over Sarada’s power display. He grinned at Himawari, who grinned back, and they nodded toward each other. She jumped up and attacked first, Boruto following suit. "Tickle attack!"

Hinata laughed and Sakura smiled brightly, swiping her hair out of her face. "Hinata’s right. You just sorta learn to live with it. But, now that I have  _her_ , I can just look into her eyes and feel better." She giggled at her daughter fighting the other children with an onslaught of tickles.

"She’s just perfect and she makes everything good. I don’t get sad anymore with her around" she gushed. Resting her head in her hands, she smiled fondly towards her daughter.

"No, no, no!" Sarada shouted, her legs buckling instantly as the two tickled her ribs.

"Man, the ninja way sure is painful!" Naruto chuckled as the little girl erupted into hysterical laughter, trying to escape. Someone was pinning her arms down, her glasses were gone, and she had already used all of her energy trying to show off. Tears streaming down her face, she writhed beneath her assailants. "Y-you guys s-suck so b-b-bad!" she screamed, clawing at the carpet as she tried to crawl away, unsuccessfully.

Sasuke opened the door at that precise moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time turning this into a fic! So many characters...  
> Unedited RP > https://seventh-hokage-naruto-uzumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/new-flat/chrono
> 
> I edited the SakuHina content out of the RP for the following reasons:  
> \- We would have too many Uzuchiha pairings and this fix-it would have turned into an orgy  
> \- Sakura and Hinata barely interact in canon while Sasuke & Naruto and Sarada & Boruto do  
> \- Hinata was written as a "shy girl in love" so my fix-it is for her to take charge of her own feelings and not exist only because of them. Though she wouldn't grow over her love for Naruto that fast  
> \- Sakura's goal was a boy (seriously???) so my fix-it is for her to find a better goal and exist by herself, without a dependence to love


	33. New Flat 1 (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the kids did while the adults drank. 
> 
> I did not write any of this! All credits go to thesaucenart and Takemikazuchi!

“Ta-da! Look, look, ‘ttebasa! Hamburger sheets! Oh, and you gotta try it out!” Boruto spun the chair around, showing it was also hamburger themed, and waved her over. “C'mon, sit! It’s super comfy!”

“You’re hopeless.” Sarada shook her head. A smile slowly crept onto her face before she realized it, her face flushing and her lip quivering as she tried not to laugh at Boruto’s burger-obsessed room decor. “You’re such a dork.” She felt like she had walked onto a commercial set for the burger shop Boruto liked, like he was advertising it to himself. Or maybe her, too. It was a set-up that definitely screamed Boruto Uzumaki, to say the least. She obliged him though, sauntering over to sit in the surprisingly comfortable chair. “I-It actually is comfy.” Her turned an even brighter shade of red as she struggled to keep a straight face. Sitting in the chair made it worse. 

She removed her glasses and tried fanning her face with her hand. ‘Curse my pale complexion.’ She thought, clearing her throat. “S-so, I can’t really figure it out but, did your dad pick out your room decor, or did you?” She found herself genuinely curious, despite herself, wondering if the Hokage had just tried to go all out or if Boruto had found this stuff somewhere. “A-and where did you get this stuff? Because we need to go that store together. Soon. It seems like a good time.” Her voice rose to a higher pitch in her last sentence and her own last words riled her up again. She clenched her teeth to stifle the laughter as her face starting to look even more red. Being serious was pretty hard while sitting on a burger chair.

Boruto gave Sarada a deep frown and glared slightly. “I know you’re trying not to laugh, but i-it’s totally n-not funny!”

He didn’t make it very far until he was laughing too.

“O-Okay, it might be a little much. H-Heh, we…” He shook his head then took a deep breath. “I wanted a burger bed, but we decided on sheets. And he picked out the chair, which is cool. Everything else is just him though.”

He started laughing again, unable to help himself, so much that tears were starting to come out of his eyes.

Sarada shook he head, “Heh. N-no, I’m okay, really. Nothing f-funny about a b-burger ch-” She couldn’t finish her sentence as her hysteria finally got the better of her and she burst out laughing. She fell out the chair as dramatically as ever, rolling and holding her sides. “Y-you’re s-such a d-dummy!” She stuttered out as she laughed.

She took a deep breath and sighed, flopping back onto the floor, her sides sore from laughter. She sat up, her bangs messed up and covering her face, and put her glasses back on. Swiping her hair behind her ear she stood up and flicked his forehead. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, though.” Her eyes flickered back to the chair and she turned away from it with a big grin, sitting beside him on the bed instead to keep herself from laughing again. She hoped her face wasn’t still red.

“How’re you holding up though ?” She asked, leaning back on her hands. “I promised myself I’d keep an eye on you. None of this is really new to me, so I’m gonna help ya get through with that cheesy grin intact.” She teased, poking his cheeks and turning his lips up into a smile, something she used to do to papa’s serious face when she was little. Reaching into her ninja tool bag, she pulled out a kunai with little charms on it. The Hyuuga symbol, the Uzumaki swirl, and a little burger. “Housewarming gift. I’m not the best at decor shopping, so I figured something practical would be best.” She explained, handing it to him.

Boruto made his way to the bed and laughed along with her, head falling back. He reached up and wiped his eyes as he looked down at her laughing. He couldn’t remember a time she’d laughed so hard, and he was a little transfixed. She was really something else when she smiled…

That thought made him pull his gaze away, laughter tapering off. When she opted to sit next to him in his bed instead of the chair he felt his heart beat faster, knowing she was going to ask him something serious. When she spoke, a happy warmth spread through him. She was a really good friend and teammate.

“Y'know me. Not really a guy to hold my feelings in too much. It sucks that… that things are gonna change, and for both of us probably. It feels kind of like losing something even if nothing is really lost, ‘ttebasa. I-I dont think I’ve ever lost anything like this before. It’s hard to explain.” Boruto smiled softly at Sarada. “I used to think I wasn’t afraid of anything but this is something I’m afraid of, 'ttebasa. It feels like… maybe I lost a part of myself.”

Sarada nodded, listening quietly until he finished. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder as she talked. “I know how you feel. When I found papa, I found a piece of myself I didn’t know I’d lost. I was angry with him for a long time for leaving mama to raise me alone, for leaving me, hell we didn’t even have a family photo until a few months ago.”

She sighed, feeling those emotions rising again. “I learned things after that and gained new goals, though. I’m gonna be a good parent someday, I’ll never leave my family behind when I have one, so that my kids don’t ever have to feel the way I feel.” Clenching her jaw, she continued. “I want to become Hokage so that I can make my mom proud and show her that everything she put into raising me paid off. I refuse to disappoint her, she’s never disappointed me.”

Hearing her mother shouting “Shannaro!” from downstairs, she chuckled. “Yup, there she goes.”

Boruto sighed and put an arm around Sarada’s shoulders. He felt bad but she seemed determined about being Hokage, and that meant things like being upset had to take a backseat. He saw how things were for his dad, and the support system around him was strong. But most of all, he knew he didn’t want to follow in those footsteps, but he could see himself being like his sensei. Protecting the Hokage and the village. He looked at Sarada and grinned, standing up.

“I’ll help you realize your dreams, Sarada. With everything I have I’ll become strong and be like your dad, ‘ttebasa!”

Sarada giggled, looking up at him, amused by his sudden mood shift. The Uzumaki sure were something, they could break down anyone’s walls. She flashed him a cheesy grin. “I don’t know if I can handle double my papa, but I’ll take it!” She giggled again, standing up to grab his hand daintily for added emphasis on the joke. She tried to hold back her next laugh, her cheeks redding again at the effort.

Boruto looked down at Sarada’s had a little surprised, cheeks turning pink a moment. It didn’t last long however, with his face screwing up in a funny way.

“Pffff!! What am I now a princess?” He laughed loudly and then batted his eyelashes. “Do you think I’d look pretty in a tiara?”

Sarada chuckled and nodded, pointing to his hair. “Of course, your hair style sorta looks like one.” A mischievous look crossed her face. She knew she’d have to move fast for her next plan to work. Throwing his arm over her shoulder, she crouched, charging her chakra, and swept him off his feet. She lifted him up bridal style with a “Shannaroda!”. She almost lost her balance as she started laughing hysterically again.

“Dude, what do you think our parents would say if I just casually walked downstairs like this. Just being really nonchalant and confused, like, ‘What, what’s so funny?’” She chuckled again at the thought, picturing the Hokage’s dumbfounded face and her mama’s proud one.

Boruto snickered at Sarada’s suggestion, and nodded furiously. “We gotta do it now! My mom needs a laugh anyway!”

At that point Himawari walked in with one of her stuffed animals and giggled at the two. “Wow, you’re so strong Sarada-chan! I wanna be like you when I grow up!”

Boruto laughed some more and then looked at his friend. “Oi! Do you think you can hold both of us up? That’d be so cool and funnier!!”

Sarada blushed at Himawari’s praise. “You are the cutest little kid ever! Of course I can, you look up to me, right?” She increased the chakra flow in her arms, using her left arm to grab Boruto’s thigh and shift him to her right. She took a deep breath, squatting down to scoop up Hima in her left, with another “Shannaroda!”, huffing at the effort of standing up again.

“You think I’ll fall down the stairs?” She asked, taking a tentative step forward. When her legs didn’t immediately buckle, she scoffed triumphantly, teetering towards the staircase. Her pale face reddened as she heaved them up to steady them. She stood atop the staircase, peeking down it. Going down one step at a time seemed like hell and jumping down might earn Boruto a good fall.

“Hold on, okay.” Remembering their most recent chakra training, she pushed some through her legs, trying to be quick, as her stamina was poor. The jump wasn’t as bad as she anticipated, though she didn’t stick the landing at all, teetering back before stumbling right into the middle of the living room, laughing maniacally and gripping the two fiercely with both arms.

Boruto was in a fit of laughter, dying over Sarada’s power display. He grinned at Himawari, who grinned back, and they nodded toward each other. She jumped up and attacked first, Boruto following suit. “Tickle attack!”


	34. New Flat 3 - Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sakura and Naruto have a talk with Sasuke. For the same reasons, and with questionnable consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for the wait, but this RP is a monster and takes so much time to edit... it's not an easy task ^^;

The adults had been drinking, and the children were all over the place. What was going on?

Sasuke eyed at his friend, who had an empty glass in his hand, and his wife, who didn’t seem as gone. Maybe he should actually ask her for a briefing? But, hn. Sakura could act so strange around him…

Nevertheless, he went to the table the adults were sitting at and pulled a chair for himself. Sakura groaned loudly as Sasuke pulled the sake out of her reach.

But Naruto grinned and lifted a hand, leaning in to lift clumsily one of Sasuke’s bangs and put it behind his ear.

“Oi, bastard! Would you mind just having a talk with your wife? Try to find a way to live with her, at least for Sarada’s sake. It’s real hard for her, that you’re not even trying. Could ya do that for me? Please?”

Naruto couldn’t get himself to take his hand away, and kept stroking the side of the other’s jaw, gently. “Sakura-chan is really cool, and you’d see that if you gave her a chance!”

Hinata frowned. She was happy Sakura had been able to talk her mind, and she was happy the kids were having a good time. But she _wasn’t_ happy about her husband flirting with Sasuke. How her pink-haired friend didn’t see it was beyond her. Also, poor Sasuke. If he had made his feelings known as Naruto had implied, this would just be a bad route to go. Taking in a deep breath, Hinata scooted nearer her husband, just in case he tried to do something that would land him in trouble. Which was very likely.

Peeking an eye open, Sakura saw Naruto stroking Sasuke face and felt her stomach drop as a fresh wave of anger hit her. So Naruto _was_ really going after her husband, eh?

Sasuke snapped Naruto’s hand away with a annoyed scoff. “I told you to stop acting weird.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura lay down and curse. How much had she drunk?

He sighed. Naruto had been clear enough. This was probably his idea of letting him down gently. He swallowed his hurt and got up. “Sakura?” He turned away, walking to the kitchen to get some space, where he leant against the counter, tapping his fingers. Maybe he should start drinking too.

Naruto frowned, then snuggled closer to his wife, dejected. “I keep making a mess of things, don’t I?” he muttered.

He eyed at Sakura-chan and forced himself to smile to her. “Told ya he’d be ready to talk! Now, go over there and just be yourself, okay? But no punching, especially not the walls! I plan to get my deposit back.”

“Listen to Naruto’s advice, be honest of what you think” Hinata agreed gently. She smiled at her husband and reached over to place a soft hand on his face. “Thought for someone who is all about honesty, I feel you’ve been keeping too many things in. Maybe you should work on being more honest with yourself, and with the one you’ve given your heart to.”

“Yeah, I know you’re right” Sakura sighed, too worried about her upcoming conversation to pay proper attention to what Hinata was saying. She glanced at Naruto. “I won’t punch him, I swear. As long as he doesn’t berate me that is, but I won’t destroy your house, even if I do. I’ll only use one finger, like Lady Tsunade.” She threw a cheeky smile at him, holding up her pointer finger. She bounced in her seat a bit and threw a punch in front of her to hype herself up. “Alright, I got this, Shannaro!”

She stood up and walked slowly towards Sasuke, her stomach flipping over. Her nervousness peaked as she stood before him and she looked for what words to start with. “Erm, so, Sasuke-kun…” She paused. Lifting her head, she gathered the nerves to look at him in the eyes, forcing herself to stand up straight.

“I want to make this work, for Sarada’s sake.” She swiped her hair from in front of her eyes, scoffing. Damn it was getting on her nerves. “I don’t know if she’s told you, but I know how upset she gets when she sees her friends with their parents and it’s just me and her.” She gained more confidence as she spoke. “I mean, I didn’t make her on my own! I know a child can’t fix a marriage or make people happy together, but my only concern is making sure my—  _our_  daughter is happy.” She wanted to turn away from his gaze so badly, but fought the urge and held it.

“After all this time, I gave you a family and  _tried_  to make you happy, but you ran away. And not just from me this time, but  _her_. She had to chase after you and it kills me to see her following in my footsteps, running off to bring you back. I’m not asking for you to be love-dovey or anything, I just want to ask if you’ll be willing to _try_. At least when you’re here.” She’d hoped that she was making sense, as drunk as she was, but she figured she’d gotten the point across, if not gracefully.

Sasuke scoffed. It was like she was accusing him of having voluntarily impregnated her. Sure, he’d been a fool, and… hn. Okay. Just desserts. He sighed.

“I’ll do what it takes for Sarada’s sake” he stated. Though he really didn’t want to live at Sakura’s. Or act with her as a husband. Unfortunately, his daughter came first.

“What does she expect from me? From us? I need terms.” Just like a mission. Clear and simple. He was a good ninja, so he could do this.

Sakura frowned, hearing him scoff and tried hide her irritation. Though she had no idea if she succeeded. Her dominant hand twitched and she quickly grabbed it with her left. She could at least control that and bite back a groan and a sarcastic comment. “I suppose she’d just like it if we acted like normal families do. Y'know, breakfast, dinner, going out and spending time together with her. And if you’d stay at home more often, but I know that’s tough for you.”

She didn’t want to mention his family at all, so she used her own as an example instead. Not that he liked her parents at all, while they couldn’t stand him either. “My parents used to do a lot with me, even just things at home.” She shrugged. “She’d never ask you to do anything, but whatever you’re willing to do, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

Sasuke glanced over at Sarada, eying her intently for a moment. Then, the briefest, guilty glance towards Naruto before looking back at his wife.

“Okay.” He let out the softest sigh. “I’ll come live with you both.”

Wasn’t this the best way of protecting them all? His own parents had made do with an arranged marriage anyway. Time for himself to suck it up and grow up.

Knowing Sakura didn’t have a spare room and wanting to make things clear from the start, he added: “I’ll take the couch”.

“I would expect you to.” Sakura crossed her arms, her face flushing as she turned away.

Hinata’s words burned in her mind. Be honest. “S-So, one more thing, you and Naruto…” She trailed off, her jaw tightening. This was hard, she needed more liquid courage, for sure. “I’ve noticed… You guys are, mmm… quite affectionate, no?”

Sasuke scoffed, exasperated. “I keep telling him to stop that nonsense” he snapped, sending a glare his blond friend’s way. “I keep warning him about the Council mistaking his idiotic ways for something else, but he just won’t listen!”

Now he was pissed. Not only Naruto kept putting them all in danger, but people kept assuming Sasuke would bend over and take whichever of his whims without peeping a word. He felt like a dog on leash, everyone assuming he’d obey quietly his moronic master. “At least living with you will remove me from his dumbness” he muttered.

Sakura looked at Naruto, remembering their last conversation. Did he even realise Sasuke was on to him, and not too keen?

“Don’t break his heart” she said.

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look. “What?”

“Do _not_ break Naruto’s heart, or I’ll go after you myself.”

He looked genuinely confused. “He’s not _really_ into me” he reminded her. ”He’s just got a huge lack of boundaries. He needs a babysitter, but the last thing I want is to play matchmaker. Can you think of a woman that would do? If even Hinata is giving up on him, she’ll need to be persistent.”

Sakura chuckled lightly, the sake kicking back in. “Well, I’ve never seen him show any interest in any other woman than Hinata and me, but I’m positive he’s over that. The only single woman I know is Tenten and I don’t think they’d hit it off at all.” She took a quick glance at Hinata. “Y'know, I tried pretty hard to get those two together. Someone as shy as Hinata and as dense as Naruto are not easy to work with, it took her forever to get the message across, and him forever to get it.”

Thinking, she snapped her fingers once an idea popped into her head. “I could ask Temari and Ino… in, have a lil’ round table, uh, conference.” Chuckling again, she nodded. “If anything, it’ll be fun! I’ll work on it.”

This wasn’t such a bad idea, actually. Naruto would need the company when he’d discover Sasuke would never reciprocate his feelings, and that would take Sakura’s mind out of how _not interested_ her heart-breaker of a husband was.

She flashed Sasuke a smile.

 

*

 

“Seems to be going well so far” Naruto muttered to Hinata, slipping an arm over her shoulders. He squeezed her upper arm gently.

“Are you okay? ‘Cause I’m not. I don’t get how you manage to keep it together. It freaking hurts…”

He granted her with a comforting smile. “At least we have each other,.”

“N-Naruto…” Hinata looked at him. “You… I…”

She looked into his eyes and instantly wanted to kiss him. To put her arms around him and pull him in close to her body. To let him…. She covered her mouth, face feeling like it had flames on it. They’d been drinking and she hadn’t gone that long without Naruto touching her in a while. She grabbed his hand from her arm and held his hand in hers.

“I love you. But when you’re so sweet it reminds me that I can’t have you. That _he_ has you. He always will. So when the time comes… you have to be sincere with him. Y-You promise me, just like your confession to me… that you won’t hesitate. You have to drop the word friend altogether. He’s the one you love so say it clearly, please don’t let my heartbreak be wasted.”

She had tears in her eyes. Angry. Hurt. Drunk. Aroused. There were too many emotions, too much alcohol in her blood. She gave Naruto a determined look.

“Promise me?” she asked, distantly hearing her son screaming something about Sarada and Himawari being the best. But all she could focus on were those blue eyes.

Naruto’s lips quivered, but he turned it into a smile. “Shit, you’re such an amazing friend” he told his wife. Oddly enough he didn’t feel the usual pull towards her, rather the same friendly fondness he felt for Sakura.

“Thank you for sticking with me through this!” He glanced at Sakura and his best… and the man he loved. “But you do realise… I can’t do that to Sakura-chan… right? She’s… she’s my best friend, my team mate! I have no right…”

He frowned and looked away for a moment, his eyes watering. He forced a grin back on his face. “I’m fine as long as he’s with me, ya know?” he lied, his voice slightly breaking over the last words. “No need to worry about me!”

“You’re a horrible liar, honey. Come here, you need a hug.” Hinata held her arms out to him.

Naruto leaned into the hug gratefully. He would have never imagined divorce would be so painful, even when parting in good terms. And now he had confirmation he couldn’t go back, his heart feeling warm and cosy against Hinata’s chest but not fuzzy like it used to. He had finally shaken the remnants of love from it, only to find himself trapped in celibacy because he couldn’t bring himself to hurt his best friend.

“I just wish Sakura-chan wouldn’t love him so much anymore” he whispered, closing his eyes to keep tears from falling. “If I knew… If I knew there was a chance for her to just give up, I’d tell him everything but… but she’s so persistent!” He let out a pained chuckle. “She’s really a force to be reckoned with, such a great ninja…”

“She probably feels the same about you… even more so because Sasuke lets you be affectionate with him.” Hinata held Naruto close despite herself, enjoying his warmth. “I saw that closeness and I didn’t want to hold you back. But I also knew when it came to Sasuke I stood no chance. I just hope that you don’t hold back. She’s your best friend… But you’re also rivals in love.”

 

*

 

“Anyway, thank you for talking to me” Sakura grinned. She wasn’t in a mood to deal with her husband right now. Turning around and spotting Naruto’s upset face, a sly grin spread across her face. She ran at him yelling “bring back the sake!” and wrapped him into a headlock. She made sure her grip wasn’t going to hurt Naruto and then pulled him down off the couch. “Don’t be a miserable drunk. I can’t have that.” She smiled down fondly at him and ruffled his hair with the other hand.

Looking at them from afar, Sasuke pondered. Sakura was very drunk, but she’d never been so dismissive of him before, especially when he deigned display attention to her. Admittedly, he hadn’t been spending much time with her, so…

Watching her smile and hug Naruto (or choke him, depending on the actual strength she was applying), his heart constricted on itself, but his mind stayed focused. Had Sakura finally gotten over her idiotic crush? But she’d just asked him to come back home to her…

She was acting weird. Now that he thought of it, Naruto had been acting strange towards him too these last months, showing much more affection than necessary. He straightened, an idea slowly forming in his mind.

The Hyuga accepting a divorce without so much as peeping a word, even pushing for it. Naruto acting increasingly caring towards him, to the point that their own children mistook it for something else. Sakura acting downright foolish and dismissive of him when she was usually so proper and meek.

He gritted his teeth, feeling stupid. Hinata had been talking of a mistress, hadn’t she? And it had only taken all of them to fool him.

He looked away from them, controlling his breathing, face blank. Why, did they truly believe he would get mad at them? Naruto had been in love with Sakura for ages, and she knew Sasuke wasn’t particularly fond of her. They were friends, team-mates, of course he would understand. It’s just… He’d rather they had not lied to him.

Closing his eyes, he thought of Itachi.  _How ironic, nii-san. Here I was, starting to believe I had some inner value as a friend. Is that my punishment for being so selfish? Turns out, they don’t even trust I would cherish their own happiness..._

Naruto had probably told Sakura about his own confession of misplaced feelings, which explained why she had acted this way. She must be mad at him for it. He breathed in quietly and froze his face in place, then went back to the table.

“Sakura” he started in a low tone. “I don’t see the point in acting like a model family if that is not what you truly want.” He glanced at Naruto. “Not what neither of you want. If…” Shit, this was hard to say. “If you want to be together, you have my blessing. But don’t lie to me about it.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Naruto mumbled, dumbfounded. Then he looked at the way he and Sakura were interacting and chuckled. “You think Sakura-chan and me are together? Seriously? She punched that love out of me years ago!” He laughed in earnest, rubbing the back of his head. “D’ya really think I would have married Hinata if I thought I loved someone else?”

He grinned, wrapping an arm around Sakura’s shoulders. “Sakura-chan’s my best friend, ‘ttebayo! Of course we’re close! However…” He gently tapped on Sakura’s shoulder. “However I’m sorry, Sakura-chan, but it’s doesn’t seem like your marriage with the bastard is really working after all. I’ve never seem anyone so quick to give away their spouse for someone else’s happiness, uh…”

He chuckled, the alcohol making him even less tactful than per usual. “If ya really want to keep him by your side, you’ll have to do better than that!” he challenged, cheerfully pouring her another glass then lifting his own to greet her. “’Cause… hey.” He gulped a deep breath of air, then looked at her straight in the eyes, smiling. “Now ya got yourself a rival!”

Hinata’s eyes widened. It wasn’t exactly what she had meant, but of course there was no other way Naruto would take it, was there?

She looked towards both Sakura and Sasuke, hoping Naruto’s deposit hadn’t been too much.

Sakura side-eyed Naruto, eyes serious in a giggling face, and slapped his back in amusement (probably a little too hard). She downed a new glass of sake and tapped her fist to his chest, steadily meeting his gaze. “You’re on!” She loved a good competition, especially since she’d already beaten Ino to the punch in that particular domain.

Turning to Sasuke, she jumped to her feet and stomped over to him, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to her level. “How _dare_ you! How many times do I have to tell you,  _I love you_!” she growled, resisting the urge to slap him. “I don’t know what kinda home wrecker you take me for, but I wouldn’t do that to you or Hinata! Get that through your thick skull!” She flicked his forehead with her free hand, feeling incredibly insulted that he would even think she’d do that to him, no matter how much their marriage was failing.

“Why would I ask to make it work if I were cheating on you with a divorcing man? I don’t know what you want from me! I throw myself at you for like fifteen years and you don’t like it. I stop being over-zealous and you think I’m cheating on you with my best friend! Just tell me what you want me to do!” Her frustration was spilling over. “I swear if we weren’t in his house, I’d punch some damn sense into you, shannaro!”

Sasuke had her let go then backed away, confused. So… they  _didn’t_  want to be together? So, mainly… they were just drunk, and Sakura had been acting this way because of it? Or because she was trying another approach…

He sighed. “I expect you to be a mother to Sarada” he replied. “I’m not asking for anything else. And I’m not sure what you expected, either. We know each well enough for you to know I’m not the… loving, considerate kind of man you seem to want as a spouse. I’ve always made clear I didn’t care about romance. You’re expecting me to be this whole other person. How can you not end up disappointed?”

“Wait, hold on a minute!” Naruto exclaimed, jumping up to his feet. “You’re a bastard alright, but you’re the most loving guy I know!” He stumbled for a second, which helped him noticed that he was, actually, quite drunk. 

Lucid enough to know this wasn’t the right moment to make his own declaration, though. He’d let Sakura have the first round, she kinda needed the head-start anyway. Plus, it was a bit hard for Naruto to chose sides, because he wanted Sakura’s happiness almost as much as he dreamt of swiping Sasuke off his feet.

“You’re so selfless it rounds all the way back into selfish! You keep thinking about protecting us without giving a thought to your own wishes! Don’t give me that bullcrap, jerk!”

Hinata watched the display before her and sighed. These three have been avoiding the issue for over a decade, there was no way they were gonna work it out drunk and emotional. She at least felt good being drunk, otherwise she was sure she would have been a wreck by now. She watched them, a little fascinated by their dynamic.

Sakura’s wide grin bordered on murderous. “You  _expect_  me, huh? That’s ironic coming from you. One could’ve thought that I’d have  _expected_  you to be a father, but I clearly haven’t expected anything out of you. You sure as hell _expect_ a whole hell of a lot out of me, though!” She took a step forward, not even hearing Naruto. She was livid. “As her mother, of course I was going to care for her. I gave birth to her! I _love_ her! And who the hell else was going to? Not you!” She knew she was going to say something she regretted, but this was all pent up. She tried calming herself down, clenching her fist.

“You’re a damn idiot and you get on my damn nerves.” She took a deep breath and folded her arms across her chest. “Don’t even try to pin all this on me, I stopped bothering you ages ago because I was happy just having Sarada with me. I haven’t asked you for romance or anything else since.” It was getting harder and harder to keep calm, the confusion on his face made her want to punch him more.

“I’ve been trying to give you your space and not say anything, but you have a kid now, moron. It isn’t about us. I’m trying to salvage this because of her, not me. I want her to be happy because she deserves that, she didn’t choose the circumstances she was born under, or change the idiotic choices we made, or the people she was born to.” She took another step forward. “Do you know how hard it is when your five year old asks you, _Why doesn’t papa love us anymore?_ and how hard it is to find an explanation that she’ll understand?” Tears welled up in her eyes and she placed her fist on the wall behind him. “Of course I was disappointed. And I feel stupid. But, I’m not chasing after you for my sake anymore. Just remember that.” She turned and walked towards the stairs, sitting down on the bottom step and dropping her head into her lap. She felt relieved to have finally gotten everything off of her chest, though she knew her delivery had been more than poor.

Sasuke scoffed, now entirely irritated. “Stop running away” he said, following Sakura to the steps. “You asked to talk, so own up to it!”

“You say I expect a lot from you for asking you to keep caring after Sarada, but you also say you  _want_  to do that. Do not blame me for a choice you are making. And do not pretend I wasn’t clear with you from the start. I didn’t pressure you into keeping the baby. I kept my thought on the matter to myself _precisely_ so you wouldn’t feel pressured into anything.”

“I gave you the choice to raise Sarada as a married woman, but you agreed to on your own accord. Your parents do not care about single mothers as much as my clan does, but you chose to marry me even though you know how this kind of marriage goes. You chose to wear the Uchiha name and to sew crests on your clothing to parade it around even though I-” He interrupted himself, realising he was about to mention his own feelings, which weren’t exactly relevant to the matter. 

He exhaled. “We are married, Sakura, not in love. I don’t know how it goes in your family, but that is the way of the clan. Duty comes first. You are doing your duty by taking care of Sarada, and I by protecting you both. There aren’t any Uchiha left to give a hand and bend the rules, so if you wanted it to be me caring after her and you fighting off bounty hunters, you should have said so. I would have taken care of her if I had to, and you know it. But you also know I would have raised her away from Konoha, and that I wasn’t going to take you with me.”

He gritted his teeth. “Don’t try to manipulate me into pitying you. I know what it is to be five and realise your father doesn’t love you. My own mother lied to me, but you didn’t even have to do that. You should have told her the truth, that Uchiha attract murderers and that I was protecting you.”

He put his hand on his hip. “She’s twelve now, and capable to at least escape danger. We protected her from harm by putting up a front of having a united family, but that is not as necessary. We don’t have to keep this up if you don’t want it. From what you said, you expected me to help raise her, but that’s not something she needed more than having me insure no-one stole her, nor her eyes. Today underground players know not to mess with her, which was seldom true twelve years ago.”

He slid a hand through his black hair and licked his lips, dry from that much talking. “You say you love me but that you can’t stand me. And for someone who ‘didn’t expect anything’ of me, you sure have a lot of complaints. You seemed so happy when I offered to marry you that I didn’t realise indulging you could be wrong. I’ll do what Sarada asks of me, as I care about her a lot. But I’m done trying to please you. You’re too damn confusing.”

Naruto glanced warily towards Hinata, then approached his team-mates slowly, stopping near enough to hear them but not close enough to interrupt. “Uh, guys… chill out, okay? It’s great that you’re talking, but you’re, uh, discussing twelve years of relationship, so you need a little perspective…”

He was so glad he hadn’t married Sakura. She looked pretty scary now that she was angry, and he was quite certain she wouldn’t refrain from hitting her husband. Sasuke could take it, but still. Also, she wasn’t being as honest as she could, still a bit defensive, while Sasuke was kinda being… rude. Probably not intentionally, but still extremely blunt. 

“And, uh, Sas… Could you, ya know… try being a bit more tactful? It’s Sakura-chan you’re talking to, not a mission report.” 

“Yes, please, you’re both attacking each other.” Hinata stood up, even though now her legs were starting to shake. She stood up and stepped next to Naruto. “M-Maybe we’ve been drinking but we can’t lose ourselves. We’re no longer children. We have three of those up there that rely on us. Children that we’ve raised the best way we knew how. Maybe things don’t end up like we dreamed it would, but it’s time for you two to be honest.”

She held out her hand and touched Naruto’s shoulder to keep herself sturdy. Suddenly she was feeling way too drunk. She looked at Sasuke. “Nothing unnecessarily hurtful.” Then to Sakura. “And no excuses. Just the truth. You owe it to each other, as husband and wife to do this at least.”

She leaned heavily against Naruto now, and held onto her head. “I think I’m going to be sick…” She said quietly. “W-Where’s your bathroom?” 

Sakura stood up, glaring at Sasuke while Naruto conjured a shadow-clone to take care of his wife, one of him staying with his team-mates to make sure they wouldn’t break anything. Or each other. They were both in each other’s faces now.

“Okay, how’s this for honest: you’re an asshole, Uchiha” Sakura growled, shoving him back. “I wasn’t going to get rid of my baby to please you. And I should hit you for even bringing that up.” She got into his face again. “You want the crest back? Take it back, then!” She grabbed the back of her shirt, tearing a hole where the crest was and shoving into his chest.

“You’re one to talk about running away and being confusing. You get on my nerves so bad, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t _care_ about you. You’re so damn hard headed, it just pisses me off!” She felt her control over herself slipping away. “I don’t need your pity either. I’ve never once complained until now and that’s because you had the damn nerve to imply I was a home-wrecker!”

She’d promised she wouldn’t break Naruto’s house, so she was going to make good on that promise. Grabbing his arm, she dragged him toward the front door, roughly tossing him outside. “Fight me” she demanded, punching him in the arm as hard as she could. “I’ll wipe that smug look off your face.”

Sasuke glared. “Twelve years, but nothing’s changed. You’re  _annoying_.” He sent a spark of Chidori running through the embroided fabric, which started to burn and wilt in his hand. Looking at Sakura, he let his eye bleed into the Mangekyo, casting the genjutsu before she got the chance to punch him again. The spell would only last one second.

But in her mind, the fight went on for hours, and he controlled all of it. Sakura was good at dispelling genjutsu, so he made sure to copy exactly their departing spot, Konoha and their surroundings in order to persuade her their were actually fighting outside. And he made sure to win, to show her how easily he would crush her repeatedly through hours of disappointment and repeated failures.

Then he dispelled the jutsu, and they were standing in front of Naruto’s flat again, the embroided Uchiha fan still slowly burning in his hand, the Mangekyo swirling. 

“Cheater.” Sakura panted as she stood with her hands on her knees. “You always have to put me under genjutsu. Can’t face me head on.” She clenched her fist before straightening up and swiping her hair back. “But, at least I got you once, shannaro…” she mumbled.

“You have the strength of a Kage” Sasuke answered, ignoring her words. “But I am well above that. You can’t best me in a fight.”

He sent another spark through the Uchiha symbol to burn it entirely. “I didn’t ask you to get rid of the child, just as I didn’t ask you to keep it. This was your choice. I’ll admit I made a mistake by… hn.” A faint shade of pink flushed on his cheeks. “I should have known how to make sure you wouldn’t get pregnant. This much is on me.”

He looked away. “And it was stupid of me to…” He sighed, then looked at her again. If Naruto had been on time that night, not fooling around with his fiancée, they wouldn’t be having this conversation. “I should have known better than to follow you home. I don’t know why I didn’t just sleep in the woods as I usually do.” (He did know. He felt heartbroken and, for a foolish instant, he’d believed in her love for him. Worse, he’d believed he could allow himself a break.) He spared Naruto a brief glance. 

“But I don’t see the point in living under your roof if it makes you mad. You say you love me, but each time you’ve been honest about your feelings we ended up fighting after you pointing how much I piss you off. I don’t get why you’d want me in your life. I’ll ask Sarada what she expects of me, but I’m done listening to you.” 

He turned around, pushing past Naruto to get in the flat, decided to talk with his daughter. 

Naruto caught up to him immediately, blocking his path with an arm. “Wait, bastard! You can’t just leave Sakura-chan now. You two need to talk this out until you’re both on the same page, okay? Especially since you really want Sarada to be happy with the outcome.”

He could feel how tense the other was under his hand, and knew this wasn’t a good time to be overly touchy-feely. He dared to stroke Sasuke’s arm gently with his thumb to confort him, then turned him around just as slow, ignoring his glare.   
“Look, Sakura-chan, it’s good that you’re being honest with how angry this situation makes you feel, but don’t ya think it’d also be good to remind him why you’re so in love with him? I mean, you’ve been dead-set on being his wife since you were what, ten? I bet ya have a lot of good reasons to list! And I’m not just talking about how good-looking he is, or that he smells amazing, rather things, like, it’s so cute when he gets embarrassed and he blushes for silly reasons, or when he wants to be comforting but he’s not sure how, or when he gets mad that somebody didn’t fill his mission report right because he cares so much about doing things properly…”  
He paused, thinking that maybe he was getting a bit sidetracked. He coughed. “Anyways, don’t just focus on the issues, okay? I’m not… I’m not gonna, uh, try anything until I’m sure you’ll have no regrets, Sakura-chan!” 

Walking back into the house, Sakura pat Sasuke on the back, probably too hard. “This idiot won’t listen to anyone giving him compliments.” She flopped down onto the couch, draping her arm over her eyes. She was a getting a headache.

“Again, just because you piss me off, doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. Sarada gets on my nerves quite a bit, as I’m sure I get on hers sometimes too, but we still love each other.” She smiled, thinking of her daughter. “Of course there are plenty of things I love about you. Once I got to know you and saw little glimpses of you that you let me see, was when I actually fell in love with you. You’re smart, you’re funny when you want to be, you’re sarcastic and awkward, your eyes light up when you’re excited, you’re pretty selfless and put your all into what you’re passionate about. Oh, and you’re passionate and ambitious. You’re also the father of my daughter so I already have a special kind of love for you I couldn’t have for anyone else.”

"I… I don’t  _care_  that you love me” Sasuke answered, though his words came out slightly mollified. “I’m not asking you to. I just wish you wouldn’t…” He looked away, embarrassed. “After the wedding, you were all over me again. Proud to be an Uchiha though that’s… not a great thing to be. Happy to be my wife, though that’s even worse. You didn’t even seem to realise in how much danger that put you, or the child. I… can’t stand air-heads.”

He nibbled on his lower lip. “I’ll do my share raising Sarada, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up. Every time I came home back then, you seemed to think I’d suddenly fallen in love with you because of it. That was… unsettling.”

He wasn’t a fan of disappointing people. “So don’t act this way around me. I’d rather you act annoying than somewhat of a fangirl.”

Naruto swallowed thickly. Sasuke was opening up, which was both a good thing (because Sakura deserved it) and extremely scary (because Naruto wasn’t married to  _him_  yet so he could very well decide to stick with his current spouse).

In all honestly, he was using all his will-power not to interrupt, because he thought he owned Sakura-chan that much. But hearing Sasuke speak honestly and seing that cute little nibble on his lower lip tightened his heart. Shit, there was no way he could let Sakura have him, not when Sasuke was actually in love with him (he was, right? He’d not misread that kiss, had he?). 

Sometimes he actually forgot what Sasuke did to him, melting his insides as with a lava jutsu, branding his skin with a cold fever. He didn’t step closer because it was all he could do to avoid touching him, wishing nothing more than to hug him and nuzzle his neck. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms, willing himself to wait at least for Sakura’s reply before meddling. He really wanted them to sort their friendship out at least, even though it was killing him.

Sakura smiled, shaking her head at him and sitting up. Laying back was making her sleepy. “I know you don’t care, but that’s nothing new. I can’t really control that though, so that’s not changing. But, I’m not so young anymore, I’ve changed and grown up. I’m a woman and mother now, not a little girl. Have I tried to touch you at all, other than trying punch your face in, today? No. And I’m not going to. Just don’t accuse me of crazy things because I don’t act the same, alright.”

Thinking for a moment, she continued. “Don’t talk about yourself like that, either. You always gave your heart in the right place, Sasuke-kun. Even though I was only from civilian family, I’m still proud of my name because I made it a name that everyone knows. And my new name still makes people shake in fear.” She punched her open palm.

“If _annoying_ means that I get to punch you more and be myself, then I’m all for it” she stated. She eyed his shoulder and grinned. Hopefully, she’d at least gotten him good with the one hit she’d managed to get in. She hoped it hurt. Her drunken reaction time hadn’t helped, though. She walked over to Naruto and grabbed his shoulders.

“And this guy? He’s my best friend, we’ve been through way too much together. Getting stronger to find you, traveling to other dimensions, fighting the Akatsuki, saving Gaara, saving each other…” She sighed. They’d been through the ringer. “I’ve grown quite fond of this ramen boy. I give him hugs and tease him and talk things out with him.” She gave him a huge smile, unable to fight the urge to grab her friend into another light choke hold just to ruffle his hair again. “Even though I wanna punch him a little, but I’m not gonna, not for something he can’t control.” She flashed a knowing look down on him, winking with a thumbs up. “I understand. Just don’t get the wrong idea again, Sasuke-kun.”

Naruto chuckled nervously, then got out of Sakura-chan’s hold. He’d never felt as thankful that he’d not married her before, because getting beaten up by his spouse was not really something he looked up to. He doubted Sasuke would let her punch him (again), though… 

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed he’d better talk to Sasuke in a private setting. Sakura was, uh. Scaring him a little. He couldn’t help but get a little closer to his friend, going as far as putting a hand on his shoulder. He seemed a little down, maybe at the idea of living alone again (Naruto hated it). He doubted Sasuke noticed how drunk his wife was, but Sakura was usually much more caring… right? Or had she always been that agressive when it came to Sasuke? Naruto felt a little lost, remembering how sweet she acted with him (unless he’d upset her). Was she always this intense around Sasuke? That would explain why he avoided her…

Or maybe Naruto was scared that she was finally reaching her husband.

Sasuke thought he was confused before, but this was worse. Sakura was now saying she wouldn’t touch him, which was good, but not what he had imagined she wanted. Would she truly settled for a loveless marriage? Ah, maybe he shouldn’t think about it too much, especially since he was getting what he wished for.

“If you are fine with us taking care of Sarada together without prospects of romantic interactions, we have an agreement” he stated. Pondering, he remembered a former conversation with his daughter. “Sarada asked me to take a flat here if I weren’t to live with both of you. Perhaps I could follow Naruto’s example and find a place of my own.”

He would feel more confortable not living under Sakura’s roof. She may have changed in the last twelve years, but he couldn’t help but to distrust a woman would had wanted to marry the likes of him, especially after what he had put her through. Whatever she said, she probably had some underlying intentions.

Weirdly enough, he also felt a slight disappointment at the realisation that even his most hard-core pursuer had given up. Knowing Sakura, a person he cared about, could possibly provide him with romance had helped in putting it aside. However, he was now without any options in that regards, and suddenly realised he would never know love. 

He let out a very soft sigh. Well, it’s not like he deserved it anyway. Or cared. And Naruto had kissed him that one time, so he knew what the deal was about, now. In any case, he didn’t need have any regrets dying ignorant about something that couldn’t bring strength. It just felt… like losing something he never knew he wanted. Perhaps. Not that it was important. But still. He gritted his teeth.

“If that’s what you want…” Sakura sighed. “I just want Sarada to have the chance at a normal family dynamic.” She felt drained, but steeled herself for the days to come, her resolve growing stronger.

Feeling the draft through the hole in her shirt, she cupped her hand over mouth to keep from laughing nervously.  _Never drink around Sasuke-kun again_ , she reminded herself.

Sasuke internally cringed at the mention of a “normal” family dynamic. These Konoha folk clearly had not been travelling and their minds were set in stony, dusty traditions rather than open to the realities of the world. And, though he was surprised at how easily she gave up on him, he had to admit he knew her just as little as she did him.

“I’ll talk with Sarada, then” he stated, feeling she was the person to discuss this with since his wife didn’t care. He hesitated. His family wouldn’t like that but... he still cared for that idiotic pink-head, and wasn’t really fond of making her unhappy. That was the reason Naruto was divorcing, right? And Naruto was much more often right than him when it came to sentiment. 

“If you, hn. If you feel like...” He didn’t know how to phrase it. “If you find a reason to... go your own way, I won’t stop you” he offered, feeling like he could hear his dead clan’s disappointment from here. He glanced at Naruto, slightly hoping for support. 

If it were up to him, they’d stay married, never talk and that would be it. But, and even though he still disapproved of his divorce, he couldn’t help but admire how Naruto had put Hinata’s well-being before his own. Divorcing her so she would be free to find love anew was a very caring gesture, and he had to admit he wouldn’t have thought of it. 

Naruto caught Sasuke’s look and froze. Was he really offering to divorce Sakura? Of them both, he wouldn’t have pictured him to be the one to mention it. He was so set on pleasing his clan and making sure nothing would stain his name! While Sakura had very good reasons to separate from her husband, since he, well. Didn’t act husbandy at all.

That being said, Sakura didn’t seem that set on keeping him either. Maybe she’d finally grown out of love and simply couldn’t admit it out loud… Naruto would have loved for her to say that. He would have felt much less guilty about what he was about to suggest.

“You wouldn’t even need to rent a flat” he pointed out, knowing his friend would be receptive to the efficiency of his reasoning. “I could turn that third room into a guest room and we’d be room-mates! Which would be perfect, since, ya know, I picked a location close to the Academy!” He grinned, taking Sasuke’s arm again and absentmindedly stroking it with his thumb. 

Sakura opened her mouth to respond to Sasuke, but shut it quickly as Naruto swooped back in. She frowned, jealously and irritation welling up inside as she saw their close contact once again.

She couldn’t grab Sasuke’s arm and pull it away, knowing that wouldn’t really endear herself to him, but she couldn’t simply let her rival touch him so casually, especially since her husband wasn’t pulling back, definitely unaware of Naruto’s hidden meaning. So she kicked Naruto’s hand away, with just enough strength that it’d sting, then sent him a warning look.

She kept her face turned away so that Sasuke couldn’t read her annoyed expression, pissed that he would even suggest a divorce. “Do what you want, Sasuke.” Was he trying trying to copy Naruto by offering her an out of a loveless marriage? It wasn’t cute.

Sasuke took Sakura’s reply as confirmation that she thought about separating, though was unwilling to admit it. Even her resilience had reached its limits…

He turned towards Naruto, pondering about his offer. He would rather not live in his dead parents’s house, and renting a flat by himself wouldn’t be very sensible since he would seldom live in it. But the man was so messy…

Though he was to welcome his kids and had already made an effort. The appartement was clean and the remnants of food on the table looked nothing like ramen. “I’ll think about it.”

“YES!” Naruto shouted, rising his fist up in delight. “It’ll be awesome, ‘ttebayo! We’ll take care of the kids together, it’ll be so cool!”

He felt so excited he forgot to keep his behaviour in check and sneaked a hand on Sasuke’s waist, pulling on the fabric of his vest, which earned him another annoyed glare from Sakura.

“C'me on, I’ll show you the room I can set up for you!” he added while pushing Sasuke towards the corridor. “I could even add a bed for Sarada if you want!”

Hinata glanced at Sakura compassionately as Naruto got handsy. She bit her bottom lip and stood up. “I’m sorry Sakura-chan, but I might need you to walk me home. I don’t want people to see me drunk…”

Sakura sighed but helped her up, tossing Hinata’s arm over her shoulder along with Naruto’s clone. “Sure. It’ll be alright. Do you want Sarada and I to stay with you tonight? A girls night, maybe? After you wake up of course” she asked gently. Hinata could bring the sweetness out of anyone. Though she wasn’t in the best state herself, she worried for her friend. She could definitely appreciate Hinata’s presence over being alone, as well.

Sasuke took Naruto’s hand off himself, pondering. Should he leave with Sakura even though they had been fighting? Or could he stay longer at Naruto and maybe crash on his couch? This was his favourite option, especially since Sakura was making pretty clear she didn’t care about their marriage that much anymore.

“I’ll go see that room” he decided. “Tell me if Sarada chooses to sleep-over. I’ll stay if she does.”

Naruto jumped ahead of Sasuke to open the new room. Out of all the bedrooms, this was the one he’d had the most trouble with. He’d wanted to make sure Sasuke would want to sleep in it while also not looking like it was begging for it.

Hopefully the desk hidden under his remaining moving boxes wouldn’t deter him, while the subtle use of dark blue transformable couch and deep red cushions would appeal to his Uchiha senses.

The couch looked good. Did Naruto realise he’d used his clan’s colors? Probably not. Sasuke wasn’t sure he liked it, but it felt weirdly homely.

“That will do” he said, unknotting his cape and throwing it on the couch. He started unbuttoning his vest. “I’ll ask Sarada if she’s staying.”

“Wait! I need to tell you something first” Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke’s waist and turning him around. He did it a little too fast and ended up pressing him against his chest, then needing to take a step back.

He didn’t know why he felt the need to rush his confession, or maybe he’d been spooked by Sasuke’s honesty regarding Sakura. Now they were officially rivals, he couldn’t let her win— especially since he’d heard _the spouse_ always won.

“Okay!” He took a deep breath. “Look, listen. This might come up as a surprise, but, mmm… I- I’ve, uh.”

He blushed. Shit, this was hard. All the more since Sasuke was right in front of him, so close he could feel his warmth on his skin, and smell his hair from here. His whole body was tingling from his presence, so close in this empty room. Bedroom. Emphasis on _bed_.

He cleared his throat and put his hands on Sasuke’s hips to steady himself.

“I kinda started to have, well more like,  _notice_  some feelings for, uh. For _someone_ and I talked about Sakura who said it’d be fine to go for it and even Hinata and, ah…”

He was babbling and didn’t know how to stop it, his heart pounding so fast it seemed ready to bust out any minute now. He was starting to get tunnel vision on Sasuke’s lips and had to focus on not doing something rash like snogging him. He had a hard time controlling his words and could barely listen to himself, but still remembered he had decided to break the news gently, to work up to it.

“Bottom line is, uh. Okay so, first things first: it’s a guy.”


	35. New Flat 4 - The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally confesses his feelings to Sasuke.

“T-Thank you for offering to take me home, Sakura-chan.” Hinata felt tears brimming her eyes but she held them back. There was no reason to make herself look like more of a fool as her friend helped her up the stairs.

When they reached Boruto’s new room, Himawari ran over her mother to hug her. “I beat Sarada at arm wrestling!”

Hinata smiled. “Wow, that must mean you’re really strong! But I’m gonna go now, sweetheart so give me a hug.”

She leaned down and let her daughter hug her. Boruto came over and did the same, kissing her on the cheek as well. “Love you mom.”

Himawari nodded and pouted a little. “Come back soon, I love daddy but he can’t make pancakes.”

Hinata nodded and giggled a little. “I will my love. Maybe you can show him how?”

Sakura took the opportunity to stoop down to Sarada, grabbing one of her hands in her own and running the other through her black hair. “So the plan is to spend the night with Hinata-chan, either at her house or at ours, so we can watch over her. Unless you wanted to stay here?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn’t think she’d go for it, but figured she’d ask her anyway.

Sarada tilted her head. “Me, stay here?” She twiddled her thumbs for a moment thoughtfully. Spending the night at the Hokage’s new place on the first night seemed a bit daunting. She knew she’d eventually start feeling out of place and want to go home. “Uh, I’d rather go with you, I think. Plus, there’s no place for me to sleep here anyway.” She fist bumped Boruto and gave Hima a quick hug before moving back to her mother’s side.

Sakura nodded, bending to pick Sarada up and letting her wrap her arms around her neck to hold on. She turned to Naruto’s clone. “Just help me get Hinata home and we’ll take it from there.” She offered.

Sarada spotted the hole in her mom’s shirt where her crest should’ve been and chuckled, poking her exposed skin. “What did you do this time, mama?” She asked with an amused expression. Sakura laughed nervously, pinching her daughter’s cheek.

“Wait a minute!” Naruto’s clone exclaimed, remembering Sasuke would only stay if Sarada did. He crouched near Boruto’s bed and rolled out the bed that was hidden underneath. “I’ve made sure Boruto could invite his friends to sleep over, Sarada! So if ya want to stay there’s room for you!”

Boruto hasn’t even noticed the bed underneath his but he remembered his dad had told him about it before. He had stayed over with Sarada on missions before so it wouldn’t be anything new to him. He could even invite Shikadai or Mitsuki over to stay if he wanted. He looked at Sarada.

“Up to you! But it would be cool yo have a friend over!” Boruto smiled. Himawari ran to Sakura and pulled on Sarada’s legs. “Yes please stay Sarada-chan! I wanna show you my room too!”

Hinata was already starting to feel better, and she smiled at her kids, then Sarada. “You can do whatever you feel like, Sarada. I think your father is staying here too ”

Sarada exchanged a glance with her mother. The Hokage was oddly prepared for this. And of course her dad was going to be staying here too, she expected that much. Now she wished she’d brought more stuff, she couldn’t bring herself to tell Hima-chan no. Hesitantly she nodded, pressing her cheek to her mom’s as she hugged her. “You’ll… come get me tomorrow, right?”

Sakura nodded. “Of course I will.” Now she was even more glad she’d asked to stay with Hinata. They were the only ones not staying here. She always missed Sarada when she was gone. Returning her hug, she squeezed her tight. “If you need me, I won’t be far away.”

Sarada grinned and flopped back dramatically like a dead weight in Sakura’s arms as she squeezed her, earning a chuckle from her mom. She giggled as she tossed her over her shoulder. “Okay, mama, I’ll call you.” She slid out of her overly-tall mother’s grip, hugging her waist.

Sakura kissed Sarada’s forehead and grabbed Hinata’s hand. Carrying her would be so much easier, now that Sarada was staying here. She figured she’d wait until they were at least outside. “Let’s go, then.”

 

*

 

When he’d heard Sakura’s name, Sasuke thought Naruto was going to confirm his earlier suspicions about his feelings towards her. But he talked about loving a man instead.

About

Being  _in love_

With another man.

“I’m not the person you go to to dump your shit onto” he said, pushing Naruto away harshly.

His ears buzzed, Sharingan unwillingly activated. “Talk to your wife. Talk to  _my_  wife. You don’t get to tell me this after what I told you. About how…” He gave Naruto another push, totally unwarranted, then left the room hurriedly.

He didn’t really think, focusing on chakra to find the others. He barged into the room, eyes still red, and went to his daughter. “Are you ready to go?”

Seeing her papa’s eyes, Sarada’s own Sharingan flashed instinctively. Was something bad happening? “Uh, sure thing. Are you… okay?”

Sakura tilted her head. She didn’t like seeing Sasuke so upset. It didn’t happen often, but when he panicked he  _really_  panicked. She didn’t say anything, not wanting to worsen it.

Hinata was confused. Things had started to calm down and now Sasuke was demanding his daughter to come with him. She looked at him and then to Sarada and Sakura.

Seeing Sasuke like that made the hair on the back of Boruto’s neck prickle and he couldn’t help but think that was pretty cool, while Himawari grabbed onto Sarada’s leg. “But she said she was staying over!”

Naruto barged in, noticing immediately everyone’s surprised or concerned look. And the fact Sasuke’s Sharingan was still activated. Shit. He’d tried to break the news slowly to him, not to freak him out! And this was bad. Sasuke had gone full hedgehog, spikes out and all.

“Oi, I wasn’t done, bastard!” he said, stepping in carefully. “I wouldn’t tell you this if it didn’t regard you personally! But I don’t think you’d want an audience for it.” He took another step and reach out, tentatively putting a reassuring hand on the other’s shoulder.

Sasuke deflected his wrist with his own, hard enough to bruise. “No” he growled. His breath felt short, and he felt a slightly manic burst of laugher bubble out his chest, Mangekyo swirling alive. “No! I’ve given you everything.  _Everything_. You’re just like Itachi. Whatever I do, it’s not enough,  _never_  enough for you!”

“He had to _torture_ me so I’d be a better brother. And I trained so hard, I trained all the time, I took that stupid pill to strengthen Orochimaru’s seal even though it could have killed me, I left with that monster to train, even harder, every single second of the day, _and it still wasn’t enough!_ ”

His voiced trembled, in pain or in rage, he wasn’t too sure. “And nobody loved me as much as he did.  _No-one!_  You, you’re just my best friend, and I’ve given up  _everything_  for you, and still you want more. I- I’m not some way for you to experiment whatever before going for that guy you- I’m not your fucking puppet!”

His chest hurt. “All this time, I thought- I’m such a fool, I always get the wrong idea! I thought you were… you were my friend, but you were testing out stuff for  _him_? I should have known. Nii-san would be laughing at me right now, calling me foolish, and he would be right, as always.”

He balled his fist. “Don’t ask me- don’t ask me to listen to your crap. I don’t want to be involved in whatever this is. You have other friends. Actual friends. You talk to  _them_  about him, and you just call me to do my job. No. There, I draw the line. Don’t ask for it. I won’t do it.”

He would do it. Of course he’d listen. Naruto was everything to him. He’d give him that too if he asked. He’d give more. He didn’t want to but he would. That was love, right? Give everything, lose it all. Don’t expect anything in return.

For some reason, he was never on the receiving end. Maybe he didn’t deserve it? Itachi didn’t seem to think so, or he wouldn’t have kept asking for more. People kept asking, probably because he wasn’t capable to deliver properly on his own. He was a stone-cold jerk after all. Even Sakura had given up, and she only asked for a status with a pretty face.

Sarada pulled in a shaky breath, frowning. Hearing her dad talk about her uncle made her heart sink. She’d never heard any of this before. She couldn’t stand seeing his emotions swirl out of control, going from laughing to looking completely defeated within seconds. She instinctively ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, tears streaming down her face as she squeezed him silently.

Sakura watched their exchange, heartbroken. Sasuke truly thought nobody could possibly love him. That thought only made her more upset, especially since she didn’t want to come in-between her daughter and him and thus couldn’t comfort him. She turned to Hinata and wrapped her in a hug, whimpering softly.

Hinata held Sakura in her arms and looked at Sasuke. He was upset. That meant that Naruto probably talked to him. Told him the truth maybe? She set a hand on the back if Sakura’s head and held her close. “Don’t worry, Sakura-chan; Naruto will know what to do…” Hopefully.

Boruto went to her, bringing Himawari along. He had never seen Sasuke lose his cool quite like this. What his dad done now?

“Sas…” Shit. Naruto knew this would be hard, but it was going worse than anticipated. Plus, Sarada was hugging her dad now, which kinda put her in danger. Sasuke would never hurt her voluntarily, but he wasn’t acting like his usual self. More like the confused maniac Naruto had promised to die with.

“Sas’ke, you bastard, just listen…” he started slowly. “It’s  _you_. I was talking about  _you_! There’s no-one else, obviously! Did ya really think I would treat you this way?”

He dared to step in, gently, and rose a hand to stroke the black hair back. The Mangekyo had activated. That couldn’t be good. Now that he knew what that jutsu meant, Naruto hated it. “I’m not asking for anything, okay? Not a reply, not a word! I know… I know how scared you are Konoha would hurt us. I know that. You told me enough, and I listened to your jerk ass! So I’m not gonna do anything about it, for now, and I’m not asking you to do anything about it either.”

He rested his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, gently stroking his neck with a thumb. “What I’m gonna do, is make sure Konoha becomes a safe place!” he smiled. “I’m gonna make sure nothing bad can ever happen to any of us, to any of the people we care about! I’m gonna turn it into a place you’ll be proud to call home, believe it!” He grinned, pointing a thumb towards himself. “I’m gonna ensure you feel safe in Konoha, bastard, because there is no way you can reject my confession then!”

He turned a confident smile towards the others. “I’m sorry, Hinata, Sakura-chan… everyone. But this is how it is. I really love this guy, and I will definitely do my best to make him happy. That’s a promise! And you now how I never go back on a promise!” His smile radiating warmth, he turned back towards Sasuke and leaned in to press their foreheads together. “I love you, bastard” he whispered. “I love you with all my heart. So just wait for me a little more, will ya? I’ll make sure you can say these words back to me one day.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto confusedly, trying to make sense of what he was saying. His warmth appeased him a little, but the words came out like he was listening through water, so he ignored them. Turning to his daughter, he wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss on her head. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Suddenly, there was water falling down his cheek, only from the Mangekyo side. Not just a single tear but a whole, fat river. He frowned a little and pushed his daughter away slightly. “My, hn. Genjutsu isn’t holding anymore” he muttered, a bit stunned. Snippets of words kept rigging in his ears, that he could understand without being able to grasp their meaning. _I’ll make sure you can say these words back to me one day_.

He absentmindedly stroked his daughter’s head in confort. “I need to fix it” he added, Mangekyo swirling. He managed to use it on himself without a clone most of the time, now. 

In his head, the ravaged battlefield was flooded, water pouring out from bellow one of the closed doors he’s created to isolate parts of his mind. He knew that door. He took walks behind it, sometimes, never fully remembering what was on the other side afterwards. He only knew it had to stay closed.

But for now, he needed to go through it, which released a massive wave of salted water in the rest of his mind. On his lips, it didn’t taste like the sea, rather like tears. Two little boys were running happily on the grass on the other side. Further away, his older brother was teaching him a new jutsu, under their father’s proud gaze. He could picture Sarada having fun with Boruto near the beach, Sakura resting on the sand with a book in her hands.

He turned around to put the door back in place, but it was gone. Its casing stood bare in the hall of his flooded mind, while a warm, confident sun started shining on it all. The Mangekyo stopped swirling.

“I need to try again” he muttered, suddenly brought back to a room full of inquisitive gazes. But his eyes fell in blue ones, and he couldn’t concentrate enough to get the Mangekyo swirling. Instead, the Sharingan was fading away tiredly. “I need to try again.” There was no door standing in-between himself and his emotions anymore. He felt naked. Out of instinct, he pressed Sarada closer to himself.

Sarada lifted her glasses to rub her puffy red eyes. Her father’s touch soothed her a bit. As he pulled her closer, she laid her head on his stomach. She could see where her tears had begun to soak into his vest and she clutched harder at the back of his shirt.

She was beginning to understand the so-called curse of the Uchiha. How emotions became so intensified and their Sharingan reacted to it…

Sakura couldn’t bare to see either of them cry, and knowing Naruto had caused it made her shake in anger. She lowered her head and quickly walked out of the room, biting her lips to keep any sound in. She then took a deep breath and punched the air furiously. The last time Sasuke had been like this, she had to risk it all to snap him out of it. Seeing Sarada hug him in a panic just reminded her of that day in the Chuunin exams. She had to hope that Sarada could help him. In fact, she  _could_  help him, much better than herself could ever hope to. Sasuke would listen to Sarada over anyone else.

Boruto looked around the room. He didn’t really know what was going on, other than his dad just made a love confession to his teacher, and that his best friend was upset. More upset than he’d ever seen her, and it was a little scary. He pulled Himawari to him.

“Are you okay, Hima-chan?” he asked. She looked at him, brow furrowed, then looked between her mom and dad before shaking her head.

“Can I go play in my room please, big brother?” she asked. He nodded and helped her around and watched her to her room before looking back to Sarada and Sasuke. He knew there was nothing he could do for them right now. He looked at his father. Did he even know what he was doing?

Hinata watched her children leave, knowing they would be alright. Boruto looked serious and focused on the scene before him. She wanted to go to her kids but they clearly needed time on their own, and right now Sakura needed her. She stepped out as well and found her friend sitting on the floor, fists balled. She moved to lay next to her.

“It doesn’t feel very good, does it? Knowing that you’re useless.”

 

*

 

Naruto repressed a sigh. Being ignored after baring his heart was not the best feeling, but he knew he needed to be patient. Patient was his middle name, right? Right. He fidgeted on the spot, hoping Sasuke would give him some kind of reaction, so he’d know he’d at least heard him.

Everyone had left but Sarada, and Naruto felt like he should too, give them some privacy. At the same time, the silence was killing him. He stroked Sasuke’s head, looking at him fondly, with slight hurt in his eyes. “I’ll give you two some time, okay?”

Sasuke didn’t react to the touch though it felt soft and comforting. He breathed softly into Sarada’s hair, exhausted by the rush of freed emotions he’d just experienced. He hadn’t felt that sensitive in years, the light stroking bringing a pink flush to his face.

He cradled his daughter gently, then picked her up with one hand, thinking how he’d like to share a bed tonight for confort, like he did with Itachi when he was little. But he couldn’t ask that of her, could he?

He lulled her gently, eyes on the floor, the furniture, the wall, until they finally settled on Naruto’s face, hesitantly. “You…” he started softly, his eyes back to black and apprehensive. “You were not serious… were you?”

Sarada’s breathing steadied but she side-eyed Naruto as he came close, hugging her father protectively. Naruto marveled at her trademark Uchiha glare, but did his best to ignore it to focus on Sasuke instead. He had to play his cards right.

“You keep saying I’m a dumbass” he stated, “and maybe sometimes it’s true, but it’s also true I would never lie to you about that kind of thing, ‘ttebayo! I’m… I’m not your brother. I will never use you, okay? And I’m not Sakura either.”

He stroked Sasuke’s shoulder lightly with his thumb. “I don’t love you because you’re handsome, and smart, and strong, and the last Uchiha with a cool attitude and a painfully strict sense of duty; in fact, I often find it infuriating, because you’re so much better than me in every manner that counts, but…”

“I… I love the way I make you smile. I love that you’re my best friend, and we fit together so well. I love every minute I spend with you, even when we’re fighting! It makes life more bearable, and it’s like everything is possible when we’re together. I… Maybe it’s selfish but I want to be close to you, in every way I can.”

He leaned in, gently, to kiss his cheek. “Sorry it took me twelve years to figure it out.”

Sasuke closed his eyes at the touch. He couldn’t figure why Naruto was doing this. There was no rational explanation for his confession, but thinking he was being sincere was preposterous.

He couldn’t bring himself to cast the genjutsu on his feelings again either, right now. He was far too immersed in confused hopes to manage such a delicate twisting of his memories. He squeezed his daughter comfortingly, trying to think.

Which didn’t work, having Naruto so close, smelling faintly of miso, his cheek still pressed against his. Hesitantly, he rose his hand to wrap it behind his neck, stroking blond hair gently with the tip of his fingers but his palm firmly set against it.

Naruto’s eyes were so blue.

“I don’t believe you” he whispered. But he brought their mouths together, because he couldn’t let Naruto break his heart again without punishing him a little for it. He had to understand this wasn’t a solution to whatever issue this regarded, and that bad decisions had consequences.

Also, he wanted to.

Sarada’s eyes widened as she saw their lips connect. She buried her face into her dad’s shoulder, shaking as she giggled nervously, turning red all the way up to her ears, trying to keep quiet. She didn’t want to spoil her papa’s moment, but she knew it was probably obvious that she was laughing.

Boruto certainly noticed it. He had played with Himawari a little but kept getting drawn to what might be going on in his room. He had then stood up and decided to go back. He could hear Sasuke speaking and stopped a moment, thinking back to his earlier display. Though Sasuke’s voice was quiet so Boruto walked even closer, hearing his dad respond. When he looked inside the room his eyes widened.

His dad and Sasuke were kissing.

And Sarada was losing it.

Naruto would have gladly melted into the kiss if Sarada’s laugher hadn’t taken him out of it. He blushed, learning back a little, and put a hand on the little girl’s shoulder. “Ah, Sarada, sorry... We’ve put you in an uncomfortable position.” He couldn’t help grinning though, so he picked her up and tickled her a little.

“I’ll have to borrow your father for a minute or two, though” he added while smacking a kiss on her temple. He opened the door to push her outside and spotted his own son, wide-eyed, on the other side. Rising a thumb up, he winked, grinning happily before closing the door again without shutting it down totally. He didn’t trust himself to stay chaste with Sasuke alone with him in a closed bedroom.

Turning back towards his friend, he grabbed him by the waist, pressed his body against him, slid one hand in his hair, and proceeded to kiss the lights out of him. Sasuke had never dared (or didn’t know to) open his mouth during a kiss, so he decided to surprise him a little by putting a slight order of tongue on the menu, keeping it gentle so to not scare him. Though by when he leaned back, the black hair was in complete disarray. 

One second, Sasuke felt annoyed Naruto put his daughter out without a warning. The next, he couldn’t remember his own name. He had forgotten Naruto had grown into a good kisser and found himself gripping his horrid orange shirt for dear life. This wasn’t fair. What could he reply to something like  _that_?

He blinked, dazed in confusion and slightly turned on, though he could definitely feel frustration taking over. “So, you want me?” he asked, because that was familiar and something he could handle. Everyone wanted his body for some reason or another, from twelve-year old fangirls to immortal snake-people. Hopefully Naruto was after the whole package rather than detachable body parts.

He pulled him by the tunic to kiss him again fiercely, though he couldn’t help but feel a little inadequate since his basic knowledge of kissing could be summed up with one word: don’t. For the longer version: “don’t kiss people, it’s annoying”. And he did feel annoyed, but for the whole new reason that he didn’t know how to properly kiss and there was no way he would lose to that idiot.

Naruto forced himself to stop the kiss, though he only wanted to keep going forever, and rested his forehead against Sasuke’s with a soft moan. “That’s, uh…” He sighed, slightly dazed, trying to remember his friend’s words.

“We shouldn’t do that too much when I’m still married. I don’t wanna start cheating on Hinata, and I don’t really trust myself around ya…” He leaned in for a shorter, tender kiss, stroking Sasuke’s back with his palms.

The other man was so, so,  _so_  handsome. He’d always known it on some level, and wondered how much of the jealousy he’d once felt had actually been misunderstood longing. “I do want you” he confirmed. “You can’t begin to imagine how much. But, uh…”

He sighed, his breath almost on his lips. “It’s not just that, ‘kay? I’ve only wanted you for, uh. Well, I only figured it out recently. But I’ve loved you since forever! It was just hard to figure out without the wanting bit. Or maybe I wanted you back then? It’s kinda true after that time I saw you at Orochimaru in that open shirt I started asking myself weird questions, mmm…”

He smiled and kissed his face, on the cheek, the temple, the- oh shit, stop, STOP.

He stepped back. “I’m not asking ya to believe me, Sas. I’m not a total idiot, I know it’s hard for you! But just… trust me, okay?” He lifted one of the black bangs gently to slid it behind Sasuke’s ear. “Someday you won’t have to believe me. You’ll just know.”

Tch. How did that idiot manage to turn his world upside down with just a few words?  _Every time_. So annoying. Especially since this was the same idiot who genuinely believed kissing someone wouldn’t be considered cheating.

He shook his head. “Moron.”

He wasn’t sure how much of what Naruto said was true. He sort of had a way to make himself believe things so hard they actually turned true, or he at least sincerely thought so. But it didn’t matter.

“Unless Sakura asks for a divorce, I’m not putting my clan’s name to shame by pushing for one” he stated. And, though it was common for people in arranged marriages to take a lover, this case was special. “And I told you time and time again how damaging our relationship is to you. Stop insisting.”


	36. New Flat - Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sakura gone, the Uzumaki have diner. Warnings: VERY FLUFF

Seeing Boruto’s face, Sarada lost it. She doubled over, laughing hysterically. Her heart was beating erratically and she clutched her chest.

“Did… you see…  _that_?!” She gasped for breath between chuckles. Whether it was from nervousness or fear, she couldn’t work out quite yet. She huffed and sat down, slumping against the wall further down the hallway. Gripping her head between her knees, she slowly tried to catch her breath.

Sakura jumped and sat up, peering around the corner slowly as she heard her daughter’s laugh. Looking at her gave her the chills. She was beet red, but had started to calm down and was panting, her eyes wide with shock. It was eerie.

“What do you think happened now?” She turned to Hinata, tilting her head and frowning.

Hinata shook her head and looked back at Sakura. She could use her Byakugan to see what was happening with Naruto and Sasuke but she was scared to what they might be doing in there. Hopefully talking things out.

Boruto just looked at Sarada, unable to speak, and sat down next to her with his own wide eyes. It’s been a while since he’d seen his dad that happy. So why didn’t he feel it too? He felt… upset? He wasn’t sure so he simply stared at the wall in front of him.

“That was… weird.”

Sarada pulled in shaky breath, removing her glasses and practically tossing them on the ground next her. She curled her hands into fists to stop then from shaking, rubbing her irritated, reddening eyes as her Sharingan retracted. “More than weird, it was-” She cut off as her voice shook. She grit her teeth in frustration, her attention snapping to Boruto. “We sh-shouldn’t have seen that. I mean, I was _right there_. Right between them.”

It was like a bad dream she couldn’t wake up from, she’d had no idea that she had been so afraid of this moment. Then, she remembered. Turning to where their moms were, she saw a pair of green eyes peeking around the corner and when their eyes met, Sakura ducked back behind the wall like she hadn’t been looking. Sarada managed a small chuckle seeing her, but frowned soon after. “Mama…” she whispered sadly. “What am I gonna tell mama…? She’ll be heartbroken again.”

She placed her head back in-between her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs, and began rocking herself side-to-side. Panicking wasn’t going to get her anywhere, so she tried calming herself down.

Boruto looked over and noticed Sarada’s eyes. It was hard not to when they were red like that, and he took a deep breath when they went back to normal. He leaned his shoulder against hers, not wanting to overstep anything when she was already stressed. He also noticed her mom peak and so he kept his voice low.

“We don’t tell them.” He murmured, looking into her eyes. “If they knew it might ruin things. Not just for us… For the village too. If everyone gets angry it’ll weaken how strong we are and if something happened we wouldn’t stand a chance.”

He had enough talks with Sasuke and his old man to realize how important it was that this kind of thing ran smoothly. He brought his voice down lower so their mothers couldn’t hear and looked away.

“And you’re not alone Sarada. You’ll always have me.”

 

*

 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “You were the first person to acknowledge I was strong enough to fight. The first person to actually care I existed at all! Why should I believe you when you say you don’t trust me to make this happen this time? You’ve always supported me, you just can’t help it!”

He smiled and stroked Sasuke’s cheek gently. “Is it because we could be happy? It’s not selfish to let me love you, ya know… Even if you get something out of this, you wouldn’t be taking advantage of me. You’ll never be your brother, Sas.”

Sasuke looked away, pushing Naruto’s hand gently. He knew persuading his friend to give up was a lost cause; Naruto was stubborn enough to die trying, especially since he had been foolish enough to reveal his own feelings.

“I told you I wouldn’t let my close ones die in front of me again. People can’t know what you’ve just told me.” He gritted his teeth, then conjured a shadow clone. “Get it out of your system, and stop pestering me.”

He left before Naruto could stop him, closing the door securely behind him. And he would have gladly taken a break to calm himself, but his eyes immediately fell on the upset kids. Damn, he was an idiot.

He went to kneel in front of his daughter. “I’m sorry.” Her state was definitely on him. “This won’t happen again. I shouldn’t have done that.”

He sighed. “I’ll find a way to keep Naruto at bay. Sarada- let’s go home. I don’t think I should meet with Naruto alone anymore.”

She nodded and, as soon as she met his apologetic gaze, she felt tears well up in her eyes again. She tossed her arms around his neck, hugging him close and burying her face back into his shoulder again.

“You should go home” she muttered. Her voice was muffled by his shirt. She felt like a little kid again, and all she wanted was for her parents to hold her that night, but her friend needed her and her parents had to sort things out.

“But I’ll stay here with Boruto.“

 

*

 

As the others went downstairs, Boruto knocked on the door to his new bedroom.

“Dad?”

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin at the sound, but went to the door nonetheless. “This is not over” he told Sasuke’s clone, frowning. “And by that I’m not saying that the kissing- I mean, the, uh. I mean, our conversation is not over! And we’re _not_ having sex, bastard. Not when you clearly believe I would just do that like it doesn’t matter.” 

He opened the door and immediately noticed the upset look on his son’s face. Great. He sighed and crouched to bring the boy against him in a short, comforting hug. “What now? Don’t tell me Sakura broke something, everything is brand new!”

At first Boruto wasn’t sure what to say. He knew this was a “Big Thing” for his dad, and despite the circumstances he did support it. But there was still a lot that even his dad didn’t seem to understand. He looked behind himself, then pushed at the door, not shutting it, but enough they had more privacy. He took a deep breath and looked up at his dad with a determined face.

“Mom deserves better than you and Uncle Sasuke making out when she’s under the same roof, ‘ttebasa! Especially when you’re still married, even I know that’s shitty.” Boruto sighed and put his hands in his pockets, frowning. “Even telling you this makes me feel bad ‘cause I know that Uncle Sasuke makes you happy! Just… keep that in mind okay?”

“Uh? But it’s just a little kissing, Hinata wouldn’t mind!” Naruto answered, puzzled. His eyes narrowed as he pondered. She wouldn’t, right? She’d kinda been the one to push him towards Sasuke to begin with! And it was just kissing…

“But, uh… If it upsets you that much, I can wait until our divorce is final, ‘kay?” He smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Anyways, are ya ready to go to bed? There’s a bathroom on this floor if ya need!”

Sasuke’s clone scoffed. Naruto was either an idiot or— hn. Not or. He definitely _was_ an idiot. He had trouble understanding how he could act this way when he’d married out of love. He wondered how he would have acted himself if that had been his case.

He sighed and walked towards Boruto. “Sorry.” He wasn’t sure what to say. “We’ll behave.” Gritting his teeth, he dispelled and went back up his original self.

Boruto pulled away from Naruto’s playful gesture and then walked to his bed. “I don’t need you to treat me like a kid, old man. And whatever if you gotta kiss then… whatever. All I’m saying is it’s not easy to see it when you’ve been kissing mom my whole life, ‘ttebasa. How would you have felt if she was kissing Aunt Sakura and you two were still married?”

At the thought of his beautiful wife and friend kissing, Naruto blushed. “It’s not the same, ‘ttebayo! But you’ll get it when you’re older, I guess…” He went to sit on the bed. “I get how that’d be difficult for you, though. I mean so much is changing!” Thinking about how Sasuke had reacted, he sighed. “It’s probably easier on me because I’m the one calling the shots, but it’s not as cool as it seems either, ya know?” He patted next to him on the bed, hoping his son would take the hint.

“I hate living alone, and it’s really scary to know there’s no-one waiting for you when you come back from your day out. Plus, I’m back to eating dried-out ramen…” He chuckled. “It’s not going that smoothly with the bastard, too, and I don’t think it’s going to get better that soon. What I’m saying is, I get how these changes are affecting you, ‘cause I kinda feel them too.” He smiled. “It’s kinda hard right now, but it’s gonna get better, okay? We’re gonna learn to live with these changes, and we’ll even make a good life of it!”

“Yeah… Mom said you used to live alone when you were a kid. I guess if you wanted I could stop by for dinner sometimes.” Boruto murmured. He took a seat next to him, feeling almost like a little kid on his ridiculous burger sheets. He did feel bad for his dad, and he knew that it would be hard to deal with him not coming to their old house. He looked over at him and smirked. “Maybe I can even teach you to cook a real meal, old man. And as far as being a good family, let’s make a real promise to never forget that. It’s up to us to make sure we’re doing our best.”

“Eh eh, cooking together would be great!” Naruto chuckled, slipping a hand around his son’s waist to bring him in for a hug. “And there’s a lot of things we could do, like…”

He remembered his daughter, and Sarada waiting next door. “…like, maybe, a giant sleep-over?” He grinned, exited at the prospect. He didn’t get to stay at friend’s a lot in his youth. “My bed is huge, we could all pile in easily! That could be so much fun, ‘ttebayo!”

“No more drama” Naruto agreed. He stood up and smiled to his son. “What do ya want to eat? I made fish earlier, but that was to impress your mum! I actually bought buns and steak so we could make homemade burgers, though I’m not totally sure how to do that…”

He chuckled while leaving the room, scratching his neck. For a second, he remembered he had also bought katsudon ingredients for Sasuke and his smile faltered. But then he turned again towards his son, grinning. “Maybe we could ask Hima-chan and Sarada to join? It could be fun to cook all together, right?” 

Boruto’s eyes shined at his dad’s suggestion and he let out an excited squeal despite himself. “Ohhh! Hell yeah!”

Boruto grabbed his dad’s arm and pulled on it. “Let’s go tell them! This’ll be the best!”

Naruto smiled at his son’s excitement. The boy had managed to make him feel better in no time. He really had grown!

Walking through the corridor, he went to Himawari’s bedroom, hoping Sarada was there too, and pushed the door open. “Oi, do ya wanna come down with us? We’ll going to make burgers all together, it’s gonna be fun!”

Noticing they were drawing, he added: “Of course ya can keep doing that downstairs, too!”

 

Downstairs, Boruto couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with his dad about to cool a meal together. The memories and thoughts of his dad when he was little compared to the present intertwined for a moment and he felt a pull at his heart. He looked back at the food, but his gaze wasn’t really focused. There was always so much he wanted to say to his dad but he couldn’t think. He saw Sarada coming down the stairs and set up a place to draw for her and Himawari. They both looked happy.

He looked back at his dad and leaned over to give him a hug.

Naruto didn’t register the action at first, too surprised for it. Then he hugged his son back, warmly, grinning in happiness. Checking the others kids were busy, he lowered his voice. “I’m so glad you’re here…”

He kissed him on the hair before standing back up and gathering the ingredients for the burger. Then he smiled at Boruto. “I guess you’re the teacher now, ‘ttebayo! Show us how to make tasty burgers!”

Boruto looked up at his dad, feeling his cheeks get a little hot. Maybe it was okay that his dad treated him like a kid once in a while. It was nice to be able to look up at him and feel like everything was going to be okay. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to call this place home too. He grinned and slid off his jacket.

“Let’s do it!”

Naruto felt really good, preparing food with his son. Just like the good old days, where he grabbed him for a hug whenever and teased him by putting tomato sauce on the tip of his ear, then pretended he was a big chakra monster who was going to eat him.

He loved hearing his son laugh, even though he could tell he was a little embarrassed too. He had grown up so fast. He went to pick up his daughter so she could partake in the jesting, and gestured for Sarada to join, if she wanted.

He managed to spread sauce on both Boruto and Himawari’s nose, and he knew retaliation hung low over his head. Now he was trying to stick bits of salad in their hair to make them stand up like the “cute bunny ears they were”. He was pretty sure Boruto would soon get frustrated at him for being so much stronger and would try using his chakra; he just hoped Hima-chan wouldn’t decide to awaken her Byakugan too, though she was too young to see this fight as competition with an adult. 

Focused on avoiding her little fists (who were unfortunately just the right height to hit him in the groin), he slipped on a bit of sauce and let himself fall on his back, taking his kids down with him, laughing. Yeah, this definitely felt wonderful.

Sarada watched them with curiosity, holding her hands close to her chest and tilting her head. It seemed so natural for them to do… She didn’t even know what to call it. Family stuff? It looked nice. She began wondering what her parents were doing, suddenly itching to do the same with them. Realizing that she was staring, her face flushed and she averted her gaze, having it land on her drawing again.

Cooking with his dad was admittedly more exciting than it was with his mom. He always made things so much fun and knew how to amp Boruto up.

“C'mon Hima-chan, it’s time to teach dad a lesson, ‘ttebasa!” Boruto shouted, and she nodded, pounding her fiesta against his leg and torso. Boruto used chakra to climb up the wall and use it as leverage to push off but his dad was too fast. Then when he tried to attack again, he felt his dad grab him and suddenly they were all on the ground and a mess. He couldn’t stop laughing and even Himawari was giggling into his dad’s shoulder.

Boruto looked over, feeling his face turn red as he caught Sarada’s eyes with his own. Jumping up, he wiped himself off and grinned at her. “You wanna come help us overthrow the old man?”

Naruto jumped on the opportunity as well as on his son. “A true ninja never lets its guard now!” he shouted as he tackled the boy and tickled him until he laughed. Then he jumped on his feet, putting on a show of running away for Himawari. “Oh no, don’t hurt me Hima-chan, you are just too strong for the Hokage!”

Reaching the place Sarada was sitting, he picked her up and carried her around in his flight. “You come with me! I need defense against these bad guys!” he exclaimed, brandishing her like a shield before him. Then he got another idea. “Better yet, you help me overthrow them! The first team to put mayo on the other’s chin wins!”

Sarada wiped the mayo out of her hair and smeared it onto Boruto’s face. “Revolution!” She roared, running in circles and jumping up to high five the Hokage. “Victory was assured.” She declared smugly, nodding at Boruto.

“Alright that’s it!” Boruto declared with a clenched-tooth grin and held his hands out to form his clones. Two more Boruto’s appeared grabbing the other sauces and started to squirt them onto the others, even the original Boruto. Himawari screamed and lunged to one of the clones in a noble sacrifice, knocking him down. The other jumped up and used his chakra to balance on the wall, feeling pretty cool about it. The original Boruto growled and dispelled both of them.

“Ugh, you can’t have those guys do anything right!” He complained, then looked at everyone and started laughing. “This is definitely cooking Uzumaki style!”

Himawari giggled and ran over to her dad, jumping and grabbing onto his shoulders. “I’m hungry now!”

Naruto had trouble containing his laugher, but picked up his daughter none-the-less. “It’s fine, Hima-chan, I just need to cook the meat and we can assemble the burgers directly in our plate, ‘kay? I can give you a tomato as a starter, if ya want!”

He kissed her cheek then grinned towards the others. “What about setting the table, uh? I’ll handle the cooking! And the cleaning” he added, conjuring a shadow-clone who made a face in front of the mess.

He sat his daughter down at the table, ruffled his son’s hair in passing, pated the tip of Sarada’s nose with a finger and went to pick up meat in the fridge. Then he set to cooking, whistling joyfully to himself.

Himawari jumped up on the counter to watch her dad cook. “You can do it daddy, I believe in you!”

“Eh eh, thanks, sweetheart!” Naruto chuckled, leaning in to kiss her brow.

Boruto leaned over after watching Sarada set the table and wiped some ketchup from her hair. “It’s good to see you have fun once in a while. It means you’re human like the rest of us.” He chuckled a little and shook his head. “No, I’m really just glad you’re having a good time now. You kinda worried me earlier.”

The steaks were almost ready and his shadow-clone was done cleaning, so he had him set the burgers ingredients on the table before dispelling. 

He kissed his daughter again before putting her down and gesturing her to go sit up. “Incoming!” he shouted as he came to the table with the sizzling pan. “Be ready for the most delicious meal ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on "Naruto: So Much Drama": Sasuke and Sakura have a heart to heart.


	37. New Flat 6 - At Sakura's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sakura discuss their marriage.

Sakura helped Hinata walk as they left. When they had gotten far enough from the house, Sasuke turned towards his wife. “I keep pushing him away but it’s useless. I’m out of ideas.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking  _me_  for advice? Nothing repels Naruto. Once his mind is set on something, or someone, there’s no stopping him. You should know that.” Rolling her eyes, she shifted her grip on Hinata as she walked. “Look how long I dealt with it!” She looked him up and down for a moment. “If you want him to stop, be consistent. But he’s going to keep at it.”

Sasuke mulled over his wife’s words. Unfortunately, she was right. Naruto couldn’t be deterred so easily. Even worse, Sasuke had  _not_  been consistent in pushing him away, especially since part of him really didn’t want that. He had no idea how to get out of the hole he’d dug himself into, and he had no-one to turn to for advice.

“I can send you to Hinata’s” he offered, noticing how the woman was now half-asleep. This would give him time to shower before Sakura came back and claim the couch with no further interactions. He felt really disheartened at the idea of sleeping at Sakura’s for some reason, but he had promised Sarada he would go “home” with her. 

He sighed. Sometimes, he envied Naruto’s honest ability to do questionnable stuff without noticing how wrong it could be. If it had not been for his daughter, Sasuke would have just slept in the woods. Or with Naruto.

He gritted his teeth. He couldn’t think about this kind of things. He had to stay away from his friend from now on. He wasn’t sure how he’d manage it, but he needed to find ways to not be alone with him anymore. Always have someone between them at least.

Or, hn. Have sex with him and watch him grow out of that stupid “I love you” phase in two seconds. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what would be worse: never be close to Naruto again, or get very close to him once and be discarded right afterwards. He hated to admit the second option seemed better for his friends and kids’ safety, but… But he’d probably enjoy it, wouldn’t he? Maybe that wasn’t the best option, just an option he wanted. 

He sighed again. He wished Itachi were there; he would have known what to do… Or maybe he would have suggested to use the Mangekyo on Naruto.

Sakura shook her head. “That’s okay, just go home ahead of me. I could use the walk and the exercise, I’m out of shape.” She lifted the sleeping Hinata up and down a few times, frowning. ‘Punishment for losing, Shannaro!’ Her Inner Sakura roared. She sighed, walking in the direction of Hinata’s home. “I’ll be there soon” she called over her shoulder.

Sasuke nodded, then took to the roof. It took him some time to find Sakura’s house, because he couldn’t help but aim for the Uchiha compound out of habit.

There, he started a shower and pondered. Naruto knew he loved him, and Naruto wanted him. What could he do about that without using the Mangekyo to shake that idea? Patch things up between Naruto and his wife? (The divorce was almost complete too, he would have to hurry.) Pretend he was making up with Sakura? Hn. No, lies weren’t an option. He mulled over the issue, wishing his brother were alive to help him out.

The cool shower helped him think. If he wanted to protect Sarada, Naruto, Boruto, Sakura and the others from the Council, his options were limited. Naruto would or had already babbled about his “crush” to other people, which meant the Elders  _knew_. Which meant they were already in danger. 

The Council hated how Naruto didn’t listen to them when it came to Sasuke, but it would be worse now the Hokage was about to make his infatuation official. The villagers loved Naruto, they would probably accept the situation without too much protesting, which would put Sasuke, a trouble-maker, in an explicit position of power. 

Why had he thought expressing his own feelings was a good idea? He had been convinced it would scare Naruto away back then, but he should have known better. Now he was trapped. He couldn’t leave the village because of Sarada, but Naruto wouldn’t back off if he stayed. He couldn’t use the “married” card, since he had made very clear how this was a clan wedding, and Sakura didn’t seem invested in their relationship anymore. 

His only option was to take the Council heads on to make sure they wouldn’t go after his own. Which would turn him into a criminal again, and hurt his loved ones almost as much. Of course, that would imply never seing Naruto again and having to abandon his daughter for good, but at least they would be safe. Maybe he could turn himself in afterwards though. Going to prison would ensure their safety and he wouldn’t be abandoning Sarada in such a blatant way.

He sighed and went to lie on the couch, draping his cape around himself. He didn’t have to act right now. He could wait and see how the Council reacted to Naruto’s shenanigans, then take action. Pressing an arm on his forehead, he closed his eyes and started thinking of a strategy.

 

*

 

Opening her front door, Sakura froze when she spotted Sasuke sleeping. ‘ _I can’t wake him up! Is he a light sleeper? I have to be quiet!_ ’ She held her breath and bit her lip, tiptoe'ing inside and shutting the door behind her.

She managed to get about halfway across the living room before slipping on a stray pencil and instinctively exerting chakra to save herself. She avoided falling but watched in horror as the pencil rocketed across the living room, flying directly into a vase.

She groaned. ‘ _Please still be asleep…_ ’ 

“Hn. Such a bad ninja” Sasuke scoffed, straightening up messily. He wouldn’t admit it under torture but he had been startled awake by the shattering and felt both embarrassed and quite sleepy.

He tried to straighten his messy bed hair, eyes not quite open. He only remembered he was bare chested when his cape slid from him, letting in a cool breeze, but he didn’t bother covering up.

He felt so tired! He must have woken up from deep sleep. Tch. He laid down on his back, since Sakura was probably just passing by, and stretched lazily. Then he glanced at her. “I didn’t remember you being so clumsy.”

“I’m _not_ a bad ninja” Sakura mumbled, frowning and straightening up. Heading for a hall closet, she grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over him with a sigh. She shook her head, seeing he hadn’t grabbed a cushion either. She went to tuck her couch pillow under his head but he grabbed it to put it down himself.

Seeing how the pencil was sticking out of the wall she reached over to snatch it out. She peered into the remaining hole and grimaced. “I’m sorry. You can go back to sleep if you want, you look really tired.” Noticing his eyes bleary with sleep, she realized how tired she was herself.

She scooped his cloak off of the floor, pondering where to put it. She settled for draping it over the back of the couch.

Sasuke shook his head slightly, straightening up. He leant back against the couch, looking at her in ponder. 

“This thing with Naruto, it’s… hn.” Dangerous. As much as taking down the Council would be hurtful to them. “He won’t back off. I…” He closed his eyes, frowning slightly, annoyed at himself. “…messed up. Thought I would drive him away, gave him a reason to insist instead.”

He sighed, opening his eyes to look at the ceiling. “As long as this stays a rumor, it might be fine. But it would be safer if we could confirm to people this is temporary.” He looked at her. As much as he hated meddling, this was a priority. “Do you know anyone we could match him up with?”

“Hmm…” Sakura grabbed a blanket for herself, wrapping herself up in it. She sat at the table with her knees to her chest, snuggling in. “Um, how… bad did you mess up?” She dared to ask, though she felt she already knew the answer. “Knowing the degree of the… ‘situation’ might help me in finding you a solution.”

Thinking for a moment, she continued. “If you think you have any grounds, no matter how small, to be concerned about this, I could move Sarada and I into hiding. You aren’t paranoid without a reason and you’re usually right.” She wanted to make sure that their daughter would be safe before anything else. She clenched her jaw in frustration, remembering what had almost happened to Sarada last time when she’d gone looking for Sasuke. “The fighting is the easy part. Protecting her at the same time, however, is hard.”

“As far as finding someone for Naruto…” She trailed off, her mind wandering. She only knew one single person. “As I said, there’s Tenten, but I don’t think… Yeah, no.” She shook her head and shrugged. “We’d have to find someone we don’t already know. I mean, do _you_ know anyone?” She twirled her hair absentmindedly around a finger, wracking her mind for ideas.

A thought suddenly flashed in her mind and guilt suddenly wracked her. “I’m sorry… for earlier… what I said. I shouldn’t speak out of anger like that. Or intoxication.” She blurted out, shrinking down into her blanket. As the image replayed in her head, she realized the sake must be wearing off. She groaned, dropping her head back against the chair dramatically. “I was mean, too… I’m sorry.” She shrunk even further into her blanket, her ears burning with shame.

Sasuke shrugged. He wasn’t upset at her as he could understand her anger. 

“I’m not scared of the Council killing you per say. I could send you all into another dimension right now. But… I know how much you all like Konoha. You wouldn’t be happy in exile. And you know how they work. They wouldn’t just kill the kids. Rather, they’d use them against us to kill me, or Naruto, if they thought they couldn’t control us anymore.” And did Naruto falling for an S-ranked criminal count as being incontrollable!

Sakura shook her head. “We may ‘like it here’ but if Sarada’s well-being is in danger, we can deal with it.” She didn’t like the idea of waiting around for her own daughter to be tricked into killing them all. “I’d rather get her away, her situation is precarious enough as it, being targeted for her eyes. If anyone remotely like Danzo is in the council again, I don’t put it past them to just take them from her.”

Sasuke sighed. “That’s why I want to make sure they don’t have ground to hurt any of you. But I don’t know anyone who could work as a credible distraction by hooking up with that moron, aside from you, obviously. Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Do you like the idiot, yes or no? It would look less suspicious if he had a girlfriend."

Sakura punched him.

She missed, but she still punched him, and quite hard at that. Actually, it was a good thing she missed, he could have ended up very, very dead.

“I’ve tried that before, and I’m not doing it again.” She cringed just thinking about the memory and shook her head again. “Besides, ‘hooking up’ entails… a lot more than I’m willing to do with him.” She frowned. “And I’m not sure you would  be okay with me doing… that. I think _you_  think you’d be okay with that, but you wouldn’t. For many reasons. You wouldn’t like that at all.”

Sasuke shrugged. "I’m not saying you _should_ date him" he stated blankly, "but I think you would be happier with him. And he likes you."

She felt sadness overwhelm her. "He _liked_ me, past tense. He did, he really, _really_ did. And you know what? I liked him too, at some point."

He didn’t seem surprised.

"And I… I ruined everything… How did I make such a mess?" Her lower lip quivered.

Sasuke looked embarrassed. "You’re, hn. Doing well, though. You’re a great medic-nin, and a good mum."

" _Single_ mum, who didn’t even knew she wasn’t really married!"

He sighed, annoyed. "Can’t you stop with the romance bullshit? It’s not going to make you happy, it never does. Marriage is to get kids, and you have that. Now move on."

"You really _are_ a jerk."

"And you’re annoying. Let’s get over it and find a way for Sarada. She’s what brought us together in the first place."

Sakura dried her eyes. "I’m not in love with Naruto anymore, and I know for a fact he’s not into me. I’m not planning on getting back with someone any time soon."

"Then at least get him off my back. We can’t have people gossiping about how he’s always with me, especially now he has his own flat. You, on the other hand, are well known and liked in Konoha. I’d be fine if people misread your relationship."

"Why do you care so much?" Sakura crossed her arms. "People like him. They would like him even if he turned up to be gay. Gossips are just that."

"They’d be fine if he had a relationship with, hn, Sai or Kiba, not a Uchiha criminal."

"People would be far less surprised if you two ended up together than if Naruto found himself attracted to Gaara" Sakura mumbled, fetching herself a glass of water. This conversation was giving her a headache.

Sasuke froze at the Kazekage’s mention. Naruto was very close to the young Kage, and Gaara of the Sand had good reputation. Plus, he was quiet. Naruto seemed to have a thing for quiet people.

“What else can we really do?" Sakura sighed while he pondered. "I won’t let you disappear again, Sarada needs you. We can find another way.” She grinned joylessly, not looking up. “You’ve become quite a loose cannon, darling. What will we do…” Her mind raced for a few moments and she looked up as something occurred to her. Sasuke always found fighting easier. “Has… fighting the council occurred to you? I’m sure it has, but hopefully I can dissuade you from that. You’d be on the run forever or put in prison. That’s a no-go.” She pointed a stern finger at him and sent a meaningful glance his way.

Sasuke glanced at his wife. Sakura had always been the smart one… though she’d always had trouble noticing Sasuke’s faults. His being a little maverick was nothing new, really. “Naruto could lessen the sentence, make sure I’d be jailed instead of executed. This way I would still be around for Sarada. Or I could go rogue, meet her through the Rinnegan.”

He crossed his legs loosely, cover sliding down from him again while she blushed at the sight. “I can’t leave, but I can’t let the Council hurt you either. If we don’t find a way to distract Naruto from that stupid ‘crush’ long enough for him to grown out of it, it is our best option.”

He glared at her, frustrated that she wouldn’t help with it, and slightly offended she thought he cared about his own feelings more than about their safety. “He was in love with you for years. You’re best friends, good team mates- I can’t think of a better match. I…don’t want him to be rejected again."

Sakura sipped some more water. "Gah, you really like him, eh?"

She hadn’t really expected an answer, so she got really surprised when Sasuke flushed slightly.

"You know best of all I make people miserable. I don’t want him to go through that, especially for something as stupid as being naturally touchy-feely, or upset about a failed marriage."

She gazed at him in disbelief. "Just _how much_ do you like him?"

He’d told her he wasn’t straight, and she was starting to get a weird hunch.

"That’s nobody’s business" he replied. "What’s important is to keep him safe."

"Are you…" She put her glass down. "You’re not… are you?"

"Will you make sure no-one can misinterpret our relationship or do I have to leave Konoha again? I can’t let him ruin his reputation over his stupid lack of behaving."

"How long?"

He glared. "I’m not you, Sakura. I don’t nurture foolish hopes. What I feel or think doesn’t matter. I only care about keeping him safe. Would you _please_ help with that? Or do I have to start looking for a proper babysitter?"

Her lower lip quivered, but her gaze didn’t falter.

"At least be honest, Sasuke-kun."

He glared at her but, for the first time, she didn’t see that look as a demonstration of annoyance. He was _embarrassed_.

"How long?"

He looked away, lips tight. "It doesn’t matter. It can’t happen, no matter how convinced he is that he actually has a crush—"

" _How long?"_

"I won’t tell you that."

"No?" she replied coldly as her heart sank in her chest. "I didn’t peg you as a coward."

He glared again. "I don’t care what you think of me."

For a moment, she only felt blind rage, and crippling sadness ripping through her like a scream. Then she realised— he wasn’t _embarrassed_ , as she thought.

He felt guilty.

"It’s not going to hurt _more_ " she pointed out, fighting off tears. "Just tell me. You _owe_ me that."

For the very first time in front of her, his gaze faltered. He hesitated, picking his words carefully, and for a second it seemed like he was twelve years old again. "I don’t know" he ventured eventually. "Always."

She quenched her tears, but couldn’t fight them long. "Always?"

There. On his somewhat blank face, she could suddenly make out an expression she’s never been able to pinpoint before. A gorgeous, innocent face that looked so good on him, vulnerable and open, that she could suddenly read as what it really was.

Love.

He truly _loved_ her, and this was how bad he felt about hurting her feelings.

It simply wasn’t the kind of love she’d wanted from him.

She started crying and, in between the tears running down her face, she could notice him turning away with a "tch", but she wasn’t able to _un-see_ it.

How much he actually cared for her whether she would accept this kind of love or not.

He wasn’t in love with her. He would _never_ be in love with her. But he loved her nonetheless.

And she’d been blind to it, hoping for something else, something _more_ , something he already felt for someone else.

She wiped her eyes and chuckled a empty laugh. "I’m such an idiot."

Sasuke seemed uncomfortable. "Nobody was supposed to know."

"Well you should have told me!"

She rubbed her forehead. "You should have told _me_ , you imbecile."

"Nobody was supposed to know _and_ it would have hurt you" he insisted. "Uselessly, that is."

"Oh, because this is so much better."

He gritted his teeth but didn’t answer, and she could see him so clearly now. He had told her because it _needed_ to be known. Because Naruto had confessed to him? No, now she could see Sasuke wouldn’t do it for his own sake. She pondered, then remembered their former conversation.

"Does _he_ know?" she asked, and Sasuke’s annoyed expression was enough to confirm it. "How?"

"Told him" he admitted reluctantly. "I thought—"

"You thought it would drive him away" she remembered. "You tried to scare him off with the truth."

He looked relieved she’d pieced it up by herself.

She sighed, and suddenly realised she wasn’t feeling as angry as she ought to be.

"Did you really think I’d be happy marrying a man who was in love with another?" she asked, her voice low but calm.

"You never had a good reason to marry me" he pointed out. "I figured you’d be happy any ways."

She rubbed her cheek. "Ah, well, this is a mess."

"If we have to be honest, I…" She bit her lower lip. "I _do_ love you, Sasuke-kun. A lot. But…" She sighed. "I _have_ been wondering if this was the right kind of love. You know. For… marriage."

He looked so surprised she couldn’t help but chuckle. "Yeah, maybe I’m not as hopeless as you thought, eh?"

Again, his face was blank but pure in surprise, entirely honest. Now she could see him how Naruto did, and her heart tightened. Because that man, _that_ man was even more beautiful than the one she thought she loved. More emotional though, much less dominant than she’d thought. More caring.

"I don’t want this marriage to end" she said, taking his hand gently. "I have loved you for years, and I have always hoped you would think of me as home. So maybe, if you give me a chance… If we try understanding each other more…"

His lips tightened, but he didn’t take his hand away. "Are you asking if I could love you back?"

She hesitated, then leant in for a short, gentle kiss.

"Maybe."

He lowered his eyes. "I… sorry. But thanks."

It had been long since she’d loved him that much, long before his departure for the Sound Village, when he still openly cared about her and protected her from danger. When she managed to reach him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She leant again to kiss his cheek. "Could we at least… try? At least once, at least that. That first night wasn’t so bad."

He hesitated. She _was_ his wife, and he _had_ hurt her quite badly. Moreover, Naruto’s insane confession was still weighing on him. Thinking that his best friend would use him to compensate for the loneliness of his divorce wasn’t exactly rejoicing, though the idiot was not being purposefully hurtful. Naruto must be feeling quite lost and lonely to turn to him, actually.

"I don’t think it would work" he stated as Sakura pressed herself slightly closer and batted her humid eyelashes at him, her smile fake and fragile.

Sakura too was feeling lost and lonely.

He gritted his teeth and looked away. He couldn’t help Naruto with his problem, the dumbass would need to find another sex-toy to appease himself. Ironically enough, he _could_ help his wife with the same issue, but didn’t want to.

"I keep pushing you away, yet you keep coming back" he sighed. "You and Naruto— sticky as leeches."

"Am I asking too much?" she frowned. "We’re married, we have a kid together! Shouldn’t we at least try, for her?"

He balled his fist. "Does it have to be sex?"

"Uh, no." She rolled her eyes. "But that’s what married couples do and it doesn’t involve much talking, so if we can’t do _that_ , there’s little hope we can do much more."

She lifted a hesitant hands towards his face, sliding black hair behind his ear. "You… you don’t dislike me _that much,_ do you?"

Sasuke cringed. "It’s nothing to do with that."

"Is it because of Naruto, then?"

She didn’t want to speak of it, but that needed to be said. Moreover, she actually saw Naruto as her rival in love now that she knew how Sasuke felt about him. That little hypocrite had kept that secret hidden from her, trying to snatch her husband! And, though she knew the idiot had probably not meant any harm by it, she still resented him for the lie. Maybe he wanted to tell her and couldn’t, but who cared? Naruto was trying to take her husband away from her and it felt— she didn’t know how it felt, but she couldn’t let go without a try, or she would regret it.

"Naruto and I can never happen" he snapped, pushing her away. "And us— it won’t happen. Stop pestering me."

"Pestering you? I’m your wife!" she retorted, punching the couch hard enough for it to make a breaking sound. "We’re supposed to be close! That’s how married people are!"

"You’re my wife, not my lover" he reminded her. "If you don’t like this way, take a lover yourself, or fill for divorce. I’m not forcing you to stay."

She gritted her teeth as tears fell down again. "I’m not doing this for me" she murmured. "I’m doing it for _her_."

Sasuke froze. "I’m not saying we shouldn’t try. But I can’t give you want you want."

"I want for us three to be a family. Can’t you give us that?"

"Not in the way you want."

"That _is_ how a family works, Sasuke-kun! I know you don’t have— well. But that is how families function."

Sasuke thought about his parents, his stern father and loving mother, who never seem that caring around each other.

"Maybe not how it _should_ work."

"Maybe not, but that is the way, dear."

He sighed. "Let’s sleep. I’ll think about it."

After all, the best way to keep Naruto at bay would be for him to put up a front with Sakura. Naruto wouldn’t try taking him away from his best friend, would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've strayed quite a bit from the RP in this one, especially the ending. I really wanted Sasuke and Sakura to show some closeness and get to be open with one another. 
> 
> I hate SasuSaku as a couple in canon, but I think Sakura could be a very good friend to Sasuke, because she's less loud and brash than Naruto, and he's more willing to talk with her rather that use his fists to communicate. I don't think Sakura and Sasuke being best gay friends in fanfiction is a trope for no reason... 
> 
> Next chapter is the reason this editing took so long: I wrote it before the RP happened, and I really wanted to write it in, but it meant twisting things around for it to fit. BTW, it's smut.


	38. Konoha's Sex-Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has a sweaty encounter with Naruto. Problem: he doesn't know it's him.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, satisfied with the outcome of his mission. He shouldn't have had to explain why there was _no way in hell_ he would ever allow anyone to purchase a building in the former Uchiha compound, but at least the matter was taken care of now. The club’s owner had given reasonable arguments as to why Sasuke shouldn't wallow in the past nor let perfectly useful buildings go to ruins, and Sasuke had raised him the Sharingan. He didn't care about sensible logic when it came to his clan. They could do whatever they wanted after his death, but in the meantime they would have to suck it up and expand their business elsewhere.

The pub was noisy and the light quite dim, which made sense since there were couples making-out everywhere. This wasn't the ordinary club: the owner had explained she'd tried to adapt the foreign concept of love hotels into Konoha’s culture. As a result, almost every costumer had cast a henge on themselves, and Sasuke could count a fair share of Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi roaming around. There was a drunk Sakura shouting for another beer at the counter, and he was pretty sure that bundle in the corner accounted for at least two Sai, with one Ino in full Hokage attire.

He wasn't surprised costumers had chosen to impersonate famous, good-looking people, but there were also a few versions of himself, which he had trouble explaining. He wasn't exactly popular among common-folk, some even saying he was using the Mangekyo Sharingan to manipulate the Hokage. However, most of the henge showed him as younger versions of himself, who still had both arms and even eyes. Ah, whatever.

He'd barely gotten out of the office when his path crossed a very convincing Naruto impersonator, one of the few who actually dared rock an ugly orange shirt. The blue-eyed man frowned at him, as if personally offended by his appearance, but didn't say a word and went straight for the manager's office. Sasuke shrugged it off and headed for the exit.

However, as he was passing by the bar, he got stopped by a long, beautiful leg held up in front of him.

"Not interested" he told the drunk Sakura impersonator.

"That"s what _he_ says" she mumbled resentfully, taking a swing at her drink. "But come on, you come in _here_ looking like _this_ , what do you expect? Or do you want me to take someone else's appearance?"

"Not interested in having sex with anyone" he clarified, gently pushing the leg away.

Sakura got up to stand in front of him. " _You got to be kidding me_ , you even sound like him!" she muttered dejectedly. "Why would you come to a hook-up place if you don't want to hook-up?"

"Business." He scrutinized her features, trying to determine if he was indeed talking to his wife. She did sound like her… though he wouldn't have thought she'd feel as desperate for his attention as to look for it in this kind of place.

"Business, duty, the clan… all that crap" she mumbled. "Sometimes I hate him, you know." She gulped the rest of her beer in one swing. "So, mister uptight, what _business_ brings you to a club which purpose is to get-off with your ideal man?"

She looked so sad Sasuke had to stop and listen to her.

Her eyes filled with tears, which she resentfully wiped away. "I'm a idiot" she whispered. "I should have known. I sort of always knew… Why can't I just love someone else instead? Here I am, acting like a fool, begging for scraps of his attention… I feel so _stupid_ …"

He slid his arm around her in a comforting hug, resting his cheek against her pink hair. It was such a shame Sasuke could only show her affection when she thought he was someone else. They could have been friends, maybe even lovers, if only she'd been able to act like herself around him…

He _did_ care for her. She had been right in wanting to kill him before he did any damage, back in the days, while Naruto was still blinded by his… loyalty? Or whatever feeling that was. She could be a good ninja, when Sasuke was not around. For some reason, he always brought the worst out of her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, and she hold him close in a tight hug, sobbing silently into his shoulder.

"Uh, excuse-me?" a Naruto asked from behind him, his faced creased in embarrassment. "Would you mind not impersonating these two in here? I mean, they're kind of married, you're gonna bring a bad rep to their name… especially Sakura. I mean, no-one would believe Sasuke _actually_ came in here but—"

"You. Got. To be. _Kidding me_!" Sakura exclaimed, backing off from Sasuke, her face covered in tears and rage.

Sasuke could feel her gathering up chakra in her hand. In her drunk, emotional state, she might not be thinking straight, maybe not even acknowledging this wasn't really Naruto. The original could definitely take her punching him but this person would most probably end up badly injured, or dead. Sasuke made the hand gestures to switch places with the Naruto impersonator right when she was throwing her fist at him. He managed to deflect most of the blow, but still got propelled to the other end of the room, where he bounced off the wall into a small table, right onto his hipbone. Fuck, that hurt.

He got up just as she was approaching, looking both worried and apologetic. "I am _so_ sorry" she whispered over and over again, gathering healing chakra into her hands. "I'll take care of any injuries, don't worry."

He kept her at bay by pressing his fingers on her clavicule. "I'm fine. Just go home and rest."

"Yeah, right" she muttered as her chakra faded away. "You know, it's just my luck that even a fake one can't stand having me around."

However, she didn't insist as she would have with the actual Sasuke. Instead, she apologized formally one last time before leaving the club. Sasuke got up, gently massaging his bruised hip.

"You alright? I'm sorry you had to take that punch for me, looks hurtful."

The Naruto impersonator didn't seem genuinely worried, but he did sound apologetic. "You managed pretty well, that would have crunched most to a mush."

Sasuke took a careful step and winced.

"You should have let her heal you though. She's a pretty good medic."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Sasuke groaned, noticing his injured leg felt wobbly. He took another step and barely managed to stay up. Well, that was just his luck.

Noticing this, Naruto promptly slid an arm under his. "You're a stubborn one, are you? Come on, I'll find you a place to rest until you're up and kicking again."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, swallowing a very harsh come-back.

"In this kind of places, there always are some sort of quiet spots" Naruto mumbled to himself. "Let's try behind the bar." He helped the limping Sasuke walk towards a door, which opened on a small boudoir and other doorways. "Bingo" the impersonator whispered with a grin. He carefully looked at the door handles until he found a satisfactory one and pushed it open on a small room. There, he carefully sat Sasuke on the couch.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this kind of establishment" Sasuke muttered, lying down to ease the pain.

"Yeah? Well, one of my teachers was sort of a perv’, he took me to this kind of place all the time, so I sorta know the basics" the other grinned. "I'll go fetch ya some ice and I'll inform the manager this room is taken, ‘kay?"

"I think heat would be better for that kind of injury" Sasuke pointed out as the other was leaving.

Once alone, he let out a heavy sigh and took a look around. Aside from the red couch and chair, there were only decorating items and a small, wooden cabinet that probably held all kinds of alcohol.

He concentrated his chakra into his hip to check on any damage. He was not very good at healing, but knew the basics and managed to ease the pain considerably, though his muscles still felt quite cramped.

He was about to leave when the fake-Naruto came back with bag, almost bumping into him. "Oh, hey, you can't go already!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I brought you all this stuff!"

"I'm fine" Sasuke muttered, though he only wanted to find a hot bath to relieve the remaining pain.

"Oi, you took a punch for me, give me at least _a chance_ to repay you!" Naruto scolded, his face narrowing into his typical fox-like expression. He was really good at copying him, and for some reason Sasuke felt just as at ease with him than with the actual Naruto.

"You can repay me by leaving me alone, idiot."

"Hey, that's not a way to talk to people you don't know!" Naruto yelped. "Plus, I'm being extra nice to you, you jerk!"

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Yeah well, you're getting it anyways, bastard!" the blond man exclaimed, brandishing his bag. "I got you water, food and even massaging oil that heats up, for the pain. Now, are you gonna be a jackass about it, or do I have to kick your ass into taking care of yourself?"

"Tch." Sasuke bit his lower lip on a retort, glaring into the blue-eyed frown, then caved and sit back. "Give me water then, moron."

"you're such a jerk, no wonder you chose _that man_ as your henge" Naruto groaned, handing him a bottle of water nonetheless and taking a drink for himself. He closed the door behind him and went to sit on the couch, next to Sasuke. He looked at him drinking for a moment. "Oi… I know Sakura is textbook gorgeous, but don't go after her, okay? She's having a real difficult time with her husband back home. It'd be a total jerk-move to hit on her looking like him."

"I wasn't hitting on her." He put the cap back on the bottle and looked and Naruto's serious face. "Do you know her that well?"

"We kinda work together" the man said.

Sasuke frowned. "Are _you_ trying to hit on her?"

"What? No! I'm married, 'ttebayo! And, yeah, okay, I _did_ have a crush on her at some point, but I'm totally over it now. She's just a really good friend."

Sasuke pondered. Was this… the actual Naruto? Why would he come to a place like this?

"You do a pretty good Sasuke" Naruto said, looking at him in the same quizzical way. "But he would totally have avoided that punch."

"Do you know him too?"

Naruto let out a sad grin. "Ah, well… we're sorta colleagues too, I guess."

Now Sasuke was about ninety-nine per cent sure this was the real Naruto. "Not friends?"

"Sometimes, I wonder."

Ninety-eight per cent. Naruto had an odd look to him.

"Is he… that much of a jerk?" Sasuke ventured cautiously.

"Don't call him that."

"You called him that!"

"Yeah well, I can call him whatever I want, because I really don't think that about him. But you— if I take it by the amount of hate mail I receive about _that damn Uchiha_ everyday— you may be saying it seriously, and I won't allow it."

That was… _definitely_ Naruto.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. There was no way Naruto was cheating on Hinata, so there had to be a reason.

"What d’ya mean, bastard, you're here too!"

"On business."

" _I'm_ here on business."

"Right."

"Oi, don't look at me and say " _right"_ like that as if you don't believe me! I'm totally working right now, working!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the beer bottle Naruto was holding.

"… am on a break."

"Sure."

"You jerk." A small smile crept on Naruto's lips. "You _really_ act like him, it's unca… unnanny?"

"Uncanny."

"Yeah. That." He took another sip of beer. "How’s your leg?"

"Better."

"You were limping."

"I'm not anymore."

"Yeah, maybe ‘cause you are _sitting_."

"Shut up."

Naruto chuckled, his eyes sparkling with mischievous glee. He slid nearer to Sasuke on the couch and rested his folded arm right next to his head. "Sooo… why do you turn into Sasuke when you come to this club?"

"I told you this was business related."

"Yeah, and I'm _actually_ the Seventh Hokage!" Naruto giggled —then he paused an instant in ponder. "Is it the power-trip?"

"The _what_?"

"C’me on, Sasuke is like, _insanely_ powerful."

"You're the one talking."

"He could kick my ass anytime."

Sasuke frowned, starting to feel uncertain about this man actually being Naruto.

"He wouldn't kick Naruto's ass."

"He wouldn't, but he _could_."

Okay so… _not_ Naruto then? "Why do _you_ turn into the Hokage?"

Naruto grinned and swallowed the rest of his beer. "Ya know? I often ask myself that same question."

He put the empty can in his bag and noticed a bottle he had forgotten, which he brought out to read on the instructions.

"Is that the heating oil you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure this is some kinky stuff, but it would still ease the pain."

"Mmm." Naruto wasn't offering to use it though, so Sasuke figured this could be a good way to identify him once and for all. "Though, it is hard to massage oil onto oneself."

He eyed at Naruto intently as the blond man suddenly blushed, turning beet red. "I— I'm married, 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke sighed. Definitely Naruto.

"Then why do you offer, idiot?" he brushed off casually, marveling at his friend’s stupidity. Didn't he think whoever he thought him to be could actually take him up on that? Naruto was good-hearted, but really a little foolish.

"Well it's… just a massage" the man uttered cautiously. "And I _did_ say I would help."

Sasuke blinked. He was getting a little lost with the man’s identity going back and forth in his head.

"Would you even know what you're doing?" he frowned.

"I'll let you know I'm the best at massages, jerk" Naruto answered, his face still quite red. "But ya don't have to take my word for it!" he added defiantly.

Sasuke hesitated. Was he really considering getting a dubious massage from a stranger in a perverted club? His hip did hurt, but…

"What, you scared?" Naruto uttered, having Sasuke blush from the insult.

"I'll show you scared!" he groaned, getting rid of his cape with a frown. He turned to face the couch and laid down on his stomach —and then felt very foolish.

Sitting up behind him Naruto, or not-Naruto, was looking almost equally embarrassed, but still frowning. "Damn right you should be!" he muttered nervously.

There was an awkward pause, and Sasuke was about to call the whole thing of when he felt one of Naruto's hand tug very gently at his shirt to ride it up.

"I'll… err. Get that out of the way" he whispered, his voice a little hoarse, which for some reason got Sasuke to tense up. Yet he let the man strip him slowly, and awkwardly, of this vest and shirt.

What if that _was_ Naruto? It was just a massage but still… Yeah, no, there was no way the actual Naruto would do that. No matter what he'd said the other night. Sasuke himself wasn't sure why he was letting it happen. So… another person who looked and acted exactly like him? A person from the Hokage’s office? A _married_ one, who happened to know Sakura and Sasuke personally? No, that _had_ to be Naruto. Only… Naruto would never do that.

Sasuke winced.

"Ah, sorry, is the oil too cold?" the man muttered worriedly.

"It's fine."

What the fuck was happening? Why was Sasuke letting someone touch him? Part of him wanted to get up and leave. The other part reviled in how good Naruto's hands felt on him.

He had not lied when he'd said he was good at massaging. He was working on the base of his spine, feeling around with his fingers to locate the cramped up muscles, at the same time rubbing gentle yet firm thumbs in his flesh.

"Oi, uh… I'm sorry to say but… I think the muscle I should work on is… err… this one?" he muttered, letting a thumb run gently down a muscle that prolongated under Sasuke’s pants.

"So, basically, my ass" Sasuke noted, trying to defuse the tension he felt by voicing it out.

"The… one side, yeah" Naruto whispered apologetically.

"Are you asking for permission or backing off?"

"What? Oi, I'm not getting out off anything, bastard!"

Sasuke scoffed, which seemed to alleviate Naruto's own anxiety. One moment later, he felt his pants gently come down, though Naruto covered half of him with his cape. Sasuke took an instant to assess the situation, this Naruto look-alike pressing oiled thumbs into his cramped-up asscheek while he was laying face down on some sex-club sofa.

"Feeling better?" his friend (maybe) asked.

"Hn."

Sasuke decided that, for once in his life, He'd just give up and enjoy the moment. Well, that would make it twice, since He'd really liked Naruto's little friendship speech back at the Valley Of The End, when they’d both been about to die. He closed his eyes and sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to regret it. For all he knew, this guy could be one of the numerous assassins he had to fight off over the years.

Naruto worked on relieving the tension for a time, then put the cape over his bottom and started massaging his back. Not gonna lie, that felt insanely good.

"Do you, like, relax, _ever_?" Naruto asked after smoothing up a dearly knotted spot. "It's like you're made of wood!"

"I have a stressful job keeping morons from getting uber-punched."

Naruto chuckled. "You should still take care of yourself, mister hero."

Sasuke smiled. "You're not that bad, for an idiot."

"Ah, well, you're still a jerk."

Sasuke chuckled and opened his eyes, meeting the blue gaze over his shoulder. Naruto looked at him with a kind of wary fondness. He changed his position to make himself more comfortable, sitting atop Sasuke, his legs encasing him. He'd probably not counted on it making his views on the situation _extremely_ clear to the other man, as his fingers were definitely not the only ones pressing themselves into his ass anymore. Sasuke didn't comment on it. For one, because he had no idea how to handle that.

This just _couldn’t_ be Naruto, but he acted so much like him… he felt very confused and didn't like it one bit.

"Are you… the actual Naruto?" he ventured.

"What? No! Why would you say that?" the other giggled awkwardly.

It didn't feel like a lie, but it didn't feel true either. Sasuke sighed. "Are you…" He wasn't sure how to voice it. "Do you fantasize about having sex with Sasuke?"

Naruto blushed, which was answer enough.

Sasuke replied before his brain had time to process the thought.

"Okay. »

He'd rather not think about it anyway.

"What?" The other croaked. "Re… really?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"Uh."

Naruto looked particularly dumb when his eyes widened this much, but Sasuke sort of enjoyed getting this kind of reaction out of him. He almost expected an half assed excuse of him being married again, which was why the real Naruto would _never_ be doing any of this in the first place. Instead, the blond man leaned in to press a hot mouth against Sasuke's neck.

Now, Sasuke enjoyed wide collars on his shirts for a reason. His low moan came as a surprise for Naruto, but only encouraged him to nibble and suck on his skin harder. Fuck, he was going to bruise. He dismissed the thought as Naruto gently bit the side of his shoulder, pressing his body against him and sliding one hand down his chest.

Urgh, he'd been good at _massaging_ , Sasuke should have expected _that_. Naruto's hand hesitated before encircling the other’s sex, his fingers still covered in oil. Sasuke groaned as he started stroking him with both hands, his mouth still on his neck, deliciously hot.

He wasn't really knowledgeable on good sex (or sex in general), so this already made the top of his list. It utterly _destroyed_ the list when Naruto started spreading kisses along his back, then sat him up to rest against his chest and their lips met.

He even tasted like miso.

Sasuke let a long sigh escape him and turned around to kiss him again, encasing him with one arm and both legs, that he’d swiftly freed from his pants to wrap around the other clothed man. This was entirely undignified and _he didn't care_.

"Fuck, I love you so much…" Naruto whispered, hugging him tightly, burying his head into his shoulder. " _So much_ …"

It drew on Sasuke that he was probably crossing a line by letting that person, whoever that was, fulfill his fantasy while knowing it wasn't actually directed at them. Though he… he didn't want them to change back into their actual appearance. He… he enjoyed pressing Naruto against him. He wouldn't have believed it a few hours ago, but he _loved_ how his blond hair tickled his neck, he _loved_ these hands on him, he _loved_ …

Hell, if that person was getting to sleep with the _actual_ guy they liked, he could indulge himself a little bit. He pushed back the mental image of a reproachful Itachi, knowing full well his brother would disapprove of such selfishness, and snogged the hell out of his partner.

A moment later he was laying on his back, with Naruto all but attacking his neck with kisses while getting rid of his own clothes.

"You smell so good" the blond man moaned, and it occurred to Sasuke that Naruto, indeed, scented of Naruto. Ah, it was useless trying to pinpoint the man’s identity. Naruto would _never_ cheat on his wife, with _Sasuke_ of all people (no matter what he'd babbled that other night).

A muffled yelp got caught in his throat as Naruto caught both their erections to rub them together, sliding an arm behind Sasuke's back to press him closer.

He was repeating Sasuke's name over and over again now, whispers in the shell of his ear, in time with the movement of his hand. His breath, heated and shallow, paused as he gently nibbled at Sasuke's earlobe. "Do you want more?…"

Sasuke had no idea how sex between two men should work, so he'd gone along with his partner. He'd heard stories, though, and part of his mind started worrying at the offer. _"More?_ "

"I know how to turn into a girl" Naruto murmured, mouthing at the side of his neck, already making the first hand sign of his jutsu. Sasuke caught his wrist before he could continue.

Either this _was_ Naruto (however improbable it might be), and he would turn into that blond mockery of a woman, or it wasn't Naruto (which, it _wasn't_ ) and whoever he'd turn into would shatter the illusion.

"I'll do it" Sasuke whispered, using the Sexy Jutsu to change into a female version of himself.

For a second, Naruto looked like he was about to pass out. His blue eyes lingered down on Sasuke's body, then went back up to his face. He lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, his hair, then leaned in for an extremely tender kiss. "Are you sure?" he asked, sliding his hand between the parted legs, inciting a strangled moan from Sasuke.

"I… yes, I think."

Naruto kissed him again, working his finger gently to ease him into this new body until he could feel a slight wetness stick to his fingers. Sasuke looked lost, his arm holding on to his back for dear life, black eyes holding Naruto's gaze.

"Do ya trust me?" Naruto whispered gently.

Sasuke nodded a little.

"Okay, then. Tell me if anything feels wrong" he added, slowly sliding a finger in. Sasuke shivered, his eyes widening a little. He tensed at another finger, unused at the sensation of being stroked from the inside. Naruto gently built up a rhythm, his fingers getting wetter by the minute, until Sasuke's hips started moving on their own accord, desperate for more friction.

"More?" Naruto whispered, and Sasuke nodded, gritting his teeth when he looked down and saw Naruto's penis pressing against him. "I'll be careful" the blond man promised, kissing him gently before slightly pushing in.

He barely got the head in, then got it out. He repeated the motion until Sasuke grew accustomed to the feeling and relaxed again. He then dared push a little more in, pursuing this slow and careful exploration until Sasuke started moaning in frustration, his hips bucking up for more of that elusive contact.

"Don't… just… tease… you… moron!" he groaned, wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist to try to press him down into himself. Naruto chuckled and pushed in, burying himself up to the hilt, this time immobilizing Sasuke's hips so he still wouldn't be able to satisfy himself.

"You… utter… _idiot_!" he panted, squirming around to manage some friction. " _Just… fuck me… already!_ "

Naruto leaned down to kiss him, releasing his grip so both their hips would be free to buck against, push up and pound down in utter chaos. Sasuke was unbelievably noisy, moaning, panting, cursing, while Naruto kept his own growls in check to enjoy each and every of the other's groans. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than a flushed, squirming Sasuke under him and couldn't get his eyes off his face. Scared the moment wouldn't last, he grabbed his hips to limit their movements and regain control over their coupling, making sure Sasuke wouldn't orgasm too fast. He could see that, little by little, he was driving him insane with pleasure, the dark-haired man now babbling unintelligible curses while his fingernails dug into the skin of Naruto's shoulder. Suddenly, he started pleading, begging for release, bucking vainly his trapped hips and swearing He'd _fry him on the spot with his chidori if he didn't fucking give it to him already_. Naruto counted up to three seconds then obliged.

Sasuke's gasp took them both by surprise, though it got a little lost on the dark-haired man as he was busy arching his back into the couch, tensed-up in the strongest release he'd ever experienced, before he dropped back, limp and exhausted.

It took him quite a while to get down from his high, his eyes slowly getting back into focus as he noticed the arms wrapped against the cape Naruto had put back on him. Naruto's blue eyes were staring at him lovingly, his forehead pressed against his, a small smile on his face.

"You didn't come" Sasuke managed to utter, his voice sounding coarse and raspy.

"Nah" the other grinned apologetically, hugging him tighter. "I told you, I'm married"

"Uh" Sasuke muttered, feeling quite tired, and his hip hurting again. "Shame."

A sadness crept into Naruto's smile. "Yeah. How bad is it that I think so too?"

Sasuke yawned, then nuzzled into Naruto's shoulder, deciding he wouldn't care about that kind of reality for now. It would come back soon enough to bite them in the ass, and not in the good way.

 

*

 

"What’s wrong?"

Naruto was full-on panicking, his hands gripping at his head fiercely as he panted heavily. " _My clone!_ My fucking, idiotic _clone_!"

Shikamaru made an unimpressed face. "Any clone of yours would be sort of idiotic."

"Well, crown him the king of idiots, then!" the Hokage shouted while jumping up from his chair and slamming his hands on his desk.

Shikamaru waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"I cheated on Hinata" Naruto whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I cheated on my wife! On the verge of divorce, too! Why would I _ever_ do that?"

His counsellor waited, again, for him to come up with the answer.

"I'm a jerk" Naruto mumbled, crumbling back down on his seat. "I can't believe I could do that to her."

"I have to say, I'm a little curious too" Shikamaru stated. "You never pegged me as the cheating type."

Naruto hid his face behind his fists without answering. That wasn't good.

"Naruto, who was it with?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't get an answer. "Was it Sakura?"

"What? No!"

Well, fuck. F-u-c-k. Shikamaru sighed. "Is there any chance of it happening again?"

"No. No way" Naruto muttered, but it sounded less determined than heartbroken. _At least, I don't think so? But why would he…_

Not that hopeless, then. "I assume you're talking about sex, right?"

"I _just_ said I cheated."

Oh, Naruto… Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Is the other person trying to coerce you into pursuing whatever this is?"

Naruto sent him a disbelieving look. Shikamaru was now convinced they had headed for their worst case scenario. "Are _you_ willing to coerce them into—"

"I'm not trying to force anyone into anything!" Naruto yelled. "I'm trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do! _I just cheated on my wife!_ "

"Either tell her about it, or don't" Shikamaru offered. "The consequences of telling her could be rather dire, so let's rather think about it the other way around. Is there any way she could learn about it from someone else than you?"

"I…"

"The other person, would… would the other person tell Hinata?"

"Are you suggesting I lie?" Naruto asked, sounding offended.

"You just cheated on your wife" Shikamaru pointed out. "Or did your dick just happen to slip _into someone_ by accident?"

Naruto blushed. "No. But I don't want to make it worse by _lying_ about it. Hinata doesn’t deserve it. Any of it. That was… that was awful of me. I just… totally pushed her aside. She's going to be devastated."

His lips tightened. "Do you think she’ll forgive me?"

Shikamaru weighted his options, then went with the casual approach. "Depends. Who did you cheat on her with?"

Naruto kept silent, so Shikamaru assumed the worst. "Are you in love with that person?"

Again, he got his answer from silence.

"You know she's a Hyuga" Shikamaru said. "She might forgive you, but her clan won't. You have to make sure that person won't tell them. You can't afford to lose the support of the strongest clan in Konoha."

Naruto rubbed his eyes, his teeth gritted. "You know what the worst thing is? I should feel really, really bad about this. I should be wallowing in guilt, because I don't deserve any better, but I just… I just want to go back and do it all over again."

He sighed. "Shikamaru, I think I just might be an horrible person."

"This kind of mishaps happens to the best of people" Shikamaru answered. "You’d be an horrible person if you let it affect Konoha, though."

 

*

 

This wasn't good, but still salvageable, Shikamaru thought as he exited the Hokage’s office. Naruto didn't seem to think there could be more to his little escapade, so maybe, just _maybe_ …

He startled when Sasuke appeared in front of him. Speak of the evil. "The Hokage’s busy."

"I was looking for you."

Shikamaru cringed. Shit. He raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"We might have a situation."

No kidding. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Do you think…" He paused. "Do you think Naruto could be… could _like_ someone else than Hinata Hyuga?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Why do you ask?"

"It would be detrimental to him if people came to think so."

The advisor cocked his head, wary but slightly relieved they were on the same page. "It could."

"What would you advise?"

Shikamaru noticed a fading bite-mark on Sasuke's neck. "I think the person concerned ought to keep away from Naruto as much as possible."

"What if Naruto had made it abundantly clear he wouldn't let that person go away, ever?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "I'll get the board to meet as soon as possible. Will you come?"

"Yes."

Sasuke _did_ seem preoccupied. As much as his blank face allowed, anyway.

"One thing, though" Shikamaru said. "How the fuck did it come to you two having sex? Granted, Naruto is straight as a bow but you're… well."

Sasuke glared. "If that's a relief to _any_ of us, he doesn’t know it was _me_ " he stated. "I wasn't really sure either, but I guess he was, from what you're telling me."

Shikamaru frowned. "How the hell _wouldn't_ he know?" Then he remembered. "Don't tell me… it happened at that henge sex-club?"

Sasuke blushed. "What the fuck was he doing there?"

"Same as you, I guess. Telling the owner to forget about buying a house in the Uchiha compound."

Sasuke sighed. "Don't let him know it was me."

"Kind of a jerk move, not stating who you are before having sex with him."

"I went as myself, jackass" Sasuke retorted. "And I never lied."

"Now I'm just imagining you having sex. Gross. Especially since you’ve endangered Naruto's dream of being Hokage, his relationship with Hinata and also Konoha’s peace. Well done."

Sasuke glared. "I won't let this hurt Naruto. Tell that to your precious council. If I have to disappear again, if I have to die—"

"You have not idea what the fuck you're talking about, do you?" Shikamaru snapped. "Do you think we _didn't_ want you dead? Truth is, if you aren’t around, there’s no way for us to know if Naruto will keep in line."

"Don't be stupid" Sasuke retorted. "He loves Konoha more than anything. Now, I _will_ stay away from him. You— I don't know what’s wrong with his marriage, or why he’s having trouble with Hinata, and honestly I don't care— just— _fix-it._ "

He disappeared in a poof of smoke and Shikamaru sighed. Well, at least Sasuke had _no idea_ how much power he held over the Hokage. He got his cellphone and hit speed-dial.

"Hi? Yeah, it's me. D-Day’s finally come. We got a fucking Eclipse on our hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the chapter that was so hard to integrate in-between RPs!!! 
> 
> I really love this one because it's a fun take on the following challenge: have two characters make love without knowing the other's identity, but still looking and acting as their normal self. Of course, they might have been a little bit more aware than they let on... 
> 
> I thought Sasuke needed time to reflect on Naruto's confession and his own feelings without the pressure of an actual confrontation. 
> 
> Also, I'm still exploring the "having sex while being a ninja" horizon, which is why Sasuke uses the Sexy Jutsu (that and the fact we needed to know how Naruto would actually react given the previous fiasco). I thought that they'd both be more confortable with something they knew (sex with a woman), even though Sasuke might have had more efforts to do on that side. We'll get to other stuff later.
> 
> Please feed me comments, I'm hungry!!!!


	39. New Flat - Family Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke have a talk. Sasuke ends up spilling up the truth.

Sarada was really something else. Just when Boruto thought there was nothing else to learn about her she went and did sweet things. When Sasuke suddenly appeared on the doorstep of Naruto’s home and she ran over to him, Boruto watched her, knowing his face was red. She was a really good friend, he just hoped he could be just as good to her. He moved to sit at the table, feeling a little odd as he looked back at her one more time.

Himawari looked over, seeing Sarada hug Sasuke and immediately got shy, scooting her seat closer to her dad. “Is he gonna take Nee-chan home daddy?”

“Nee-chan, eh?” Naruto grinned. He liked that after a few nights together, both his kids where already starting to look to Sarada as a sister. “I don’t know, I’ll just ask, okay?” He stroked her hair reassuringly then got up and went to plant himself near his targeted lover.

“Back already? I knew you couldn’t stay away for long!” he joked, grinning widely, his eyes stretched into lines as he crossed his arms. He actually felt a bit awkward given what had just transpired between them, but couldn’t give himself up in front of the kids (especially since just looking at Sasuke had already arisen a painfully hard situation). “What’s the matter? Did ya forget something? And please don’t tell me you’re taking Sarada home ‘cause we were having such a good time! Or were you attracted back here by the smell of my awesome cooking?”

Sasuke ignored him, sliding an arm around Sarada while crouching in front of her. “Tomorrow morning, I’m leaving for Suna” he stated. “I know you wanted me to stay with your mother but…” He hesitated. “Plus, I may have a lead on, hn. Nothing you should trouble yourself with.”

He stood up. “I shouldn’t be gone long. Maybe a week. I’ll go back to Sakura’s when I’m done.” He gently poked her forehead with two fingers. “See you soon.”

Sarada bit her lip but simply nodded at her dad. He hadn’t been back for long and he was already leaving again! Her longing to accompany him flared, but that would probably be asking too much. She placed her hand on her forehead where he’d poked it and smiled up at him. “Come back safe, papa.”

Sasuke was leaving again? As his disciple it’d be nice to get a notice too but Boruto would let it slide. From the looks of it Sasuke had just meant to tell Sarada. He sighed and started to help Himawari get her food ready, suddenly feeling super hungry himself. He had to give credit, the meal smelled good.

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Naruto exclaimed, disappointed and slightly distressed. “You’ve barely been here and— What are you even going to do in Suna? You know very well Gaara and I are on very good terms, there is no need for you to jump ship when I could get whatever info you need from him!”

Was it about this morning? Was it? Naruto was almost screaming in frustration. He fidgeted, then uncrossed his arms to put one on Sasuke’s shoulders. “I’ll tell you what. You stay for dinner, okay? There’s far enough food for everyone, and your kid’s gonna be super glad you stayed. Then you can leave in the morning, after, uh… we speak. Okay? You’ll just crash in the guest room!” 

He grinned nervously, then turned towards the children. “What’d’ya say, kids? Would you like Sas’ to stay for dinner?”

“Don’t just decide in my stead” Sasuke replied, pushing his hand away and taking a few steps back. “I need to talk with Gaara, so I’d rather do it in person.”

He shivered at the thought, but found that he couldn’t just brush it off by glancing at Naruto. Usually Naruto would laugh at whatever the issue was, making Sasuke feel less wary about it. His laugher grounded him.

But this time? After that inane confession, and after… _that_ , Sasuke found out he couldn’t look at Naruto without his stomach turning and twisting in the most disagreeable manner and his cheeks burning aflame. He couldn’t avoid the way his eyes automatically lowered away from the sight but he forced himself to stay very still, hoping no-one would notice how he’d basically turned into a giant red lamppost.

Boruto noticed. Both the way his dad was looking at Sasuke, and how his sensei was looking mortified as his face went through three different shades of red. He shook his head and pocked Sarada in the ribs.

“I think your dad is a little fixated right now…”

“Yeah, I know. I see where I get it from.” Sarada replied, gesturing to her dad’s bright red face. She had to force herself not to look at their dads. Every time she even glanced at their close contact, she shuddered and was reminded of what she’d witnessed between them a few days ago.

Boruto could see Sarada was trying to ignore their dad’s. He decided he would too as much as possible until the awkwardness subsided. But then he heard Himawari’s stomach growl and realized they still needed to eat. “Let’s eat and then we can go play in our rooms!”   


*

 

Seeing Sasuke blush made Naruto redden at the memory of his former disheveled state. He nonetheless coughed the thought away and forced a grin on his face. “Com’e on, indulge us! The kids are having fun, and so should you! Please join us for dinner?“

He lowered his voice, slightly anxious. “Also, I hope you’re not planning on talking to Gaara about what I told you? I kinda heard rumors —I don’t know if they’re true, but it’s not impossible— that he’s kinda into me? I’d always thought they were idiotic, but… I have started questioning a lot of things, lately.“

Standing that close to Sasuke, he felt the heat burning his cheeks. “On any other subject he’d be a perfect advisor, but I don’t wanna take the chance of breaking his heart, ya know? ‘Cause I really like him, but that’s not gonna happen… I’ll talk to him myself, ‘kay?“

Sasuke grabbed his friend arm a tad forcefully. Being that close felt uncomfortable, but that allowed them some privacy.

“It’s not happening between us“ he whispered. “No matter what either of us feel or want— it’s just too dangerous. What can’t that get through that thick skull of yours?“

“’Cause you’re not being honest!” Naruto retorted automatically. 

"Look who’s talking" Sasuke snapped just as thoughtlessly.

He looked away, embarrassed at himself, but the kids were nowhere in sight. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, then kept his voice low. "I’m leaving for Suna, and I won’t be coming back to you afterwards. I know you won’t let go even thought I’ve insisted you did."

"And why would I do that when you’re the one who offered—" Naruto cut himself short and looked around, then sighed in relief that the kids had bailed. "You’re the one who suggested that… that massage thing" he mumbled, blushing again.

Sasuke turned even redder. "We’re not talking about that again. Ever."

"Damn hell we’re not!" Naruto shouted. "Bastard, we had sex! You and— well, one of my clones anyways! More than that— you enjoyed it! _A lot!_ "

"Don’t say _a lot_ like that" Sasuke protested, blushing increasingly. "It was a mistake. I thought, maybe—"

"You, the great Sasuke Uchiha, didn’t know it was _me_?"

Sasuke bit his tongue. "It could have been someone else."

"Liar."

Sasuke mumbled, fidgeting in frustration. "It doesn’t matter anyway. You got what you wanted, now leave me alone."

Naruto smacked him on the head. "Stop thinking you’re some discardable friend to me, bastard!" He hesitated before pursuing but, hell, they’d have sex! They needed to talk thinks out now. “Believe it or not, I know you a little bit, jerk! Of course you’re scared of the Council and the Elders, but running away from them? That’s not the Sasuke I know! You’re _not_ a coward, for all the names I’ve called you. So you’re not doing it because you’re scared!”

Slightly worn off by that tirade, Naruto smiled happily, satisfied with himself. “Also, you _know_ that together? We can do anything. A-NY-THING, Sas! So you’re not running away, which means you’re acting this way for totally different reasons. Look Underneath the Underneath. Yeah, I’ve learnt my lesson, I’m the Hokage now!” he grinned, pointing a thumb towards himself. “And you… You’re a very good  _ninja_.”

“I know you care for your clan, and for Sakura, but that wouldn’t stop you from getting a divorce either. Just as much as you didn’t marry her only for the sake of tradition, am I right? I didn’t work out at all, but still… People say you don’t have a romantic streak, but that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t long to be loved, does it?”

He took Sasuke’s hand and brought it to his mouth. Boruto had been clear about his no-snogging rule (though it felttoo little too late), so he had to find another way of conveying what he felt, kissing the open palm gently, heatedly, then the soft skin inside the wrist. It felt so good now Sasuke knew it was actually _him_ doing it.

“We’re in love with each other“ he added, “and we’re not the kind of people who holds back. So, why don’t you want us to be together?” he asked, his blue eyes looking up while his breath lingered on Sasuke’s hand. “Do you really believe that I don’t love you? You can look into my heart again, if you wanna. You can use the Sharingan on me any day.”

Sasuke froze for a few seconds. What would Itachi do, now? Should he finally use the Mangekyo on his one and only friend? That would be his older brother’s choice, wouldn’t it? Protect him above everything else. Above his own happiness, above his own free will. Make sure he survives.

And serve the cause he gave himself to.

He lifted his hand gently, ghosting over the whisker marks on Naruto’s cheek. They had always fascinated him, so blatantly unusual and yet— no-one ever mentioned them. They looked like scars from afar, or like the shadow of long, thick whiskers, but when you watched up close both of these impressions seemed to fuse and it became impossible to tell them apart. He let the tip of his fingers run along one of them, feeling how otherworldly, fur-like softness overlaid with the usual warmth of skin and the thickness of a scar. These were demon markings, both of this world and not.

“I don’t have to” he admitted.

_I apologise, nii-sama. I won’t be as good a ninja as you were._

He smirked. “I guess you’re not such a moron after all.”

“Eh, I’m a moron alright!“ Naruto grinned, his eyes thinning into a fox-like smile. “Just like you’re a jerk, and I still like you that way.“ He put his palm over the back of Sasuke’s hand, gently encasing it with his fingers, kissing the tip of Sasuke’s own lightly.

His eyes focused on the other’s face, he added: “You didn’t tell me why.“

Sasuke adverted his eyes. “Why you shouldn’t be with me?“

So many answers. _You wouldn’t be happy. I don’t want to disappoint you. How could I compare?_

Or maybe that thought, the one that had pursued him all-life long, since he first saw it flicker in the depth of his father’s eyes, then reflected in his brother’s mercy. And again, every time, in every failure of his…

“I’m not good enough.“

"Eh. Good enough for me!” Naruto grinned, his eyes thin lines in his beaming face, until he opened the blue wells to glance at Sasuke mischievously. His pupils wide and dark.

“I’ve never gotten why you feel this way, ya know? You come from the strongest clan, and you’re the leader’s son! Not only that, but as a person you’re so talented, you’re always doing your best, and you’re also determined and kind, on top! Yet you never feel it is enough. I love how you always reach for the top, bastard. Sometimes I envy you, and I really wanna punch you in the face for it, but most times, you just make me want to give it my all! I’m not kidding when I say you’ve been my goal. I wouldn’t be Hokage if it weren’t for you.”

Sasuke let his palm slid and settle against the back of Naruto’s neck, where it kept stroking his hair lightly.

"And I could never understand how a loser like you could believe in himself so whole-heartedly” he smiled, his eyes soft. “I was so jealous of your delusional self-confidence, sometimes it made my mind spiral in rage! But then you shared it with me, that dream… Losing to someone had never felt like such a victory.”

"Aww, listen to yourself, you romantic jerk…” Naruto chuckled, fondly. He slid his fingers under Sasuke’s sleeve to pull it back and, turning his head, pressed a few kisses on the other’s skin.

With the other hand, he brought him closer by the hip. “Did you know, back then? When we lost our arms and we shared… _that moment_ , did you know? It was so hard for me to understand, such a strong feeling but… I didn’t knew it could be that way.”

Sasuke let his forehead press against Naruto’s, breaths ghosting on each other’s lips. "I hoped” he stated. “Then I thought I was mistaken. It was of no importance, I was already yo— on your side.”

He sighed. “It doesn’t change a thing either, moron. The Council, the Elders… nothing can happen before we are all safe from them. And, hn… I’ll need time.”

“Yeah, okay” Naruto answered, flustered by Sasuke’s closeness. “I’ll give ya twelve years, what about that?”

He chuckled awkwardly, hoping the other wouldn’t need as long as it had taken him to come to terms with his own feelings. The sound felt loud in the strangely quiet kitchen. Looking around, Naruto remembered the kids had bailed.

“Not again…” he pouted. “I have to teach them to stop running away from their issues, damnit!”

Sasuke smirked. “They don’t really take from you on that… I’ll go fetch them.” 

But he didn’t move. Maybe he would never move again. Last time he’d left his family for a menial task, he’d come back to them laying in a pool of blood. Plus, Naruto smelled good.

And this was the last time he would see him in a very, very long time, perhaps forever.

He ran his fingers along the tanned clavicule, up to his neck, then into the blond, messy hair. He couldn’t let anything happen to him, he just _couldn’t_. But he couldn’t resolve to use the Mangekyou on him either.

When did the brat turn into this mature, alluring man? The bright, blue eyes felt like rays of sunshine burning his face, and his skin, so warm, unscarred, soft…

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, feeling ridiculous for wanting it so much.

"I, uh. I really don’t want to keep cheating on Hinata like that" Naruto answered, though his gaze was now stuck on Sasuke’s lips. "This morning is gonna be hard enough to explain."

Sasuke bit his lower lip, furious with himself to be so out of bonds even _Naruto_ had more self-control than he did.

His blond friend stepped closer, embracing him lightly. "Though don’t worry, I’ll kiss you plenty as soon as our divorces are completed" he whispered into the shell of his ear. Sasuke swallowed, then wrapped his arm around Naruto’s back.

There wouldn’t be a divorce, of course, unless someone deigned grant Sakura one for her husband disappearing. He wasn’t sure what the Council wanted, but this was the option he had picked for now. Getting out before another massacre happened. Proving to the Council, to the Elders, and therefore to all their Kage and Daimyo friends he wouldn’t be a hindrance, that he wasn’t a danger.

At least until he could cut all of their heads in one swift move.

"Shit, you smell so good" Naruto muttered, pressing himself closer to Sasuke’s body, his interested hard to avoid against his friend’s leg. Sasuke felt his heart pump faster in his chest and inhaled the other’s scent, then backed off.

"See you around."

"Wait, what? No, stay for dinner, you jerk!" Naruto exclaimed. "The kids will be real happy to have you, especially since you’re leaving so soon!"

"I’ve already given my leave."

"Don’t be a kill-joy, come on!"

Naruto’s smile pained him. He couldn’t fantom how he would live without him now. But he couldn’t turn openly into a criminal again, his friend would be devastated. He needed to operate from the shadows, and never get caught.

He really wanted to be selfish, he really wanted to kiss him. Hold him again, he felt so warm.

"See you around, moron."

He disappeared in a glimpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pining is now over!!! I only have one more bit planned for this fic, so we'll so how that goes.
> 
> The last chapter oddly received good comments here, but bad ones on Tumblr?? 
> 
> I just wanted to make one thing very clear: these two HAVE been cheating from the beginning, and this is why I inserted a sex scene: so no-one could pretend otherwise. Cheating is about doing something you promised not to do. It doesn't matter that it's "more" hurtful to have sex than kiss another person -it's still cheating. I don't support it (though it makes good drama), so I wanted this fic to make clear what my stand on it was, hence inserting sex. I love writing this fic, but I didn't want anyone to use the "it's only a kiss" to excuse these two. 
> 
> Also, I wanted a dash of the passion that makes them go to harmful extremes in canon. They just can't help each other when the other is involved.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that commented, I got really interesting reviews on the last chapter!!! That made me very happy, since I worked so hard on this bit ^^;


	40. The Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto comes clean to his wife.

Naruto managed to leave work early. Boruto was at a friend’s, and so was Himawari. He’d insisted on it so he would be able to meet Hinata and talk to her in person. Honestly, he didn’t want to, and wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing either. She would be hurt and… he didn’t want that. He didn’t want that at all. But he couldn’t lie to her either, could he? She didn’t deserve it, or any of this, for that matter…

He sighed and knocked on the door, feeling weird as this had been his house for years yet he felt like an intruder. 

Hinata made sure the kids were out of the house, though she wasn’t sure about Naruto’s intentions. She understood his feelings were for Sasuke now but that didn’t stop her from hoping, and it especially didn’t stop her if Naruto wanted to mess around. She shook her head, not wanting to hope for much. 

In reality he probably wanted to talk and she would listen. It wasn’t very often that Naruto let out his feelings with words but she could tell he’d been stressed the past few times they saw each other. She greeted him with a smile and opened the door. 

“This feels odd, doesn’t it?” she asked, smiling a little as she stepped back to let him in. “How have you been?” 

“Oh I, uh…” Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. “Things have been, like…”

He stepped in and took his shoes off absentmindedly. “The kids seem to like my new flat, and I made waffles” he babbled, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. “Also, Sasuke blew me off” he paused. Maybe he shouldn’t talk about Sasuke right now. He would definitely freak out about the fact he had left but Hinata didn’t need that burden. Not with the way he’d acted towards her.

“But, like, your house looks nice.” He paused again, wondering if he was even making sense. “I… I kinda need to talk to you. I just don’t know how.”

Naruto was acting strange. He always had a lot of energy, but Hinata knew the difference between his regular babble and nervous rambling. She took a few steps closer to him and set a hand on his shoulder. “You can always talk to me, Naruto-kun. Please… anything you feel you need to say I will listen to you.” 

“I, hum.” Naruto’s eyes dropped to his feet. “I know you’ll listen, Hina-chan. But I don’t know if I should tell you. I’m… I’m pretty sure it would hurt you so… So I don’t know if you want to hear that. But I don’t want to be lying either! So I… I don’t know what to do…”

He fidgeted nervously and eyed at the living-room. Usually he would have just gone in, but he felt too guilty for that now. Hinata may not want him around anymore after that. “It’s… I did something bad, and I think I should tell you but… But you’ll be hurt, probably, and I don’t want that either.”

What if she hated him afterwards? He still wanted to be friends. Maybe that was selfish, but he really liked her, and how friendly they were. She’d always been so supportive and… and he didn’t know if he could do without her support. She’d been the one person who’d never questioned him, even for a second, and he was terrified of losing that.

“Hurt me?” Hinata murmured, taking a step back from him. She never would have thought that Naruto could hurt her, but hearing his words made her look him over again. His body was twitching with nervous energy, and he couldn’t seem to look her in the eye for long. She took another step back. 

“You… d-did something happen with Sasuke-kun? You said he blew you off, did you get into a fight?” She was starting to feel her heart pound faster, and a suck feeling at the pit of her stomach started to form. 

Naruto blushed, but lifted his eyes to meet hers. “It’s… well, he took off, and told me nothing could, ya know… happen between us, but that’s not something you should be concerned about. You’ve been so supportive, I don’t want you to worry about that for my sake, okay? I’ll, uh. Manage.”

Sasuke would come around, probably. Hopefully. But Naruto didn’t want to drag Hinata into his present love life, that would be… that would be inappropriate, really. Especially since he’d been such a jerk to her.

“But, we…” He lowered his eyes again, scratching so hard at the back of his neck it hurt. “Something did kinda happen though… That… That shouldn’t have, because I’d promised and… and…” He looked at his feet.

“I never thought I’d be that kind of person” he whispered. “It’s like, how can people do that, ya know? But… Well, he was there and… he… wanted… me? He’d never wanted me before! And I was a clone so— So I thought it’s not the same, right? Than being myself? But it is, I guess, so it’s… And I should have said no, well, not ‘no’ because that’s not really how it happened but— I didn’t— and we just got our divorce papers too so I— I got confused I guess? I’m not sure why I just… Like… Everything that’s important stopped feeling as important back then, like we were in our own world and the rest just didn’t exist anymore I…”

He bit his lower lip in shame. “I… I guess I’m… I’m trying to say that I broke another one of my promises and that I’m… I’m really sorry.” He glanced at her, his eyes clearer than the usual. “I’m not… asking that you’d ever forgive me but… But I want you to know I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t mean to do that, I mean, I did but not really, though, like… I’m sorry, okay? I wish I’d know what to do to make it better.”

Hinata listened to Naruto’s every word quietly. She knew he felt bad, she really did, how could she not? Naruto had been the one constant in her life, a rock when everything else felt like it had been crashing down. He’d given her kids, a home, a family that she loved and that had loved her back. She could feel herself shaking, and she turned away from him trying to grab her wits about her. 

“N-Naruto-kun…” She was gasping a little, trying to keep it all in, to be understanding. “I…”

Hinata turned back around, and as soon as she saw his guilty face and deep blue eyes, her body reacted before she could process it, her hand lifting and smacking him with as much force as she could muster, tears spilling out of her eyes. 

“You’ve been breaking my heart all year, Naruto! You’ve left me alone to deal with the children, with Boruto acting up, and then as soon as Sasuke shows up you abandon me completely! Was I such a bad wife that I deserved this? D—Did I make you unhappy? I’m just a simple, stupid woman but I loved and cared for you! I knew I wasn’t your number one but I felt like… that we made a good life together.” She sobbed and hid her face in her hands. 

“T—The worst part is you know I’ll forgive you. I can’t hate you, no matter what you do. B—But… you can’t just do whatever you want!” Hinata looked back up at him, fists clenched to her side. “There’s consequences to your actions! And since you want to make it right, then you will have to go and tell Sakura-chan too! Or did you forget that she’s also your teammate and close friend?” 

She knew her final words were harsh, and maybe they crossed a line. She hurt so much her body felt weak, and all she wanted to do was fall to the ground and cry. She hadn’t felt like this in such a long time. 

Worthless. 

Naruto lifted a hand to his burning cheek, stunned. He was such a jerk. Hinata had been nothing but supportive, and he’d repaid her kindness with… with what? Betrayal? Nothing she deserved in any way.

He didn’t regret sleeping with Sasuke. He couldn’t. Knowing his friend felt that way about him, getting him to open up that much, to trust him had been… But he did felt extremely remorseful about cheating on Hinata. It felt like that same action was two different things at once, both making love to the person he loved and breaking the heart of his most dear friend. It felt difficult to reconcile.

“I will… I will talk to Sakura” he muttered. “Of course I will! I just wanted to tell you first.”

He rubbed his cheek then straightened both arms against his body, and bent down into a deep bow. “Hinata-chan I… thank you for having me, all these years. I really didn’t deserve someone as good as you. I wish I could have been a better husband.”

His mind was racing, going through all the politeness lessons Hinata had given him over the years, trying to figure the most proper way to reply to her anger. 

“Even if you decide to reject my friendship from now on I…” He chocked on the words. All his life had been about making friends, and now he was about to lose one, by his own fault. Was Sasuke worth it?

No, that wasn’t even a question. He would leave everything and everyone for Sasuke in a blink, even thought that probably wasn’t the healthiest way to handle a relationship. But he had not envisioned losing someone would hurt that much. 

“No matter what” he said, “no matter what I will do my best to regain your trust and be worthy again of your friendship. I won’t let you down again!”

Hinata wiped at her eyes with her hand, listening to Naruto. A part of her wanted to stay angry and spiteful, be she knew that wasn’t her. And she didn’t want to be like that towards Naruto because overall he had been a good husband. She suddenly felt a strong remorse for hitting him. He could only be true to who he was and she couldn’t fault him for that.

“T—thank you, Naruto-kun.” She sniffed quietly and set a hand on his shoulder. “I know you will. And I’m sorry for hitting you. I shouldn’t have. I just… I think I need to be away from you for a while. Even if you… slept with Sasuke after the divorce I would have been upset. I don’t want to be angry because your h-happiness…. y-your happiness is important to me.”

Naruto straightened up, his heart pounding but relieved by her words. “I really want you to be happy too, Hina-chan!” he exclaimed. “I wish— I wish we can be friends, and that you’ll find— you’ll find more friends or even, uh.”

No matter how much he loved Sasuke, and the fact he was happy to get a divorce, it was quite hard for him to picture Hinata with someone else. Hopefully he would be able to in the future, especially since she would probably find a lover very easily.

“Well, you know what I want for you” he half grinned, scratching his neck awkwardly. “But I think I’ll need time to get used to the idea, too. I mean, I don’t think I’m making a mistake but… this whole situation, it will take some adjustments.”

He frowned. “And don’t worry about hitting me. Sakura is probably going to do much worse…” He sighed. “This… uh. This really feels like a goodbye, doesn’t it?”

There was no way they could consider going back from that. In a sense, Naruto cheating might even help Hinata get over him, though at which price… But it had been a confirmation to him, too. Sleeping with Hinata would be what felt like cheating now, even though they were still married. He had truly grown out this love to fall into another one.

“Y—yes. This is our goodbye.” Hinata said, though the words felt heavy on her tongue. She looked at Naruto, despite her anguish she found she still wanted to kiss him. Even hugging him seemed like it would be too much to give. For her heart and her pride. More tears spilled down her pale cheeks and even as he stood in front of her, looking just as bright and strong as ever, she felt like he was gone. And in a way he always would be. She looked down at the ground and held up her fist, hoping he would understand that it was all she could stand to do at the moment.

“And before you leave I have to tell you… Y—You need to take care of yourself” she stated, blinking back more tears, keeping her gaze away from his. “Sasuke-san loves you but he probably won’t do all the things I do around the house. You need to make sure you keep your fridge stocked with more than take-out ramen, the kids need healthy snacks. A—and clean your house. And do your laundry! It’s important to do it at least once a week…”

“Hina-chan…” Naruto couldn’t stand to see her cry and instinctively reached out, wrapping his arms around her into a comforting hug. 

“Please stop worrying about me!” he muttered with his mouth in her hair. “I was doing just fine by myself before marrying you, I mean… of course I kinda eat better and my clothes are actually clean now but… I can manage! I’ll do it for the kids, you taught me so well!”

He let her go to wipe her tears away with a thumb. “In just a few days, I won’t even be your husband anymore so… promise me you won’t keep worrying about me then? Maybe… maybe you can plan a trip for when I’ll be watching over the kids sometime? Or start discussing with Shino or, uh, Iruka-sensei about becoming a teacher at the Academy, as we talked about?”

When Naruto held her she was sure she would break, but he was gentle as ever and warm against her. Her anger was there and so was the heartbreak, but she’d forgotten above all else Naruto had given her strength. She smiled at him despite herself.

“You’re too reckless, I don’t think I can promise not to worry. But I trust you can take care of yourself and the kids.” Looking at him, so tall now compared to when they were younger, she had to take a step back or she’d try to do something she would definitely regret. She held her arm and looked away from him a moment, then back up.

“Do you really believe I have what it takes to be a teacher?”

“Are you kidding? You’d make a wonderful teacher!” Naruto half-shouted. He knew this was a dream she’d held close to her heart for years, since she’d given up on being an elite ninja, so he was getting excited.

“You’re smart, brave and resilient, and you know what fighting is like! You stood your ground in front of Pain, and during the war! Also, you’re very patient and not shy at all with kids! They would adore you!”

His was smiling brightly. “You know what, I’ll take you out to dinner with both Iruka-sensei and Shino so you can talk to them directly! Shino is super quiet too, but he’s very confident so he’ll totally help you figure out if you really wanna do that now!”

Naruto’s bright smile brought a small one to her own lips. His statement about Shino any other time would have made her laugh. But all she could think about was how much she would miss being his wife. Getting his smiles… his kisses…. She shook her head and forced the smile on.

“Naruto, Shino used to be my teammate you know?” She set a hand in his chest. “He actually talks a lot but he’s not loud. Out of our group the outspoken one was always Kiba-kun. Shino actually talks a lot to me. He’s the one that made me really think seriously about being a teacher and he really helped when Boruto was acting out. He encouraged me to come to you about it when I was feeling doubtful. Did you know he really thinks highly of you?”

“Well of course, I’m the Hokage!” he grinned cheekily. “But Shino’s super strong, it’d be cool that you too become colleagues! I’d be a lot like being a team again!”

He stroked her hair gently, out of habit. “I don’t talk to him much though, but Boruto mentions him sometimes. It was very nice of him to help!” He paused.

“Hey, Hinata. Have you ever seen him without his glasses though?”

“Hm?” She looked up as she thought, then looked back at him with a pout and shook her head. “No. Is that weird?”

She’d never thought about it but had just assumed he was private. That or his eyes were full of bugs. She grimaced at the thought.

“Kinda?” Naruto pondered. “I assumed Shino was a shy guy, but he’s actually super confident, so I don’t really know why he’d hide them… It’s a bit like Kakashi-sensei’s mask, I guess! Maybe he has glasses under those glasses!”

He chuckled, then hugged her again, briefly, his face turning serious. “Look, Hina-chan. I’ll never stop apologising for everything I did that hurt you. And I will never stop thanking you for how good a wife you were to me all these years. I hope I can be a better friend to you than I’ve been a husband.”

He kissed her hair. “And if you need me to help you out with getting this job, I’ll help you! Even though I know you’ll manage fine on your own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went pretty well, considering. Which means it won't go as nicely with Sakura, or it'll be boring!


	41. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait!" Naruto yelped as she was already turning around to leave him with hospital reports. "Sakura-chan I—"  
> "Don’t Sakura-chan me, you piece of cheat."

"Dear bastard…"

Nope. Naruto threw that one into the bin, where it piled atop a multitude of discarded piece of paper.

"Oi, Sas!!!"

No, not better. He sighed and scribbled over the writing. "Hey, where are you?? I’ve been trying to contact you for days!!!! I get that you don’t want to talk to me, but at least tell me you’re alive, please!!!"

He looked at the last word quizzically. Were Sasuke and him on "please" terms now that they had sex, or was that too soon? In doubt, he stroke and replaced it with a more toned down "jerk".

He didn’t even try making it look nice. This was the third time this week he’d sent Sasuke a note, using the Thunder God Technique seal he’d secretly put on his friend’s back a long time ago. Of course Sasuke would be pissed about that too, which is why Naruto wasn’t popping up in person to check on him. As he’d written in his very first letter to him, he wanted to prove he didn’t meant to intrude, just to make sure the bastard was okay.

But Sasuke was definitely more angry than he’d expected, because he hadn’t gotten so much as a "fuck off".

He wasn’t too worried yet, but it was slowly getting there.

To make things worse, Boruto had not talked to him all week. Of course Hinata wouldn’t, since she wanted to take a break and get some personal time to recover after the divorce, but Boruto was having trouble digesting it too. Himawari was acting like nothing had changed, but Naruto could hear her playing with dolls, pretending the Hokage action-figure was leaving her little poney and the little poney retaliating with a kunai to the head. Boruto wasn’t ignoring him per say just… not talking. He probably knew Naruto had acted like a total jerk, or maybe he was just having a hard time adjusting to the reality of the divorce.

It’s always different talking about it than living it.

To make things worse, he was getting lectured by everyone on the matter. Shikamaru was the only one who had the good sense not to take him aside for a well-meaning warning about the disadvantages of dating Sasuke. Kiba had growled in repugnance at the idea of banging him, but asked for details nonetheless. Gaara had been tactfully wary of the situation. Tsunade was mad at him for hurting Sakura. Kakashi had just asked if Sasuke was _that_ good in bed.

Oddly enough, Ino had been quite understanding. She’d said that living with Sai had taught her to take some recoil on his ways, and think more in depth about what people like him, or Sasuke, had been through. Sai asked if Sasuke’s penis was longer than Naruto’s.

Some people didn’t seem to mind. Shino didn’t care. Iruka wanted to make sure Naruto would be happy above all else. Most of his friends would help him out actually, but a lot were not very fond of Sasuke. He’d eventually found out who would still back him up and who would side on the Elders’ side when the numerous laws he was forcing through now would finally push them over the top. And who would make penis jokes.

He grabbed a new piece of lose paper, then thought better of it and opened his phone to text.

"Look, jackass, I know it wasn’t nice of me to tag you with that Thunder Seal, but I’ve never planned to use in unless you truly needed my help!! You never say when things ain’t going smoothly for you, how am I supposed to protect you?? Sure, it was selfish of me, but you’re being selfish too by not even giving news to your daughter!!! Just… tell us you’re alive and well, okay?? Just one text, bastard, is that too much to ask???"

_I just want you to be safe…_

He threw the phone on his desk and rubbed his face. He wanted to promise again to stay away from him, and insist he’d asked Shikamaru to find some jutsu to make sure he wouldn’t, even involuntarily, lay a finger on Sasuke, but he’d already sent him at least sixty seven messages to keep him updated on that very subject.

He startled when the door to his office opened to let in Sakura, who threw a folder in front of Naruto without a word. He had told her the truth a few days ago, and her burning anger had turned into a cold rage. It appeared she glared almost as well as her husband.

"Wait!" Naruto yelped as she was already turning around to leave him with hospital reports. "Sakura-chan I—"

" _Don’t Sakura-chan me, you piece of cheat_."

He almost froze under her ice-cold glare, but gathered his courage nonetheless.

"Did he contact you in any way? Do you know if he’s okay?"

She turned back and aimed straight for him. He winced as she seized him by the collar, lifting him up his sit with no sweat. "Are you asking me if _my husband_ , whom _you_ drove away, is okay and dandy?"

"Yes!"

He managed to loosen her grip, just in time to get punched in the jaw. She balled her fists as he slowly gathered himself from the floor, stunned. "I just want to know he’s fine. Please."

"Don’t you want to know if _I’m_ fine?"

"You told me to leave you alone" he muttered, lowering his gaze. He eventually got up, rubbing his bruised jaw. "Are you… how are you?"

"Shut up."

She took his chair and ripped it in half, probably to avoid breaking him instead. "You lost the right to pretend you care when you slept with my husband."

"But I do care!" Naruto protested. "I do! I know I—"

"Then you have a weird way to prove it" she retorted icily.

"I know I did wrong, okay?" he replied with a bit of anger. "I know that was fucked up and that I shouldn’t have— I shouldn’t have done that to you!"

"Or Hinata."

"Or Hinata!"

"And all of our kids."

"And… uh." Naruto sighed. "I let everyone down, I know."

"Why would you even come to me and brag about it?" she added, cringing. "You know we framed it as a competition, but it really wasn’t, shannaro! You know how important Sasuke-kun is to me! Why would you even… »

She hid her eyes behind one hand. "Why did you tell me?"

He tone was factual, but he could hear a slight tremor in her voice.

"I didn’t want to lie. I know… I know that’s unforgivable, but I couldn’t, ya know… go on as if nothing had happened, right?"

"Couldn’t you just not—" She balled her fists again and glared at him, but the sharpness in her gaze lost its edge almost instantly. "Naruto… you didn’t… you didn’t really have sex with him, did you?"

Naruto looked around, feeling a little lost. "Do ya… do ya want me to lie?" he ventured, ready to jump out of her way if that wasn’t the right answer.

She punched his desk, which crumbled into a stupid pile.

"I want you to tell me what happened."

When he’d come clean, she had not wanted to hear him at all, too angry to listen and too hurt to believe him. She’d wrecked the training field he’d asked her out to, then his flat. Good luck with your tenant, jerk.

"Well we…" Naruto scratched his neck, embarrassed. "There’s like, that weird club that wanted to buy a piece of Uchiha land and… I sent a clone to deal with it, but Sasuke also went and I didn’t know and… it’s a super weird club, where people turn into other people to hook up so he didn’t know it was me, at first— wait. Sakura, you know about that, you were there! Remember, you punched the fuck out of him!"

Sakura blushed, but glared nonetheless. "That wasn’t him, that was a— oh." It partly made sense suddenly, how familiar he’d felt against her. "How the hell?"

"Yeah, that’s…"

" _In a sex club?_ "

Naruto retreated back, flushed. "We weren’t planning on it!"

Her heart was racing now, because… because this started to feel _real_ , and she couldn’t bear it. But she swallowed her fear and kept asking. "How, then?"

"Well his… his hip was injured, so I put him in a backroom for a few and, like… we talked a little, and he sorta pretended he didn’t know it was me, I guess he was feeling bashful… but one thing led to another and—"

"One thing led to…"

"He asked for a massage— well, he kinda tricked me into giving him one— well, not ‘tricked’ but… he asked for a massage, and then, uh… he asked for, like… more?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, her anger deflating. "Dear kamis, Naruto, are you even sure you slept with _Sasuke_? You haven’t told Hinata you cheated on her without even making sure, did you?"

As if Sasuke would ever _ask_ for sex.

"Oi, I’m sure, damnit!" Naruto growled, annoyed. "When we started talking, I knew it was him! I mean, it took me a few minutes, but then it was pretty obvious— and I talked with him afterwards, so I know, okay? I wouldn’t just sleep around with anybody!"

"No, just your best friend’s husband."

Naruto looked away. "Look, I’m… I’m really sorry I’ve hurt you. I really didn’t meant too! And I know… I know I should have thought about it then, and not with… I hard a real hard time focusing, alright? You know how gorgeous he is! I couldn’t look away it’s like— my brain fried on the spot! I wouldn’t have remembered my own name to save my life!"

Sakura shook his head. "I can’t believe you had sex with Sasuke. How did that even… No, you’re kidding me? I don’t want the details! But I can’t believe he would have offered. If you’re going to tell me the truth, at least tell all of it!"

"You think I would lie about this?" Naruto protested. "I was the first shocked! But he didn’t… he didn’t just plain… ask me, he just… Uh." He tried thinking about that evening. "He noticed I was… well. And he asked if I wanted to, ah. To go further than a massage."

"Sasuke wouldn’t act this way" Sakura retorted, her lips tight.

"How would you know?" Naruto replied a tad defensively. "He hasn’t been around in years! I was surprised too, but we should both be honest: neither of us know much about his sexual life!"

"I know about his sexual life, I’m his wife!" Sakura scoffed. "What, do you think we didn’t try out stuff when we got married?"

Naruto blanched. "You… what?"

"We had sex too, shannaro! Or do you think you got the honour?"

The man looked a little sick. "I thought… I thought you’d only slept together once…"

Sakura couldn’t help relishing on his pained expression. "Seems like Sasuke hid some things from you too, doesn’t it?"

He bit his lower lip and looked down. "Whatever. You were married. I should’ve expected it."

His dejected muttering softened her ire, and she lowered her fists. "I guess I should be mad at him, too."

"Sasuke didn’t do anything wr—" Naruto frowned at his own words. "I mean…"

"He cheated on me. On his wife, on his team-mate, the mother of his child! I have every right to be pissed!"

Naruto fidgeted. "Yeah, uh… I… I guess you’re right, but…"

Sakura rubbed her forehead and sighed. She looked around for a sit and only found the remains of the broken chair and a nearby couch. "I never thought he’d be this kind of guy. I’ve always thought Sasuke was so romantic…"

"Romantic." Naruto wondered if he’d gotten the word wrong. "As in, uh…"

"Romantic, you idiot." Sakura let herself flop on the couch. "Bringing flowers, saving lives…"

"He did save our lives a lot" Naruto agreed. "But the flower stuff, uh…"

"Maybe I was wrong about that."

Naruto hesitated. "I don’t think you were wrong about everything."

"Oh, thanks for your input, lover boy!"

He cringed. "I… I mean… I’m pretty sure he kinda loves you, in his own way…"

"You’re making it so much better, keep going!" she retorted sarcastically.

Naruto shut up to look around, embarrassed.

"Out of curiosity, how was it?"

Naruto scratched his neck. "Uh… what?"

"The sex. How was it? You’re both guys, it was probably weird for you."

"Oh no, I’d been practicing" Naruto replied without thinking. Catching her look, he explained right away. "By myself! With clones! I didn’t cheat on Hinata I mean, I didn’t do it _before_ that, uh…"

She frowned, suspicious. "Even then. Don’t tell me he had no trouble fucking you, it was tricky enough with the easy tools on hand!"

Naruto blushed. "I don’t really wanna talk about it…"

Sakura jumped on her feet and marched on him with a glare. "You slept with my husband. You don’t get a pass!"

"Okay, okay I’ll… I’ll tell you, but I don’t think you’ll like it…" He sighed, then took a deep breath in. "We, uh… I wasn’t sure what he knew about, mm. So I… I suggested the Sexy Jutsu?"

Sakura froze. Of course Naruto would have known it was Sasuke. Besides Boruto and Konohamaru, nobody used that stupid technique. She scoffed. "I bet you regretted that pretty soon, didn’t ya?"

She turned around before Naruto’s expression had time to settle, so she missed his blushing. And maybe Sasuke wasn’t a good lover to her, but Naruto had been in charge and couldn’t relate. At all. Better not mention it ever.

"Sakura-chan I’m… I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what I can do to make it better, but I’ll try, I’ll try anything!"

"Try shutting up, for a start."

She punched his couch, crunching it thoroughly, then walked out the room.

On her way out, she slammed the door so hard it fell.


End file.
